What Is Expected of Me?
by AzureFlameXIIIGod
Summary: I expect you to obey her orders. I expect you to be a pillar of support when she is downcast or discouraged; she'll need someone to keep her in high spirits. But I also expect you to keep her grounded in reality. I expect you to keep her safe while she is out there. I expect you to use anything necessary to keep her safe -your life as sacrifice not included. Understood?
1. Whirlpool of Emotions

_**Damn you plot bunny!**_

 _ **Hi guys, new story popped. Hope this is good. Enjoy.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Naruto. They belong to the owners of each respective franchise.

Chapter 1: A Whirlpool of Emotions

Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, took a deep breath. She exhaled once her lungs filled to capacity. She repeated the action. Again. Again. Again. Her shoulders were rigid; spine straight as a pole; fingers fidgety to the point of losing any semblance of a grip on either hand. She needed to ease up. Terribly so. She looked at her mirror.

Her white hair was combed flawlessly. No stray strand out of place. Her off-centered ponytail was well cared for and was decorated with her tiny tiara. Her pale, porcelain skin was not marred with any dirt or any other messes. Her piercing snowy blue eyes quivered ever so slightly as she adjusted her collared bolero jacket. Its pale blue design transitioned to a more vibrant deep version at the sleeve while sprinkled with small cuts that revealed the inner layer of white underneath the petal-like sleeves. A splash of red was done for the insides of that jacket. Her dress was done in the same fashion as her jacket, pale blue at the torso, then a more vibrant one at the skirt's edge. However, a blake lace was sewn at the valley of her dress, which hid her nonexistent cleavage. A white sash was tied around her slender waist to add more to her extravagantly designed dress.

Why was she tense? Her future for the next four years depended on her being at her utmost. Nothing less than that was acceptable for what was to come.

Her skin appeared to lack any elasticity despite looking so smooth. The cold air of her white, blue-tinted grandiosely-sized and elegant room made the tiniest of hairs bristle. Comfortable the room may be, it was just unbearably cold to those not used to the climate of the continent. She was used to this cold, but not enough to handle along with her masked fear of the trial that laid ahead of her later during the day.

"Lady Weiss." An elderly man in a black butler's suit with a slightly large belly called from the door behind her. "You're terribly tense!" He observed with panic. He rushed to her side whilst easily balancing a platter holding a teapot as well as a teacup already filled with the Heiress's morning tea. He set down the tea set onto the small glass table beside her, and inspected the young lady under his charge.

"Klein, I'm fine." Weiss said softly. "I'm just…relaxing."

"If that's what ye call 'relaxin',' then I'm on vacation, lassie! You need to calm down." Klein, the elderly butler, countered in less than polite fashion.

Weiss, knowing the change of tone and personality, turned to her cake butler. "Klein!" She said his name in surprise.

"What? I'm not afraid to point out the truth." The butler said with obvious bluntness in his voice.

Weiss shook her head. She was familiar with this type of behavior. Whenever there was something her butler disliked, the rude one came out to talk. However, it wasn't always true considering the main personality had a semblance of control -in terms of keeping a proper decorum in his role as a servant to House Schnee. But Klein had no qualms expressing himself to her.

Weiss looked towards her bed, where her weapon case sat untouched. "Klein…it's just-"

"There's a lot of pressure, I already know." Klein responded calmly, his personality returning to the original. He knew full well the Heiress's trial to be allowed the chance to be a Huntress-in-training. He took the teacup on the platter, and gave it to Weiss. "Facing off against one of House Schnee's automatons cannot be an easy task even if it's one of the older generation -one that guarded this house in your grandfather's younger years."

"So you do understand my plight." Weiss closed her eyes as she took to her breathing exercises again. Her body relaxed slightly in the presence of her amicable butler.

"I do understand. How can I call myself a butler if I cannot see what pains you, if I cannot hear your cries, if I cannot sense your discomfort?" Klein asked the second daughter of Jacques and Stella Schnee. "I've heard the stories of the automatons. Their role and their notoriety as ruthless machines meant to protect House Schnee, its members and employees aren't to be dismissed."

Weiss sighed while turning to the window that showed the blinding white peaks of the northern mountain chain Blackstone. "Ruthless in that they do not know the meaning of holding back. Ruthless against those not identified to be related to the Schnees. And ruthless in that they are nigh unstoppable if given access to its armaments and power limiters." She crossed her arms. "Knowing my father, he just might make those stories come true all in favor of keeping here in Mantle under his watchful eyes."

"Do not presume such things, Milady." Klein reasoned. "I'm sure that even _he_ is not that dishonorable. To assume he won't give you a fighting chance when you've excelled in your training with your mentors, and being highly praised for such skill…" He shook his head. "Why that's just pessimistic."

"Half of me wants to believe you, Klein." Weiss admitted. "But my father already allowed one child out of his clutches. I assume he won't be so lax this time around." Her hands held a tight grip around her arms. "My fate for the next four years _will_ be sealed today."

Klein lowered his head for but a moment. "If that is what you think, then shall I prepare your most potent of powders, Milady?" He asked politely. "While I'm sure the ones you have available in your case is of considerable quality, I do have a stock of the finest ready to use for your disposal."

Weiss moved her head to take a glance at her servant. "And what _do_ you have in stock, if you don't mind me asking?"

Klein lowered himself on one knee. "I have the finest of Burn, Freeze, Gust, Shock, and Gravity. There are others, but I think what I've listed would be something more pragmatic for your upcoming battle. Ah, but there is one cartridge that is a mixture. Blaze Dust."

Weiss hummed lowly. "Are all that you mentioned equipped onto speed loaders?"

"All of them are, Milady." Klein responded promptly.

Weiss' shoulders relaxed. "Thank you, Klein. See to it that your stock is loaded into the case. I want every edge I can get against the automaton." She moved to the seat next to the small glass table. "While you do that, I'll be enjoying the tea you made, which before I forget, thank you for this as well."

The man returned to a standing position, and bowed. "Your gratitude does not need to be expressed. I am your butler; it is my duty that you are given the best for you to be at ease with your life." He paused. "And if my master wishes for the best of her ammunition or my brew, I will gladly give it!" The butler turned around on the balls of his feet, and left the room in a pace and posture fit for a butler in a hurry.

Weiss smiled at the man who she thought of as family. While the stressing of roles was there, Weiss could not condemn the butler for his bouts of personality switches or his adamancy to give her the best -even if it goes on the fine line between what is legal or illegal. He was there for her, and was what she appreciated.

She leaned back on her chair after retrieving her teacup of her butler's own specialty brew. She gingerly took a sip at a time, savoring the rich flavor that hinted milk for an aftertaste. "Fantastic brew as usual, Klein." She muttered before she gently returned the teacup back onto the platter. She stood up, and moved to her bed.

The weapon case that was on her bed laid neatly over her stuffy comforter. The gunmetal gray case was fashioned with the Schnee emblem at its center for all to see. To open the case, she put her thumbs where the latches of a normal case were supposed to be. A fingerprint scanner was equipped on those locations for security of her weapon and its ammunition. With the definite sound of a click, she opened the case.

Myrtenaster, a gift from her grandfather's friend, glinted under the harsh rays that reflected off the northern peaks. The blade could be crudely described as a silver wand with a cup at the end. But to the maker of the fine blade, it was a thin, polished steel blade fitted with a revolver mechanism to use and eject Dust. A weapon that befit an elegant warrior Heiress of a Dust company.

She picked up the weapon by both the handle and the slender blade. She smiled at its elegant frame. "How do you do, partner?" She asked playfully. She knew her weapon could not talk. But being with this weapon for her duration of training all those years ago, it was a friend to her. Her trusty partner in combat. From her weapon case, a fine napkin was pulled out. The Heiress polished the already well-maintained weapon. "I'll be putting you through much stress today." She whispered to the blade. "Let's show you your strength, eh?"

Weiss gave the weapon a few swift test swings and thrusts to test her speed and precision. When she found her miniature performance satisfactory, she took a breath. There was one thing she needed to try.

Her Semblance. Her hereditary Semblance to summon.

A feat she hasn't succeed at all during her training years before. But…there was a small hope. She visited her grandfather a month ago in his own estate, a house separate to the main house hidden in the northern peaks. It was quite the visit. Despite being elderly, he only appeared a tad weaker than what stories told otherwise. He taught her many defensive techniques meant for her slim build during her visit. He looked awkward performing them due to his old age and overall rigidness in his body, but Weiss understood the motions. In her opinion, the most valuable lesson he gave her was a tiny mantra to help her focus on summoning.

A mantra that even her grandfather used when he first discovered the ability to summon.

She was forever grateful, but to this day -even after daily attempts, Weiss failed to summon something. But she still wanted to try just one time before the trial. Just one attempt. She pointed Myrtenaster to the floor in front of her, and focused her Aura. The emblem of the Schnees emerged on the floor. The glyph, a snowflake in shape, bore swords at cardinal points. It was different, she noted. But like any snowflake, none are ever alike.

Weiss recited the mantra her grandfather taught her in her own head. In her deep focus, her Aura manifested while the glyph gradually spun faster in a clockwise manner. The more she used Aura, the faster the rotation. Recite, focus, repeat. Recite, focus, repeat.

 _From the sky, fall and scatter like alabaster petals_

 _Scatter and reform_

 _Let your shape not be defined uniformly,_

 _Let your fractals grow,_

 _Deviate, rebel, become unique_

 _Forged by my gentle hands of ice_

 _Amidst the scathing blades of wind,_

 _Among the charring heat of lightning;_

 _Reform into what I desire,_

 _Into what I've slain,_

 _Into what shall be my servant_

 _Unto Death._

She imagined the form of a Beowulf, one that she killed during one of her training exercises. She made sure to take in the image of it. All its features were noted; its mask with the design that came along with it, its size, its fiercely sharp nails, and right down to the last spine that ran along its back. But even with all that focus, the strain was the main obstacle.

Weiss hated the strain. She was meant for finesse in combat, not meant for heavy-hitting! When she felt that painful tug on her Aura, she immediately stopped.

That was her problem. She never attempted to exceed the limits. She was satisfied in her own strength that she unconsciously felt no need to summon while her physical excuse was that it was a taxing process. Yes, it was taxing, but even her grandfather said that repeated practice while performing her utmost was key. It was a tiny detail that the Heiress never took to heart.

So when the glyph disappeared, Weiss never felt too disappointed. She thought it was an expected result. She thought that her efforts were wasted. That maybe the summoning skill wasn't passed down to her. This and any other reason was made to dampen the true impact of her failure.

It wasn't even called failure in her mind. It was, "Another setback." Yes. A setback is what she called it despite not even truly making the effort. To outside perspectives, her 'effort' was like picking up a pencil, but never writing anything down on paper. "Maybe someday." She said.

A knock on her door alerted her to a visitor. "Lady Schnee? I have the Dust."

Weiss said, "Come in, Klein." Her right hand motioned the butler to enter. "Come. Let's get this case fitted with everything I need."

"As you wish, Milady."

* * *

Two young men stood facing each other. Both bore haggard, ragged, and driven expressions on their face while their bodies appeared shaky and fatigued. Both pushed each other to the utmost limit they possessed. But they cared little for that. They needed to use more -of which they had none to speak of. All the strength they had was lost. Thrown against each other in the hopes of gaining victory over the other.

However, one desired death for his opponent. He desired death so that he was alone. So that none could oppose him. So that everyone else was unified against a common enemy -himself. The opponent before him was his final obstacle to that goal.

That one bore hair as black as a raven's. His hair was done to allow the bangs to run along the sides of his face while the rest was combed backward, ending in spikes at the back. Though with how intense the battle was earlier, that bore little resemblance to the description; his hair was a mess with barely anything left untouched. His face was pale from lack of rest and blood loss from previous battles up to now. His black eyes wavering in focus. His collared shirt was dusty, stretched, torn minimally at the edges. His pants were very much in the same condition. His sandals tried their best to stay on.

The other bore hair that was golden blond fashioned into spikes. A metal-plated headband was worn over his forehead as both a piece of his uniform and as a means to hold together his wild hair. His blue eyes were heavy, while his face showed a visible loss of tint to his skin tone. Yes, he too showed signs of heavy fatigue. His black jacket that sported orange at his sides was unzipped -the tiny metal contraption meant to keep it together was long gone. His pants were equally as dusty, torn, and used like his opponent. This one's sandals were still firmly fit to his feet.

The one that bore raven hair outstretched his left hand. From that hand, a small crackle of electricity emerged. Not even a minute later, a full crackle of lightning erupted as that energy enveloped his hand. The crackle turned into a thousand chirping birds. "Get it through your thick skull." He snarled. "Just die!" He pushed forward.

Something struck his chin, sending his head skywards. He got a moment to glance at it. A foot struck him. That very same foot came down like an axe, and pinned him onto the muddy ground, splashing dirt and muddy water up into the air from the impact. His attack that covered his left hand exploded the area of ground it made contact with.

The blond pounced on his downed opponent, but was kicked on the chest. The impact made the blond explode into white smoke. Another blond appeared to his right, and the downed fighter responded by throwing shuriken at him. That one too disappeared in a puff of white smoke. The young man rolled backwards to recover when the blond that was in front of him before was just inches away from punching him.

"Get it through _your_ thick skull that I'm not giving up on you!" He shouted as his fist connected with his opponent's cheek. The force of the punch was enough to send the raven-haired young man skidding back a few meters.

The two paused once more to catch a breath. The one with black hair talked first. "You still have enough to make clones?"

"Right back at ya." The blond one started to counter. "You still got enough to make that blasted jutsu and use your dojutsus."

The black-haired one sighed. "Not any longer if we keep this up without one of us losing within the allotted time."

The blond one snorted. "You and I both know that it won't matter. Even running on fumes, we're still going to beat each other into the ground."

The pair weren't amused by the situation at all. This was a battle of attrition with will as the driving force. Neither desired to submit to the other; moreover, neither were willing to stop even when they were at their weakest. A clash of two individual powers equal in strength and versatility with wills immeasurable to those of others. Stubborn was what they were.

The two launched themselves at each other. Both launched attacks that carried all of their weight in them. There was no need to dodge, to block, to parry -just brute force. One punched, the other returned it with equal fervor. One kicked, the other followed suit with a stronger blow. The sounds of crunched flesh and cracked bones echoed in the gorge that was once a waterfall. The two fought through the pain. They numbed their minds to such a feeling and anything else, like dirt, that may have struck them at some point. They used their brain power solely on their opponent -on each other. All they desired was to put the other down with maximum damage inflicted.

Nerves fired off like lightning. They bypassed the nerves that desired to relay pain, and just passed on message after message to their muscles. Every movement, every contraction of muscle, every cell expending energy, everything was commanded by their brains to give their all.

The blond sent a right to his opponent's chin. The other smashed his forehead to return fire; he continued by driving his left fist into the blond's ribs then smashing his right knee into the blond's abdomen. The blond keeled over, but that didn't deter him from fighting. He sent his head upwards, smashing his head back onto the raven-haired young man's chin once more. He sent his right fist to his opponent's head. He missed. The blond swung his arm back; elbow led the charge to hit the other's cheek.

The close proximity, their fatigue, and foot placement were factors that led to the both of them tumbling onto their sides onto the muddy ground. Even in their disadvantageous position, the two fought for dominance in hopes of forcing the other to submit in one's eyes or die in another's. They flailed about with bone-breaking fists, joints, and feet -still pushing through their limits because their opponent refused to stop. The never-ending loop of reasons to why they refused to stop grew with each attack that successfully landed on each other.

The raven-haired young man succeeded in the struggle. His weight pinned down his already weak opponent. He lifted his right arm while his other grasped the blond's neck in a tight grip. With a hammering force, repeated punches battered the blond's face. Each punch delivered was given with a small grunt of frustration anger while the blond's head steadily went lower and lower into the hard ground.

One could surmise that the blond's face caved in on one side; however, the blond's endurance and durability were extraordinary for a human. He was infamous for it along with his unpredictability. What would have killed a normal man already was but simple scratches and insignificant swelling on his dirtied visage. His left eye was forced to close somewhat from some of the hits, but other than that, none were too grave an injury.

The blond made his move when his opponent telegraphed his next punch. A sickening crunch was heard after the punch struck at the other's ribs. A follow up occurred with the next one aimed for the face. The blond watched with satisfaction that his attack had an effect. He noted as well that the grip on his neck was loosened. He contracted the muscles at his core, and lifted himself up near instantly to savagely smash his head against the other. His victim was vulnerable, and instead of taking the advantage for himself, he kicked his opponent away.

The raven-haired young man stood up groggily as he spat out blood. The blond did much of the same. The two stared at each other; one with a hateful glare, the other a look of concern.

"What does it take to make you die, Naruto?!" The furious combatant shouted. "How many bones must I break? How many organs must I render useless? How long must I fight you to put an end to this?" He asked the blond with hatred dripping out due to frustration.

The blond, Naruto, shouted back, "Everything, Sasuke! It takes your everything!" He wiped the blood off his chin, and patted his face before he used his hands as supports placed on his knees. He shook his head. "Every bone you break, I'll do the same to you. Every organ that you stop, I'll just heal from with time. And I can keep going for a while." He pounded a fist on his chest. "I'll take all of it and _more_ if you want." He replied with a challenging grin.

Sasuke uttered a guttural roar of anger before he charged at Naruto. His left hand, charged with electricity, was like a lance that aimed for the blond's heart. To counter this attack, Naruto charged forward as well with his right hand forming a sphere of energy that contorted in a myriad of directions, shredding past each other with the speed and power of a gale. The two stretched out their arms to make a clash, but their energies were too depleted to even reach each other.

But their momentum was not lost. In order to compensate for the loss, they used their momentum to deck each other in the face with a cross counter.

* * *

Weiss hefted her case as Klein accompanied her to the ballroom. The icy white walls reflected light too well, reflecting rays towards the ceiling like some false light source. The carpeted floor muffled their footsteps, hiding their slow pace from anybody that may have listened for their arrival. As they trudged through the massive, empty white hallways, Weiss felt her footsteps become heavy and sluggish. It wasn't because she was tired or anything of the sort, just a case of the jitters.

Klein noticed this, and expressed his faith in her. "Stand stall and proud, Lady Weiss. You have trained for this moment. Let nothing, not your father or one of this House's feared automatons restrain you from what you desire."

Weiss found the words encouraging however slight it was. Her loose grasp on her case became firm; her footsteps gained a normal rhythm. The slouch she thought she didn't have was corrected. She smiled. "Thank you, Klein."

The man sighed. "I said before that your gratitude need not be expressed."

"I know. And that is why I must -for you to acknowledge it." Weiss explained. The pair continued their trek towards the ballroom without little delay and obstacles in their path. Any servants that they may have met, stood by a wall and bowed to the Heiress.

The ballroom door was grand in both size and its aesthetics. It was made from marble. Its frame was shaped like an arch. Gold trims ran a few inches away from the edges before they converged towards the middle, where the Schnee crest sat on both parts of the door. Stained glass windows were put in place within the spaces inside the snowflakes to give it a splash of color in the white-themed estate. Around the crests were circles lined with Dust.

Yes, the door was mechanical. For what reason?

Precaution, of course.

Klein opened the door leading into the ballroom by using the hand scanner off to the side. The door opened much like a normal double door. As it opened, one could hear the hydraulics pumping to heft the marble door out of the way. Weiss and her butler entered the grand room to see an audience before them.

One was a sharply dressed man in a white jacket, navy blue collared shirt with a white tie fitted under the collar, and white slacks. The blue dress shoes were one of the few aside from the shirt to betray the white theme he had. His slicked-back gray hair and his thick mustache were his more defining facial features while his height, his slim frame, and his straight and broad shoulders others. His eyes held an almost perpetual glare with how narrow they always were. Weiss noted that at this moment, the man hadn't betrayed that trend.

Weiss curtsied. Klein bowed. "Father/ Master Jacques." The pair respectively greeted the man of the house.

"Weiss. It's not too late to turn around now." The elder Schnee spoke with a buttery tone. "I don't mind it at all if you choose to change your mind. Our automatons are quite formidable, as you know."

Weiss resisted to give a glare. She insisted on a calm and collected approach with her father. "I will not cower away from this trial father." She spoke confidently as she lowered her case onto the floor. "It's against my honor as a Schnee to run from adversity. And that is why I must continue with the trial -one that you demanded I have as a prerequisite to learn outside the Kingdom."

"'Demand' is such a harsh word, dear sister." Said the second person that would spectate on Weiss' trial.

Weiss looked to the one who called her 'Sister.' It was an equally well-dressed young man with white hair. But instead of a suit, he wore a off-purple or a navy blue vest over a white collared short-sleeved shirt. And instead of white slacks like the father wore, he wore a contrasting black pair -same for his shoes. His physique was similar to his fathers, but lacked the height.

She asked, "And what would you call it, Whitley?"

"A request." The youngest sibling replied. "Demand implies our father is a tyrant." Weiss hid anything on her face that may have shown that she agreed with the description. "I, for one, believe he's just doing whatever it takes to benefit the family."

Weiss crossed her arms. "And how does me accepting the offer to turn around benefit _me_ , brother?"

Whitley shrugged his shoulders as if the answer to that was obvious. "You could have the best mentors money could buy. Access to knowledge and skill past your own current level would be as easy with the swipe of a lien card." He said gleefully. "You would be in a Kingdom familiar to you, where the local dangers are known. If you were in foreign land, there's no telling what you might face." Weiss found it cute her brother tried to act concerned. It was delivered a bit too overbearingly for both his or her tastes, and they knew it. "You could be among the elite that Atlas academy has to offer if you play your cards right. If you join Beacon, you'd be at a disadvantage when it comes to your position in the prestigious academy."

Weiss closed her eyes. "While your points are valid, Whitley, I find them insufficient." She bent forward to open the case, and grabbed her rapier.

"Are you saying this Kingdom can't offer what Vale can?" Jacques asked his second daughter. "Is Atlas that terrible a choice, Weiss?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Weiss pointed her rapier at her father. "Because I don't want to be stuck in one place while I'm still young!" She responded firmly. "Sitting around in your office, looking at numbers, playing your political games to further your own interests…" Weiss' grip on her weapon tightened. "I want to see the world for myself, not as you do! Before I'm given the role as the head of the company, I wish to stake claim on the life I _own_!"

But that was what she wanted to express. It was but a thought that lingered in her head. Freedom to speak that much about what's bottled up in her heart was a poison for her.

A poison that would only end in her being cooped up in this lifeless castle with nothing to her benefit other than her father's.

She outwardly responded with silence.

Jacques frowned imperceptibly. "Very well. I shall _respect_ your choice, Weiss." He paused to let his words sink in. "But keep in mind that-"

"-I'll be sure to keep the Schnee family name proud with my achievements, father." Weiss reassured by interrupting. "But can we move things along now? I'm sure all this idle talk must be grating for a businessman like yourself."

Jacques resisted a growl due to the impudence his daughter showed. But he knew better than to lash out at such a critical point. If he did, it would further drive his daughter away. Further desire to stay away from him -out of his control. He hated things out of his control.

He compared the situation to catching fish. Too much tension, and the fish would get away. Give the line some slack, and then reel it in. Rinse and repeat. It was obvious who was the fisherman and who was the fish in this. And the man planned to keep it that way in order to keep himself relevant to her.

He wouldn't forget the veiled disrespect anytime soon. And he had the perfect way to do it. "Klein, may I have the honor of activating one of the automatons?" Klein seemed alarmed. Jacques knew what Klein thought just by the expression on the butler's face. The elder Schnee motioned the butler to respond. "Well? May I?"

Klein found it difficult to refuse even if he knew the man's intention by being the one to choose which automaton to activate. Even if he was to choose, Klein would have been conflicted between the three that resided in the ballroom for they were the automatons that were notorious for being the strongest out of all of them. He sighed inwardly; Weiss was correct in thinking that Jacques would stoop to lows to keep her in Atlas. Klein lowered his head -almost appearing to bow to the man. "Choice is yours, Master Jacques." Klein responded in a neutrally professional tone.

" _Thank you_ , Klein." The man was all too happy to get the freedom to choose Weiss' failure. He turned to face the rest of the ballroom. With a commanding voice, he shouted, "Automaton unit: Lancelot, training mode level five!"

As soon as his voice was analyzed, recognized, and interpreted for its contents, one of the automatons whirred to life. Of the three that stood in the ballroom, the one with the more intimidating armor moved. From the viewpoint of the people down by the entrance, it moved from its post on the left before it headed towards the center of the ballroom. It stretched out its right hand, and the floor in front of it moved. Panel after panel sunk below the marble tiles that revealed an opening.

From the hole, a golden pointed pommel jutted out slightly. Then, the sound of whirring gears echoed in the expansive room. The sword raised from the ground dramatically, revealing the slender and solid royal blue handle, to the golden wide circular cross guard, and finally to the long blade connected to it. The more intricate details were on the blade itself. A cross-like indentation and design was forged on the gold blade collar below the guard. The gold fuller ran through most of the length of the blade. It was wide and bore a seemingly nonsensical piece of writing near the collar. The shimmering silver blade itself, while standard for a longsword was elegant and regal in its well-maintained appearance. Its with was expanded slightly near the tip. Before it tapered off to a point, a small notch on either side was present. The automaton grabbed the sword, and let the tiles return to their normal place before it gently placed the tip of the sword back onto the floor.

Weiss was left speechless as she looked at her opponent.

Lancelot bore the colors of stark silver and gold, much like the colors of its blade. Its helmet was fashioned like to appear layered. The metal that covered its inner frame was three layers of it, with the top claiming most of the area of the face and forehead. A single slit with cross-like designs at both ends was made for the eyes of the automaton. And atop the helmet, a long blue tail. Its intimidating armor was due to its proportion and shape. The pauldrons were large, appearing like bulking shoulders of a reptile with the repeated layers. And at the edge of those layers, a gold trim ran. Its breastplate was made to look like its ribs were armor as bulging pieces of metal encompassed the sides unlike the usual one prominent piece that covered the torso. The center of that breastplate was layered as well, keeping in like with the reptilian pattern of layering -this time appear as the underbelly of some dragon. The rerebrace, vambrace, and gauntlets as a set appeared to have a false, seamless orientation to their design. No one could see the opening for the joints. The faulds, or the skirt plates that protected the thighs were simple in design, but effectively placed. The kneepads and greaves were more intricate as the former was gold in the shape of a dragon's crest while the latter was white with gold trims. The sabatons were generalized, but a small gold piece covered the ankle joints, and a pair of gold heels lifted the automaton's height by a third of a meter.

"Well, Weiss? Are you ready to face one of Arthur's Knights?" Jacques mockingly asked his daughter. "If you are to enroll to Beacon, this is the obstacle in your path."

Weiss inspected the automaton before her, searching for weaknesses in its form. "So it seems, father." She took the Dust-loaded speed loaders in the case, and placed them in between her fingers. "A very dangerous obstacle in my path." She nodded slightly. Almost amused by the situation.

The stress and nervousness that plagued her earlier was gone. She was at ease. For her opponent was her favorite automaton. Ever since she planted the idea in herself that she wanted to learn how to fight, she used the immovable construct as an inspiration. Romantic dreams of duels with the titanic sentinel invaded her nights constantly. Each time she trained, her mentors would berate her for her childish eagerness. But she could not help it. She used Lancelot's glorious stories of defending her home as a drive to realize what it takes to fight with everything in hand. In turn, her method of fighting was revolved around utilizing her skills at the most opportune moments to bring about a devastating blow each time. For years, she trained to follow in the expectations of a lifeless sentinel.

Now…to see it move for the first time in her life was a dream come true.

' _I finally get to fight you, Lancelot._ ' Weiss thought. ' _Have you been watching my efforts from your perch? I hope you have. Because I_ _'_ _ll be defeating you in a few minutes._ ' Her confidence exuded exponentially, and it showed in her face.

Jacques was surprised this reaction coming from his daughter. Whitley was curious, but nonetheless indifferent about how the results of this _trial_ went. Klein found the change in his charge's demeanor to be a relief. Though the thoughts the three males had were different, they all agreed that the battle to come may be a spectacle.

Weiss walked towards the gigantic opponent, leaving the black tiles to step onto white ones. The change in the color was important, for inside the border of the black tiles was the battlefield. Anything in the area of the black tiles was a safe zone, protected by Dust in its raw form: transparent energy. But that wasn't the only place protected by Dust. The very floor of the battlefield and the ceiling were protected. Any combatant inside this field was essentially trapped in an invisible box.

Weiss made the first move. She dashed forward, and aimed for the automaton's ankles. The automaton responded by dragging its sword across the floor to intercept her approach. It did it in such a speed that Weiss had nowhere to got but meet it. The moment Weiss made contact with the blade, the automaton scooped her up like dirt dug up by a shovel. She was sent to the ceiling in no time. Thankfully, she landed feet first, the force kept there there for but a few seconds. She looked at her blade, set at Shock Dust.

The automaton raised its blade to the height of the ballroom's ceiling. Yes, the ballroom was quite expansive, four floors were dedicated to give room for dancers below and spectators above. The sword it slung over its shoulders barely scratched the top of the battlefield as it's massive edge headed for Weiss.

Weiss placed a glyph on the ceiling that she stood on to keep her there. Well…not exactly at the same spot…but just within the area of the glyph. The experience of being upside down was nauseating. Even more so when gravity acted against her. She felt the blood rush to her head, of which the capability to think was weakened. Her stomach crawled up her throat, and the acids inside the digestive organ felt like a flooding river ready to burst out of a dam. She stepped to her right to allow the blade to miss her entirely. As soon as that happened, she changed the glyph's properties. Instead of keeping her in place, she made it so that she was propelled towards the automaton after she leaped.

Her approach was designed to aim for its neck, where it was least protected. She pulled a trigger on Myrtenaster, and watched her blade sparkle with golden electricity. The way her trigger worked was dependent on how long she pulled. Here, Weiss was intent on using all of the Dust in that cartridge to extend the reach until the actual blade's length was negligible. But that was for naught as the giant mass hid behind the width of its sword. Electricity met the blade, showering the area in blinding sparks much like a fireworks show. A show that came closer and closer to her.

Weiss felt the cold steel bash against her whole body just before she was sent flying to the invisible wall back first. The impact made her drop her handful of speed loaders full of Dust essential to the defeat of the automaton all over the floor. She slid down the wall as her titanic opponent sent the point of its sword at her. She was quick to recover. She looked at her Shock Dust cartridge in Myrtenaster.

Shock Dust empty.

Not a moment later, she stood up ready to act against the incoming attack. Just before it struck the floor, she jumped atop the large blade, and ran across its length with the help of her glyph. Her revolver was set to the Gravity Dust. In doing so, the released a flurry of thrusts at the sword she skated on each injection of the substance made the weapon heavier until the automaton fought against the weight of the planet's gravity times seven to keep it up. The free hand approached her during her ascent. She switched it up; on her revolver was a mixture -Gust and Burn. The mixture of these two was dubbed as Blaze Dust. She set her blade's point against the offending appendage, and watched as a firestorm exploded from the tip, and repelled the grabbing hand.

She remained on the steady blade. Her perch was a reasonable spot to be on. She had the range to keep it at bay, while also unconsciously keeping an eye on the occupied sword prioritized the free hand because it was the only thing that could stop her until the automaton decided the sword was useless weight. Freeze Dust was equipped next for the purpose of hindering the movement of the useable arm. She fired the Dust from the tip of her rapier. The Dust flew into through the air, the sparkling blue streaks of light trailed a path to the wrist and elbows of the automaton's left arm. Chunks of ice instantly froze on contact, and crept around the area of impact. Though it didn't last long. A simple movement of the joints crushed the ice. She insisted on using all of that particular Dust. Instead of bolts, a stream of the Dust froze the length of the forearm in a gigantic block of ice twice the size of the humongous arm.

Freeze Dust empty.

The automaton's sword hand creaked as it attempted to lift the sword up. The hydraulics in the inner frame of the mechanical sentinel pumped as hard as they could. Weiss knew the Gravity Dust wouldn't last long. Not to something of this size. If she wanted to end it, she had to do it now. She decided to move right as the automaton's left arm was above her. The arm made impact with the sword, exploding the ice that encompassed the limb. Weiss had to cover her face to prevent any stray chunk from hitting her into a dazed state. However, she forgot to realize something. The force of the hit made the automaton drop the blade. The speed of the drop was near instantaneous, which led the Heiress to be momentarily airborne.

She was instantly backhanded before she could even make the effort to craft a glyph meant to repel an attack. Once again, she flew towards the wall. But this time, she was prepared. Weiss looked at her rapier. ' _Gust Dust set._ ' She thought as the green colored Dust locked in place. She set the tip behind her, and released a blast of wind to counter the force of the blow that sent her flying. Soon after, she flew towards the knight as speeds that sent her flying away.

Gust Dust empty.

Her destination was Lancelot's breastplate. If she could immobilize the torso, it was victory. She focused on that possibility. It was her only possible way of winning. The condition of victory for fighting against an automaton was to bring them to their knees. Burn or Blaze Dust would be difficult to knock a well-balanced automaton. A breeze from Gust Dust was useless. Freeze was for immobilization. Shock was to penetrate the armor. Gravity was her only was to make it submit. As she got closer, she found hope in her idea. But she never saw the left hand that came up from below to parry her approach.

She flew in another direction again. Sent to a wall, she slid down its surface weak and barely moving. She was stuck in a knelt position, her rapier was used as a cane. But she could not rise, no matter how hard she exerted herself. Her shoulders hefted the world. Her feet were drowning in cement. Her arms were dragged down by thoughts of doubt. This time, there was no more retaliation from herself. She was sure of it. All because she sprinkled the remaining Gravity Dust on herself. She rendered herself immobile.

Gravity Dust was solely used by the Helios class battleships of the Atlesian air fleet. They were used as optional ammunition for the six main batteries installed upon the ship. They were used as such to send down hostile airships by the force of gravity. It was hardly meant for close combat, and she knew the risks. Most considered using that particular Dust as suicidal. Though 'gamblers' are what most people actually said in public. And here she was, trapped in her own attack. "D-Darn it..." She choked out like a growl. Her grip on her rapier tightened in response to her frustration.

Lancelot the automaton loomed over her paralyzed self. It watched her curiously, wondering what to do because its opponent still had Aura to speak of, but unable to fight. It reached for its sword, and stabbed it on the floor off to its right. It looked down, asking, " **Do you still wish to fight?** " Its visor zoomed in on the form of the Heiress as it analyzed for possible responses. It looked at the subtle twitches of effort to move her body. It looked at the sheer anger that was on her face as she tried to move. " **Struggle detected. Resuming combat mode.** " The stabbed sword's tip was lifted just enough so that it could point to the immobile Heiress.

' _No. No! I refuse!_ ' Weiss shouted in her head as she watched the gleaming blade. ' _I will prevail! I won't surrender when I have freedom at the tip of my fingers._ ' Her knuckles became snow white with how tight her grip on her weapon became. ' _It'll take your everything to take away my_ life _, Lancelot!_ ' A glyph was created in front of her. Much like before, the design was the same. The magical circle spun faster, faster, and faster until its details were a blur -unrecognizable.

A golden sphere of light erupted just above the glyph, blinding anyone in the room the moment it expanded. The moment the room returned into a state of normalcy, Lancelot had successfully launched an attack. But it missed. And a new addition in the battlefield was revealed leaning against the blade.

A heavily wounded young man. Or was he a Faunus?

Weiss looked at the blond before her, topless for reasons that suggested she summoned him out of a deadly battle. His pants were now knee-length shorts torn to pieces at the edge. His whiskered face was swollen and bloody at the edge of his lips as well as from the nostrils. The spiky hair was a mess -further than what it normally looked due to battle. What was shocking was the lack of arms. His arms weren't there. It looked like they were blown off the joints on his shoulders. And his bare chest lacked an epidermis or even the subsequent layers underneath the most superficial one. He had significant bleeding, and it showed as he tarnished the magnificent blade behind him.

Weiss concluded that she summoned a person that was in the middle of an explosion. She summoned him at the delicate moment between suffering the pain of his wounds and instant death.

Everyone was speechless. But to the summoner, she was in a state of utter confusion. She summoned, yes. Great on her part. But this was not the Schnee's way of summoning. The Schnee never summoned sentient lifeforms. And they only summoned the forms of the enemies they defeated. So why did a ragged, bloody, and essentially dying human being/ Faunus emerge from her summoning glyph?

She then got it through her confused head that summoned a dead man -both figuratively and literally into battle.

The blond spoke. " _Eh...? Ima...doko ni i-iru no?_ " Weiss surmised it was a question regarding where he was. His eyes scanned his left and right until he faced her. " _Ah! Yuki hime, daijōbudesuka?!_ " Weiss was confused further. She did not understand him. The best she could do was analyze his reactions. And his face was quite expressive in doing so. She found his next sentence to be another question aimed at _her._ She watched his blue eyes fill with worry for who he stared at. _Worry_ for _her._ Not himself.

"G-Get out of he-reee!" She shouted at him. "You'll die!" Unfortunately the Gravity Dust still held some form of power over her. But it was weakening for sure.

He looked at her puzzlingly before he looked at what was behind him. " _Ah!_ " He was clearly surprised. He snapped his head towards her. " _Chottomattekudasai, Yuki hime. Ore wa kore o_ _shiori shimasu!_ "

* * *

Naruto found himself in a bind. " _Kurama, you got any Chakra in you for a fight like this?"_

 ** _"I find it strange that you're not wondering how we got here."_** There was a voice that answered inside the young man's head. ** _"But yes, I've gathered enough_ _to make Charka arms, use a few justus, and or one large rasengan."_**

 _"Gonna need you to be a bit more liberal with Chakra use, Kurama. Especially for the rasengan."_ Naruto replied. _"We got ourselves something that has the size of Susanoo, and I think something along the defensive capabilities of it._

 ** _"If you're doing all of that, then I'll be forced to go to sleep for a few days."_** Kurama warned. _**"I might not be able to get you out of a bind in this unfamiliar place."**_

 _"No worries. Something tells me we're going to stay alive._ _"_

 ** _"Be sure to give whatever that thing is some hell then, Naruto. And make sure that girl in front of you is safe while you do it!"_**

 _"Gotcha, partner!"_

* * *

Weiss looked at the young man. His expressions minutely changed. An internal conversation. It was a few seconds, but it was enough to tell her that he had already made a move. He turned around, and lifted his right foot, which glowed a fiery golden orange. He kicked the blade, and sent Lancelot's blade flying back. Had the automaton not kept a firm grip, it would have been sent to the other side of the room. He jumped up to reach Lancelot's head. Much like his foot, the entirety of his head was engulfed in that golden orange Aura just before he made contact with Lancelot's helmet. The impact sent the automaton stumbling backwards. He looked satisfied with the attack, though her failed to notice the following move, and was blindsided when his airborne self was struck by the flat end of the gigantic blade the moment the automaton turned for a full 360.

He was sent towards the direction of the ballroom entrance in the same fashion as she did. He would have struck the invisible wall like a starfish had he not lost his arms prior to this battle; Weiss hated the image that she planted in her head.

But then a terrifying thought occurred. ' _That glow around him...that was Aura, right?_ ' She asked herself. ' _Then...why has he lost his limbs if he still has Aura to use?!_ ' She watched the young man/Faunus slide down to the floor. He was on his knees slumped over most likely due to pain. Lancelot hefted its sword above its head just before it swung the blade down on the young wounded individual.

But it never connected. Two arms stopped it just before it could cleave his body into two. Weiss was baffled as she did a double take. Two arms made from the same color of Aura that she saw him use moments ago. The only difference was that his whole body was coated in it! And to make things even more confusing, it took the form of a human-sized nine-tailed fox! He set the blade aside, then jumped with alarming takeoff speed. His left arm struck the automaton's head. The other followed. The cannon-like impacts made visible effects to the giant knight's stance, which consisted to stumbling backwards. Gravity took hold of the Aura-cladded summon. But even that didn't stop it from its offensive. The tails wrapped around Lancelot's shoulders, and pulled himself towards its chest to kick it back with both of its feet. The automaton skidded backwards quite a ways from it. It was nearly inconceivable that someone had the brute force to push a Schnee automaton so far back.

Weiss looked at the bestial young man. It seems his cloak of Aura retreated except for his arms. He opened his right hand, and from it a small sphere in the same color as his Aura. Slowly, it grew in size. From a golf ball, to tennis ball, to basketball, it grew continuously until it was roughly the same size -if not larger than Lancelot. And that sphere wasn't just a sphere of Aura. It was a grinder. Weiss noted that he contorted his Aura so much that it looked like anything that would touch the darn thing would be shredded.

Heck the very air around it bent to the various rotations of the sphere!

But from where Weiss sat, he simply dropped it from his 'hold' whilst his right foot was coated in his Aura once more. Foot made contact with the sphere. The sphere flew towards the automaton while it carved its way through the air, and left a vacuum that trailed behind it. Weiss herself felt the air thinning out as soon as the sphere went past her to strike Lancelot dead on. It was blocked with the sword, but little by little the automaton was pushed back while its grip on the sword weakened from the bashing and grinding force coming from the attack. Like a wall, Lancelot stood its ground. But like any wall, Lancelot's guard was torn down, and with it gone, the attack's full force struck it. The air drilled into Lancelot while the Aura sphere bashed and ground itself onto its armor. Not long after, the sphere exploded, sending the titanic knight to the other side of the ballroom.

It didn't get back up.

Weiss looked back to the summoned individual, who was now in front of her. He still bled. A lot. But he looked happy to help. He said to her, in that strange, yet somewhat familiar language, " _Anata wa ima anzendesu, Yuki hime._ " He smiled at her just before he collapse, and landed on his side.

Weiss didn't understand him at all. She didn't understand why he fought for her in his condition. She didn't understand how he got himself so wounded. She didn't understand why he was summoned. She didn't understand a lot of things regarding this young man/Faunus, but she knew that his words were meant to be of comfort.

And she wanted to make sure that she was able to reciprocate that to him the next time he woke up. She wanted to save him just like he saved her. With a powerful voice, one she was known for in Atlas and throughout Remnant, she shouted, "Klein, call an ambulance now!"

 _ **And how is this new story? Was it any good? I won't say anything so far about this story. It's a pilot chapter, but I put in the effort. I hoped you enjoyed reading this, and hopefully this will be a successful idea.**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	2. Breaking the Ice

_**Yay. Second chapter is a go! Glad this got positive remarks, while some being those with doubt or lack of faith (no doubt because of questionable directions to plot in other stories). Not that it really bothers me greatly. Just...a little disheartening. Meh. Can't do anything about it except to move forward!**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 2: Breaking the Ice

Weiss sat on the couch for the second night in the hospital room her 'summon' was admitted to. It was inside the intensive care unit for obvious reasons. He had two IV stands; where two bags of blood and fluids hung on each stand. Weiss noted that this was his third transfusion as far as she knew. The catheter was stuck just below both his left and right clavicle, where the fluids flowed into the subclavian veins. The doctor and nurses that were in charge of him were quite surprised about his condition.

They said with how low his blood volume was, he was supposed to have heart or respiratory problems. Either or -didn't really matter- he should have died regardless. Yet they complimented his sheer tenacity to live and that he had the strength to fight with wounds like he sported. Though that was not all they praised; his healing rate was something to behold. The skin that was torn off around his chest regenerated. Not instantaneously, but something worth noticing because it was simply _unnatural._ Had he magically regrow his arms, Weiss was sure some mad scientist would have wanted to claim him for the sake of experimentation to understand his physiology.

That or someone in power may gain an unhealthy interest in his abilities.

She hoped that kind of fate for him won't happen. Human or Faunus -whatever he was- he didn't deserve that kind of fate. Especially not after she summoned him _to fight an automaton!_ Yes, he had enough trouble ever since he appeared. No need to bring any more to him.

"Weiss…" A voice called from the door.

The Heiress watched the doorway, not surprised who came to see her. She took one glance at the warrior she summoned sleeping relatively peacefully before she stood up from the couch. She walked out as quietly as possible should her own action be a reason for his premature awakening. Out the door, she asked, "What is it, father?"

"We...We need to have a talk about the trial." Jacques said.

"I won." Weiss drove the point in like a stake.

"Your summon won for you." Jacques pointed out. "Had you not done that, you surely would have lost." He countered.

Weiss shook her head. She expected this conversation to happen yesterday or the day of the trial. "Did that take you two whole days to say, father?" She asked. "I won. We are _not_ talking about _possibilities._ " Weiss' voice was firm as she glared at her father. Her fists clenched and shook imperceptibly. "Victory, whether I was at a disadvantage or not, is still a _victory._ You _cannot_ tell me otherwise, father!" Her firm stance on the issue was driven further. "You wanted me to fight Lancelot. I defeated it with the tools at my disposal." She took a step forward while she dug an index finger into her father's suit. " _Do not_ dare to _delegitimize_ my victory." She growled. She took a step back.

Jacques saw the fire burn in his daughter's eyes. His eyes twitched at such a firm stance his daughter took. Rebellion was rooted deep in her words. He despised it. "You _dare-!_ "

"I don't dare, father." Weiss responded coldly. "It is my right to enroll in a foreign academy that you dare to challenge." She reminded her father of what his words meant. "It is _I_ who should be asking _you_ that very question you were trying to ask since you dare to defy your _own_ words!"

Jacques kept a tranquil fury inside of him. "I am your father, and I can choose to renounce my words!" He threatened while he kept a firm grip on on of Weiss' shoulders. "You will listen, and you will heed my words, young lady!" He snarled. "Your actions will breed fatal consequences, can't you see?!"

Weiss kept a cold stare. "Fatal consequences in terms of my life and those around me? Or fatal consequences for your business?" She questioned her father rhetorically. He didn't answer. She continued anyway. "I am well aware that I am going to be in life-threatening situations. That is what is in the job description of a Huntsman or Huntress. But do you know the beauty of it? I am not alone in that life-threatening struggle. I will have teammates. Allies. People that will help me, just like my summon did." She poked her father's forehead. "I am a fool, but armed with knowledge that I can use to survive and prosper outside the walls of the Kingdom. To grow into my own person is my aim in this." Her voice's volume lowered. "However, knowing you, I think you care more about making money than the growth of-"

Jacques released his hand from Weiss' shoulder to pull it back and whip it towards her. The father would have successfully landed the fierce backhanded slap to the face had someone not interrupted the motion. "That's far enough, father." A womanly voice said.

Said woman had hair white as snow with a bang that ran along the right side of her face while the rest was tied in a bun slightly off centered to the left. Her icy blue eyes glared at the man she called father. She wore a white coat with slits on the upper arms to show off her creamy fair skin; moreover, at the end of it, black gloves ran just a little past the wrists. Inside the coat, she wore a navy blue vest over a white, sleeveless shirt frilled up at the center. At the end of the coats collars, a red brooch was adorned front and center. Going down, the coat's tails ended just past the knees while the white pants were covered by gray thigh-high boots that incorporated garters on both legs. All in all, an outfit appropriate for the sophisticated Atlesian Specialist.

"Winter!" Jacques exclaimed in surprise. He tried to wriggle the offending hand out of the daughter's grip, but failed repeatedly; the woman's training with the Atlesian army proved to show her physical strength. "You will defy your father the act of disciplining a child?"

"I will allow you to discipline when it is necessary, father." Winter spoke. "But when it is you in the wrong, I must show my support for the one in the right." Her grip tightened. "Weiss has informed me of her task in order to enroll into Beacon." She said as a matter of fact. Jacques did not visibly react. "Her task was to defeat an automaton, which she did with the aid of her Semblance." Her eyes narrowed into a cold glare -a hasher one compared to the younger sibling. "And yet here I am hearing you persuade her into reconsidering, then outright threatening to relinquish your promise upon the first sign of disrespect and rebellion."

Jacques growled. "It is a slight! A slight to my standing as your father!" He defended his position. "I cannot allow such emotions and habits to form -it is my duty to stomp out such feelings, and you're hindering in that duty, Winter."

"And what of the slight to your daughter?!" Winter countered. "Isn't the duty of the parent to enrich his or her child by promoting growth, independence, and so on?!" Winter pushed her father away slightly. "You would stifle her growth with false progress when instead you should be encouraging her to experience hardship!"

"I want her safe!" Jacques shouted.

"You want her in a leash while she's locked in a cage!" Winter countered with tranquil fury.

Jacques' face twisted into that of a madman. The insinuation that his eldest blatantly said was a heavier blow than what Weiss told earlier. "Slander!" He accused his eldest child. "You would have me be painted as the villain when the real threat is out there!" He pointed to no specific direction, but the two daughters knew what their father meant. "The Grimm, I have no fear for. But the Fang?! You _will_ die at their hands, Weiss." Jacques snarled the warning. "The Grimm are mindless. Faunus have minds to use."

"Isn't that why I'm going to an academy that teaches me how to fight?" Weiss asked rhetorically.

"And when has an academy like that ever teach you how to fight against _pragmatism_?" Jacques questioned. His eyes narrowed as they attempted to pierce through Weiss' thick skull. His knuckles became snow white with the lack of blood flowing into his clenched fists. "When have they taught that a Human or Faunus has the capability of using _anything_ and _everything_ to win? That there is no such thing as an honorable battle; that everything is _free game_ to achieve victory?" His question lacked an answer, but he continued to ask anyway. "The real world isn't an arena, nor is it the wilderness carefully watched by guardians so that you can learn to survive." The man's form became stiffer while his eyes twitched. "The real world is where the strong live, and the weak die! It's where the cunning prosper, and the fools flounder! It's where the selfish succeeds, and the selfless collapse!" His throat burned. Hate seeped out of his mouth. "You want to go against your father?! Very well, have it your way." He furiously turned around. "Good luck fighting the mindless Grimm and the devious White Fang that will inevitably make an attempt for your life! I will have no part in it other than supplying for what you need." He shouted at his youngest daughter as he left the premises.

Those that saw the altercation made sure to steer clear of the irritated man. They also made sure to keep their nose out of that trouble; the man had the money and the drive to ruin someone who pissed him off -and it showed. Still, they felt sorry for the Heiress because the young woman fell short of being disowned. Saying those words were like an invite to kill the Heiress.

Winter wished she had the ability to shoot lasers from her eyes. She wanted her cold death glare to pierce right through her father's skull for that rash decision. And knowing him, he wouldn't take back his words. But that's not the main thing to worry about. Weiss was the one Winter had to focus on. The elder sister turned, and said, "You are not at fault Weiss. Defending your right to something father promised was appropriate."

Winter looked at her sister, stiff as a block of ice. Her expression blank like a clean piece of paper.

"Weiss? Weiss?" Winter placed a hand on her sister's cheek. "Come now, don't let father's words strike fear in you."

Weiss glanced upwards to face her sister before she shook her head. "I'm not." She assured. "But father does have a point about the threats. The threats are real, and I'm a novice. The Grimm have their numbers and their strength, but that is all they really need to win. Our family's enemies will use anything to win; from traps to meat shields, I can clearly see them being able to do it." Weiss shook her head. "I'll likely not survive the year lest I wise up and grow stronger to protect myself." She closed her eyes and calmed herself. "That still won't stop me, however. I'm going to enroll to Beacon. Nothing will deter me from getting what I was promised."

Winter gave a small smile. "You are more passionate than what we Schnee are supposed to be." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're related to me?" She teased lightly.

Weiss smiled at the lighter tone her sister gave. "We have the same Semblance right?" She asked playfully.

Winter pushed Weiss to the room she occupied along with her summon. "That we do, little sister. That we do."

The two sisters sat on the couch provided in the room, and silently watched the critically injured summon. They watched the slow rise and fall of his muscled torso. It was a calming sound as was the rhythm of his hushed breaths. It was a wonder to see him at peace with wounds that were supposed to be lethal.

"He's a fighter, that one." Winter muttered as a praise.

"He's one that invites curiosity." Weiss said to her sister. "His background is a mystery; his language is different; and his strength is unique." The younger Schnee reminisced about their first meeting. She reminded herself of that voice so odd. Accent so thick that she guessed that he was part of a nomadic tribe that did not mingle with modern society. But that wasn't a possibility. Most, if not all of the land masses of Remnant have been charted. No nomadic tribe could hide in this day and age. They could move anywhere they wished and as far as they wished, but at some point they had to meet civilization. An exchange of knowledge, resources, and others had to happen. It was an inevitable occurrence.

"Curiosity indeed." Winter agreed. "To have someone capable of stopping one automaton in such a state is worth investigating. However..." The woman trailed off. She made a small glance towards her younger sibling before returning her gaze to the male. "The actual summoning is far more intriguing."

Weiss looked to her sister. "I don't understand where you're going with this. I summoned him, yes?" She asked for clarity.

"You did summon him." Winter did not dispute what her eyes saw in the video the ballroom cameras showed. Klein was all too eager to show her what transpired; it was certainly not the conventional way to summon. Not in the Schnee standard. "The problem is that the fundamental characteristics of a Schnee's summon conflicts with your act."

Weiss looked down at her boots. "Oh." She uttered, fully understanding where the conversation was headed. "A Schnee's version of summoning is comparatively a form of necromancy -summoning the defeated enemies to fight for us." She said. "What I did was something unnatural. Out of place. I summoned-"

"You summoned a living being." Winter interjected bluntly. She crossed her arms while her expression slowly wrinkled to show her frustration of the situation. "You summoned in a way that has never been done before. It's quite interesting; however, he himself is not a summon."

"How can you say that?" Weiss demanded to know the reason. "Didn't I call for him? Is that not what a summon is defined as?"

Winter gave a look that delivered the traditional Schnee glare/stare. "A summon in this sense is a call for a being with a temporary existence." She said. "We Schnees summon the beings we've defeated, but they never stay in this realm forever. They disappear into nothing. But in this case, you summoned a living being from who knows where. At some point, if the young man was a summon, he would have disappeared to wherever he was from." She shook her head. "Yet it's been two days without any sign of him ever returning."

Weiss compacted herself. She wanted to curl up into a ball for being lectured about the situation in such a way. It felt like learning all about it from the start. "I-Is that...so?" She asked weakly. "A-Are there any other characteristics that say that he isn't a summon?"

"One obvious thing."

"What is it?"

"The fact that you're not exhausted." Winter replied.

"Huh?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to make of that.

Winter expanded upon the answer. "Summoning is a continuous action. Aura feeds the summon to keep it corporeal. The longer in battle, the more Aura you lose to keep the summon in play." She crinkled her nose while still trying to determine what to make of this series of circumstances. ""It's been two days since he's been summoned, yet you've not shown any symptoms of Aura depletion." She took a breath. "That is why I am adamant to categorize him as not a summon even if you truly did call for him."

"Then what have I done?"

Winter fell silent for a minute. "That...I do not know." She admitted to her younger sibling. "What I can theorize is that you made your glyph an anchor to a certain section of space and time that he occupied. And during the act of summoning, a rift was made, and was pulled in by your glyph." An imperceptible frown crept out of her lips. She made her left hand caress the top of Weiss' head. "Whatever happened moments before you summoned him, you did it before the point of no return -that is to say...you saved him from death. Weighing the pros and cons of your interference, I'd say his life being saved is far better than returning him from whence he came."

Weiss looked at the young man/Faunus that saved her. "I see." She took a long pause as she let her mind comprehend her elder sister's words. To Weiss, it appeared that the one she summoned wouldn't be able to return home. She was supposed to be the anchor, yet he wasn't dependent on her to stay in this world. But he was crippled. How does anyone expect him to live with the lack of a pair of essential limbs? From his performance alone, Weiss knew he was a fighter. So how would he fight? He could just waste his Aura like he did before. But she didn't want that kind of wasteful life. She wanted him to be efficient. He needed to be complete. "If he stays...is there any way to request for prosthetics? The military-grade kind?" Weiss questioned her militaristic sister.

"You ask a great deal, Weiss." Winter said firmly. Her caressing hand withdrew to be placed on her knee that crossed over a leg. "One arm I can request; there's a high chance he can get one. Two arms is another matter." She shook her head. "I'd say it's an impossibility to obtain two because of the waste of taxpayer money, time, engineers, and designers to make a custom pair." Weiss was ready to say something, but Winter put a stop to it. "Think of it this way, Weiss. The Atlesian military will not give a weapon to someone not within their ranks. Treat it as a sign of caution to not give something that can be used against them; and treat it as a form of exclusive benefit to the members of the military. In the eyes of the military, an outsider obtaining one arm is a show of generosity. Obtaining two is a sign of betrayal to the military and blind trust for the receiver."

"Betrayal...and blind trust?" Weiss repeated. She looked down to her lap the moment she understood. Her hands slowly clenched into fists. "...So at best, you can vouch for one."

Winter closed her eyes just as she grunted. "At worst...none." She said lowly.

The two sisters fell silent. The older was frustrated that she couldn't do more to help. She wanted to give the young man a pair of arms as well -he saved her younger sister. He deserved to have arms again. The younger one felt like she damned the person she summoned. She felt terrible that she was powerless to return him into his complete self.

The two sisters perked their ears when they heard a shuffle in the direction of the Hospital bed. Slowly, the shuffles increased in frequency and volume. A raspy groan was let out. The two looked at the young man, and saw that his eyelids fluttered weakly.

He looked to be in the middle of waking up.

Winter stood up to check on him to make sure he was showing signs of consciousness. When she saw the blue irises of his eyes locked on with hers, she was sure. She pressed a button on the side of the bed to call for a nurse. Surprisingly, the response time was quick -just under a minute. The nurse asked what was going on. Winter simply pointed to the young man that was at the threshold of consciousness. The nurse immediately understood, and went to go call for a doctor at the bedside phone.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. But you're to be out of the room for the check-up. Your sister too." Said the nurse. "A precaution set up by General Ironwood."

"General Ironwood?" Winter repeated just before she crossed her arms. Such an act _did_ befit the personality of her superior. Still... "Why?"

The nurse shook his head. "I don't know, Ma'am. I'm just relaying the message."

The Schnee sisters frowned. But the ultimately relented to the order. Though it didn't mean that they had to be far from the door.

* * *

Naruto's view was blurred. He could make out shapes and colors, but that was it. He guessed that it was because of the lack of blood in his system as well as his return from unconsciousness for how long it was. It was already bad enough that he lacked clarity in his vision, then a guy shoved a flashlight right at his eyes. It stung!

"Follow the light." He heard the guy -doctor most likely- command to him. But...yeah language barrier.

" _Dammit! Get that...o-outta my face!_ " He groaned out.

"What kind of language is that?" One of the nurses asked out loud.

"Not the widely used one, of course." Snapped another.

" _God, can someone...speak properly?_ "

"He's conscious for sure." Said the doctor. He wanted to answer the patient's question, but sadly he didn't know his language. "How are his levels?" Asked the doc.

"Hematocrit is within optimal range -just a tad on the low side. Heart BPM and BP are optimal. Body temperature is 98.8 degrees." Replied one of the nurses. "It's a shocker just seeing this, sir. If he wasn't lacking limbs, I'd say that he's perfectly healthy." The nurse gave a good look at Naruto, and wasn't surprised to see the young man glare with confusion. "And quite out of place...all things considered."

"I'll say." Muttered the other nurse. "Comes in here with less than half the needed blood volume, abysmally low blood pressure, labored, shallow breathing..." The nurse shook his head. "He should be dead. Dead!" The nurse exclaimed.

Naruto wished he understood what they said. With all the rambling going on, and with the taking of his blood, he had to guess they were checking for his essential values. Blood count being the obvious, while whatever else was said went right over his head. Suffice to say, pretty standard procedure since he knew what the procedure was being stuck in a hospital every now and then for big injuries. He faithfully listened to the garbled sayings of the doc and the nurses.

"What does the neural scanner show?" Asked the other nurse.

"Firing...on all cylinders. Not a sign of brain damage anywhere despite the condition we got him on arrival to the hospital."

"Aura level?" Asked a voice in the back of the room.

" _Oo_ _...rah? The...the heck is that?_ " He asked futilely.

"Uhhh...yeah. There's a problem." Said the second nurse, ignoring the patient's question. He walked next to the doctor, who was alongside the first nurse. He showed them the tablet, and the contents on the screen were clear to interpret. "I don't have a clue if these numbers are right. Or if this is even Aura at all..."

"It's unnatural." Said the other nurse.

"Anomalous." Muttered the doctor. "Just what _is_ this young man?"

A soldier in the back scoffed loudly. "You mean you can't figure out what a freak looks like?" He asked mockingly. He tapped his helmet repeatedly. "Gonna need to check your noggins, folks. You might be showing signs of stupidity."

Naruto didn't like the tone of the soldier. At least he hoped it was a soldier. The guy next to him wore the same outfit -a uniform perhaps, not that he could tell with his blurred vision. It was getting better by the second. Still, the tone, even in a different language sounded condescending. And condescending was easy to spot for Naruto. It made one of his eyes twitched ever so slightly while his teeth bared out like a snarl.

"Cobalt!" Hissed a soldier that was partnered with the named 'Cobalt'. "Respect the medical staff! They don't need your attitude right now."

"If the so-called professionals can't figure it out, then I think I can make a crack at them." Cobalt said. "Besides...I invite them to not figure things out. Better to make that Faunus forever crippled than back into a fully functioning sentient being."

"Did you _hear_ what that patient went through?!"

Cobalt heft his gun closer to his chest. "I don't need to hear what a furry piece of-"

The other soldier yanked at the top of Cobalt's breastplate. "That _freak_ you're talking about downed a frickin' Schnee automaton." The soldier shook Cobalt again and again. "Ya hear? A frickin' automaton. The kind built to last Grimm sieges and invasions from unsavory people! And that _freak_ you're talking about did it _without_ his bloody arms." Cobalt was pulled in so that his helmet smacked with his partner. "Give respect where it's appropriate, Cobalt."

'Someone _certainly seems to have it out for me. Great._ ' Naruto thought while he stared blankly at the soldiers. ' _Least the other seems like he's got a good head on him._ '

Cobalt clicked his tongue after he was released from his partner's hold. "Fine. Still doesn't change the fact he's a freak. General Ironwood clearly sees it, and that's why we're here as precaution."

"Oh shove it up your ass, Cobalt." Sassed the other soldier.

"Don't let me see you trying to say 'You we're right' to my face when that freak plows his way through to get out of here." Cobalt said as he leaned on the wall behind him. "You just might make it a pride issue for yourself, Ash."

"The moment I say that is the moment you instigated the patient into running away." The name Ash retorted. "But not before he knocks you out, of course." He chuckled at the imagery his mind made. "Ah...Doc. How much Aura does he have?"

"From what was shown..." The doctor started off.

"-Either the machine is malfunctioning or we just saw the new world record the largest amount of Aura ever recorded in Remnant." Bluntly explained by one of the nurses.

"If we were to compare..." Ash started saying.

"-If Aura could power machines that ran on Dust...the patient can successfully supply power to your military's largest battleship and last three to five days." Replied the other nurse. "He could power the electronics, the mechanisms, the guns -everything- without breaking a sweat."

"But that's not the best...or worst part about it." The doctor remarked with a waggle of his finger.

"What else is there?" Both Ash and Cobalt asked in unison.

"If the machine is not malfunctioning, the patient's current Aura level is a quarter filled. " The doctor replied simply. "He hasn't regained all of his Aura even after two full days of rest."

Everyone fell into a small session of silence. The doctor and the pair of nurses were in silent awe. They hadn't met someone this amazing -in terms of how much power his body packed. The soldiers...were more cautious than ever. Ash wondered what monster did it take to break through the patient's Aura. Cobalt wondered what kind of monster was the patient that his Aura had yet to fully replenish.

" _Oi. Why...are you guys all...quiet now?_ " Naruto asked, to which no one actually answered.

Cobalt asked, "So what you're saying is that he can tank a shot from a battleship?"

Ash nudged his partner using his elbow, which dug into Cobalt's ribs. "Not the time to be evaluating threat levels, Cobalt. And that is for the General to decide by the way; it's not your job to see if he's an ally or an enemy, a threat or not."

"And you think you can?" Cobalt fired back towards Ash. "Fine!" Cobalt exclaimed. "I'll be outside the door if you need me. Pretty sure you can handle this patient on your own, Ash. Since you're such good buddies, I'm sure he'll fess up all that he can do. But wait, you nor he can understand the other. Good luck with that." The soldier promptly left the room without any protest from the others. Everyone in the room, except Naruto gave a small breath of relief that they wouldn't have to put up with the soldier's rudeness and blunt words. Yes, the atmosphere of apprehension was lifted the moment the door was closed.

" _Jerk._ " Naruto huffed.

Ash noted the tone and the one word uttered. Dislike, he guessed. And with the patient being the brash kind, the word was something not too polite though not exactly a curse either. The soldier decided to use the word, and showed himself nodding while pointing to the door to get his point across that he agreed that Cobalt was an asshole. That got the patient smiling like a goofball.

Naruto was glad what he said was interpreted correctly. He even got the soldier to agree the other guy wasn't one of the nicest people. The accent was heavy, and it was kind of broken, but he got through to someone who didn't know how to speak his language.

Moments later the medical staff in the room left with all the needed information to process into the system. Ash was left alone in the room with Naruto, but the soldier didn't want that. He left the room for a few moments before he came back with Winter and Weiss in tow. Needless to say, the pair of sisters were quite surprised to see him with his eyes fully open and himself relaxing just a bit.

Naruto's vision finally returned to normal, and got to see his bedside companion. It was the girl he met just before he fought that giant...thing. He was glad that she appeared okay. He took in her appearance, and if he could describe the girl in one word, she was pure. Pure in the sense that she looked perfect. The dress being symmetrical, the different hues of blue, her smooth and pale skin, her exotic snow white hair was just fitting for her. She looked quite regal too. Yuki Hime indeed. Though her appearance wasn't marred by other factors. The scar -an injury from the past- and the asymmetrical ponytail were hints of that. Nonetheless, he found her charming. Lacking in a feminine frame, but beautiful in her own way.

He called for Kurama in his head. No response. However, his Chakra was there ready for use. And unlike with his own, Kurama's Chakra was potent enough to act like a solid. He called for that Chakra, and molded it to his liking. He closed his eyes in concentration. He didn't need to before, but with him lacking full strength and a Biju to help, he had to. The glowing golden orange clump of energy manifested where his right arm should be. Like a slug, it stretched then stopped before it stretched again to full extension. A right arm was made in front of the Heiress, the sister, and the soldier. That very arm was outstretched to Weiss with palm facing the ceiling.

The girl graciously accepted the arm made of his Chakra. While he lacked nerves for that artificial arm, he could tell the firm grasp of her hands came with a gentle and cool touch. Nothing like a sting of ice held in the hand too long. He bowed slightly, and said, " _Yuki hime. I'm glad you're all right._ " He made sure to let his tone and emotions pour through to get his words across.

He heard her say, "I'm glad you're okay too." The words were meaningless, but the emotion in her voice told her that she returned the sentiment. And that was perfectly fine.

He pulled the hand back to point at himself. " _Uzumaki Naruto._ " He introduced simply.

"Uzomaakee? Sounds strange for a first name." Weiss commented.

"Sounds Mistrali in origin." Winter commented. She turned to the soldier, Ash. "Second Lieutenant Ash Vulcan, do you know of anyone in our ranks that is a native Mistrali with knowledge of ancient tongues?"

The soldier shook his head. "Not off the top of my head, Ma'am. But I'm sure there is someone in our large pool of members in the military."

"See to it that you find one." Winter ordered. "Sooner or later, we need him talking, and it's best we have a translator that the boy can trust to get his message across." The soldier saluted, and promptly left the room without a word. Winter was glad that the man wasn't hesitant at all to help. She shook her thoughts to focus on her sister that conversed with the young man/Faunus. Though there really wasn't one considering that the male pestered her in pronunciation. Something of a characteristic of a Mistrali when it comes to names.

"U...zoomakey?" Weiss repeated unsurely.

Naruto shook his head. " _Uzumaki._ " He said quickly without flaw.

"Uzumakey?" He tilted his head side to side. A so-so or close enough.

" _Uzumaki Naruto._ "

"Uzumakey Narootow." Weiss repeated as best as she could.

" _Na-ru-to._ "

"Na-ru-to." Weiss copied. She got a grin from him. It was quite contagious, and soon she found herself grinning in return. "Naruto. Uzumakey Naruto." She pointed at herself. "Weiss Schnee."

" _Aisu Shanee._ " Was his attempt.

"No, no. Weiss. Schnee." She tried the slower approach.

" _Waisū Shhhnee._ " Weiss gave the gesture of close enough. The accent made it difficult for him to say her name right, but at least they introduced each other. That being said, she had to introduce her sister. She pointed to Winter, and said, "Winter Schnee."

Naruto looked at the woman, and smiled. She was just as gorgeous as Weiss. Definitely grown in certain aspects. Definitely mature. He had to guess sister because mother...may be a bit too mean. Not that either white-themed females could understand him.

" _Weentah. Shhhnee._ " As his words escaped from his mouth, he realized something fundamentally different. His befuddled look made it clear while his hand of Chakra/Aura (depending on perspective) pointed back and forth between the two females. " _Shhhnee is a family name?_ " He asked.

Knowing the context considering the young man/Faunus asked about the sisters' name, Winter placed a hand on Weiss' left shoulder. "Weiss." She called. "For your benefit, call him by his second name. If he is indeed of Mistrali descent, then his family name comes _first_ rather than his given name. Although old, some still make use of that tradition. I think that's why he's confused on why our first name is the same -to him anyways."

"Oh." Weiss said. "That makes...sense." Instantly, she made a glyph. No real function to it. Just enough to show him the family crest.

" _Why a snowflake?_ " He asked as he stared at the design. " _Heck, I don't sense you molding any...Chakra._ " The last word wasn't said. He sensed that she didn't use Chakra. Only the spiritual energy. And seeing her make the crest, he found the energy to envelop Weiss. Winter as well. It was like a second skin. Interesting really. But onto the matter at hand. He pointed to the snowflake that appeared out of nowhere. He heard Weiss say 'Schnee' as she pointed to the snowflake. " _Shhhnee. Family_ _name. And this is the crest_." He pointed to the sisters. " _Waisū._ _Weentah._ " He said in order respectively. The two sisters nodded, understanding his discovery of names.

Winter, now finally knowing that they could communicate somewhat, presented her Scroll to Naruto. On the screen was the map of all of Remnant. "Where are you from?" She asked.

"..."

Weiss saw the look of confusion in Naruto's eyes. The sparkling blue eyes darted in many directions, intent on taking in all of the landmasses, seas, and oceans into memory. Yet, not once did he look confident. He looked lost. Desperately so. She and her sister watched as Naruto placed his hand of Aura to the screen and slowly panned across. They heard him mumble a word incoherently. He did that, and repeated it again and again; the pace grew with every repeat. They guessed that ' _īe_ 'was something along the lines of 'no'.

Naruto snapped his head towards the window, covered by the blinds. He then looked to Weiss, and yelled. " _Take the blinds off! Take it off!_ " He shouted in a slight panic.

Winter and Weiss were dumbfounded by the panic that settled in the male. Winter gave Weiss the Scroll. Winter did what she thought he wanted, and that was to show him the night sky. She headed for the window. With the press of a button on the wall just underneath the windowsill, the blinds scrolled up to its hiding place in the ceiling. "Is this what you asked for?" She asked just to make sure.

"... _W-What? Why is the moon broken? Why? Why is it broken?_ " He asked lowly while frantically pointing to the moon.

"Naruto...the moon's always been like that." Weiss said calmly. She placed a hand on his head in an attempt to calm him down. "Nothing's wrong." She cooed a tad.

Naruto's eyes widened. The way Weiss delivered her line. The way she was so accepting of a broken moon. The way she was so _calm._ The moon was like this -as far as she knew. This was Weiss' and Winter's reality. And that map? That map was a map of _their_ world. A map he didn't recognize at all. The continents, the seas, none of them were recognizable. Nothing! He looked down on his lap. ' _So then...that feeling of weightlessness. That white void. That woman just smiling at me. Then rush of cold air... Then appearing in front of Waisū... Was I_ summoned _?! To a different dimension? To a different world? With no hope of going back?!_ ' He shouted in his head. He looked to Weiss then Winter before he went back and forth with them. " _Where? Where am I?!_ "

Winter's face formed a frown. The words he said had to be about where he was. It just had to. There was no other possible combination of words there that fit with his darting gaze that went back and forth. She looked to her younger sibling, but she was all for calming him down. Weiss didn't see the big picture to the fit the male showed. He was confused when he saw the map of Remnant on a Scroll. That was two things; confusion from the map, and confusion for what contraption her hand held. He was shocked, maybe a little scared, at the sight of a broken moon. He was shocked by her and her sister's lack of empathy to the situation. He was lost in this world. ' _So much for breaking the ice. What did my sister do to you that night, Naruto?_ ' She asked inside her mind.

Weiss' summoning was no simple summoning. That was already established. However, Winter was naive to think that summoning was just limited to her world. That is until she reminded herself of her own words.

 _"_ _What I can theorize is that you made your glyph an anchor to a certain section of space and time that he occupied."_

Space and time. Didn't say a space in Remnant nor a time from the world she lived in. Just regular space and time. And that meant many things. But for this circumstance, it was clear cut. Weiss summoned a young man/Faunus not born in the world of Remnant, nor lived in a time that was as advanced as Remnant's. Yes. The devil was in the details, and she already finished the puzzle already. She just needed to put in simpler words in her head.

Naruto Uzumaki never existed in Remnant now or in the past.

 _ **And done! How's that? A bit shorter, but hey, not much was supposed to be going on other than showing the event presented in this chapter. Slow build really. Not that there's a problem with that, right? Do critique me on my handling of Jacques. A few have said my interpretation is on point, though a part of me is whispering that I've made the man subject to bashing a tad. At least I gave his perspective, but still not too forgivable for the words that have been said. Also here, you can see the language barrier being pierced with emotion, the tone, and body language. Maybe a hint of reading the mood too. Or a lot of it. Yeah... Some context to last chapter's events. Some hint to whatever happened to Naruto after the fight with Sasuke. Though I have a feeling if you read it close, you know where I'm going with it.**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	3. Iron Fists

_**And bam! New chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 3: Iron Fists

General James Ironwood was an intimidating man. His stature was larger than most people. Some were an exception. But if height wasn't the thing that scared an individual, it was his physique, muscular and built to be bulky underneath that white military suit. If that wasn't enough, then the steel glare was the finisher. The aged General combed the side of his hair, where his gray streaks were like a layer underneath his well-combed black hair. He flayed the tails of his suit as he sat down. The man leaned back on his chair while lifting his right leg, revealing a black shoe accompanied by a stark white pant leg of a pair of slacks.

He looked at his subordinate, Winter, with a calculating gaze. "Do you know what boggles me at the moment, Schnee?"

Winter shook her head. "None whatsoever, General Ironwood, sir."

James placed his right hand on the desk, and let his fingers, bar the thumb, to tap on the surface like a pianist gliding over the keys. "I'm boggled by how is Jacques tolerating the most intriguing individual in Mantle." He said. "Really, I'm surprised. Five days, that young man, or Faunus, is in the intensive care unit. And not once did Jacques lash out at him. Not once. I assumed he would have done something by now."

"He did, however, lash out at my sister." Winter said as a matter of fact.

James nodded. "Yes, I've seen the footage, and heard of it from staff at the hospital during my visit with the guards stationed to the room." His gaze returned to his subordinate. "I'm guessing this has to do with his public appearance to the majority?"

Winter scoffed. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"My father is in the hot seat." Winter bluntly started off. "The rumors are dragging the family company's reputation and possibly its wealth down and through the mud. You've heard of black market dealings, unequal treatment of Faunus in his mining facilities, giving benefits to one race rather than both…these rumors, most likely having some truth to them, are putting him in a heap of trouble with his would-be customers." Winter crossed her arms as she scowled. "He can't afford to have bad publicity regarding controversial topics like race. So he must tolerate the person's presence or face a temporary profit decline."

James nodded in understanding. "So my guess is right. Typical of Jacques." He sighed whilst he shook his head in disagreement on the CEO's line of thought. "He can't afford to lose money. He can't afford to be seen as a heartless racist despite already being accused of such things. How futile." James simplified.

"It's a waste of time for him to hide it." Winter agreed.

"Jacques will be Jacques." James said dismissively. "I'm glad his self-conscious need to be good to the public is keeping him from doing something foolish." His tapping fingers stopped. "Now then. Regarding the individual your sister summoned." He watched Winter stand stiffly. "I've heard the medical reports as well as his…uniqueness. Have you heard it?" He asked.

Winter maintained her tall and straight posture. It was routine to look alert when spoken to, and didn't want to disappoint her superior. "I've…not had the liberty to hear it officially. However, I've seen a few feats as well as heard the whispers on the way to your office, General." Winter replied.

"That young man. Or Faunus. Whichever one he is, he displays quite the vitality." James praised much like the doctors and nurses in the hospital. "Accelerated healing. High pain tolerance. Stable condition in two days." He clapped at the reciting of such feats. "Marvelous. Intriguing to say the least."

Winter nodded lightly. "My sister says that he's one that invites curiosity."

James crossed his arms. "Indeed he does in many aspects." He agreed without any hesitation. "The medical world sees him as a marvel of a living being. The historians are in an frenzy, wondering how someone of his age has not moved on with the times; not a shred of modern technology was on him -only what some people would call antiques or useless tools. Though I think the Mistrali assassins might beg to differ on the subject of time-tested weapons." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk. "The military…sees him as both a possible asset or threat. The…mastery of manipulating his Aura is enticing to some of the members in the upper echelons that I reside in. They are curious, as am I, about what he can do with it." He gestured to a holoscreen that appeared just in front of him. "They are also intrigued about his vast reservoir of Aura as well. So vast that he could be compared to a _power plant_ of energy. He is equally helpful and a plausible threat should others _taint_ his mind with false ideals."

"If I may?" Winter asked politely. The General allowed her to continue. "Which side are you inclined to choose? Are you inclined to see him as a friend or a foe?"

"I cannot say for sure." James admitted. "Until I know his perspective, and all the details surrounding him, I consider him a foe."

"Your fear the unknown, General?" Winter questioned.

"That is human nature, Schnee." James reminded his subordinate. "Besides, it is foolish to blindly trust this individual knowing the power he possesses." He looked over to the holoscreen, the played the acquired footage of the battle of the automaton and the young man/Faunus. He felt his bones rattle underneath his skin with each impact dealt to the machine. It was both awe-inspiring and frightening to witness. "It is better he is in this current situation than allowing him freedom at this moment."

Winter took a deep breath. It was expected that the man in front of her wouldn't want an unknown to be free from his clutches until fully analyzed. In his position of power, and with the situation of growing tensions all over the world, the man couldn't afford to have someone becoming the catalyst to a disruption of the current state of society. Winter knew that the young one her sister summoned had the potential to turn everything upside-down. "Are you acting upon the wisdom that 'Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely?'" She asked.

"…Yes." James answered. "As I said, I cannot set him free from that hospital unless I know his intentions and his capabilities."

Winter stepped forward. "Sir, with all due respect, he is like a baby!" Winter pleaded. "He knows nothing of this world. He knows nothing of our technology, of the geography, of the history, of the primary language, of anything else other than his basic needs! A clean slate!" She implored for her superior to think this over.

"And we know nothing of him, Schnee!" James fired back. "One thing is for certain, he knows himself, and I _cannot_ stress this enough that it's unacceptable! If he has that kind of strength I want him either conscripted to our military, or taught that _we_ are to be trusted enough to not be seen as enemies should his ears hear honeyed words that paint us in a bad light."

"He's crippled! He's illiterate! He can't communicate normally!" Winter reminded the General. "Even if he were to fight us, he can't fight properly, nor can he fight to his full potential!"

"This is a matter of national security, Schnee!" James claimed with a slam of his right fist to his desk. "I cannot have a walking power plant, one that has the _reserves_ and capability of _destruction_ like it, roam free until I know he can be trusted!" Reasons laid bare, James stood tall with an expression that shriveled up any form of opposition in Winter.

For she saw a steely gaze, unyielding to anyone.

* * *

Pain. Such a confusing thing. The more pain one feels, the easier it is to tell one's alive. The problem lies when one can't sense the pain -when one is numb to it. When one can barely tell it is there. Were the nerves fried? Was the brain too fatigued to register the sensation? Or did it not really matter when one's death was imminent? These were questions, while appropriate, did not -at any time- go through Naruto's head.

His mind was all for stopping Sasuke. Nothing more drastic, nor anything short of victory.

And while his mind was as straight as an arrow, his body was crudely bent and misshapen like a rusty nail on rotten boards. Outwardly, he looked to be in pain. His arms sagged, barely able to raise up to his chest. His torso lurched forward and back, unable to maintain balance. His feet struggled to stay stable; one was ready to give out from the exertion. Muscles that burned hours ago now simmered, slightly contractable and relaxable. Pain that felt like stab wounds were mere pokes of stress and exertion. Soreness was demoted to numbness. Controlled breathing became short and labored.

He was tired. Undeniable, even for him. He wanted to sleep. His eyelids were heavy. His eyes were throbbed and stung from the dry air. He lacked the energy to fight. Barely had the energy to stand. The energy he had was so pathetic, he struggled to slightly manage and maintain clenched fists. He was weighed down by invisible chains that kept him upright like a puppet strung along by mind's order alone. Yet despite all the desire to just plop down to the ground, he refused to show weakness. He needed to win the battle of attrition. For Sasuke's sake. It was nearly over; he just had to hold out a little longer. Just a bit more.

"Again. And again. And again. Again. Again! Againagainagainagainagain! AGAIN!" He heard Sasuke shout with a gradual increase in volume. Sasuke's frustration was accompanied by the sounds of his fist smashing the cliffside. "Just give up AND LET ME CUT YOU DOWN!" Sasuke roared so loud that the ravine became echo chambers to amplify the presence of his anger.

Naruto hissed. The pain returned as soon as his body found the determination to move. The invisible chains that kept him up strangled his limbs, hindering him from movement. The chains known as pain gnashed against his muscles, tore away at his nerves, and kept him from doing much of anything else. He ignored it, and pushed through to ready a fighting stance. "Hah. Still got some juice left in me." He muttered to himself, his voice full of mirth. He shook his head. "I see you're lively too, Sasuke. Good." He said to his rogue teammate. "I'd be disappointed if you tuckered out!" He found himself stretching just to liberate himself of the kinks on his joints.

"Give. Up. Dammit!" Sasuke snarled.

Naruto waggled a finger. "You…you know I can't do that." He said. "Because I'm your one and only friend!" His feet were planted securely into the muddy ground. "And a good friend always drags his friend's ass out of trouble, Sasuke!"

"That so?!" Sasuke used the Chakra he took, and made his well-used technique. The air filled with ozone and the area gained a blue tint from the electricity that surged out of his left arm. Like a god of thunder, he displayed the strength he still had; the arcs of electricity struck the ground violently like swords that cleaved the soil. But he wasn't done. With a small manipulation of his eye's technique, he made black flames sprout at the core of the energy attack.

The blond wasn't phased at all by the power exuded. He was as blank as a piece of paper. After seeing it so many times, the novelty of the technique was lost. Same could be said for his go-to killer move. But...he had plans to crank it up to eleven.

" _ **Naruto. I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve given you the last of what I have. It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s enough for a stronger than usual rasengan. Would have been stronger if Sasuke didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t steal it.**_ _"_

" _This is enough. I_ _'_ _ll make use of it wisely._ _"_

" _ **We**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve only got enough for you and me to live once you use the rasengan. Finish this fight here and now.**_ _"_ Kurama ordered inside the blond's mind.

" _Planning to, big guy._ _"_ Naruto replied. Arms outstretched to his side, he spread open his hands, palms open for Sasuke to see. The mark of the sun was display proudly on his right hand. A surge of motivation allowed him to brush past the pain. Clenched fists were formed with unyielding grips. He smashed his fists together, making a sound similar to a hammer striking iron when his knuckles crashed into each other. The right hand opened up once more, where Chakra pooled. But instead of raw Chakra, wind-natured Chakra escaped like it was trapped for years. Massive gusts erupted out of Naruto's palm to the point that the surrounding area was slowly blown away by the force of the winds. Naruto gritted his teeth. His right hand stung. Gale force winds slashed at his palms up to his forearm. While not a rasenshuriken, the manipulation of the winds was far more forceful than a regular one. It gave off more presence and raw power than the aforementioned jutsu.

 _" **What are you doing?!** "_

 _"Winning."_ Naruto replied. _"A regular rasengan isn't going to stop that._ _"_

Sasuke braced himself from the blinding winds. "Ngh! T-This is your last Stand, Naruto?!"

Naruto endured the pain. He always did. With a look of determination, Naruto roared as he poured out the necessary Chakra out of his right hand. "Last Stand implies my death!" Naruto stated. He grinned from cheek to cheek. "I...I DON'T PLAN ON DYING TODAY!" Declared the blond. "Let me show you just how I intend to do that!" The winds spun faster. Sharpened farther. Blood seeped out of his wounds, adding color to the pale blue storm in his palm.

He moved his right hand in front of him. The blonde's fingers on his left hand curled like claws. He reached out to his right hand, and clawed the air. Once, twice, three times, and more, he shaped the winds to form the familiar shape of a sphere. But unlike the original, the hue was bloodied. Much more. The skin on his palms were no more, shredded by the winds. The nerves on that palm were about to go along with the muscles. Chakra coils were halfway down the path to total destruction. Heck, his left hand was in the process of degrading as well from the destructive jutsu in his hold. But that was of little consequence to him.

He was willing to sacrifice an arm or both to stop his friend from doing something he'd regret.

The left hand pulled the wind Chakra into shape and compressed it. Instantly, his left hand felt the exact same pain and damage like its counterpart the longer it came into contact with the blades of wind, shaping up to be like the normal rasenshuriken. The sphere became bloodier to the point that any hint of blue from the wind Chakra was hiding beneath the storm of red. "Ready, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke dashed forward, the chirping of his jutsu rang across the ravine.

Naruto's right foot went back as support while his left foot stepped forward.

Lightning bathed in onyx flames met the bloody maelstrom of wind in spectacular fashion. The surrounding area immediately crumbled around them when a shockwave cleaved it to a plain with no rocks or mounds of soil decorating the riverbed. Those rocks were either sliced by the winds or struck by lightning, then paved over again when either marred that flat look of the battlefield. The muddy ground was dried instantly by the heat of the lightning and flames. The water leftover was blown into the storm as it was picked up by the winds. The air's ozone scent added the aroma of cooked flesh and iron. The cliffsides shook from the pressure. Pebbles were dislodged; soon, rocks of considerable size and then boulders fell off. The two powers that clashed were much too equal, and their lack of power over the other showed in the landscape that suffered because of the stalemate.

Naruto's right hand felt the searing heat, fanned by his winds and cooled by the occasional droplet that touched his palm. He winced in pain. He barely had any feeling left in his right hand. He felt the joints in his fingers stiffen -petrified. The cartilage in them were being cooked to a cement-like state, rendering him unable to move them anymore. It didn't matter, really. The hand was too far gone to be healed by Sakura anyway. Better to sacrifice it for the victory. He moved his right foot forward, pushing his jutsu against his opponent's. The resistance was met with equal force, but with an unequal reaction.

The skin and muscles on the back of his hand started to peel away. His fingernails were yanked apart by the winds and cauterized by the lingering heat given off by the lightning and flames. The tendons, the ligaments, the fat, the layers peeled away the longer the clash went on. By the end of the first minute, the degradation of his right arm spread to his wrists, and only accelerated then on.

Naruto already saw the white bones that were his knuckles and fingers.

Sasuke wasn't that far off in suffering. His left arm was subject to burning from the black flames he produced. He felt it eat away his skin, and maybe down to his bones, while the heat dried away any moisture in his skin. His arm steamed in the areas not affected by the black embers. By the end of the first minute, his left arm was fried to a crisp. Skin was charcoal black, peeling away in the form of ash blowing in the storm.

Neither screamed bloody murder against the other. Shouting the other's name was too taxing; they couldn't spare the energy to do so. The only thing they could do was end it as fast as they can.

Sasuke had the brilliant plan to use the last of the Chakra he stole to make use of his free hand. Another chidori was made. The raven-haired young man shifted his footing slightly to get the angle he wanted. When he got it, he exploited the opening to maximum effect all the while with a sneer latched onto his face.

The resulting sound was not what he expected: a violent crash of power.

Sasuke's eyes immediately looked through the storm to lock onto Naruto's own eyes. "Y-You...!"

"Had a feeling...! That you'd DO t-th-ack!" Naruto replied weakly.

"END. THIS. FARCE. NOW!" Sasuke snarled amidst the roar of winds, flames, and crackle of lightning.

"I'll do it...t-the moment you stop!" Naruto quipped back.

At this point, the harmful effects of the two techniques that initiated the final clash hovered over the other arms. For Naruto, the peeling effect was done to his left arm whereas Sasuke's right arm burned. Both young men pushed forward. Showed no quarter. To risk everything for victory was how low they wished to go.

 _"Kurama!"_

 _" **Naruto, what are you doing?!** " _The nine-tailed fox asked in a panic. The beast at this point was a life monitor. And it could see that its host was doing everything to make its self-imposed role null and void. _" **I order you to live, dammit! Don't drag your reserves any lower than where it's at right now!** " _

Naruto hollowly chuckled in his mind. _"Sorry, partner. But Sasuke's not making this any easier. The longer this goes on, I'm not sure who'll come out on top."_

 _" **The disengage from battle, Naruto!** " _The beast said. _" **Waste the jutsu, and find an opening after Sasuke misses!** " _

_"It's a useless idea, Kurama."_ Naruto replied. _"I've lost feeling in my arms: I can't make a fist, let alone punch him in the face! The Charka coils in my arms will die out soon enough if I don't do anything!"_

 _" **Then let them die off!** " _Kurama hastily snarled. _" **I won't have my partner dying on me!** "_

 _"I'm happy you feel that way, partner."_ Naruto softly spoke. _"But I_ need _the advantage now!"_

 _" **No! Listen to reason, Uzumaki brat!** " _The beast demanded as it slammed its fists down on the floor of the host's mindscape.

"RRRRAA **AAAAAAAAAA _AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!_** " The storm on Naruto's side intensified. The Chakra he pushed out were reaching the to its lowest levels yet, but he needed this victory. He needed to push forward. And he did so, one step at a time. All the while, the blond smiled.

Soon enough, his vision blew up into a white void. And for a second, he saw a figure of a woman in white. Not Kaguya, but someone else. Someone powerful.

* * *

Naruto bolted up from his bed. Sweat ran down his forehead and his back like a waterfall. The recollection was far too vivid for his tastes. Even then, bits and pieces of it were omitted from his mind. Specifically what happened after that explosion. And the more pressing matter.

How he got enough to fight Chakra that day he fought that metal giant.

If the recollection was truth down to the very detail, he shouldn't have had that much left to fight it off like he did. He should have died making an attempt! Kurama was in the same boat as him, but he had enough to supply him for the battle. Just enough to make a decisive victory. It didn't add up at all, and it confused him to no end.

' _What...happened?_ ' He asked himself before he chose to delve into his mindscape.

The manifestation of the mental field was plain. A white void much like the one he saw moments before. Clean was a way to describe it. However, for Naruto, it meant empty. He hated this empty place. He'd much rather have his sewer. He'd prefer the dark and damp place that was his mind over this _pure_ and _untainted_ landscape that he now witnessed before him.

 _"Kurama!_ _"_ He shouted in the empty space. _"Kurama, where are you?!"_

 _" **Behind you, partner.** "_

Naruto turned around so fast he may as well have made a full rotation while he was at it. _"Kurama!_ _"_

 _" **Yes, I know my name.** " _The beasts sassed. _" **And you should be ashamed that you didn't think to turn around. Now whaddaya want?** "_

Naruto smiled at the bluntness of his friend. He welcomed it since the beast was the only one he understood linguistically. " _How're ya feeling? You've been asleep for a while..."_

 _" **Better. For a lack of a better term.** " _Kurama replied. _" **You took out quite a bit, partner. It's why I was inactive for as long as I did. Thank that my Chakra is independent to my status.** "_ The beast watched its host scratched his head in slight embarrassment but with a small grin on his face. _"_ _ **But that question is far too simple. There's something else bugging you. It's clear as day.** "_

Naruto pouted at Kurama's tendency to get things to the point. _"What happened after the clash?"_

Kurama raised an eyebrow. _" **You mean you don't remember being called by that girl who calls herself 'Waisū?'** "_

Naruto shook his head. _"No. I remember that perfectly. There's something else that happened. Something that doesn't add up. I can feel it."_

 _" **And that is...?** "_

 _"I should have been with the Shinigami by now."_

 _" **Yes. Yes you should have.** " _The biju agreed. _" **With how low your Chakra levels were, you were pretty much a dead man. I should have 'died' as well.** "_

 _"But that's just it!"_ Naruto told his giant and furry partner. _"We're alive! When we fought that...whatever, I had enough Chakra to fight that thing. Heck, I had enough energy to fight! That was leagues better than how I felt fighting Sasuke in that final clash! I was slower than a tortoise when I wished to move!"_

The beast fell silent for a few moments. _" **You make valid points. But...I'd rather you not look a gift horse in the mouth. Be grateful we're alive. Be grateful that we even beat the thing with how pathetic you looked. And look at you, you made a friend out of it.** " _The beast gave his host a pat on the head with its giant hand.

 _"I'm not a pet, dammit!"_ Naruto hissed at the gesture.

 _" **Too bad. Tiny w**_ ** _iddle partner is getting a head petting tweatment._** _"_ Kurama playfully teased.

 _"Seriously, can we not do this?!"_

 _" **Fine. Besides, said friend of yours is trying to get your attention. So hop to it, ladykiller.** "_

 _"Eh? Trying so push me away so easily? And what the heck is a 'ladykiller'?"_

 _" **First of all, you don't want to look like a vegetable. You're already a special case to them. Don't make it the bad kind of special. Second of all, you mean you didn't notice?** " _Asked the fox with a mirthful tone. _" **Typical. Well...can't let you spoil my fun. Shoo!** " _The very hand that patted Naruto flicked the host out of the mental landscape.

Outside the mental landscape, Naruto's eyes met Weiss' own. He could clearly see that her snowy blue eyes were worried for him. Most likely because he spaced out -a natural symptom of him talking to Kurama for a certain amount of time.

"Hallo, Waisū. O...kay?" He asked.

"Yes." Weiss nodded. "I'm okay." She pointed to herself before she pointed to Naruto. "I was worried about you."

"Wowweed?" After five days of communicating concern or anything remotely sounding like that, Naruto was quick to understand the words that came along with the appropriately conveyed emotions. He knew that this method of communication was a snail's pace of learning, but it was better than nothing. It'll be a while before anyone uses sarcasm against him anyway. He wouldn't be able to pick it up unless the one talking is making it obvious enough for him to understand. But onto matters, Naruto responded with reassurance. He pointed to himself using a Chakra arm. "Naruto...okay!" He said before he gave her a grin that spread from cheek to cheek.

Weiss returned the innocent grin with her flawless smile.

He would have tried to talk to her more, but a guttural roar made by his gut stopped communications between the two.

"Hungry?" Weiss played coy.

"Hanguwrry." Naruto parroted with that obvious accent. "Ramen. Miso." He said to the girl.

"Ramen?" She was surprised Naruto knew a food named like that. She didn't know anything about the world he lived in, so hearing something she knew -barely- coming out of his mouth was a refreshing thing to know.

A nod and a repeated growl from the blond's stomach.

"I'll make an order for four bowls." Weiss said while giving the blond a hand gesture with her fingers stretched out with her thumb huddled close to her palm.

Naruto grinned again. He understood it clearly. Four bowls worth was good enough for him.

"Thanku yu, Waisū!" Naruto excitedly thanked the girl with a gracious bow.

* * *

Winter was in one of the many armories of the military headquarters. She was there for a quick inspection and possible maintenance on her weapon. With it being late in the night, the room was basically empty of officers. She went to her equipment locker, and saw to polishing her blade while she muddled over what happened after the General denied any leniency on the person her little sister called into this realm. It was shot down so quickly.

As expected of the cautious man to do.

 _"If that is so...then I presume it is not my place to request for military-grade prosthetics?"_

 _"You are quite correct on that assumption, Schnee." James nodded with a scowl. "Military-grade? Preposterous to even give it to someone we don't know we can trust." The man sat down on his chair, and crossed his arms. "Don't assume either that I didn't hear an 's' attached to the word 'prosthetic'. One may have been safe to ask, but two is unacceptable. I understand that your younger sibling wishes for this considering she called forth an incomplete individual. But it's irrational to give such quality to a stranger."_

 _"I understand, General. No need to drill it in once more."_

 _"The matter of the individual in question shall be left alone for now until I am able to meet him in person."_

 _"And when shall that be, if I may ask?"_

 _"Unknown."_

It was a shame. Really. She wanted to help her sister, but she failed gloriously against the iron-willed General Ironwood and his paranoia. Not that she could blame him. He was not a man driven by his emotion. He was a man driven by his conviction. Appealing to the man with pathos when he favored logos was set for failure from the start. Failure was further accentuated that if she pushed any further, she may have been demoted or charged for insubordination. The military woman sighed just before she returned her blade to its case inside her appointed locker.

"Ah. Madam Winter!" A voice called from her left.

Winter turned to the voice. She looked at a young man clad in bronze and silver armor from top to bottom. His helm, breastplate, gauntlets, greaves, the whole ensemble was western Anima in design, something akin to the famed Nikos of Mistral; however, it also had the Atlesian flair. But more intricately, the helm had a wing frame the cheeks as if a bird covered the individual's face. There was a black-tinted visor that covered any facial features the young man had. A snow white scarf wrapped around his neck. The gauntlets were thick, like boxing gloves, yet failed to hinder any dexterous movements from the hands. In typical Atlesian fashion, they had many functions known only to the wearer. It was a standard considering all the armor left little to hide for weapons. The greaves were done similarly, exaggerating the size of the limbs, but not detracting from mobility. It adopted the wing design to cover the sides of the greaves. Anything else was made with a black, flexible material durable enough to stand against heavy impacts of slashes for some amount of time.

"Icarus. A pleasure to see you." Winter greeted. "What are you doing here at the base?"

"Likewise." The young man saluted. He returned to a normal posture and cleared his throat. "I've come to deliver a message. But...that can wait for a moment. You appear troubled." The young man in armor observed. "Is there any way I can help?"

"You can't." Winter said. "My request is unreasonable. Inconceivable."

"Does it have something to do with the individual said to be 'trouble' by the General?" Icarus guessed. "The one crammed with so much Aura he might be the type to be able to take down an army without breaking a sweat?"

"How do you know that?" Winter questioned with a small amount of caution and suspicion.

"My father is interested in the person under your sister's charge. He's read up on the statistics of this so-called 'Naruto'." Icarus explained clearly. "He wishes to help him. In fact, he has a pair of arms ready for him to use."

"Your father?" Winter parroted.

"Indeed." Icarus said to affirm Winter's bout of surprise. "The frame is ready, but it's military accessories have yet to be made for the custom fitting. My father knows not how the person in question fights. He just knows that his creation can be of service to his disability at the moment." A pause. "That being said, when my father does know how he fights, then the final touches to the prosthetic frame can be added on at a later date."

Winter was speechless. Generosity at this level was unheard of in Mantle or Atlas. Usually, this came with political favors. This was just pure interest in helping. Still suspicious, but it's quite a boon to hear for her. "So...I take it that this was the message you were told to relay?" She asked. The young man nodded. "I see. What does the General have to say about this? Doesn't your father have a contract with the military to not spread military-grade prosthetics to civilians?"

Icarus raised a finger to halt the woman's thoughts. "It's not military-grade yet. A bare-bones prototype in a sense." He corrected. "And even if there was a backlash over an upgrade later on, my father can alway defend himself by saying that the upgrades were done as a gift for a gifted fighter. The General can't take the prosthetics if it was given as a charity case. He'd just look bad if he did."

Winter smirked. "Your father is crafty as always."

"He's not called one of Mantle's brightest inventors for nothing, Madam Winter." Icarus beamed at the praise of his father. "But to conclude this deal, Madam Winter. Since the individual in question can't communicate with us properly at the moment, I leave the task of asking for his consent to you. It's been spread around that you and your sister have taken a liking to him, so conveying the question shouldn't be that hard to do."

Winter nodded. "If I am to do the task, I'll need a model of a prosthetic. He tends to communicate better when there are visuals to the words we say to him."

Icarus nodded. "Like a child and his first words. Very well. It shouldn't be that difficult to procure a model. I'll have it sent to the young man's room by tomorrow morning. If he consents to the prosthetics, then the earliest we can deliver and install it will be in four days including tonight."

"I'll be sure to deliver the good news to my sister. Thanks you for telling me this, and send my thanks to your father for his generosity."

"And I'll be sure to deliver your gratitude to my workaholic of a father, Madam." Icarus eagerly saluted the Lieutenant, and left the armory.

* * *

Kurama watched its partner watched Weiss struggle with chopsticks. Reason? She wanted to feed Naruto. And with the way she swatted the Chakra arms away and berated Naruto, Kurama could only guess that the words she babbled were about Naruto not needing to waste the energy to make the arms. The beast snorted at that. A fraction of the Chakra Naruto had outclassed whatever energy anyone had in this building. Sure there were a few standout individuals, but nothing held a candle to Naruto's ludicrous amounts.

Making arms were child's play. Weiss couldn't see it.

At least Kurama found it amusing to see the snow princess all flustered. These types were always straight-laced.

Naruto? Not so much considering that in his situation, being so close to ramen, and not being able to eat it was torture. Weiss made it her mission to feed him, and she struggled to even get a single noodle strand out of the bowl. The ramen was getting cold, dammit! Cold ramen is a sacrilege to the chefs that made the food of the gods!

The beast sighed, fully aware of its host's thoughts. But, undoubtedly, it made for an endearing situation in its eyes. Naruto was adapting to this world little by little. While the answers to the questions they had were unanswered, and that they knew nothing outside the walls of this room, it was sufficient to know someone cared about them.

That someone cared enough about Naruto.

Just then, a figure walked down the corner of its right eye. A figure in white. It continued to walk until it was in front of Kurama. It looked down on the figure because of its diminutive size, but it held nothing but respect for the figure, which chose to take on the form of a female with silver hair and silken white robes.

 _" **You again...** "_

The figure nodded. She outstretched her right arm, and showed her palm to Kurama.

Kurama mimicked the motion with its own right hand. It sighed at it watched the number five in kanji change into the number four.

 _" **Hmm... So this is it. The deal.** " _The figure nodded. _"_ ** _And I've wasted it._** _"_ The figure nodded slowly. The biju sighed. _" **Nothing like too bad I suppose.** " _The beast muttered solemnly. _" **A new world isn't so bad either.** " _The biju closed the hand, and made a fist that softly made contact with the floor.It took a deep breath. _" **Forgive me, Naruto. But this is the price to pay. The price for your survival.** " _It thought fondly of the moments with Naruto before it looked at the figure in front of it. _" **Be sure to talk him through this in his dreams, you** **hear?** "_

The figure shook her head. _"No. You shall explain it to him yourself, Kurama. It is your duty to tell him as his partner."_

 _" **B-But!** "_

 _"You will tell him."_

 _" **...It'll only make it difficult!** "_

 _"As difficult as it is, you must do it for his sake."_

 _" **I understand that. But I'm telling you-** "_

 _"You bartered for his life. See to it that as his friend and unofficial guardian to see him off into this new world and life you gave him."_ Without any final word, the figure disappeared into mist.

Kurama closed its eyes as it took deep breaths. It opened them again after a minute, and looked at its right palm once more. The number four glowed gold against its orange fur.

 _ **And that's it for this one folks. How was this one? Good? Bad? Laughably stupid? Intriguing? Or...the 'Imma drop this because of this one thing' kind of feeling? I'm asking because I know you readers are smart. You know what the ending of this chapter is suggesting. And I'm telling you right off the bat that I'm not changing it. Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter for all that is revealed here. Of with, there is another thing I have to mention. Those people wondering why I took away both Naruto's arms? The reason for that is because I made them far more exhausted than canon but with enough Chakra to blow their already weakened selves into oblivion. So did I get that out of the way? I hope so. And I hoped all of you enjoyed too!**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	4. Trial By Fire

_**Hiya! New chapter.**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 4: Trial by Fire

"Naruto." Weiss called. "Good morning!"

Naruto turned his eyes away from the television that was placed in the shelves directly in front of him. "Oh. Gudo moruningu, Waisū." He said with a slight bow.

Winter looked to Weiss. "You've been teaching?"

"Basic conversation." Weiss explained. "Can't have conversations interpreted by emotions alone, right?"

"I wholeheartedly agree. It's a miracle we even got a message through to him initially." Winter said just before she took out her Scroll. "Do you think he'll appreciate what I have to show?"

"I don't think he'll _dislike_ it considering he doesn't have any permanent arms at the moment." Weiss replied.

Winter took a moment to think. It wasn't long, and it dealt with whether or not if the blond was ready to handle a prosthetic. Ultimately, like Weiss, Winter wanted to see Naruto to full capacity. She tapped her Scroll a few times, and said, "Naruto. I have something to show."

"Showu?" Naruto tilted his head. He understood the word's meaning. Waisū taught him enough. He merely questioned what was he about to see.

Winter made one final tap on the screen of her Scroll, and the wireframe model of the prosthetic Icarus sent appeared.

Naruto looked at the fake arm in front of him with slight wonder. It was transparent; however, its form was visible due to blue, wire-like lines that defined its shape. However, it was too much like a skeleton in his opinion. He could clearly see that it was shaped to emulate the human skeleton with how the pieces matched the bones that comprised the arm. He tilted his head in confusion. Why was it presented like this? Was it some form of camouflage that hid it from the sight of others for a surprise attack? An optical illusion of sorts to confuse the enemy? He didn't know. It was just baffling to see.

Winter slid her finger towards the top of her Scroll, and the image of the prosthetic morphed. Muscle-like material covered the bone-shaped frame, and it caused the blond to stiffen in surprise.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Weiss asked beside her sister, who controlled the 3D hologram of the prosthetic he would get if he wanted it. The younger Schnee in the room noticed the mental dilemma expressed through Naruto's expressions, and wanted to ease his confusion if only a little.

"No." Naruto replied. "Wat…disū?" He leaned forward, inspecting every inch of the hologram with child-like curiosity. He made a Chakra arm, and reached out to touch it. It went through the fake arm! The look of confusion was exchanged for a blank one. He remained stoically silent for a minute before his eyes bugged out in surprise. He scampered backwards; his legs pushed him back until he felt the cushion of the bed he sat on. "Eh? EEEEEEHHHH?! _Sore wa nan desuka?!_ "

The sisters recoiled at the reaction Naruto gave. But they quickly rebounded and recovered from it. The two judged that holograms as a concept was foreign to Naruto. And considering that he hadn't freaked out about television, medical equipment, artificial lights, a microwave oven…the Schnee sisters hypothesized that Naruto's realm didn't have the technological advancements of Remnant. At least he was civilized enough to know about time-tested appliances made a century and a half ago.

Nonetheless it was amusing for them to see someone freak out over this piece of technology.

" _ **What are you freaking out for, Naruto?**_ _"_ Kurama asked inside Naruto's head.

" _Do you not see what I have to deal with right now?!_ _"_ Naruto shouted to Kurama. _"_ _What kind of genjutsu is this?! What kind of techniques are being made here that they have the skill to project pieces of a fake arm like_ _…_ _like_ _"_

" _-_ _ **like a ghost?**_ _"_

The insinuation led to a shocked and paralyzed Naruto. His phobia of ghosts was triggered the moment his furry partner mentioned the g-word. On the outside, the paralyzed form of the blond was accompanied by a thousand yard stare and a persistent eye twitch.

Winter looked to her sister, "Do you know what his problem is?"

Weiss looked at the young man. "He can't handle horror movies. He flipped through the channels and froze up when a scene from one of the channels landed on a movie in the middle of a jumpscare done by a Mistrali-based apparition."

"Ah. So you mean to tell me that he has a phobia for ghosts?"

"Exactly the case, Winter."

Weiss looked slightly apologetic since she guessed that the experience was too much for him. Winter gave an expression of disappointment at the current state the young man was in. The sisters were quite in sync when they thought, ' _He broke._ ' in a deadpanned mental voice.

" _ **Oi. Man up, Naruto. You look like a fool to the ladies.**_ _"_

" _You know better than to use that word, Kurama_ _…"_ Naruto growled out. _"_ _That was a low blow, an_ _'_ _you know it._ _"_

Kurama patted the blond's head. _"_ _ **I couldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t pass up the opportunity, brat. I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m a kitsune, pranking is still a part of my ego.**_ _"_ Kurama snickered at the expense of Naruto's exploitable phobia. _"_ _ **But really, you should recover. Looking like a block of ice won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t do you much good to advance communications and improve relationships with these people.**_ _"_

Naruto sighed and waved Kurama off. _"_ _I gotcha. But I gotta ask, what_ _'_ _re your thoughts on this?_ _"_

" _ **That was no genjutsu.**_ _"_ Kurama replied bluntly. _"_ _ **I sensed no Chakra from it. If my guess is right, then I**_ _ **'**_ _ **d say this world has advanced to the point that translucent illusions are part of their daily life. But**_ _ **…**_ _ **I think the point to the presentation of whatever that was**_ _ **…**_ _"_

" _-Was to get me to get used to the idea of prosthetics._ _"_ Naruto supplied. _"_ _If that_ _'_ _s so, then can the metals even channel Chakra?_ _"_

" _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **d assume so. The powders Wais**_ _ **ū**_ _ **holds in her blade**_ _ **'**_ _ **s**_ _ **…**_ _ **whatever that is feel suspiciously like... Like natural energy? Yeah, it certainly feels more like Natural energy with a defined elemental affinity.**_ _"_ Kurama pointed out casually.

" _Eh?_ _"_

Naruto unfroze, and looked to Weiss. "Waisū. Showu. Bureido." He requested in a broken and accented effort.

Weiss was already familiar to Naruto's accent, and found herself to be a little cautious at the sudden request. She wondered why he needed her blade, which hung to her side like a trusty companion. She looked at Naruto's face, which refused to show eagerness or any malice. He just looked normal to her. She took a glance towards her sister, who made no motion to stop her. A few moments later, Weiss walked to Naruto's side, and offered Myrtenaster to the manifested arms.

Naruto inspected the blade rather quickly in Weiss' opinion. He made a glance at the blade, then focused on the revolver. The bulk of the weapon was thoroughly investigated as it was looked at in multiple angles, turned around a few times, and played with -without ever pulling the trigger. He found a lock on the handle, and pressed it. The hinge that connected blade and revolver to the handle bent to expose the Dust casings inside. Weiss watched the blond carefully take one out, and wondered what he'd do with it.

"Neh…Waisū. Wat disū?" Naruto asked the girl beside him as he shoved the red powdered casing at her face.

"Dust." Winter replied for Weiss. "That's Dust, Naruto."

Naruto looked at the crystal with a look of confusion on his face. "Dasto. Hm…" He appeared to be in deep thought. Without warning, he molded his Chakra. A golden orange rasengan emerged. Naruto flinched at that moment, but quickly recovered to continue his wordless experiment. The blond's expression emulated that of steel when he saw his rasengan changed. A swirling fireball engulfed the sphere he originally made. Immediately, he disengaged the rasengan, allowing the flames to disperse into embers that spread out like miniature fireworks.

Weiss and Winter looked to each other, their eyes asking the same question.

" _Is Naruto_ _…_ _experimenting with Dust?_ _"_

Without a losing beat, Naruto experimented with the light blue powder. It wasn't lost to him that the golden orange Chakra of Kurama's persisted to come out instead of his normal blue hue. Nonetheless, he let it slide as he watched the rasengan adopt the hue and consistency of snow. Feeling confident, he pushed more Chakra, making a slightly more violent snowstorm in his hands. The air surrounding the technique became visibly colder, some parts even forming frost on the surface. When that became too much, he too dispersed that, and in turn released the small blizzard in the room.

The Schnee sisters braced themselves when snow headed their way. The two were covered head to toe with it. They quickly shook the cold substance off of themselves, then looked to Naruto, the perpetrator. They weren't surprised to see the same thing happened to him.

"Oh…Soori!" Naruto muffled out from the snow blanket he occupied. He shook his head much like a dog. He then gave the sisters a smile from cheek to cheek once he got out of the snow like they did.

The Schnee sisters couldn't help but chuckle at the blond's attitude. Winter made the motion for him to continue, and that he did.

Naruto took the green crystal, and repeated the procedure once more. The reaction…was far more violent. The roars of wind drowned out any an instant, the golden orange rasengan transformed into a rasenshuriken. The blades of wind scattered anything that wasn't anchored down by something of considerable weight. Naruto reeled back from the technique he used. It wasn't like he meant for this to happen, but the moment the powder met his Chakra, molding came down to an instinctual level. And _that_ led to the formation of the rasenshuriken in his hand.

Which also led to the memories. Painful memories accompanied by phantom pains.

Weiss' piercing cry was the one to bring him out of his stupor. Immediately, he closed his right hand into a fist, dispersing the technique. The result was a massive gust that pushed everything around the rasenshuriken to the walls. It was a wonder to see that the windows managed to stay intact from such a sudden force.

Naruto sat straight, and looked around the room. In a word: Destruction. The shelves Winter was standing in front of collapsed underneath the woman. Weiss was slumped over, but still reeling from the impact of her head hitting the wall harshly. Clearly, the two were in pain, but not as much as he expected. That second skin they seem to have absorbed most of the blow. Still, he clearly made a massive mistake.

Before he could call out to either Schnee, the door to the room was busted open by a boot. "Lieutenant Schnee, Miss Schnee!" A man called. He entered the room with a rectangle-like object placed in front of his face. Naruto noted that this was a soldier. Said soldier pointed whatever that thing was towards him. Naruto could only guess that it was a launcher of some kind.

"What happened?!" Asked a second soldier, who came in seconds after the door was broken.

"This chicken shit happened, Ash!" Snarled the first soldier. "Look at 'im. He's not even scared!"

Naruto looked at Ash, then at the other toting the strange object. "Cobalto? Naruto." Naruto pointed to himself. "Naruto…soori." He said. "Dasto." He explained by pointing to Weiss' Myrtenaster.

"…Did he just say your _name_ and _apologized_ and _explained_ the situation?" Ash asked, who also pointed that whatever at Naruto's face. "He understands us?"

"I don't care! He admitted that he did this!" Cobalt snarled. "Why did you do this?!" He demanded from the blond.

"S-Stand down, soldiers." Winter groaned out. "It's an accident."

"Accidents don't send you or your sister to the wall, Lieutenant!" Cobalt argued back. "Now tell me what he did to you!"

"I order you to stop! Stand down, Private Flan!" Winter repeated the general message to the ones lower in the chain of command. "He's not at fault!"

Cobalt slowly shook his head. "No. No. I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with the order, Lieutenant." He said. "I'm sorry to tell you that I have a conditional order from higher up that overrides your current one." The soldier cocked his gun, and gnashed his teeth together. "The General said that should we see or hear anything that leads to the threat of you or your little sister's safety, that we knock 'im out." Cobalt felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cobalt, you and I both know this is not what the General meant." Ash said in a warning tone. "Don't use this instance as an excuse. Don't you dare do it."

Cobalt sighed. "Ever the bleeding heart, Ash. You're lucky this kid is wanted alive by the General." There was a short hum of electricity. All the people in the room barring Naruto understood the sound's meaning in that instant. Winter jumped toward the soldiers; Ash pulled Cobalt back; however, the two failed to stop Cobalt from pulling the trigger. In that instant, five shots -all suppressed- landed on target.

Naruto looked down at his chest to see what was sent his way. He failed to register what it was because the things dug into his skin and unloaded an unholy amount of voltage into his body. Naruto buckled at the sensation. This wasn't like a chidori; he understood that this was torturous and designed to halt everything aside from his body's unconscious movements such as breathing or just keeping the blood pumping around his body. This pain only made him remember Sasuke piercing the right side of his chest. The electricity was something he should have been used to by now. He should have been tolerant. But he knew better. If a chidori was like a sword, this was a drill that spun the pain around for as long as it could. He resisted the pain as much as he could. Limited his thrashing to a manageable level. But it wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

His muscles locked up; frozen, yet burned by the feeling of the electricity that coursed throughout his body. The phantom pain from Sasuke's murder attempt came back full force and then some. Oh yes. That pain being compared to a drill? That drill spun faster. The sensation far more intense than before because of the little thing his mind had to add to make this more painful than it was supposed to be. He let loose a guttural roar of pain, but even that, he failed to hear.

He didn't want to remember.

Yet pain of this caliber only triggered it. It wasn't that the pain that he felt when he sacrificed his arms wasn't painful. Because it was agonizing, that moment his arms were shredded. The sensation of electricity running around his body and the sounds of it registered in his mind as death; a defining marker in his mind. And accompanied by that damned pain was the memory of Sasuke, smiling as he shoved that chidori in his was the most excruciating kind of death-like experience aside from the time Kurama was ripped out of him.

As far as he knew, in this moment, his vision was obstructed by lightning and his ears drowned in the sound of a thousand chirping birds.

* * *

When Naruto came to, the first thing that came to mind was the fact that the floor was unforgivingly cold. It was like the Land of Winter all over again. Followed by that thought was his state of undress. No, he still had his tattered pants, his oddly sturdy sandals, his kunai pouch as well as his back pouch. The latter two had all that was left of his battle with Sasuke. Which really, all that was left was four shurikens, six kunai, two exploding tags, a smoke bomb and his headband. He was just topless.

And if anyone were watching, they would see an unharmed torso. Nothing marred his lean, sculpted build despite the knowledge that he was mortally wounded before.

Naruto pushed himself off the floor, and looked around him. Walls towered. They were different in shape and size. Different in states of decay as well. While overall clean, it was difficult to ignore recently rusting gears that were exposed; the cracks on the walls were both fresh and old; and some had craters of various sizes littering the area. Obviously this, meaning everything, was done by human hands, but what he couldn't wrap around his head was the architecture. This place was a labyrinth. No path showed a direct route to the end. No arrows to point the way either. He analyzed the area a little more closely.

He walked at a leisurely pace. His body language showed that he cared little of where he was. His eyes, however, told a different story. His eyes, however slow with the scanning of the area, were keen. He took note of every mark, every corner, every vantage point, everything about the place. His mind racked up contingency plans. He needed to because he didn't know what this place was. And as much as he disliked thinking for prolonged periods of time, this was the opportune moment to familiarize himself to his surroundings.

If he were to traverse this place at high speeds, then in concept, this would easily be an obstacle course. These cement bridges, alleys, crawl spaces, and angled walls begged to be utilized as a means to hide, access a different part of the course, or evade pursuit.

But he had to think about the damage he saw. This place was used for battle. The "No-holds-barred" style of battles. If that was so, then this place had to be degraded at some spots due to excessive damage. And if that were the case, why did he see little evidence of it? Sure there was a crater or two, a gash in the cemented walls, a trench on the floor, and stray chunks about. But not a sign of a wall knocked down was ever found in his mini expedition in this maze.

 _"Kurama...what am I missing here?"_ Naruto asked his furry partner.

 _" **The g** **ears might be the clue.** " _Kurama guessed. _" **What's the point of them unless they did something to this place? I mean you saw them running along a floor just a while ago. Not to mention, you heard the floor creak under you.** "_

 _"Hm..."_ Naruto painted the image of what the mechanism for a place like this looked like. If this place was rigged with gears to move these walls and floor... He winced at the design abomination he cooked up. The place needed surgically placed interlocking gears that worked in tandem with the rest of the place -therefore changing the landscape. But with the way the walls were positioned, some must have been isolated from the main system, locked into their current position, then until a certain condition was performed...the isolated area would change along with the rest. _"Oh man...I think I'm gonna throw up a bit."_

 _" **What a twisted, yet brilliant mind.** " _Kurama agreed in a roundabout way.

If this was some sort of arena designed to have a dynamic battlefield, then...this was-

Naruto's ears perked up when he heard a clicking noise behind him. The same kind of clicking noise the thing Cobalto held just before it hummed then shot at him. However, instead of a hum, he heard a small explosion. Immediately, he turned around just in time to evade an unseen projectile meant to hit his right shoulder. He looked in the direction of the sound, but found nobody there for the simple fact that a wall stood in front of him. It didn't make sense considering the projectile made impact with the wall behind him. It had to have gone through the wall in front of him.

' _Where was the hole it came through?_ ' He asked himself. He inspected the wall intently. His Chakra arms felt the wall for any disfigurements hidden away by an illusion of some sort. He found none. It was left relatively untouched as could possibly be, and that baffled him. _'Bloodline trait?'_ He thought.

 _" **Questions later. You're being targeted, Naruto!** " _Kurama reminded the blond.

Naruto nodded, and bolted to his left. He had to keep moving if he didn't want to get ambushed by anyone else. He ran without any difficulties. The obstacles in his way were negligible at best and annoyances at worst. He took may detours into the alleyways, and jumped to reach the tops of some walls before he dove down to what he thought was ground level in this place. He smoothly slid into crawl spaces with little effort only to quickly break into a run after the seamless transition. He had to grin at the speed he was moving around. Lee would be proud of him; an orange blur like him undeniably confused his would be attacker(s) in this concrete jungle.

His confidence grew. And in that instant, a giant golden circle, etched with a crest of some kind of stylistic bird with its...four wings stretched out ready to take flight, appeared on the row of walls to his left.

 _" **Slide!** " _Kurama shouted. Naruto did just that in the nick of time as a hail of projectiles as fast as the speed of sound covered the area in a cloud of dust and debris. If anything, it looked like a smokescreen much like how he used to spam his clones enough to make an improvised cover.

Still... "Hah. It's like a kunai launcher." Naruto remarked. The dust cleared, and he immediately saw the threat. The wall covered in dust now looked like cartoonish cheese. "Only worse." He added monotonously as he unconsciously slumped forward in both shock and awe of it all. The golden circle's light pierced through the dust. He noticed this, and made a run for it when it moved towards him. "How does this person know where I am?!" He demanded to know as a flood of dust and debris chased after him. He noticed a small depression on the floor further back on his path.

 _"Kurama. Help me out with the Chakra control."_

 _" **I don't mind, but how much control do you need?** "_

 _"The kind Granny was known for."_ He said mischievously. _"Now help me out!_ _"_ A Chakra arm manifested out of the right shoulder socket. He made a fist with it, and reached his destination with a skidding stop. He bent forward, his momentum carried the weightless Chakra arm to the target. He exploded the Chakra arm at the point of impact the moment it struck. Like a punch from the aforementioned woman, a deafening sound echoed as the floor he punched cracked from impact. But he didn't hit it hard enough to completely obliterate it. He only did enough to knock it out of place. And the result of such an action was that he fell down into the abyss with the floor he stood on. Sparks were made as the gears cranked faster and faster until he and the platform he was on stopped violently.

A locking sound echoed at the bottom of his feet. Then came a series of screeches, tumbles, clacks, and miscellaneous sounds surrounded the walls around him. The floor rumbled. A few booms of thunderous noise echoed about. Naruto gave a blank stare towards the ceiling. He sighed dejectedly as his headache came around once more. He really did wonder who the maniac was that made this place because he wanted to give him an earful even if the person didn't understand him. He may not have seen the chaos happening on the other side of these walls, but the racket they were making was enough to give the blond a hint of the madness. He shook his head. He needed to find the attacker hidden in this forsaken maze.

He noticed a track that ran across the wall. His Chakra arm lodged into the wall like hammered nails. With little effort, he shoved the wall to the right. The assembly that was this labyrinth was put to work immediately. Soon, he found himself in front of a tunnel that led in the direction of the attacker. He snickered at the convenience as he ran with urgency in his steps. There was no point in wasting any time. This was a large and complicated machine. His actions disrupted the flow this machine worked at.

And like any machine that was misused, there are those that have the power to fix it to normal. And 'normal' in the case of this machine was most likely to lead towards a squished Naruto.

He managed to find an opening, and stopped. He pulsed his Chakra out in hopes of sensing his attacker. He found the attacker to be directly in front and above of him -albeit with some distance away from the opening he stood on. He made a left arm to pull out two of his four shuriken, and kept it in between the fingers. He leapt out of the pit effortlessly. The moment he came out, he threw the shuriken.

The attacker, clad in a blue beret and cloak trimmed with gold, unnecessarily spun backwards. One shuriken flew above while the other struck the floor just inches away in front of the attacker's kicking foot. He not so subtly substituted behind the attacker. His sandals scratched sand-like dust, and was loud enough to alert the slippery attacker. Naruto saw his mistake in the form of the rectangular thingies Cobalto aimed at him. He saw the index fingers hinged at a small lever just below the main structure. Naruto instantly jumped away just in time to evade the series of consecutive explosions that surrounded the attacker.

He cringed when he saw the line of craters. ' _Way to pack a punch in such a tiny package._ ' He blandly thought. He watched the attacker point the things at him. Not a moment too soon, he moved out of the line of fire. The attacker fired numerous shots. He moved as little as possible to get out of the line of fire. He figured that the aim was completely depended on where it was pointed. So if he wasn't staring at the hole, he could dodge the projectiles sent his way. He swerved left and right as a means to stay away from his attacker's line of fire. It worked for a few moments. The air distorted around him as the supersonic projectiles pierced through the air. He smirked.

The attacker did something to the thing he or she held. He heard a clicking noise followed by something else. The same was done to the twin. Up until now, he saw this as nothing more than an annoyance. There was a challenge getting close, sure. But that changed when Naruto saw what was undeniably the deadly gaze of a maiden. His stomach churned. His instincts told him to step away or bolt towards her. He chose the former of the two choices. His sandals scratched the floor as he pushed off the platform.

The air visibly distorted inches in front of him to be replaced by a golden sphere that adorned the crest he saw earlier. ' _So that's what it was?! A_ _s_ _patial distortion bloodline technique?!_ ' He questioned just before the sphere exploded in his face. Naruto skidded backwards onto a platform several meters away from the explosion. Kurama's tails covered him in time to block that surprising shot. ' _Ah...that was close. Thanks for the save, Kurama._ ' He heard a noncommittal grunt, then grinned. ' _Now...time to close the gap!_ ' He pooled Chakra to his legs, and rocketed off the platform.

He saw his attacker shoot at him, then grinned when he saw the distortion. He didn't defend, and let the explosion happen in front of him.

What a godsend the substitution jutsu was at that point in time. A good thing that shuriken missed and landed at his attacker's feet.

He appeared behind the attacker without a sound to signal his arrival; he was careful not to alert her again because of such a mistake. But the point of this approach was to catch her off guard, and that was what he planned to do. He pulled on her left shoulder, and turned her around. The surprise on her face was priceless as he dug his elbow into her gut. She keeled over spectacularly. He swung the same arm upwards so that the back of his hand hammered into her face. She stepped back from the impact uneasily. He exploited that imbalance, and struck her left shin then followed it with a lunging kick to the chest. Air escaped out of her lungs as she was pushed off the platform. He grabbed her with his Chakra arm enlarged to encompass her body only to chuck her back onto the stage.

She recovered quickly by rolling towards him. And when she came out of the roll, she expected to fire countless rounds. She instead got a left foot to the chin. From her crouched position, she was reeled upwards like a fish on a hook. But he didn't stop. The very foot that pulled her up smashed up into her left ribs. She spun in the air magnificently. She would have been caught into yet another follow up, but she decided to make use of her current predicament as a foothold. Like an upside down ballerina, she spun with her arms outstretched and guns ready to fire the moment she saw him. One peek of orange in her peripheral vision, and she pulled the trigger to let loose a rain of bullets aimed only at him.

Naruto smiled as he stepped out of the platform. But not before throwing a kunai at her spot in the air as well as where she was projected to land. The first kunai, tagged with a paper bomb, exploded within her proximity. She flew towards the platform back first. She would have made impact, but she felt a palm slap her back.

" _Good luck with that!_ " Naruto cheekily said in his native language while his right hand rested on her back threw her in a random direction. Seconds later, her blue clad form was covered in smoke from an explosion. He chased her, and caught her effortlessly. " _Man...this second skin with your Chakra shtick is such a hassle. Not very imaginative people are_ _ya_?" He said to the girl, whose golden locks peeked out of her beret. With a finger, he brushed them aside to look at the maiden's unmarred porcelain visage. He thought she looked cute. Not as cute as Waisū, but cute. He noted how light and compact her form was. He guessed that she was more of the acrobatic type than a frontline fighter. He admired her determination if nothing else. She lacked strength, but her weapons made up for it. He laid her down gently against a wall, and walked away whilst scratching his head.

Once more, he went on his merry way to find an exit. He couldn't exactly blow one because while he had the power to do so, it didn't sit well with him to destroy one's masterful work -even if it's a piece of insanity. He leapt away from the immediate vicinity of his latest battle.

However, a wall slammed his right side without fail. The only warning he got that it came was the explosive sound accompanied by the grinding gears. Yet again, he was sent flying away, and landed to the bottom level of this maze. The set changed once more because of the new placement. The wall to his right just a bit in front toppled over. Pillars were raised on each end of that fallen wall to form a makeshift bridge. A section of a wall behind him opened up like a panel, and made a ramp. Then, the section he stood on rotated in order to have more sections of the floor rise up. Soon, bridges and ramps were being made left and right with a particular structure being formed.

A winding tower.

He grinned. He may not know much about this place, but anything with cover was good enough for him. He ran to the steps that led to the tower with urgency. All the while, he wondered who was the one that had such strength and precision to move one of these walls.

* * *

General James Ironwood along with a circle of high-ranking military officers watched the blond they placed in the arena uneasily. They already saw a glimpse of his power when they took the video surveillance from the ballroom of the Schnee manor. Such power wasn't heard of in several generations. Yet here, they saw the blond's skill against a human or humanoid opponent. He was no stranger to fights like those. In fact, he thrived in a battle like that. His smile plastered on his face for most of the battle was the sign. His speed was a surprise. It wasnt altered at all, just raw physical strength and agility. They suspected that he was trained to traverse obstacles as seamlessly as possible, and this was the result: a highly mobile frontline fighter. And while his dual-amputee status was just several days old, his skill of manipulating his Aura was fearsome due to its versatility and traits none ever heard of. Never had they seen Aura so opaque and solid be so moldable to become any shape. They also haven't heard of someone overriding a passive and protective trait of Aura. The shield-like quality was a trait that has stood the test of time for millennia. Yet here was a child that threw away the shield in favor of a sword.

"So reckless...using Aura as boldly as he does."

"It's supposed to be impossible; no one should have that much Aura."

"And yet the evidence is in front of us."

But what they feared the most...

-Was the blond's mind.

"Indeed it's surprising... Here we are spectating a boy with abilities that are unheard of while he has liberal use of his Aura. With so many options in his bag of tricks, it's hard to find what's his Semblance." Spoke a General at the round table. He nodded. "Truly, the second child of Jacques, young Weiss Schnee, summoned someone frightening." He rubbed his silver bear as he examined the blond's actions on a separate holoscreen. "This is something no greenhorn in our ranks is capable of doing. But a veteran can't perform nearly half of his feats consistently."

Another officer of the same rank puffed smoke. "I have to say that I agree, Snow." The man leaned back on his chair as his free hand scratched the back of his spiky sky blue hair. "He's exceptional. His eyes and body language alone said much of his experience in combat. His skills support the idea tenfold." He tugged at the collar of his white suit while the medals adorned around the left side of his chest swung slightly from their position. "He's seen his own brand of hell. And he was willing to kill anyone he perceived as a deadly threat. I believe that's a trait few have in this job."

"Are you insinuating that we haven't seen anything of note -anything that hardened our hearts and soul- in our years as infantrymen, Major Skylark?" Asked a disgruntled officer on the opposite end.

"I'm saying that this boy is a killer. A trained, discriminate killer." Skylark defended his words. He cleared his throat. "I'm saying that while we have seen our fair share of bloodshed, in our current state of peace, the boy is young -too young mind you- to have seen such a sight. And because we don't know his origins, we can only speculate that his life was wrought with pain. That pain led to what we just saw -a killer." The other officers did not respond, but they knew it was a point that needed to be said. "Thus, he's leagues above the greenhorns in any of the academies in the Kingdoms. Heck, I'm fairly certain he can outperform graduates from the academies by miles. Maybe after a little more observation, we might see him be on par with veterans or us officers." He firmly placed a hand on the table.

"You tread heavily on thin ice, Skylark." James remarked.

Skylark scoffed. "Your pride telling you to threaten me?" He asked. "I don't mind a demotion or expulsion for my oh so treacherous words." He said confidently before he took a huff of his cigarette. "All I'm saying is that I'm sure that you've heard of the general opinion of academy students. They can't handle a death of a Human or Faunus -ones that they've taken at least- until they done it continuously. They're slayers of monsters, not people. But this boy clearly has seen death and lots of it if he isn't so hesitant to place a bomb on a person. That alone is something few in this army would ever deign to do to an opponent."

James coughed. "Skylark, I acknowledge your points. But don't you think you're being a bit pessimistic?"

"If I'm pessimistic, then the blond is the key to the apocalypse."

A man hollowly chuckled as he shook his head. "You think too highly of this...freak, Skylark."

James looked at the man that said that. "Bruno...this 'freak' you say defeated the locally-famed "Bullet Dancer," and figuratively stepped on her toes. This 'freak' surprised her at every step. He defeated her almost flawlessly. As you saw, our subject strapped a bomb onto one of Atlas' gifted and agile gunnery Lieutenants of the Praetorian Guard division." The man's eyes narrowed. "If he had done a few more devastating blows chained up so seamlessly like he did just about a couple of minutes ago, then we would have potentially lost a soldier." James reminded the brazen officer that bore the same rank he did. "We're dealing with someone who's taken several lives, and is perfectly okay doing it if the time comes. We should be lucky that he's so merciful."

Bruno crossed his arms. He didn't take well to being chastised and corrected, but James had a point. He looked to Skylark, and saw the cigarette lover's perspective in all this. "So then what? We commend the freak for his skills? I'll admit that he's something, but I won't acknowledge that he can be part of our forces." He turned to Ironwood. "You said it yourself that you don't trust him because you don't know his agenda, James." He heard James grunt before he continued. "I myself don't trust him because he's too much of an uncontrollable variable."

"Quite." Skylark agreed. "But a variable like him tends to introduce innovation." He pointed to the holoscreen. "For example, our training exercises for the armed forces are much too static. They are trained to hide behind cover and slowly advance. In comparison, our trainee Huntsmen and Huntresses are far more mobile. They can break the enemy lines far faster; however, the greenies are likely to hold back, and refuse to finish off the enemy." He took a pause, expecting opposition in his spiel. Yet none came forward. He shook his head, and continued. "You can argue that the former is safe and a solid formation, while the latter is for risky yet rewarding conquests. But these two groups aren't even close to the blond's agility and dexterity. He himself can go beyond enemy lines in an instant provided that he has the cover to sneak past them, or perform that trick he did to get behind Lieutenant Vermillion."

"So you're saying that we should revise our exercises to reflect and adapt to one exceptional individual's skill?" Snow asked.

"Yes and no. I propose that we make exercises meant to adapt to people who reflect his prowess, but we don't alter our current exercises for it. I know it will be a slow process, but it makes sense to prepare." Skylark explained as he leaned back into his chair. "We can already see that his strength alone has the potential to destroy current advancements in structural integrity and armors designed to take brutal blows." He took a huff of his cigarette, then leaked out the smoke. "And if that is so, wouldn't you want a plan designed to specifically apprehend someone with this kind of power in the future?" Skylark looked to James. "What do you think, General Ironwood?"

James sat in silence. The individual called Naruto was certainly an issue. There were positives to his conscription to the army, but his negatives were too difficult to ignore. He had to go with his gut feeling. James cleared his throat. "He's an unknown danger, but his potential is self-evident." He said lowly. "If he had been trained by our forces, and became this because of us, then I wouldn't mind him at all. But that is not the case, and we should take whatever he has to offer with caution." He looked to the holoscreen. "Since this test is yet to be over, let's hold pending conclusions until then. Now let's see how a Huntress with the same physical and combat affinities to the boy fares against him?"

* * *

Naruto calmly watched from above as his pursuer sped up the tower's ramps. Judging by the stockings, he guessed yet another maiden was after him. And this one was oriented for close combat. He took a kunai, and chucked it at her. A weirdly-shaped tonfa deflected it. He saw her slide into a screeching halt. The blond casually waved at the pursuer while he grinned. "Hallo!" He greeted.

"Not gonna hide anymore, huh?!" The pursuer asked as she adjusted her black beret, similar in design to his previous opponent. Now that he looked at it, the cloak was similar as well.

He pointed to himself before he cupped his hands together to make a human megaphone. "Naruto dazu nato andastando!" He said loud enough for her to hear. "Faito, now!"

That got the girl's attention in his observation of her startled body language. He watched her step back to the edge of the ramp. He raised an eyebrow at her choice of action. He didn't understand it at all until she bolted towards him. The maiden rocketed off the ramp, and performed multiple -and frankly unnecessary- front flips. Aside from that, he whistled in surprise as he saw that this new opponent was quite physically gifted if she was going for such a telegraphed frontal assault. He saw her right fist emerge from inside the cloak; the fist was coated in blue.

'Oh. So that's how she moved the wall. She copied Granny's thing. Nice.' He stepped forward to intercept her. Her fist launched forward. He caught the offending arm with his left while his other hand pushed against her abdomen. In one swift motion, he flipped her over himself, and slammed her down onto the platform.

She was quick to recover. She rolled on her side, and stood up to dust herself off. Her beret was gone, which revealed her two-toned short brown hair, which tapered to a curl at the back while her bangs were cream colored. Two cowlick strands of hair stood like antennas. Her orange eyes lightly glared at him. Naruto guessed that while she was frustrated that her opening move was halted, she did not want to kill him. She took off her black cloak, and he was treated to a sight.

If Pervy Sage were here, he'd blast off into space with how the maiden wore something most likely meant to turn a guy -or girl- on.

Absolute territory, the midriff exposure, the underboob along with the generous bust size, the back being displayed with straps wrapped around, and finally cosplay. The brown squirrel tail with a white stripe down the middle with a pair of black ones running parallel had to be fake. Just had to.

Before he thought deeper into this, he shook his head. He went ahead and looked at a broader picture: the orange, black, and gold color scheme was a good choice in his opinion. Makes good contrast with her tan skin and sculpted curves. Naruto mentally slapped himself in the face. His perverted teacher seemed to have taken control of him for the moment. He looked down, and scratched his head.

He heard her boots, adorned with a pair of gold coverings at the toes, scramble. Naruto prepared himself for the straightforward lunge. Her right arm went for his face, but he was quick enough to parry it out of the way. He shifted his body as he did so. The right side of his body moved forward. His upper part of his right arm hugged ribs while the forearm hinged at a perfect ninety degree angle. The fist situated just in front of her abdomen, inches away. For half a second, he stopped all movement. He collected more Chakra into his right fist, which glowed like molten lava. Then in an instant, every muscle moved in tandem. The pivot foot anchored; knees slightly lunged forward; his torso turned slightly but abruptly, the stiff right arm swung forward; then finally the release of Chakra upon impact into the one inch punch.

He sent her to the central pillar holding the tower's structure together.

The distance of the Chunin exam arena from end to end if he were to guesstimate.

She charged at him with backup this time. Two identical copies of her appeared by her side. He contemplated doing the same, but knew better than to show the bastards that chucked him in here more of his tricks. He knew this was a test of his skills, and he didn't want to show his cards. He simply charged at the identical trio. One of them had to be real, so he needed to do something to reveal the original. He pulled out a smoke bomb, and smashed it to the floor in front of him. The idea was that the impulsive ones tended to use the most brutal moves coming out of smokescreen or something of the like. She appeared at the top of the smoke cloud, and didn't betray his expectations. Her glowing right arm was ready to smash him flat.

He stopped the punch with his own of equal force. The impact blew away the smoke. Kurama's Chakra may have been dense, but the biju only supplied it; it didn't help form the arm. It was Naruto's concentration only keeping the form of an arm for such prolonged periods of time. And because the impact of his opponent's punch was that serious, the inexperience of controlling Kurama's Chakra in such a way allowed for the destabilization of the Charka arm's form. Nonetheless, he saw his opponent was affected by the shockwave because she recoiled just like himself.

Naruto's left arm quickly snatched her by the legs, and threw her down. She rolled backwards in the time it took to regain his right arm. The pair of combatants charged at each other. The maiden went first with a barrage of punches that were very accurate if he wasn't so evasive. He didn't need to feel the punches to know they had weight behind them. The breeze that came along, the well-developed muscles, and the form were enough to exemplify the idea. She was quicker to the punch. Literally. He couldn't find the time to counter. And while he was faster than her overall, this girl was trained and conditioned to dish out strikes so fast they blurred. He lost count how many punches she threw without taking a pause.

If Lee were watching this sight, he'd no doubt yell out of excitement from spectating the speedy taijutsu display.

He blocked two swift body blows, then ducked under a spinning back fist. From his view, he watched her continue to spin. Her pivot foot worked overtime to gather to momentum into the next blow. He rose up and crossed his Chakra arms. The punch made impact like an explosion. He slid back from the force, and his arms dissolved because of the punch. Naruto looked at the situation a little more closely. It now made sense to him why she always went for the power blows. Her opening move, her approach from the smokescreen, and just now... They were pressure tools. Made people back off. And if they didn't, they felt a lot of pain. All in all, they were just too effective against those who couldn't take the hit. It didn't take long to recover the appendages, but still, he had to respect her punches like he did Tsunade's.

But the maiden wasn't done. Her body flowed into the next punch. Much like before, her pivot foot twisted first, and her body followed. Her right arm was cocked. He did the same by gathering Chakra for his left fist just as he stepped forward to meet her attack. The two fists made the air pulse around them while the platform shook. Naruto's left arm instantly vanished from the force . The maiden decided to keep the pressure with her left fist. He collided his right fist against hers in a similar fashion. The punch was visibly weaker; the arm stayed. Neither found use stopping the close quarters combat. Naruto regained his lost arm, and continued onward. Punch after punch was met with the other's own set. The blows slowly increased in frequency. Their arms blurred as they threw a gatling set of punches at each other with no way of piercing through the other's defensive offense.

Naruto threw a punch that she dodged by sliding back. The maiden's right arm positioned for a punch. Naruto didn't have the time to dodge, and instead blocked with his left arm when she effortlessly charged with a powerful body blow. He found himself lifted off his feet for a moment. When he touched the ground, he saw her right arm dragged almost to the floor before she swung it at his face. His guard was still up, but her strange tonfa spun to smack it away. Her body spun in place to keep the momentum. Her right arm returned to swing at his ribs again. He managed to block in time while his eyes followed the flow of her movements. She weaved to his right, then for a moment stopped to change to the opposite direction. Her left hook came. Naruto barely stopped it. She continued the motions, never letting up on her offense.

His split his guard so that the sides of his face were covered, but not his stomach or his face. His opponent took the opening. A nasty uppercut made its way to his chin. Golden orange Chakra appeared at the soles of his sandals just as the hit connected. Naruto felt himself rise off of the floor, but his Chakra anchored him. He crunched his abs to make sure that he kept eye contact with the maiden. Arms free from assault, he countered her with a hook to her face. She recoiled from the blow. Naruto maintained the advantage by delivering two body blows with his left fist to her ribs. His right leg drove into her gut with impressive force. She skidded backwards, and unable to recover. Naruto stepped forward while his open left hand grabbed her face, and slammed her headfirst into the floor.

He called Chakra to his right hand as well as the leftover fire-affinity natural energy in his system. He molded the two together to form the flaming rasengan he saw at the hospital room. He drove the Chakra attack to the maiden's abdomen. Embers flew away while he pushed the devastating attack further. At the peak of the technique, he pushed her aside. The resulting fiery explosion sent her flying laterally instead of through the floor. He watched her bounce a few times before she stopped rolling away.

Her right hand tapped the floor several times.

He understood that she gave up.

He walked up to her, and offered a hand. "Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she took his hand. Naruto pulled her up effortlessly. Once up on her feet, she dusted herself off, and said to him, "You don't kid around when fighting do ya?"

Naruto tilted his head. A look of confusion was apparent.

"Do you understand?" She asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Naruto dazu nato andastando."

The maiden hummed in annoyance, but didn't let it bother her too much. "I'm Makoto. Nice to meetcha', Naruto."

"Nasu to meet chu." Naruto mimicked in that very accented voice of his. He picked up her cloak and beret, and handed it over to her. She eagerly wore them as she gave her thanks. He pointed behind him. "Suleepin' girl. Furendo?" He asked. The now named Makoto nodded. He took off to retrieve her. She quickly followed him, and managed to catch up to his pace.

* * *

James and the other military officers sat in silence. Naruto held back. They saw it clearly now. He may have shown tricks. He may have shown the capacity of his Aura and the strength behind them. And he may have performed exceptionally, they saw him hesitate. A strong individual like him didn't hesitate unless he chose to back out of a mental command. And they way he looked around at times during the fight...

Naruto knew he was being watched.

Bruno spoke first. "Well...he's certainly a handful. But he's not a threat. Yet."

"You talking about the part where is Aura arms are destroyed?" Skylark asked.

"For a double amputee to gain so much versatility with just Aura alone in so few days is outstanding. We don't know if he's used them since forever, but we can confidently say that he's proficient with them." Bruno praised as he leaned back on his chair. "However, something like those arms needs a dedicated mind needed to concentrate on the form. He's debilitated mentally. It's a miracle he performed almost flawlessly. Give enough pressure, and he won't be able to focus on reforming his arms. Or anything made from his Aura to help with defense."

Snow grunted. "You speak of countermeasures for the boy?"

Bruno nodded. "It's only logical for an unknown variable like him." He scratched his head. "And I hate to admit this, but Skylark's idea for developing training exercises with people like him in mind as opponents would be good to have." He shrugged his shoulders. "Heck, Lieutenant Nanaya, the one he just fought was similar to him. If she was born with monstrous amounts of Aura in her body, no doubt she would be a force to be reckoned with like the blond. It was only unfortunate that she couldn't win in a battle of attrition with him."

"So, James, is he still a threat to Atlas?" Skylark asked out of the blue. "The kid didn't kill them. But with how vicious the finishers were, you'd think he did. Like we saw earlier, he has restraint at the very least. He's in control of himself when in the heat of battle." He crossed his arms. "With the Bruno's assessment of how his Aura arms work and his already glaring weakness apparent, is he going to be that difficult to put down if he dangerously oversteps his bounds?"

"..." James didn't say a word. His face said everything; he didn't know what to think.

Snow huffed. "He's not a threat." The man took a sip of the glass of ale in his hand. "Lieutenant Schnee and her sister have already made a bond with him. The two trust him, and he returns the trust. He's calm. Energetic at times, but calm. Not once did he show malice or aggression in his duration in the hospital. And as far as I am concerned, he's a capable individual that ought to be respected for his skills and disposition."

James looked at his colleagues. "What do you wish will happen to him?" He asked.

"Probationary period." All three men said in sync.

"Let him show his colors with time." Snow said. "If he's not to be trusted, then that is when we start planning how to deal with him."

* * *

"Naruto. Noel. Noel. Naruto." Makoto introduced the two blonds. Said blonds greeted each other. The male apologized for his actions through that one word he knew. The female said he didn't need to apologize. Bottom line? Only one message was truly understood.

The labyrinthine arena clacked and clanged, tumbled and creaked, hissed and sputtered. The walls fixed themselves to an upright position if they weren't already. The ones that formed thin bridges returned to the wall they were a part of. Others were divided into sections. When everything was set, they all fell. Each gigantic column that resembled more of a wall descended into the mechanical chaotic abyss below until each wall formed a uniform surface to walk on. A proper floor to walk on in layman terms.

Ah. The headache returned. He really needed to stop thinking about this place's unique architecture before his head blew off because of the insanity of it all.

But when it was done, a door opened. And out came the two Shhhnee sisters. "Waisū! Weentah!" He shouted with a wave of his Chakra arm.

The pair of sisters walked up to him with a brisk pace to their steps. Halfway to the destination, Weiss decided to sprint to Naruto's side. "Naruto! Are you okay?!" She asked the moment she got a hold of Naruto. The younger Schnee did a search on his body. Weiss was uncharacteristically a worrywart as she inspected Naruto's form to search for any wounds. Her hands roamed his chest, abdomen, legs, and back trying to find any sign. But she found none. He wasn't harmed at all. Sure, there was dust, grime, and sweat, but no sign of injuries. Weiss let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness..." She said softly while she placed her forehead on his chest.

Winter could see the confusion in Naruto's eyes. He didn't know what he did to make his first friend in this world so worried for him. But the older Schnee knew better. She saw how worried Weiss was when Naruto was dragged out of the room. Heck, she was angry at the officers. And to be fair, she did as well. It was only after a clear explanation from one soldier that it was General Ironwood's idea to send him here to see his combat capabilities. It needs to be said that the younger sister was more than infuriated after hearing that. And now that she saw him unharmed, that rage and worry was replaced with relief. She didn't need to guess what Weiss thought.

Weiss was worried for Naruto because she felt he was her responsibility. She summoned him to fight, then she found out he had little to no chance of returning. Because of that knowledge, she wanted him fit for everything the world threw at him with a pair of prosthetics. And when she couldn't offer that to him, she was clearly distressed. Winter guessed that Weiss now thought that responsibility meant that she needed to make Naruto's life flourish.

Admirable. But...it was only acceptable if the one being taken care of was a stray pet or a child.

Winter didn't know what Weiss was thinking in that regard. Even if the argument could be made that Naruto was much like a newborn because of his lacking knowledge of Remnant, the boy knew to fend for himself and has the brains to live.

She'd allow Weiss to continue this behavior for a while, but there will come a time when it'll be unacceptable to retain that way of thinking.

"Waisū? Okay?" Naruto asked as his left hand cradled her cheek.

"I'm okay, Naruto." Weiss responded.

"Naruto soori." He said. He made her look to her left to watch his right fist. "Osupitalu. Bakam!" The fist opened up as if it exploded.

Weiss understood easily with the gesture given to her. Naruto apologized for the explosion in the hospital room. Weiss pulled away, and held Naruto's wrist. "Naruto...the ' _Bakam_!' at the hospital is an accident." She said to him as she looked into his blue eyes. "Ac-ci-dent." She insisted on repeating.

"Akushidento." Naruto tried repeating.

Weiss nodded. "You, Naruto, don't need to be sorry. Understand?" Naruto stood there silently. He didn't get it. She doubled her efforts by shaking her head as she clarified for him, "Naruto. Don't say sorry. Weiss is okay." She said to him, and ended it with a small smile.

Naruto hummed, and let silence take over for a moment. He let her calm down by cupping the enveloping warmth of his Chakra arms on her cheeks. She nuzzled into the palms like a cat. Naruto grinned when he realized that did the trick of calming her down. He released his hold on her cheeks to anchor her back to reality. Out of her blissful moment, Weiss was introduced to Naruto's opponents. "Waisū." He motioned to the beret and cloak wearing pair. "Makoto. Noeru." He motioned his hands back to Weiss. "Makoto. Noeru. Waisū." He stepped back, and allowed them to converse with each other while he tried to understand what was being said.

Weiss looked at the pair in front of her. She slightly bowed. "Thank you for going easy on him."

The brunette massaged the back of her neck and her stomach. A tiny hiss came between her teeth as pain flared up the moment she touched the areas. She immediately left them alone. "If anything, he didn't take it easy on us. I think I might sport a few bruises even with Aura protecting me from the hits." She said while she craned her neck left and right so that popping sounds were released.

The blonde officer nodded vigorously whilst slightly hunched over. "He decimated you too, Makoto?" She got a nod in return. "Ahhh...I guess you got the same explosive treatment as my back did..." She whimpered as she massaged her back. A few pathetic gasps of pain came out. "He...really didn't make it easy to hit him. Or beat him. But! He still hid things from us. In that regard, Miss Schnee, he's holding back his countless options, backup plans, strategies, everything."

The squirrel Faunus added, "It was so obvious, he couldn't hide his skill even if his life depended on it. But nonetheless, we got beat by his most basic moveset. At least I think it's his basic stuff."

"Then I take it the General and his colleagues have what they need?" Winter decided to step into the conversation.

"For now." The squirrel Faunus replied. "And for the record, I didn't want to do this, Lieutenant Schnee. Neither did Noellie. We were specifically chosen to gauge Naruto's potential and current skills in combat, and we refused." She explained.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "You refused a direct order?"

The pair shook their heads. Noel spoke for the two of them. "It was more of a suggestion at first until they pulled out the 'direct order' card."

The four ladies conversed even further as Naruto blanked out.

He closed his eyes for a moment, then found himself in the white void he found Kurama in. And right in front of him was his partner, rested flat on its belly. He guessed the Chakra beast wanted a nap for giving so much of its Chakra for battle. He walked up to the fox's face, then leaped over to its snout. The blond sat cross-legged and stared at the slumbering eyes of Kurama. Naruto gently patted the fur he sat on.

 _"Thanks a lot, Kurama..."_ He said.

 _" **Thanks isn't needed.** " _Kurama spoke softly. _" **We did what we had to because we are a team.** "_

Naruto grinned. _"Look at you being a softie."_

 _" **Is it a crime to be soft now?** "_ Kurama asked as its slitted red eyes stared at him.

 _"No. Just a surprise."_ Naruto replied. _"Doesn't mean it's a terrible thing to see coming from you."_ Naruto heard the beast hum. His furry seat vibrated for seconds. It amused him a little. He closed his eyes as soon Kurama did. The two sat in silence to absorb the tranquility of the white void. They let themselves drown in the emptiness to find a small bit of peace in the moment.

 _" **Naruto?** "_

 _"Hm?"_

 _" **I'm sure you have questions...regarding Chakra usage.** "_

Naruto opened his eyes to stare at the beast. Now that his partner mentioned it, he did need to talk about that. Every instance of Chakra usage that didn't necessarily need Kurama's Chakra ended up being used. The rasengan, the wall-walking, subtitution...used Kurama's Chakra. Naruto wanted to talk to the beast about why it was so liberal about its Chakra. But the blond did hear the hesitance in its voice. From the looks of it, Kurama didn't want to talk about it; however, it was a serious topic that needed to be discussed despite its reluctance. Naruto felt the beast quiver slightly. He took a breath.

 _"Save it for when we get to the hospital, eh Kurama? Get some rest."_ Naruto said to his partner.

The blond closed his eyes once more, then opened them to find he was back in the real world.

-In front of an imposing military figure if the stern stare and solid stature was a hint.

The man pointed to himself. "James Ironwood." He said. "A pleasure to meet you, Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nasu to meet chu, Jamusu." Naruto returned the greeting professionally.

But in both males' eyes, they weren't on friendly terms. The former exuded the atmosphere of a Kage in Naruto's eyes. And that meant that the man orchestrated the skills exhibition plan to expose Naruto. The man clearly was displeased by the lack of anything new. But he wouldn't easily show it to his subordinates that surrounded Naruto.

Naruto himself showed in his eyes a tranquil fury. To be used to obviously was an insult. Surely, the man before him already knew what he was capable of. Their technology was far more advanced. The idea of video recordings to his match with the armored giant wasn't so farfetched in his perspective. To milk anything more out of him was a futile effort too; he was resolute in preventing a leakage of his skills.

"Naruto. I'd like to have a word with you." James spoke. He made a beckoning gesture with his left hand.

Naruto gauged his options. He could follow, and experience two conversations. Or he could have a one-sided conversation if he was unlucky. Those were his predictable options. And predictable options followed the pace of the man in front of him. He didn't like that idea. Therefore...

He chose the third and completely moronic choice.

The blond feigned understanding. "Naruto dasu nato andastando."

 _ **And thats it for this chapter. How was this one? Mostly action and little dialogue and interaction. So in that regard, you see how on top of things Naruto is in his skills despite the disability. But damn it all if that isn't enough to satisfy those who are saying I'm nerfing when I'm doing everything I can within the constraints of the story to get him to top shape.**_

 _ **Anyways, review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Termapie for looking over this chapter as a beta.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	5. Ties that Bind

_**Hey, guys! New chapter here! Hope you enjoy.**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 5: Ties That Bind

Naruto looked at James with an innocent look on his face. The fact that the man made a dumbfounded expression almost made him laugh. Almost. He had to keep up appearances after all. Sadly, the man did the same; the imposing atmosphere returned along with the stoic face. The military man was a professional at keeping his composure, and Naruto didn't like it one bit.

"I'd like to talk, Naruto." James said. "Do you understand what talk means?" The man asked. "T-A-L-K. Talk."

Naruto knew what the word meant. He knew it very well. Waisū taught him that it meant to speak. Converse with another. But to the matter at hand…

He was to be interrogated next; and he refused for the sake of not wasting time for either of them. But the man insisted with a slight irritable tone. The man beckoned for him again. Naruto flatly answered, "No."

James "Stonewall" Ironwood stared down the blond youth. He looked into the sky blue eyes that remained still and unwavering. James could see a bit of himself in the blond's eyes. The stubbornness was there. Immovable for sure just by looking at the young man's posture. He sighed. He wanted a peaceful conversation, but if force was needed. Force there shall be.

James' hands behind his back signaled. Not a second later, nine heavily equipped soldiers entered the arena. Their footsteps were stomps due to the weight of the armor and weapons they carried. Positioned around the General, they brandished heavy machine guns and riot gear of which sheer size and bulk were its most obvious characteristics. The guns were ready to fire their taser rounds, and were aimed at the blond.

"You _will_ come to talk, Naruto." James insisted. "Whether you want to or not."

Weiss stepped in front of Naruto. Her arms stretched outwards. "You won't do such a thing, General Ironwood!"

"Weiss!" Winter called out of surprise.

"Don't pull me away, Winter." Weiss said resolutely. "If they want Naruto, they'll have to knock me out first."

"This is foolishness, Miss Schnee!" James warned. "You do not know of that young man's capabilities!"

Weiss' face contorted into a steely snarl. "I _summoned_ him to fight a Schnee automaton! I saw him, battered, disfigured, disabled, fatigued, and near death…yet still he fought and claimed victory with a conclusive blow!" She shouted at the General. " _You_ think I don't know who's behind me?!" She shook her head. "He's a powerful individual, but with a heart of gold. I've seen it during my visits to his room. He is no threat unless you've made yourself into one!" Her right hand clutched her chest for a moment. "I've formed a bond of trust with him and he with me. But as his summoner, he is my responsibility -not the military's! Arrest me if you must, but let it be known that I resisted the military for unjust actions directed at the innocent young man behind me today!"

The Atlesian soldiers, James included, winced at the tone and resolve of the younger Schnee's words. It was a surprise seeing that kind of outwardly passion from a Schnee. Yet even after that speech, not a single gun's aim was averted.

A set of footsteps tapped the floor until they stopped next to Weiss. "You've done enough for today, General. I beseech you to stop this. Let him talk another day." Winter pleaded with her superior.

"You too, Lieutenant Schnee?"

"Hey, hey! He's not so bad, General!" Makoto said as she stood next to the sisters. "I coulda died. But he held back. A lot…"

Noel followed her friend's lead. "General Ironwood, sir! I don't think this is the right approach to get what you want. Please, before you do something you'll regret, lower the guns." She said.

"…And what are the consequences if I don't, Lieutenants?" James asked. The soldiers beside him shuffled into a more active and ready position to fire.

The answer came in an orange flash.

James felt weightlessness take hold of his body. His vision was that of the ceiling, the wall, the floor, the wall again, then the ceiling. He cycled through those four things several times as he overheard his men screaming. He landed on his back. Few were unfortunate to land on vulnerable places like the ankle, wrist, elbow, or the unmentionables. Nonetheless, they landed and were still conscious for the most part. But they had to wonder what blitzed them to the far side of the arena. The ten men stood up, and looked towards the entrance only to find it blocked.

Nine swishing tails gathered the multiple gazes of the men. So bright they were that they almost shimmered like the sun. The fact that the brightness was such a prominent feature led the men to overlook the body that kept those tails together. One by one, they glanced down as their eyesights adjusted to the body of the new source of light they unhealthily stared at. They stared at the face of a snarling fox. Only then did the men realize what they saw. Only then did they comprehend the size of the beast they faced.

The beast growled as it took a step forward. Its massive form, comparable to the size of a box truck, seamlessly moved like water. The tails followed suit. It was an unnatural movement even for an animal meant to be agile and limber. Nonetheless, the fox was a terrifying sight to see for the soldiers.

"W-What the hell?!" Shouted a soldier.

"Stop gawking and shoot!" Yelled another.

Bullets fired upon the gigantic fox. But they did nothing. The special taser rounds bounced off before they could deliver a set amount of voltage into the body. Still, the soldiers did not release their fingers on the trigger -fear overtook their common sense. Only James Ironwood stood calm as ever under the surrounding sounds of gunfire and the scrutinizing gaze of the fox in front of him. The soldiers stopped firing. Their guns no longer held any bullets. Like a well-oiled machine, they reloaded their weapons once more whilst the four girls behind the form of the fox shouted for the General to hear them.

"Stop! General Ironwood, tell your men to stop!" They yelled. But the cycle repeated, and no detrimental effect came from the second barrage of bullets. The soldiers emptied their clips, and proceeded to reload.

" _ **Stoppu.**_ " Said the fox. The commanding voice alerted everyone. The fox lowered its form. The torso nearly touched the ground. The hind legs held tension in them. A snarl was on its face as it appeared ready to pounce. " _ **No harto Naruto**_ _ **'**_ _ **s furendos!**_ " It roared ferociously. The air pressure that came from the roar pushed the soldiers including Ironwood several meters away. Dust and small debris picked up amidst the deafening sound. The swishing tails lashed out, and slapped the guns away from the soldiers while knocking them down on their bottoms.

The fox opened its mouth, and out came a sphere of concentrated Aura. Saturated Aura. So much Aura was packed into it that it leaked out of its construct from the lack of control. Everyone understood what the fox was in the middle of doing. And all of them were too stunned to even say anything about it.

But without warning, the fox slammed its mouth shut, and let the Aura it stored explode in its mouth. Wisps of flame-like Aura leaked in the gaps between its teeth. It's form blurred before the soldiers' very eyes. And in a flash of gold, the blond meant to be apprehended skidded to a stop in front of the General.

The blond stood straight and as tall as he could get to not have to look up at the man. His form was firm. Not a single tremble came from his muscles. So tranquil was his body that only his breath signaled that he was remotely alive in that immovable position of his. He stared owlishly at the taller man. Malice poured out of those eyes of his.

Further accentuated by blood-red eyes one would see from an animal.

James involuntarily stepped back. The atmosphere around the young man became unbearably heavy even for him. The longer he stared into the bestial eyes of the blond, the more the man thought he was in the presence of an animal with no qualms of mauling him to death. And yet, the beast was as calm as a monk. It was such a contradiction that boggled the General's mind.

Naruto continued staring at the man as he poured out his bottled malice and aimed it at the man and the soldiers unfortunate enough to be in the blast radius. He expected the man to come at him with force, and he wasn't wrong. Naruto evaluated the man to be Danzo in the sense that the man did what he thought was appropriate in order to ensure safety of this place. And while Naruto hated comparing the stranger in front of him to that vile man, this situation was certainly something that disfigured war hawk would do if he was a dangerous man on the elder's home turf.

And due to being a shinobi for most of his life, he understood the conventional processes that take place for an outsider under watch by the local authoritative forces. This situation was inevitable. For him, it was going to go down like this -in a standoff. It was just the way he was. Rebellious to an extent. But this was something more drastic than what he expected. Then again, he failed to take into account that he was more of a threat than he made himself out to be. He was under the watch of the military from the get go. He knew because despite being perfectly healthy, -missing arms aside- he wasn't allowed to be discharged from the hospital. The guards stationed at his room were precaution. Moments ago…he got scouted for his strengths, weaknesses, and skills in this exercise. While his opponents were below his level, they were a threat when serious.

And a threat due to his consciously decided handicaps for this foreign environment.

It was disappointing to not be able to go all out. There were just a few kinks in his system that needed to be let out through full force in combat. Really a shame. He was already exceptional in the military's eyes. Any more than what he displayed, and he pushes them into a frenzy. Too powerful means becoming a pawn for them. Or be killed soon because of the possible threat he poses to them. Alas…he doubted anything could catch up to him. For that matter, he doubted anything could actually knock him out except for himself -due to exhaustion. And he only found about that tidbit of info _after_ finding himself in this place.

And so here he was, choking the man in front of him with a repressed bloodlust. All because the man in white was willing to go through his subordinates, Naruto's new friends, to get what he wanted.

He didn't want to escalate things to this point. It went against his decision to hide his more deadly strengths. That and he really did want a peaceful relationship to happen between him and this place's military if only to not kill each other when disaster struck. But in his point of view, the man in front of him would harm his new friends just to get info. He didn't like that, and thus decided to draw the line in the sand with this show of force.

"Waisū furendo. Weentah furendo. Makoto furendo. Noeru furendo." Naruto said hollowly. A hand reached for the man's tie. He pulled the soldier until his forehead slammed against the older individual. Naruto stayed put while James bounced off of Naruto's noggin. "Jamusū no harto furendos oru Naruto bureiku Jamusū." He watched the man fail to respond. "Andastando?!" He snarled as more of his rage poured out. Naruto's presence and anger made the man buckle at the knees. Moments later, James fell to his knees.

It was clear to everyone that Naruto's mood let itself be known to everyone in a very violent manner. Even if the person wasn't the target of his wrath, they felt his fury. The ladies in particular were quite paralyzed with fear for their own lives; moreover, they realized that Naruto was the 'Sleeping Lion' type of individual. And it made sense to them how Naruto managed to stay bubbly in his own way. He bottled it up, dealt with it, or waited until someone triggered him into rage. And now that the negativity he released vanished from the area, whatever invisible hands that choked the soldiers' throats with dread and the pervading sense of death were released.

However, there was a consequence to Naruto's choice to lower his guard. The foolhardy rushed to their weapons, and because of it, they were treated to the death glare once more. Needless to say, a second and more potent dose of Naruto's anger pacified them into a near fetal position. Naruto took one more heated glance at the submissive James, then walked back to the ladies.

The moment he was an arm's length away from Winter, he looked at the floor. In a mumble, he said, "Soori."

Winter didn't understand why Naruto apologized. He had nothing to apologize for. None whatsoever, and yet the blond in front of her was full of regret that he looked like a kicked puppy. The older Schnee said to him, "Look at me." The woman watched the blond twitch at her command. Regardless, Naruto looked up with regret in his eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

Naruto nodded somberly. "To stoppu hartoing furendos…Naruto sukawod othas."

Winter sighed. She understood. He apologized for the violent retaliatory action he did. Before she accepted his apology, her left hand reached for his head, and caressed his hair. "No need to apologize, Naruto."

Naruto snapped upwards in attention. "Weentah…" He looked to Weiss. "Waisū…natu sukawod?"

"Scared?" Winter asked.

"Why would you think we're scared?" Weiss asked softly.

Naruto lowered his head once more. In his lapse of judgement, he brought out the worst of himself and did it in a way that if people from Konoha would have ostracized him for it. He closed his eyes and gnashed his teeth out of frustration. "… _Bakemono._ " He growled out while he escaped from Winter's hold. He walked out the arena with slow but forceful steps.

All the ladies but one failed to understand what he said. And that one individual ran to him until she was beside him. The others followed.

" _Kind of a downer thing to say, Naruto._ " The individual that ran after Naruto spoke naturally.

Naruto stepped away as if he found a tripwire trap in his path. He looked at the woman that spoke his language fluently. "Eh? Makoto? _You understand me?_ "

She nodded. " _Moving on, that_ _'_ _s a really bad way to think of yourself. It could bring you to some dark places, ya know._ " She place her hands on her waist. " _Take it from me_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _ve been there. It_ _'_ _s a lonely place._ "

Naruto smiled softly. " _I_ _'_ _ve been there too. But compared to you_ _…_ _I can tell that I_ _'_ _ve gone deeper into that abyss._ " He pointed to James and the soldiers with a Chakra tail." _Your buddies over there and your leader_ _'_ _s faces just gave me an unpleasant reminder of that time._ "

Makoto crossed her arms. " _That so?_ " She asked. Naruto nodded. The brunette squirrel grinned from ear to ear as she pointed to herself. " _Then you can stop worrying, Naruto. You_ _'_ _ve got a friend in me and Noel._ " She watched the blond's grateful expression, and pressed on her advantage. " _Not to mention you already have a guardian in Lieutenant Schnee and a sibling-like bond with Lil_ _'_ _Schnee._ " At that, the blond had a small look of appreciation. Makoto came closer, and hooked her right arm around his neck. " _You got people on your side, bro._ "

" _Thanks a bunch, Makoto._ "

" _No probs._ " The squirrel said nonchalantly. " _By the way, what Faunus are you?_ "

" _The heck is a Faunus?_ "

"… _What?_ "

* * *

Roaring winds rushed past its body. Hellish flames propelled it forward to its malicious beacon. Like a bullet, it darted across the bottom of the stratosphere. Like thunder, sound failed to reach its chaotic speed. Like a force of nature, nothing stopped it. Clouds parted themselves to make way. Sweltering heat scorched the cool atmosphere.

Only a misty streak that scarred the orange sky was a sign that it was ever there.

A soldier posted in one of the northern outposts was fortunate to see the brief apocalyptic sight. He ran for the outpost's modest command central. He screamed for his colleagues, "Someone grab the Compendium ASAP!" His panic and seriousness in tone was evidence enough to not ask. The swiftest one in the room got it, and handed it over to the soldier that demanded it.

The Compendium was a black box with the thickness of an encyclopedia. Its sole purpose was to store and relay information about the creatures of Grimm. To be more specific, its origin, traits, abilities and weaknesses. It was quite extensive, its knowledge, that the machine itself was mostly storage space aside from the necessities for the machine. The soldier placed his hand on the middle of the box. An intricate design, similar to that in style to the Schnee crest in terms of complexity, glowed an otherworldly green underneath his palm. A holoscreen soon after appeared above the box and his hand.

"Compendium…search parameters: High-altitude flier, supersonic capable, dragon frame."

The box whirred as it comprehended the soldier's words. On the holoscreen, one name appeared. He tapped the name and exposed the necessary information. The knowledge on the topic appeared instantly. Brief, it was. However, it was enough for the soldier to call his superior in the room to have a look over what the soldier saw. Not even a minute after he was called to read the contents on the holoscreen, the one in charge of the outpost made a prompt order to the communications section of the room.

"Alert HQ! Mark it urgent! Send my message as far up as you can, then force them to relay it further up the chain of command!" The outpost commander shouted. "Message them this: 'Grimm attack level: 10. Confirmed threat number: 1. Bogey suspected as an Elder class Grimm designated as Valfalk. Inbound due south to the capital at supersonic speeds. Will arrive within the hour. Ready the fleet and Valkyrie division for interception.' Got that?!" He got a shout of confirmation from the communications team. "And while you're at it, send them the Compendium data we just accessed.

"Roger that, sir! Compendium file uploaded and attached to the message. Typing order now!" Several clacks of a keyboard were proof that the commander's order was thoroughly followed. "Message sent, sir!"

"May the Goddess of Victory bless them for the coming battle." Said the commander.

* * *

Annoyed stomps were followed by a calm that pair echoed in the empty hall that led to the living room in Winter's suite at Atlas' military HQ. "Well…if there's one thing to take from this…Naruto is fluent in ancient Mistrali." Winter said. "Now we can talk to him without holding anything back." She said as she watched her little sister pout over the fact that someone not the little Schnee took to the blond far faster.

"He _certainly_ felt at ease." Weiss grumbled as she headed for the kitchen to drank a glass of water.

"Lieutenant Nanaya is a blessing." Winter defended her comrade. "A translator is someone we need. But a new friend for Naruto is something else to be happy about." Winter said as she walked into the kitchen. "We won't have to look after him constantly. And we can help him build trust with others." Weiss stayed silent; she favored taking sips of water instead of speaking. "Naruto will need many people to trust. To call friends… We are the first -let us not be the last."

Weiss looked out the window. "As you say…" She said halfheartedly.

Winter pouted as she took vegetables out of the refrigerator. "I understand your caution, Weiss." The elder sister said. "But don't you think you're taking your mother hen role a tad too far?"

Weiss snapped her head towards Winter. "'Mother hen,' you say?" Winter nodded. "What have I done that you'd speculate that I'm being motherly at all?!" Weiss demanded to know whilst her cheeks were dusted in pink.

"You clearly were in distress when he was taken away by authorities. Even further when you met him after his battle in the arena." Winter responded in kind. "How frantic you were in search of nonexistent injuries…" She shook her head at the memory. "But if that is insufficient…your violent reaction now speaks volumes." Winter noted. "Could it be it's far more intimate than what I surmised?" She monotonously teased. A subtle glance towards the younger sibling showed that it was as she said. She overheard weak stutters meant to defend, yet failed in the end.

"T-That's not what it was!" Weiss said.

"…I realize that, dear sister." Winter spoke calmly. "Did you not realize the mirth in words?" She asked as she chopped cabbages. Weiss' response was a gasp of air. "Pardon my teasing, little sister, but it's refreshing for me to see you forming bonds like Naruto is doing. I can already tell that he is one you hold in high regard, but when you defended him…it spoke volumes of your respect for him." The soft taps of the knife to the cutting board filled in the silence she made.

"Winter?"

"Yes?"

"…I must seriously ask-" She said to the older Schnee. "Why refer to me as a 'mother hen'?"

Winter did not answer as quick as before. She hesitated to speak, and it took a minute to respond. When she did, Weiss heard her say, "Do you feel responsible for him?" The lowered voice was something to note.

"Responsible?" Weiss parroted. "I do. As my summon…and a friend of mine, I need to help him get back on his feet."

"Does that need to help sometimes feel like obligation?" Winter asked.

"At times…" Weiss admitted.

Winter sighed, "Then you need to lessen your self-imposed burden, Weiss. It may do harm to the both of you." Winter warned. "Friends help, but you've gone and performed duties a few levels above the acceptable threshold. You've displayed a weakness to others just as much as he did."

"I'm aware of my actions, Winter." Weiss said. "And don't you go chastising me of protecting him when you're the one promoting friendship."

"I'm saying you are doing more than just being a friend, Weiss."

Weiss looked down. The implication was apparent. "Then…what would you have me do?"

"Halt your attempts to be a tie that binds him to you, Weiss." Winter said. "Until you've a grasp of his personality, his origins, and anything else important, you stay a friend 'til then."

"Stay a friend… What of after the fact?" Weiss asked.

"The choice is up to you to either tighten that knot on your bond with him or sever it."

* * *

"What do you think, father?"

"He's unique if I do say so myself." A man replied as he watched the recording of the battle in the arena hours earlier alongside the recording of Naruto's battle in the Schnee ballroom. "I have ideas. Too many, in fact. He's just…so diverse that I can't help but find something to be truly fitting for him!"

"What do you have so far?" The son asked. "Surely, I might be able to narrow it down to a select few."

The father shook his head. "No. It's a disservice to the lad." He said seriously. ""Icarus… This lost soul needs the embrace of what he feels most comfortable with. He relinquished the embracing arms of his Aura that protected him in favor of weapons in hand." The father looked to his son. "Therefore, I must arm him further to compensate for it so that he won't have to get hurt."

"If I may…what compels you to help him so much?"

The father returned his gaze to the holoscreen. A static memory flared.

A man stood proudly amidst the presence of weapons and death. He was alone in the battle. The others left beforehand to pass on to the next life. He fought until his weapon broke. Despite the setback, he continued to fight, taking damage the longer the battle dragged on. One by one, he used the weapons of the fallen until they were useless in his hands. A unyielding monster. A berserker, if one were to describe the warrior.

The father sighed. "The lad…reminds me of the man that saved me. Their bestial visages, indomitable will along with their prowess in battle are quite comparable in that regard."

"So…as an ode to your savior, you would arm this one to the teeth."

"Precisely." The father replied. "Besides, I think the Red Smith would like an apprentice in the arts of wielding multiple weapons."

"I highly doubt you'll get the man to agree."

"It's worth a try, wouldn't you say?"

"And be impaled by countless blades for the effort? I'd rather not, father."

The man shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Falling victim to mere rumors… I expected better of you, Icarus."

* * *

James was at the bridge of his flagship. His communications sector did receive the message from the Northern outpost. He narrowed his eyes as he faced the northern horizon. Calm was his attitude in the matter despite the elevated stress due to the briefing. He hated the fact that an Elder-class Grimm was inbound to the capital. A Valfalk no less! Even he, the 'Stonewall', was unnerved by this turn of events. He should have expected one to appear during his tenure, but he wished he didn't.

The landmass Mantle or Atlas (Whichever suits) was built on came with self-evident truths:

1: Stay in the vale for nature's embrace shields thee.

2: The skies are thy ally for it's the ones that fly that tell of doom.

3: Never venture north, or face a grim demise.

The outposts weren't a line of defense. They were meant to scout for threats. Still, they were the bravest souls to enter the military. To combat the unyielding cold, the isolation, and the stray Grimm herd, one needed to be hard as steel in such an environment. They were the watchful eyes to the ones that lacked the courage to seek beyond the northern peaks.

Everyone in the base of the northern mountains were safe from land-based threats. The cliffs to the south made it so that Grimm froze at the climb because the cold northern winds wrapped at the cliffs. Thus, a true Grimm invasion had to be led from the north, where the adapted variants withstood the cold. Even so, the peaks were steep. Land-based threats from the north would take time.

Unless the threat could fly, of course.

And now, one of the worst flight-capable Grimm ever recorded was headed for the capital at supersonic speeds and as straight as a bullet in its path. What even attracted it in the first place?! What happened in the capital that brewed so much negativity that an Elder-class Grimm was attracted to it?! As far as he heard in the news, the typical car accident and a few robberies here and there were the worst that came to pass within the hour.

" _You seem stressed, James._ "

"Snow!" James said in surprise as a holoscreen appeared to his right. "Do you have any idea what brought this Grimm to us?"

The man shook his head. " _Nothing but conjecture._ " Snow admitted. " _Nonetheless, would you like to hear it?_ "

"Please, speak your mind because I'm in need of answers." James spoke promptly.

" _My hypothesis for the appearance of the Valfalk_ _…_ _relies on the events regarding today_ _'_ _s altercation with the blond called Naruto_." Snow replied. " _Like I previously said, he_ _'_ _s formed a bond of trust with the Schnee sisters. And most likely, he formed a bond with Vermillion and Nanaya._ " He set up his claim. " _Thus, he felt that his friends were threatened, and acted in response. Violently, as you_ _'_ _ve said._ "

"…But that was hours ago!" James reasoned.

Snow raised an eyebrow. " _You mean you wanted a Grimm attack to happen earlier?_ " He asked.

James stepped back. "T-That's not what I mean!" He said before he regained his composure. "I'm just stating that it's usually prompt in its approach as long as a spike in negativity arises."

" _So you_ do _want an earlier attack._ " Snow insisted. James was speechless. Snow waved a hand. " _I know what you mean, James. But you have to realize that the land beyond the peaks is vast. We are merely living in the southern half of the continent for crying out loud! Who knows? Maybe the massive negativity young Naruto released finally reached the Valfalk_ _'_ _s perch?_ "

"You do realize you're saying one _youth_ attracted the ire of an Elder, right?" James asked incredulously.

" _Aye. But who was it that triggered that anger? From what I remember of your testimony, you never ordered your soldiers to lower their guns._ " Snow fired back. James snapped his mouth shut. " _The boy is foreign, no doubt. He knows not of the threats of this world. But if a world lacked Grimm_ _…_ _wouldn_ _'_ _t you say he acted like any Man or Faunus when his or her friend is in danger -and he or she had the strength to fight back for their sake? I believe anyone_ _'_ _s anger may have reached a peak, or their limits broken because of such an act._ "

"…" James wasn't content with the circumstances, but he could admit he was in the wrong. However, the blond's anger was absurd if it led to catastrophes like this!

"General Ironwood, sir!" An officer of the watch shouted for the man. "Target spotted due north!"

"General Ironwood, target has shown up on radar!"

The leader of the Atlesian military sat in his seat. "What of its speed and altitude?"

"A steady 5,500mph at 12,000ft!"

"It's flying lower than us?!" James asked in disbelief. He positioned the fleet at 45,000ft, an altitude higher than the peaks of the north, in the attempt to directly intercept the Grimm's flight path. But to think it had lowered its altitude during its approach to the capital… James slammed a fist onto an arm of his chair. "Order the fleet to roughly match the Grimm's altitude. We have to be directly in its path if we want to slow it down!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Shouted the communications officers. One spoke to the comms link on his holoscreen. "This is the flagship, Ratatosk, to the crew and to all ships in the vicinity. Decrease output of the anti-gravity Dust! Lower altitude to match the target's own."

"Roger!" Said the other captains of the fleet.

"Distance?" James asked.

"Less than 1200 miles away, sir. It'll be on us in thirteen minutes"

"Chariot-class carriers, have the Valkyrie division members on your ships on standby at the runways! As of now, launch all assault vessels in your care to aid in defense." James ordered. "A preemptive strike will by launched by the battleships, cruisers, and destroyers. The smaller vessels can fire when target is within their effective range. After the barrages, launch the Valkyrie division for mid to close-ranged combat."

A holoscreen appeared in front of James. " _Sir, that is ill-advised._ " Said one captain. " _You would have what equates to a living throwing knife be stopped by negligible dots of thin metal flying in its warpath._ "

"Then what do you suggest, Captain Ribbons?" James asked. "Once it gets too close to use out long-range armaments, what would you have us use to stop this?"

"Target has increased speed! Now going 9,000mph! Six and a half minutes to intercept time!"

"Is it in range?!" James asked.

"Yes!"

James stood up from his seat. And with his commanding voice, he ordered, "All ships, fire main guns and special payloads!" Not a second later, a chorus of explosions rocked the atmosphere as countless trails of smoke headed for the red comet on the horizon.

* * *

Naruto was back at his hospital room. The trip back was surprising since he entered a vehicle that could traverse the skies that wasn't slow or shaped like a balloon. All the while, he talked to Makoto, who explained that the language he used to speak was completely identical to the language spoken in the East in ancient times. Thus, the two of them took to having meaningful conversation that none understood except for themselves. And for some reason, that grated Waisū. He'd have to talk to her about it sometime after his talk with his new friend.

But the reason he was here alone in his hospital room with his new friend was because Waisū and Weentah had some things to do, and left Makoto to stand watch for a while. Noeru made a quick farewell because she had to return to her post.

So he was left here, conversing with the brunette. After much explanation, he understood what a Faunus was. People with animal traits. Simple enough to describe, and he could understand the confusion behind him. The whisker-like facial markings were a giveaway to say that he's a Faunus. That and his tendency to look like a beast when angered -case in point when he stared down the General- was proof enough.

However, from what he got from Makoto's description aside from the one animal trait of whatever species present on the body, Naruto found out that Faunus -most of them- had perfect night vision. He didn't have that. He only had his sensor abilities to give him an idea if there's a person nearby. Sure, his vision would adjust at night, but it's still inconvenient. A crutch in battle. He also found out that Faunus were predisposed to have heightened senses. He did have that to some degree; however, to get its current level -just shy of an Inuzuka- it had to be trained.

There was nothing else special. Aside from the…reproductive system and the genetics behind Faunus. He found that to be an uncomfortable topic for his new furry friend. As she so put bluntly and obviously hesitantly… Some males in some types of Faunus go into a rut and some females in some other types go into heat. In the end, someone was satisfied. He saw her actually be disgusted at her words.

He felt the same in terms of the animalistic desire being a bit much to societal norms -of which he still didn't have an idea but hoped it mostly remained from what he knew.

And if he were to compare himself to his friend's description of a Faunus' tendencies, Naruto never experienced a _rut_. He had a libido, sure. But he never actively let those desires be released. Considering that, he wished that he wouldn't fall under the category that would be victims to desire. Until he found the one he'd want to spend his life with, he'd stay the course. He mentally shook his head. Aside from that digression, he sure didn't want to force himself on any girl because of uncontrollable natural instincts. That sacred act -yes, he considered the birds and the bees to be sacred- needed both parties consent. Call him traditional or what, but he wanted to respect his would be partner's wish. Thus came his decision to be abstinent.

He made sure he was abstinent after he lost his virginity. Forget the fact that he agreed to the Priestess, Shion, to give her a child. That was a lapse in judgement and he swore off sex after that! Plus, he did want to help despite his knowledge of baby-making. ' _Wonder how Shion and little Haruka are doing_ _…_ ' He wondered offhandedly. ' _It_ _'_ _s been at least two years_ _…_ _right?_ ' The thought of the mother and child was a bit refreshing. Still, he only agreed to give his seed. There was little to no love. Merely lust that day.

How he managed to not gain the ire of his teammates and friends on the trip back from his evening escapade with the Priestess was a miracle in it of itself considering his teammate, Sakura.

But to talk of this, he had to talk about Jiraiya. He had to thank the man for that lesson as perverted as the Toad Sage may have been. And as much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was thankful for the man for helping him not be a virgin by pointing him to a woman that would help. To which, he also had to thank Miyu-neechan for being so helpful in that admittedly awkward experience.

Bless that woman's kind and affectionate soul for putting up with his inexperience and leading him. He hoped that she got out of the timeless business of prostitution, and got her dream job as a nurse.

But back to the question at hand. " _I don_ _'_ _t know if I_ _'_ _m a Faunus._ " Naruto confessed that this was his conclusion after much thought.

The squirrel shrugged her shoulders. " _Meh. It_ _'_ _d benefit you either way. You can go back and forth. No one can tell you otherwise because it_ _'_ _s your own body._ "

Naruto hummed. Certainly, that was what he thought about when he answered. Even now, his Shinobi training regarding deception stayed. Truth and lie were a blur for him regarding this topic now. And while he was comfortable screwing people over with his race/species, a hint of doubt lingered in the back of his mind.

Was he ever human to begin with if his current characteristics were locked directly in-between the two races/species?

Aside from the Faunus topic, he learned about Remnant and the four Kingdoms. He was informed because the Faunus heard he was summoned by Weiss. So as a person that could teach him in a language he knew, Makoto told him of the world as best as she could. And if he were able to be blunt about the geography…

Atlas/Mantle = Kumo

Mistral = Kiri (roughly)

Vale = Konoha

Vacuo = Suna and Iwa combined.

She told him of each Kingdom, their traits, and their cultures as best as she could. Atlas was basically high society blessed with gifts far too great for others to touch even if said gifts were given away most of the time to ensure peace all over the globe. Mistral was the same, but expressive and hid quite the criminal underground that reminded him far too much of Shinobi standards. Vale was okay; nothing too much went on there aside from it being the calmest place in Remnant. Vacuo was a trove of bandits and scum that would sooner band together to score against an unsuspecting fool whilst the protective forces of the Kingdom did nothing to help. He guessed that that Kingdom favored strength and street smarts compared to wealth and influence.

Not a lot. But enough to get by for now. Besides, he was sure he bored his new friend with his questions.

" _So I gotta ask-_ " He heard his new friend say as his thoughts were derailed. "- _why the standoff with the General?_ "

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as best as he could with the lack of said shoulders. " _What can I say? He pointed those rectangular things that shot something, which I learned hurt -a lot- at you guys, who aside from Weentah and Wais_ _ū_ _, lost your protective_ _…_ _whacchamacallit. I acted in response to you guys not getting hurt._ " He huffed.

" _I appreciate the thought, Naruto._ " Makoto said grateful after understanding his motive. " _Thanks._ "

Naruto waved the thanks away. " _At least you guys were safe. And that Weentah understood why I did it. Well_ _…_ _hopefully she understood. Wais_ _ū_ _too. I owed them my life. This was payment._ "

The brunette smiled. " _No worries there, pal. She got it. So did Weiss. Probably on that one._ " The furry tail patted Naruto's back while she stood up from the hospital bed. " _Speaking of_ _…_ _How did you get in the good graces of the Ice Queen and Princess?_ " She asked. " _If you did owe them your life, they are pretty adamant to keep you safe as if they owe you instead._ "

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "That's _their nicknames?_ "

" _Really? That_ _'_ _s what you get out of my words?_ "

" _They_ _'_ _re pretty good people, Makoto._ " Naruto defended." _They treated me like a normal person._ " A bead of sweat ran down the left side of his head as he watched the brunette give an emotionless stare. " _What? It_ _'_ _s truth._ " He affirmed. Her expression turned into disbelief and skepticism. " _But_ _…_ _regarding the debt_ _…_ _If there_ _'_ _s a meaning to their kindness, then it must be that they wanted to return mine because I did save Wais_ _ū_ _from death when she called for me._ " He chuckled lightly as he looked out the window that reflected a translucent form of his currently scarred self. " _If that_ _'_ _s the case_ _…_ _they_ _'_ _ve repaid in full bringing me back to health._ " He turned to Makoto. " _Could you relay that to them? To not_ _…_ _make either of them worry about me too much?_ "

" _I_ _'_ _ll be sure to pass it along._ " Makoto playfully saluted. " _Oh! Speaking of passing things along, Lieutenant Schnee said that she wants you to decide if you want prosthetics or not. Because of your freaked out reaction then your little experimentation, they didn_ _'_ _t get an answer from you._ " She said.

"… _So they did want to give me a pair of arms._ " He muttered as he gazed at his empty shoulders. "… _Right. They_ _'_ _re gone._ " He grunted as his brain accessed painful memories.A lingering sensation of the wind blades parting his skin and wringing out his blood caused a phantom pain to arise. He gnashed his teeth and slammed his eyelids shut as he held in the pain. He remembered how his stupid choice led to his ligaments and tendons torn away from their places. How it led to muscle fibers unravels to its basic and tiniest form, and pierced his brain with the sensation of torturous agony. Beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face as well as his bare torso. His breaths, shallow and brief, along with his shuddering form showed how much the phantom pain reduced him to such a mess.

The only other person in the room decided to intervene in the strangest of ways: By shoving her fluffy squirrel tail on his face.

Silence.

When Naruto stopped shuddering, Makoto pulled her tail back, and was greeted with a stupefied face.

" _D-D_ _…_ " Makoto waited patiently for his words to be comprehensible. Naruto continued to stutter, " _D-Did you just shove your ass at my face?!_ " He asked incredulously.

" _Well_ _…_ _saying it_ _'_ _s my ass is a bit_ _…_ _wrong. It was just my tail._ " Makoto corrected." _Plus, you were having a moment, and this was the only way I know how to distract a guy._ " The squirrel replied casually.

" _You expect me to believe that?_ "

Makoto shrugged, " _Worked for my ex-boyfriend when he perved on someone else._ "

"… _Point taken._ " Naruto reluctantly accepted the answer. He made a Chakra arm and drowned his face into his palm. He wanted to get rid of the embarrassment his new friend placed on him. " _Thanks for that._ " He said through the space between his mouth and his palm. " _…_ _but the method was_ _…_ _unnecessary._ " Makoto merely chuckled at that. Naruto sighed.

The squirrel Faunus looked at the clock, and let out a small and panicked noise. " _Ah! I_ _'_ _m late for evening intelligence briefings! Naruto, I gotta run. Stay safe now!_ "

" _I will. Thanks for helping me learn about this place._ " Naruto said. " _Oh, and you can tell both Weentah and Wais_ _ū_ _that I_ _'_ _ll agree to the prosthetics._ _"_

" _No prob, inter-dimensional traveler! I_ _'_ _ll be sure to relay that to them when I see them._ "

And once again, he was left alone. He found this time to be as good as any to talk to Kurama since nobody would be around to interrupt. He laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes to reopen them not a moment later and find himself in the white void.

"So, Kurama…you get your rest?" Naruto asked the biju in front of him. It grunted for an answer. Naruto took it as a yes. The blond grinned, and leaped on top of Kurama's snout. "What did you want to talk about? Must've been serious to make you somber."

" **It is…** "

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face. "Tell me, Kurama. I'm your partner, I need to know what's bothering you…"

" **Naruto…you cannot help me**."

"Why not?"

" **Death seeks life. Consequently, none can refuse a god's desire…** " Kurama vaguely replied. " **A life for a life…understand?** "

Naruto leaned forward, and touched Kurama's forehead. "Where are you going with this, Kurama?"

" **You…were reborn.** " Kurama replied truthfully. " **To the state seconds before your demise.** " It explained a little more to add context. " **I sold my consciousness to give you life. But…a life in a new world. To a world where all your achievements, failures, promises, and…bonds mean nothing except to be an inconvenient anchor.** " Kurama opened its eyes. " **All that tied you to the Elemental Nations aside from your Chakra and your memories, and the equipment you brought…will be severed. Permanently.** "

"What…What are you saying, Kurama?"

" **Don't play the fool, now, Naruto!** " Kurama shouted at the blond.

"But I-I…" The combination of words Kurama spoke did not click with Naruto. "-I really don't understand Kurama!"

A female voice spoke. "You died, but reborn anew."

Naruto turned around to see the figure in white. "You…!" He recognized the figure from his vision. But he didn't know who she was. "You said what?! I died?!" He asked in disbelief of the words he heard.

"Indeed I said that you died. You perished. Passed on. Kicked the bucket. Met your maker. Found an untimely demise. Understand?" The figure asked. Naruto didn't answer the figure's sassy reply. The figure merely sighed as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I repeat…you died." She made the 'hold up' gesture with her index finger. "Quite valiantly I might add. I could count the number of times I've seen a warrior die standing with but one hand." The figure watched intently as Naruto's mind shut down. "But I've come because of a trade Kurama and I made."

 **"You've come. Why?** " Kurama asked.

"As you can see…I'm here to help explain to the boy."

" **I see…** "

Naruto found his body relaxed instead of stressed. But his words were quite the opposite. "You've gotta be joking!" Naruto snarled. "You expect me to believe that?!"

"I'm most certainly not joking." The figure replied. "Besides, if this, the idea of dying, is baffling to you, then what would you call your spontaneous regeneration? Your friends and fellow villagers coming back to life with naught but a few scratches here and there? The ability to manipulate the elements and the energy of nature? The power to call me from my perch. If anything… These things, all stemming from Chakra, were not meant to be in human hands."

Naruto intently stared at the figure, but couldn't gauge what she was. So, in simple fashion, he asked the figure, "Who are you…?" He turned around to Kurama, "What's the trade?!"

Kurama closed its eyes. " **As I've said…a life for a life.** " The saying Naruto thought was vague now had meaning in context. " **As a friend that wants to see you live to experience your second decade, third, fourth, and beyond, I gave my spiritual half -the half that made my personality!** " Kurama shouted so forcefully that the white void around them cracked. The beast rose up to full height, and looked down at Naruto. " **And if that was enough a price to give you that chance…then I'd gladly do it again and again in the countless parallel universes that contained us and our relationship!** "

"K-Kurama…" Naruto stammered in shock for resolve like this was unheard of in the biju.

"Kurama deemed you worthy of a chance to be reborn. Do not tarnish its efforts." The figure said.

"All this talk of life and death…you must be the Shinigami." Naruto guessed as his eyes narrowed at the supernatural figure.

"Indeed. I am the Shinigami."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you mean."

"…Why even accept a trade?" Naruto asked. "Why take one, but not both? After all, it's the souls you only care about. Why even bargain something that goes against your domain?"

"…I accepted the trade because you were not meant to die in that valley." The Shinigami spoke calmly. Naruto bristled at the idea that his life was in Fate's grasp. The Shinigami saw the disdain in Naruto's expression and said, "Do not jump into conclusion that destiny has a hand. Destiny is a guide. A path suggested to travel. Do not jump into conclusion that some deaths are destined to happen. Those… are unfortunate ones that met me for circumstances that went against their favor. Like how the circumstances in your battle with Sasuke changed."

"…How so?"

"You lacked faith in your technique." The Shinigami replied. Naruto scowled at the accusation. "You thought Sasuke's jutsu was far stronger than your rasengan when in truth they were equal —provided that you perform the necessary Chakra expenditure, compression, power, and endurance to maintain your ground."

"I lacked… faith?" Naruto parroted uneasily. "You've got to be kidding me." He said. "I didn't hesitate when I did that jutsu! You telling me I lacked faith is stupid!"

The Shinigami hummed. "Perhaps… saying it like that is a mistake." He/She/It admitted. "For you to lack faith in yourself is like you lowering your intake of ramen. It just doesn't happen." The avatar of death snickered as he/she/it waved a hand as if fanning the idea away. "Let me rephrase it: You tested the boundaries of your limits when you were already there. You wished to surpass Sasuke's jutsu when you could not do any more. You broke a limit not meant to be passed. Thus your life was paid as consequence."

Naruto fell silent. "…So that's it? I died because of Chakra exhaustion?"

"Amongst others like excessive bleeding -both external and internal. Also asphyxia from the exhaustion, cardiac arrest from the blood loss, and so on."

"What of Sasuke?"

"Dead. No rebirth for him. None could bargain for him unlike you."

"How did I end up here? In this new world?"

"The maiden wanted to summon. I just took the liberty of anchoring your soul and body to that summoning circle. With a little help from this world's deities, of course."

"...You mean you forced it on them?" Naruto accused.

"Maybe~"

"They're going to hate me, aren't they?"

"Not entirely." The Shinigami replied with a wave of a hand. "One brother will love one aspect of you, while the other will be pleasant with you due to your other traits."

"And those are...?"

"One is a god of destruction, disease, death, anything negative really. He will take to your destructive capabilities nicely." The death god explained. "However, your social attitude and overall decision to search for a method to reach peace shows you in a good light with the other brother. The one in favor of life, nature, peace, etcetera etcetera."

" **The gods you speak of...they are opposites.** " Kurama commented.

"Indeed. Complete opposites, but brothers nonetheless."

Naruto combed his hair back with a Chakra arm. He didn't know how to react to all this information dumped onto him. It was surreal for him to be talking to the god of death like this. Kurama and the other biju? He was used to them. But a god was a different matter. Then to find out other gods were keeping an eye on him made it worse. All he could do was shake his head, and move on. "So…what's going to happen? You're taking Kurama from me?"

"In less than four days, I take the last living tie that binds you to the world you were born into. That is the trade."

"Four days?" Naruto asked. "Awfully lenient of you."

"Sacrifices like this… I give some form of leniency. I gave your father ample time in his final moments because it was a death he consented to." The Shinigami explained. "Thus, the nine day time limit. Of which… six have been wasted." The Shinigami walked away. "I suggest you speak amongst yourselves… to get any lingering emotions out before your inevitable farewell." The Shinigami glanced back. "Take heed, Naruto. No mortal is exempt from death -even you, who denied me so many times of capturing your soul. I did not save you. I don't save mortals. I take. And if they bargain with life… I bargain and compromise. That is all I do. Your partner saved you by self-sacrifice. Its newly found compassion for you led to your rebirth into this new life and world."

Naruto and Kurama watched as the diety dissolved into nothing but dust in the wind. The silent pair were left alone in a fragmented white void, and unable to say a word to each other after the first few minutes of the Shinigami's departure.

" **You've… got nothing to say to me, Naruto?** "

"…" Naruto stayed silent as he scratched the back of his head with a Chakra arm. He sighed. "…Was it worth it? Your choice to do this for me?"

" **It was. As I said, I'd do this again and again if it were possible.** "

Naruto's form relaxed. "Then thanks…for what you've done." He looked up to the never-ending void above him. "If you say there are other realities with our current relationship, then I'm sure there are at least a handful of them that sacrifice my own self for your sake." He turned around to face the biju, and grinned. "And if that's the case, then I've paid you back at least five-fold!"

As soon as he finished, Naruto and Kurama heard a distant but forceful explosion outside the mental landscape. The former of the pair exited the landscape to bolt out of his bed to see what happened outside his window.

In the distance, an airship of titanic size was set ablaze with the blackest of smoke billowing at the top. The others that surrounded it were in similar conditions, and he had to wonder if there was an attack happening.

The door to his hospital room opened with a slam. Makoto came in, and asked in a panic, _"Naruto, you have to come with me!_ "

"Eh? _Why?_ "

" _You're in danger, and everyone else is going to be caught up as collateral!_ "

" _Danger? Does this have something to do with the explosions?_ "

" _Yes!_ " She shouted. " _The thing that's after you… from what my superior said… it'll cut you into ribbons!_ "

Naruto looked at the battlefield in the sky a little more intently. A silver blur followed by a trail of flames darted from one ship to the next. " _If that thing's after me, then I should be a gentleman, and meet it face to face!_ "

" _W-Wait! Naru-_ " Naruto was gone in a bright orange flash.

* * *

"Status report!" James ordered.

"Cruisers Aesir, Magnus, and Sleipnir are damaged, but flightworthy, sir! Battleships Tyr, Vidar, and Jormungand are gradually losing altitude. They have reported that they will still continue the assault until they are incapable of targeting the Valfalk!" Said the communications officer as the explosions outside the flagship drowned out the screeches of the Grimm.

"What of the Valkyries?" James asked.

"Valkyrie Unit One is unable to continue. Aura levels are at critical. Units Two and Three have suffered minimal casualties. Units five through seven are still fighting, but are finding difficulty landing a decisive blow. Unit Eight has suffered heavy casualties, and Nine is completely lost, sir." Replied the communications officer.

"Gunships and Fighters? What of them? How are they far-"

"Sir!" Called the radar officer. "Radar has picked up an unknown coming in at high speeds from the direction of the Capital." A pause. "Currently observing erratic movement, but it's heading this way, sir."

"…Reinforcements? But I didn't call for any." James muttered.

"IFF is registering unknown." The radar officer announced. "It's not one of ours."

"Have a Valkyrie Unit make an interception."

"Unknown has sped up! It's already a mile away from the battle zone."

James looked at the state of his officers, and saw the anxiety in some of their faces. An Elder Grimm was troubling. But an Unknown coming in at speeds never recorded to be possible for any Atlesian craft made it worse. "If it's coming from the capital, then it can't be a Grimm. So let's gamble on that, and focus on the Valfalk. Where is it?"

" _I have eyes on the Valfalk!_ " Said the look-out over the intercom. " _It's flying around the carrier Freya!_ "

"All ships, train all anti-aircraft guns in the airspace around the carrier, Freya. Ballistic, cruise missiles and torpedoes are now to be locked and inactive." James ordered.

" _Unknown spotted!_ " Announced the lookout. " _It's on the airstrip of the Freya! It's…It's a person with his orange or gold Aura coating him in the shape of a nine-tailed fox, General Ironwood!_ "

James stood up from his seat. "What?! How did he get here?!" He looked to his technicians. "Get me a visual!" A holoscreen appeared almost immediately.

On the screen, the Grimm's body was covered in bony white scales. Not a single area was exposed on its form. In fact… the scales looked sharp enough to be used as blades. Possibly to help with aerodynamics, but nonetheless it explained why some of the attacks did not leave a scratch. It hovered over the airstrip with the use of its strangely shaped wings, where flames sprouted off the ends like a jet's afterburner. The Unknown -Naruto- was back in its beastly form. He was ready to pounce at the Grimm, and few were ready to believe that he could take it down. But with how many attacks the Grimm shrugged off… hopes weren't on the rise.

The clash between the Grimm and the glowing fox that was Naruto began with deafening roars.

 _ **And that's it for this one. How does this one fare compared to previous chapters? Not action heavy, sure, but I hope it's done enough to progress the narrative and express light character motivations. Hope this chapter also explains some things. The main thing being that...what really happened in the end of Naruto and Sasuke's fight.**_

 _ **But other than that, review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	6. Beast of War

_**And tada! Here's a new chapter for you guys!**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 6: Beast of War

The air broke to his whim. Like a bolt of flame, he streaked across the sky and ground in a frenzy. Naruto's glowing form whizzed past the skyscapers he used as stepping stones to reach new speeds. Windows fractured from the wind pressure caused by his unfathomable speed. The surfaces he leapt off of cracked, and few broke from the force of his leaps. The air around where he passed became heated to the point that the thirty two degree weather instantly became a ninety-five. A trail of his destruction was clear for everyone to see. And it was so instantaneous that others could not speculate anything else other than a systemic attack with no clear target. But none of that mattered to Naruto in his haste. What mattered is what danger he brought forth because of his actions. He needed to reach the airships just before the mountain peaks. Within a minute, he exited the city limits.

" _ **Are you seriously going to help the ones that fear you and your strength?**_ "

" _Why not?_ " Naruto asked as he made explosive steps on the snow covered mountains miles away from the city. Shelves of ice and snow dislodged from their resting place, and tumbled into a raging set of avalanches that failed to reach the city. " _I caused the problem. I_ _'_ _m solving it for them._ "

" _ **Hm**_ _ **…**_ _ **Fair enough.**_ " Kurama relented. " _ **But you risk yourself being exposed for your true potential. Doesn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t that go against your self-imposed handicaps?**_ "

Naruto idly thought of his caretakers and his newfound friends. Despite that, he didn't slow down. It only spurned him to move even faster than before. " _If it means protecting my friends from a problem I caused_ _…_ _it_ _'_ _s worth it!_ " Naruto answered resolutely.

" _ **Then**_ _ **…**_ _ **would you kindly not incite natural disasters with your steps?**_ " Kurama asked nicely.

" _Can_ _'_ _t do that, pal_ _…_ " As much as Naruto wanted to hold back for the sake of keeping things normal, the urgency was warranted. This was _his_ problem; he acknowledged that after Makoto warned him of the danger. But danger was what he always went up against. It wasn't anything different. He looked up, and saw the fleet of damaged airships just above him. " _Not when time is running out!_ " Naruto poured Chakra to his legs, and like a loaded gun, fired himself into the air.

* * *

Winter and Weiss looked out their window, and saw the chaos over at the peaks. The elder of the two rushed to the computer to make a call to headquarters to find out what threat required a majority of the fleet to retaliate.

"Colonel Mutsuki!" Winter called the name of the man that appeared in front of her screen. "What is happening at the peaks?"

Colonel Mutsuki was a man with hair as black as night fashioned to have his bangs hanging at the sides of his face and grown longer past his chin. The rest of it was styled so that his hair spiked at the back. His deep violet eyes were wide with surprise at Winter's call. But the man quickly regained his composure.

If Naruto were to look at this man, he would've questioned the military man about whether of not he and Sasuke were related in some way.

" _My, oh my. I would never think to have you call me, my magnificent Winter._ " Said the Colonel with a smooth and baritone voice. " _But since you_ _'_ _re here, may I take you out to dinner some time, my sweet?_ "

" _Colonel_ _…_ I am calling to know what is happening at the northern peaks —not to be _seduced!_ " Winter answered sternly. "Do I have to call your ex to pummel you into acting like a proper man that reflects your _ranking?_ "

The man sighed in exasperation. " _Very well_ _…_ " He surrendered. " _The fleet is currently defending against an Elder reported by the outpost personnel. It_ _'_ _s reported to be alone, but the outpost personnel are doing checks for an invasion._ "

Winter stood up from her seat. "An Elder?! What caused an Elder of all things to attack?!"

The man exhaled a significant amount of air in the form of a sigh. " _The youth under your sister_ _'_ _s care is being_ considered _as the cause. At least that_ _'_ _s what people above my rank are saying._ " The man answered as he folded his arms. The man's expression turned from casual to serious in a heartbeat. The narrowed eyes and solid posture were enough to get that idea through to Winter. " _I_ _'_ _m inclined to believe them considering that even I felt that anger even through the surveillance video and General Ironwood_ _'_ _s testimony of the altercation._ "

Weiss overheard the conversation. She knew the situation. But the fact that speculation of the one at fault propelled her to jump into the conversation. "That's ridiculous! How could one person attract a Grimm?!"

" _Ah. Miss Schnee, a pleasure to meet you._ " Colonel Mutsuki greeted. " _Salutations aside, you yourself know the answer to your question._ " The man said. " _I mean you were there when the kid boiled over._ "

"'Boiled over?' I don't know what you mean." Weiss said with a huff.

Winter turned to her sister. "He means when Naruto sent General Ironwood and the other soldiers into a state of paralysis with his presence and anger alone." The words that slipped from her mouth caused a light bulb to illuminate in her brain. "Y-You mean that permeable malice he gave off was enough to call an _Elder?!_ "

The Colonel wagged a finger. " _Tsk, tsk, Lieutenant. You_ _'_ _re missing a piece here. You_ _'_ _re not wrong, but there_ _'_ _s a side to the statement that you overlooked._ " The man said cockily. " _So far, the outpost has yet to report a mobilization of a herd._ " The sisters didn't know where the man was going with this thought." _In theory, until proven otherwise, the pissed off double-amputee Miss Schnee summoned gave off enough concentrated negativity that he repulsed the small fries, but attracted an Elder._ "

"You make it sound like this is a good thing!" Weiss screamed at the man.

" _It is. A tremendous boon if anything._ " The Colonel defended his statement. " _Tell me, which is better between the two, Miss Schnee? Having one difficult enemy to defeat or a horde with a Final boss leading the charge?!_ "

Weiss knew the answer to that, and couldn't find the ability to defend her position. "E-Even so, an Elder is difficult to kill. My sister and I have already seen a couple of airships damaged or destroyed. If it's that powerful to take a swipe at the fleet, then I don't feel any more confident that is any better than a full on invasion."

" _Colonel Mutsuki!_ " A disembodied voice called. " _Battlefield reports, sir!_ "

The man glanced at the holoscreen, and said, " _Hold that thought, Miss Schnee._ " He popped open a second holoscreen just beside the one making the call. The serious look on the colonel sharpened for a moment before turning into shock. " _You_ _'_ _re sure this isn_ _'_ _t fake?_ " The man asked the officer that announced the new developments in the battlefield.

" _This came from the flagship, sir!_ "

Baffled, the Colonel combed his hair back. " _How? How did he get there? It would taken at least fifteen minutes to reach the peaks; and the battle hasn_ _'_ _t even lasted three!_ "

Winter stepped into the conversation. "Colonel, if I may ask, what's so surprising?"

" _Your double-amputee is on the carrier Freya about to duke it out with the Elder._ "

"What?!" Screamed out by the sisters.

* * *

' _Well_ _…_ _this is something you don_ _'_ _t see everyday!_ ' Naruto shouted in his head as he stared at the silvery body of the monster in front of him. 'This _is what_ _'_ _s after me?! Come on!_ '

" _ **Naruto! This thing is fast. Extremely fast judging by its body type and the number of damaged vessels in the short amount of time. Most likely favors hit and run tactics too in order to compliment its speed.**_ " Kurama aided in analysis.

" _I got that much just by staring at it. But_ _…_ _There isn_ _'_ _t a single scratch on it, and that_ _'_ _s bugging me!_ " Naruto planted his hands and feet firmly on the floor. His gnashed his teeth together. " _Is this another instance of letting the enemy beat itself?_ "

" _ **Won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t know until you try.**_ " Kurama answered for Naruto. " _ **Now get ready. It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s coming!**_ "

Naruto roared, releasing power off in waves. The dragon followed suit. It landed on the airstrip, and hooked itself down with its claws. It spread its misshapen wings, and stabbed it on the airstrip. In the process of doing so, the jets of flame intensified, melting the piece of airstrip it hovered over as well as the steel underneath it as if it weren't there. The crests of each pillar of flame pierced through the hull of the carrier then carved their way towards the bow of the vessel like a hot knife through butter. The tips of the wings were behind itself. The heat that came off of the red flames flames stretched far enough that the snow on the mountains steamed and blew away due to the force of the jets.

" _Well_ _…_ _one thing_ _'_ _s for sure: It_ _'_ _s eager to kill us, Kurama_ _…_ " Naruto blandly said after the bow of the ship exploded behind the beast. The image that presented itself to the blond was that of a demon wrapped in flames. Not that he was threatened by the sight of it. He experienced enough death stares to last a lifetime by this point.

" _ **And you reciprocate the feeling ten-fold!**_ " Kurama gleefully bantered back.

Naruto grinned at the challenge the beast in front of him presented. Fingers hugged the floor. The balls of his feet lightly bounced, ready to spring into action. Every muscle was loosened in an instant. " _You betcha!_ " He replied whilst he fanned the Chakra tails outwards like a peacock.

The airborne monster lunged at him. The air warped its shaped to the point of no return, and broke into a massive shockwave that disturbed the stillness of the air further. The surrounding airships recoiled from the sudden destruction of the sound barrier, whereas Naruto, hidden inside Kurama's Chakra, rocketed off of his feet to face the adversary. A small crater was left to identify where he took off. He made the conscious decision to redirect all the Chakra that surrounded him into his right Chakra arm. The golden orange glow increased in intensity to rival that of the sun in the blink of an eye.

When the two were within an arm's length away from each other, Naruto hammered his right fist on top of the beast's head just as he jumped over it's form. The Tsunade-like impact redirected the beast onto the airstrip. However, it didn't stick to the vessel. Once it touched the airstrip, the edges of its aerodynamic body slashed through the strip and beneath it, where some of the toughest of steel alloys that supported the structure as if they weren't there.

Naruto landed and watched the beast fly off the airship, and headed skywards like a red comet. He guessed that it was headed for another hit and run attempt. But first, it looked at the damage it did. He watched the five distinct cuts it made as it flew across the surface of the airstrip. ' _Five points of contact: chest, a pair of wing tips, hind knees_. _Guess that aerodynamic body isn_ _'_ _t just for show if it can make this kind of cut!_ ' He noted in his head. ' _The insides of the ship are exposed with clean cuts_ _…_ _And the surrounding area is burnt to a crisp. Any normal person could easily be mutilated in one second, then the injury gets cauterized in the following second._ ' He observed further as he protected himself from the intense heat that surrounded him.

An ear-piercing alarm blared.

" _All personnel of the Freya, this is your Captain speaking! Abandon ship! Head for the hangar, and get on the Bullheads! I repeat abandon ship!_ "

Naruto looked around the smoke to see the airship's altitude drop gradually with the front of it tipped towards the mountainside. A series of explosions occurred in a chain. The bow of the ship exploded once more; the flames must have melted something important deeper in its structure. Then the area the beast recently carved exploded, sending shards of steel, chunks of glass, and splinters of colored crystals into the air. At least those were the non-living things that were sent into the air. Few military personnel on this ship also flew out of those openings due to the explosive force.

Naruto formed all nine Chakra tails to catch the unfortunate people caught in the middle of this hectic battle. He set them all down on a section of the airstrip that wasn't damaged. "Run!" He shouted at them. They didn't hesitate to get away. He himself went to pick up the shards of Dasto that littered the area. In particular, he picked up mainly the green, red, and yellow shards. He didn't know what yellow was, but he was willing to bet it had to be lightning based because blue was tied to water or ice as an element.

" _ **Above you, Naruto!**_ "

The blond didn't need to see the apocalyptic sight of the dragon coated in flames. It's hellish appearance during its initial lunge was enough to give him an idea of what it looked like. Naruto's form was enveloped in Chakra once more. He headed for the damaged front of the ship, and waited there. He could feel the keen eyes of the beast upon him as it steered itself towards his position.

' _Not yet._ ' He judged as his body tensed up. It got closer and closer, decreasing the gap exponentially. When the time was right, he spun on the balls of his feet while all of his Chakra tails lashed out. The tails struck true, and redirected the beast towards the mountain head first. The resulting impact threw snow, ice, and rock into the air. ' _That isn_ _'_ _t enough._ ' He thought as he watched the debris fly onto the airstrip and the surrounding airships. The suspicion was confirmed when steam exploded from the crash site.

When steam gave way to flames, Kurama said, " _ **Definitely not enough.**_ "

Naruto snickered. " _Aw_ _…_ _Look at it rage. It_ _'_ _s like a lizard version of you._ "

" _ **I am**_ **far** _ **better than a lizard!**_ " Kurama took offense to the remark. " _ **So how will you defeat it? Bijudama?**_ "

Naruto shook his head. " _Nothing so drastic. But a rasenshuriken is falling under the category of drastic. Just barely though._ " Naruto idly thought of the Shinigami's words regarding his jutsu that killed himself. He pushed past his limits, of which there was none left, and died because of it. With gritted teeth, he said, " _I can_ _'_ _t show anything new here. But we need something tough to beat it. Clones are out of the question. Sage mode will take too long. I can_ _'_ _t rely on this form because we need to hide what it can do, and I_ _'_ _m out of regular shinobi options._ "

" _ **You think shinobi arts -stealth, trickery, and exploitation will help you beat a monster? I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve seen your villagers fight me head on and only head on. You have to be on equal terms if you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re going to use shinobi arts.**_ " Kurama reminded Naruto sternly. The blond couldn't help but agree." _ **If you mean the more destructive jutsu in your arsenal, you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll need some cover to keep your skills secret. For now, you still have those crystals you absorbed into you. They -the sisters- seemed to be okay with you using them. Probably means it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s normal to use it like you did. Probably.**_ "

Naruto watched as flames fanned wildly from the mountain. His ears tingled at the shrill screech the beast gave. It struggled against the weight of the debris that rained upon its body. But he knew it wouldn't be long before it stabilized itself. " _That_ _'_ _ll have to do for now. We need to go beyond the peak if we want to do some true damage. Because with the limits I gave, I can only do so much before I_ _'_ _ll be cut to ribbons._ "

Kurama grunted. " _ **That sharp, knife-like body is the only thing that**_ _ **'**_ _ **s keeping it safe from head on fights against these guys that rely on close combat. Like you said, you can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t stay in this form for long. Because of that, you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll have a hard time approaching it considering you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re not built with a second skin unlike these folks**_." Naruto agreed wholly to the analysis. " _ **Even then, its scales are tough enough to withstand blows against the things that do hit. Not Isobu tough, but enough to be praised.**_ "

Naruto nodded. " _Here it comes again!_ " The beast rocketed towards Naruto at breakneck speeds. He closed his eyes for a moment. " _Sorry_ _'_ _bout not asking for permission, Neji, but I need to borrow a jutsu_." His blue eyes turned red as Kurama's Chakra channeled as much wind-natured Chakra to the palms of the Chakra arms. He himself called out the wind crystals -at least the energy he absorbed from those crystals- to the palms as well. " _Let_ _'_ _s see how aerodynamic you really are, eh?!_ "

He spun on his feet as he released the wind. The faster he went, the more defined the shape the wind took. At the peak of his rotation speed, the wind took the shape of a dome, where blades of wind slashed at the smoke, flames, and steel effortlessly. He couldn't see where the dragon was as he spun the wind dome around, but he hoped it was enough to repel and damage it.

His hopes were tarnished when he saw the dragon's chest pierced through the dome, and nearly bisected his head. Still, his keen eyes watched the silvery scales splinter as scratches marred its body. He cancelled the jutsu by releasing his hold on the wind. It exploded outwards, and held enough force to disrupt the dragon's flight pattern, and grounded it onto the airstrip because of the instability.

The dragon roared furiously. Naruto guessed that it didn't like being shot down from its territory. He prepared himself for a quick lunge, but the airships shot powerful explosives at its side. He watched it suffer under the barrage, but its left wing shielded itself from the blows soon after. It toppled onto the bridge of the ship, but it didn't tear through the steel.

" _It_ _'_ _s resilient._ "

" _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a pain in the ass.**_ " Kurama bluntly remarked.

" _We need to grab it_ _'_ _s attention again._ " Naruto said.

" _ **After barely scratching it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s skin with a wind-based kaiten?! Your wind justus are useless against that aerodynamic body.**_ " Kurama told it how it was.

Naruto shook his head. " _Not useless. That thing_ _'_ _s just too resistant to it. And resistance means I can break it!_ "

" _ **Confident, are ya?**_ "

" _If I don_ _'_ _t do anything, its going to tear these airships apart._ "

" _ **Well? What**_ _ **'**_ _ **s your plan, topless traffic cone?**_ " Kurama sassed.

Naruto called the fire-nature Chakra he stole from the crystals, and gathered it into his core. Kurama understood immediately what its partner wanted to do. But… the jutsu he wanted wasn't what Naruto got.

Instead of a fireball that spewed out of Naruto's mouth, a carpet of flames flooded the airstrip as it headed for the dragon. The blanket of fire coated the beast from head to tail. He could see it move its wings in front of itself to shield from the heat. He stopped the jutsu, and ran while it reeled from the blasts. He easily evaded the debris and flames as he molded Chakra onto his right palm. He decided to go for a higher tier rasengan, and his Chakra molded to heed to his wish.

He slid onto his back, and hissed as the heat from his jutsu seared his back. But he held onto his concentration, and watched as his regular rasengan spun wildly inside its form whilst it was accompanied by three smaller rasengan orbiting the main one like moons of a planet. He poured Kurama's Chakra further, increasing the potency and speed of the rotations. The moment he got to the dragon's chest, he shoved the chaotic technique at it. Wind contorted around the dragon's chest as the body resisted the contorting forces that met against its aerodynamic body. The twisting forces that came from the smaller rasengans acted like drills while the main one chipped of the sharp edge of the dragon's chest. He got up to his feet, and pushed his attack further into the monster's chest. Cracks formed from the tiny scratches he made from earlier.

Naruto gleefully grinned at the sight of progress, and pushed further until he could not hold the shape of the rasengan any longer. When it exploded, a funnel of wind shoved the beast into the sky. Naruto knew it was still alive. But the damage he gave to it was enough to visibly make a dent in its chest.

" _How_ _'_ _d ya like that?!_ " He shouted at the dragon. The dragon responded with a rain of fireballs.

" _ **You and your mouth**_ _ **…**_ " Kurama snorted in both annoyance and disappointment. " _ **Dodge like someone**_ _ **'**_ _ **s trying to nab your ramen right off your hands!**_ "

" _Don_ _'_ _t speak the godly meal_ _'_ _s name in vain!_ " Naruto mentally shouted as he jumped back in time to get away from a fireball. He continued evading the rain of fire whilst gradually stepping away from the landing zone.

* * *

Weiss watched the battle from the window of Winter's suite. While she couldn't see him and the Grimm, the fact that most of the damage going on was contained on one airship made her confident that Naruto was holding it at bay. Despite his lack of Aura meant to defend him passively, she knew he was a fighter, and he wouldn't give up.

"Just come back…" Weiss whispered to herself. Her hands balled up into fists. "I can't have you dying. Not I haven't repaid for your selflessness!"

A series of panicked knocks on the door alerted the sisters. Winter answered it. "Lieutenant, what brings you here?"

"D-Did you hear?"

"We know. I called your ex. We had the unfortunate timing to overhear the updates on the battle." Winter replied.

"Why aren't you worried for him?" Makoto asked. "He just fought Noel and I, and made that Aura construct! He should be at his limits just climbing the mountain let alone choosing to fight an Elder."

Weiss walked to the door to stand beside her sister. "Haven't you heard from your colleagues? He holds the world record for Aura capacity. If we're to compare him to an engine, he can power one of the battleships for days without fatigue." She recited monotonously before taking a long pause. Her calm demeanor changed to concern. "Still doesn't make it right for him to fight something that he doesn't know about!"

"He doesn't know what an Elder is and the danger behind them?!"

Winter winced at the volume. "I'm afraid is much worse, and much simpler at the same time."

"How worse can it get?" The furry lieutenant questioned rhetorically.

"He doesn't know what a creature of Grimm is." Weiss replied.

"H-Huh?! You didn't tell him?" Makoto bit her thumb. "That moron's rushing to his death then!" Instantly, she took out her Scroll and dialed a number then placed it on speaker. She was left hanging for a few seconds waiting for whoever was on the other end to pick up. "Ah! Tsubaki! Are you fighting the Elder right now?!"

" _Of course I am! I_ _'_ _m part of the Valkyrie division! It_ _'_ _s my job to counter airborne threats like this!_ "

"Was there someone that barged into the battle? A blond with gold Aura that likes to take the shape of a fox?"

" _Yes, but I don_ _'_ _t see why that_ _'_ _s important at the moment._ "

"He's in danger, Tsubaki!" Makoto screeched. "He doesn't know what a Grimm is, and his Aura doesn't have the passive protective property of Aura! At some point, he's going to get hurt because he's caught off guard. You need to back him up!" She urged her friend on the phone.

" _That_ _'_ _s not my call to make. The General is having us stand back. The Aerial assault division is likewise in the same standing order. Only the ships of the fleet are free to take action, but even then they_ _'_ _re waiting until an opening to strike to avoid collateral._ "

"Huh? Why are you lettin' him fight that thing alone?"

" _Believe it or not, this person you_ _'_ _re saying is in danger is holding his own tremendously well. He even_ pierced _the Elder_ _'_ _s scales._ " Tsubaki explained. " _But_ _…_ _if what you_ _'_ _re saying is true, then I_ _'_ _ll do my best to get the General to agree to let my division mobilize._ "

Makoto looked at the sisters -Weiss in particular when she said, "Please do, because I have people with me that want him back safely. You know how that feels."

"… _Right. You_ _'_ _ll owe me one for_ this." Tsubaki ended the call then and there.

"Thank you for your assistance, Lieutenant." Winter said.

"He's a friend. I'd help regardless." Makoto said resolutely. "Now how about we go to his hospital room and wait for him there?"

* * *

"He's holding his own." James muttered. "A self-destructive youth like himself is doing exceptionally well…" His hands clasped the arm rests tightly. This was something he didn't believe was possible for the blond to do. Despite Naruto's previous performances, taking on an Elder alone was simply unheard of. Not even in recorded days of old. When Semblances were powerful because they needed to be in order to ensure the survival of both Human and Faunus races, _this_ display was beyond ancient records.

And to think this was just Aura and Dust being used in tandem…

A holoscreen appeared. " _Are you seeing what I_ _'_ _m seeing?_ "

James nodded. "He tore through its armor when our armaments weren't enough to scratch it." He looked at the screen. "Snow, just who are we dealing with?" The man being questioned could not say. James was a little startled to know his colleague unable to tell. Snow was regarded as the military's best analytic and strategic mind.

" _Hard to say. We don_ _'_ _t know what world he came from. And if he was of this world, we don_ _'_ _t know what time he came from._ " Snow admitted amidst the explosions that came from the carrier Freya. " _All we can conclusively say is that young Naruto is trained to fight in various situations._ " A nod came from James." _This is the second instance of him fighting something larger than him. If we were to guess_ _…_ _larger animals are a normal sight to see -and fight._ "

"You say it like we don't experience that for ourselves." James said.

" _We he seems perfectly fine fighting without Aura protecting him all the time. Can_ _'_ _t say the same for our people -even the foolhardy ones._ "

"Sir! Valkyrie Units five through seven wish to help in the offensive." Said one radio officer.

"General, I'm receiving transmission from the gunships. They want to help too." Relayed another radio officer. "What are your orders, sir?"

James sat at his seat wondering what was the right decision. Allowing the mobilization would help end the fight, but he ran the risk of sending his soldiers to death. Denying mobilization could make him look like a lazy or devious leader. Lazy because his fleet was ready to strike, and he would choose to do nothing. Devious for letting one fight, but making sure his forces take the credit for both propaganda and ensuring safety to the people. Or… if he were to look at it as an intelligence officer, he would appear as if he scouted for the blond's abilities once more.

"Tell them to find an opening that doesn't catch the Unknown in the crossfire!" James ordered. "Coordinate attacks for maximum efficiency." He stood up from his seat. "But be warned, we do not know where the Unknown's loyalty lies -or skills for that matter. So keep clear when on offensive. That is all."

"Message sent, sir."

James adopted a thinking pose with his left hand supporting his chin while his right hand cradled his left elbow from beneath. ' _We can_ _'_ _t slack off. We also can_ _'_ _t just leave him alone with that Elder without finding any new abilities hidden from us. This_ _…_ _This is the best option I have available._ '

* * *

Naruto made a pair of Chakra tails to parry the wings that extended towards him with the intent to skewer him. He dashed in after the opening, and smashed his right fist onto the dragon's head. All the while the Chakra morphed to whatever form he wished during the moment. So seamless was the transformation that one would think he was doing it all on his own.

Which in fact, was true for the most part.

Kurama, inside Naruto's mind, smiled as it lessened aid to Naruto. It needed Naruto to be independent. For the sake of keeping Naruto alive, other limits had to be tested. ' _ **Keep that up, Naruto. You**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll have the hang of my Chakra in no time.**_ ' It thought supportively. Still, a memory lingered within Kurama. A memory regarding the condition Naruto would be left in after being taken away. And it chose to manifest at this point in time.

" _Do not fret, Kurama. Your partner_ _'_ _s spiritual half that makes up his Chakra will be enough to handle the space you left behind. His will assimilate with yours just fine._ _"_

" _ **The space left behind will be humongous! No human can just**_ **have** _ **that amount and have the ability to**_ **assimilate** _ **with mine to rectify the anomaly!**_ _"_

" _And that is where you are wrong. While true the space left behind will be humongous, Naruto_ _'_ _s spiritual half grew far more than his physical half. All the battles he_ _'_ _s face up to now made his spiritual half grow by leaps and bounds. And while Naruto_ _'_ _s strength grew proportionally with it, one could not refute that your partner grew more through the heat of battle. His status as a sage increased his spiritual half exponentially, and only grew further then on. Plus, the fact that he_ _'_ _s with you since his birth eases things._ _"_

" _ **So**_ _ **…**_ _ **in short-**_ _"_

" _In short, Naruto can take the burden. Like he_ _'_ _s always had. Now and forever, Kurama. And if the idea of leaving him behind upsets you, remember, this was your choice._ _"_

" _ **I know it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s my choice!**_ _"_

" _Calm yourself, Kurama. You didn_ _'_ _t let me finish. You may leave him behind in this new world, but what you_ _'_ _ve left for him will be a wonderful parting gift. Think of it as if you_ _'_ _re still there deep inside his soul. That even if you_ _'_ _re not there, a piece of you guards his new life to the bitter end._ _"_

Kurama could see that the Shinigami wasn't lying. It could feel Naruto's Chakra assimilating with its own. And being that Naruto was bonded to it since childbirth, the assimilation process was seamless. The more Naruto used its Chakra to fight, the easier it was for him to use it the way he wanted. That, and it'd definitely lessen the mental strain significantly if he got the hand of it at an instinctual level.

" _Dammit!_ " Naruto mentally shouted. " _Wings are spears, shoot fire, sharper than a katana_ _…_ _what kind of world bred this thing?!_ " In the middle of his complaining, he dodged as best as he could. He may have shown he was fast -incredibly so- but if that's the case, he could give the military the false slip of having them think that he had a limit. And this went back to suffering all on his lonesome trying to kill the thing without most of his precious tools. " _It doesn_ _'_ _t wanna leave this falling airship. Maybe it_ _'_ _s already learned that I can bring it down from the sky if it comes charging in at me_ _…_ _Thoughts, Kurama?_ "

" _ **Piss it off more. That**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll get it to move.**_ "

" _Y_ _'_ _know_ _…_ _that doesn_ _'_ _t say much, but I_ _'_ _ll admit that_ _'_ _ll work enough._ " He said as he dodged stray shrapnel chucked at him by the dragon. " _But first thing_ _'_ _s first! Did the little airships inside this big one leave already? Couldn_ _'_ _t tell with this thing grabbing my attention._ "

" _ **They**_ _ **'**_ _ **re long gone.**_ "

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. It was time for him to tip the scales in his favor. but before he could do that, he watched the dragon's left claw-like wing come down for a stab when he was nowhere nearby to get hit. He looked to see amongst the twisted metal and mechanical curiosities he had no idea of that there was a giant spherical thing far down. From his vantage point, many pipes were attached to it, and off to the side wall, gauges and valves were there to display its status.

And the status was in red for 'Get outta here,' at least that's what he hoped it said. Just then, his head took all of this information, and completed the puzzle as to what he saw. " _Aw crap. That_ _'_ _s the engine!_ " He nearly screamed at the sight. He looked at the dragon with shock on his face. An explosion rumbled one after another beneath him. The searing flames the dragon injected into the space beneath the airstrip had to be melting the support beams and compromised the overall structure of the ship. " _It_ _'_ _s taking this whole thing down to kill us!_ "

" _ **Then quit babblin**_ _ **'**_ _ **and run!**_ "

Naruto didn't have the time to make a witty comeback. He just turned around and ran. The roar of flames behind him were enough to suggest his enemy was in pursuit of him. In his normal speed, the beast surely was faster than him. And because of its freakish speed, maneuverability was sacrificed. He grinned as he skidded to a halt, then lowered himself on one knee. He gather Chakra to his right arm once more, and without thinking of the timing, punched upwards full force. The explosive power he sent out was sure to have made Granny Tsunade proud.

The dragon launched high up into the air like a rocket. Its form pierced the clouds as it reached new heights. It's shimmering silver body gained an orange hue as the sunset's rays struck strikingly at the sharp scales. The skiess it inhabited at that moment were invaded by shots fired from the main batteries of the Atlesian fleet; the missiles that came from the destroyers; the concentrated fire from the guships; and the various attacks launched by the Valkyrie Units. In an instant, the immediate surrounding of the Valfalk violently exploded inside a colossal black smoke.

Several people in personalized armor or equipment flew up to fight the thing. With their armaments, he doubted they could scratch it, but their coordination was enough for him to hold on to hope that they can at least keep it occupied. He managed to see one group launch consecutive attacks at its tough scales through the use of explosives and close combat. But when the dragon roared furiously, Naruto found the situation to be far more drastic than it let on.

He wasn't the target anymore.

' _That ain_ _'_ _t enough. But hold on tight!_ ' Naruto thought before he ventured inside the critically damaged ship. Why he went inside was simple. He needed to gather more of those crystals he got while in the middle of fighting the dragon. Specifically, the yellow ones. He sprinted through the burning corridors at high speeds looking for the projectile storage hidden underneath the turrets. He found one past the crew quarters, and saw the scattered crystals on the floor. There were various types, but mainly the yellow one. With a giant Chakra arm, he took them, and absorbed them into himself much like he did when gathering natural energy. He let the energies assimilate into his being, and tested them on the palm of his left hand.

But first, he took a breath. One that helped calm him down. His aversion to use the lightning element had to end for now. People needed to be saved, and as far as he knew, lightning was the best element to pierce the toughest defenses.

A spear of golden electricity struck the ceiling, then bounced to the wall. He let loose the element, and the room became a lightning storm. When he stopped the flow of electricity, he found himself looking at a room full of holes of various sizes done by the melting the steel with the heat it generated. Satisfied by the output, he rushed out of the ship's corridor into one of the many openings created during the battle.

He jumped out of one opening, and looked at his surroundings. Several airships were on fire. Few were scarred likely due to the body of the dragon slicing the hull as it passed by. Explosions filled the air, and blanketed the orange sky in black. Smaller air vessels fell into fiery scraps of metal alongside a sprinkle of people screaming for their lives.

Naruto cursed inwardly while his body was coated in Kurama's Chakra once more. People in trouble was something he didn't want to see happening in front of him. Sure, he saved the people on this burning airship, but that's because they were in reasonable range to help them. This… This was going to expose even more of his abilities than he'd like. He let out a small 'Tch' for the unfortunate situation. " _Can_ _'_ _t help it. They need help._ " He muttered to himself. He took a sprinter's stance as a ready position. With his eyes closed, he pulsed out a thin layer of Chakra to 'see' all the people that were not safely atop an airship.

He counted twenty-seven living bodies falling in the air. All alive, but unable to continue their assault.

" _ **Best be quick, partner.**_ " Kurama said. " _ **Can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t let these people get eaten right out of the sky.**_ "

" _Yeah. That_ _'_ _s just a terrible way to go_." Naruto said. " _If this keeps on any longer, I_ _'_ _m gonna have to use drastic measures just to keep that thing from killing people._ "

" _ **Don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t think about that right now. And take your restrictions off for a moment. Get them out of danger!**_ "

Naruto didn't object to the idea. His body shone brighter than the sun, and streaked across the sky in a flash. Behind him, the airship he jumped off of finally exploded from the significant damage it incurred. The elements clashed chaotically, forcing a myriad of explosions to occur like aftershocks of an earthquake. As he traversed air, he used the wind crystals he got from scavenging, and maneuvered himself to catch the others with his Chakra tails. Like a game of pinball, he bounced around madly from one point to the other, causing his passengers varying degrees of whiplash and nausea the longer his effort to save them took. Not even half a minute later, he landed at what he guessed to be the flagship, and set them down.

He dispelled his Chakra cloak, and looked over the terrified passengers behind him. Few of them shared a uniform, while others had unique outfits. He guessed the latter group were a more specialized unit. He would've checked up on them, but the series of explosions behind him took precedence.

* * *

James swiftly stood up from his chair. "What does he think he's doing?!" He looked to his bridge members. "Artillery Chief, have your personnel aim the main battery at the Valfalk now!" He shouted as his eyes looked at the Grimm bathed in flames heading towards his ship. He reflexively stepped back as the silvery body of the Grimm came closer and closer.

The Artillery Chief didn't verbally reply. She just followed the prompt order, and relayed that message to the officers underneath her in her positional hierarchy. The flagship's main battery took aim while she adjusted the shot from her control panel. The myriad of details displayed in the user interface were by no means a distraction to her. Like a machine, she swiftly moved her hands on the screen to adjust the height, compensate for wind, gravity, and other factors. But considering the lack of distance, she threw away most of the adjustments.

Done, she waited for the opportune time to hit. An Elder wasn't one to get hit by such an obvious shot. It would've learned to weave away at the last moment. So she stared intently at her holoscreen, waiting patiently in her self-imposed game of chicken while she commanded the other anti-air guns instinctively alongside her fellow artillery officers.

' _1000 meters and decreasing. 750 meters_ _…_ _400 meters_ _…_ _100 meters!_ ' She glided her right hand to the firing button on her holoscreen, but hesitate when she saw something golden orange completely block her shot. She looked outside the bridge's windows, and saw a clearer picture like everyone else.

The once human-sized fox became as large as a house, and held the Grimm's powerful charge all by itself.

The fox took a step back, and twisted its body at the same time. It let the Grimm's forward thrust carry the power while its hands guided it into a full u-turn away from the flagship towards the peaks instead. Surprisingly, the Grimm didn't realize the maneuver, and failed to change its flight path in time. The fox, which returned back to its Faunus form, promptly chased after it with that characteristic flash of light. Once both were over the peaks, the Faunus slammed a foot down on its back, and sent the whole mountainside shaking from the force of the impact. Snow, ice, and rocks blew high into the air as it hid the two titans locked in battle.

They could only guess what happened inside the cloud of debris and frost when flashes of lightning surged from inside. Ear-piercing screeches and explosive thunder echoed as bolts of electricity flashed rapidly inside the cloud. A series of heavy and powerful impacts shook the area again and again, which kicked up more snow and ice up. Steam rose as flames shot through the cloud. The two fought fiercely inside the cloud; their thrashing and struggle could be heard and seen by the fleet. This continued on for minutes, and it only increased in intensity despite the visibility decrease. Gusts of winds tried to pry the curtain of snow out of there. But the two only continued to throw more and more into the air to replace what was taken away.

James sat back in his chair, unsure of what to do next. The target of the Grimm was in its clutches, and he was surely fighting with everything he's got and more. The same could be said for the Grimm. But from what he saw, they were on equal terms. He understood that the blond held back, but the handicaps the summon placed on his person didn't fool the General. Naruto hid many things, and tried to pass it off as having limits to them. The two, dragon and summon, were massive threats. The Grimm was experienced and had exceptional durability and legendary speed. Naruto on the other hand was a bag of tricks that had yet to run out. Either way, either could harm the populace with their strength regardless. James didn't want to fire on the latter for the sole fact the blond was able to break the Elder's defenses. Even he still held morals. A life was precious even if he was a danger to his people. Still… waiting for the battle to end was a nerve-wracking experience not only for him, but for the rest of his soldiers and his fleet.

Thankfully, he didn't need to wait long before one burst of gale force winds silenced the battlefield. The cloud of snow and ice fell gracefully whereas the rocks rained like hail.

"Gain altitude, and get over the peaks. I want a visual of the aftermath now!" James commanded.

* * *

Naruto silently watched the defeated form of the dragon, riddled with holes from the piercing power of concentrated electricity. Its once shimmering silver scales were dulled and damaged; winds carved its mark on its once sharp and unblemished body. He stepped back, and saw black mist rose from the gaps of its scales. Before long, the devilishly sharp and durable scales dissolved like salt to water -looking very much like the black mist.

" _It_ _'_ _s_ _…_ _evaporating. Odd, but cool._ " Naruto observed. He lowered himself to one knee to take a closer look at the phenomena in front of him. " _But if it existed_ _…_ _it had to have come from somewhere. Question then becomes where did it come from?_ " It didn't take long for the body of the dragon to go in the wind. Jarring as it was to see such a humongous beast just become nonexistent in front of himself in that way, it wasn't all that strange compared to what he'd seen.

He summoned toads larger than the buildings in Konoha in a puff of smoke. This is admittedly a little creepy, but went along the same principle of appearing or disappearing from or into thin air.

" _ **You won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t get answers today, Naruto.**_ " Kurama told bluntly. " _ **This is a new world. New threats. New knowledge. New way of living. I suggest you gather your bearings first before you go hunting these things. Now go back before you get into trouble with the military again.**_ " The idea was sound, and Naruto didn't mind it. The pair already knew they overstayed their welcome in the battlefield.

" _Gotcha._ " Naruto looked at the fleet behind him. He gave them a smile and a wave before he headed home in a flash of light.

He returned to his room in less than five minutes. The pace he took was far less urgent and forceful, but still much faster than the average vehicle they had in this world. He expected to lay back on his bed to nap the exertion away. However, instead of having a leisurely nap on his hospital bed, he met face to face with the three maidens he came to acquaint himself with. He greeted them cordially acting like nothing happened. For that, he received a firm slap to the face. By Waisū, surprisingly. He would've thought the maiden in front of him would clash with words, not with a palm of her hand.

"You fool!" Waisū shouted at him. He wished he understood what she said next, but it was far too fast and shrill to comprehend. Thankfully, his furry friend translated without any prompt from him.

" _You_ _'_ _re so stupid!_ " Makoto easily translated Waisū's opening statement. " _Why did you fight when you knew nothing of this place or its threats? You could have died because of your recklessness! Did you even think about yourself when you rushed in to fight that monster?!_ " Weiss slammed a fist at Naruto's bare chest. " _You_ _'_ _re terrible, making me worry for your safety. How am I supposed be repay you if you_ _'_ _re looking for ways to die?!_ "

Naruto moved aside to get some space before he faced Weiss. He fell to his knees and bowed. He chose to speak in his native language, and let Makoto handle the translation.

"He says he's very sorry for making you worry, Miss Schnee. He fought because he couldn't stand still knowing the fact that others are in trouble because of him. That and if they couldn't stop it, his friends would be in danger."

"That's why he did that?" Winter asked. "Explains why he unnecessarily protected us earlier."

Weiss lowered herself to her knees. "Naruto." She called. "Why do you fight so earnestly?" She calmly questioned.

Naruto waited for a translation, and when he got it, he lifted his head to face the girl in white. "To helupu furendos! To p-purutekuto!" He gave up speaking the common language, and spoke again in his native tongue.

"'I'd risk my life if it meant I saved those I cared about.' is what he said."

Winter smiled. Such childish and earnest resolve was always a good motivator to fight. But unlike the many people that took that reason to fight, the blond in the room poured his all to fulfill that ideal. For that, she was impressed. It's been said that those that have hearts like that tended to have the largest capacity for Aura.

The once revered Arc family was one of many that supported that theory.

"Lieutenant." Winter called her fellow soldier. "Let's leave these two for now."

"Huh? But what if there's a need for translation?"

"Their emotions will go through just fine." Winter assured. "My sister and I would know; that's the only way both of us communicated with him the first time. Now come. Let their hearts talk to one another." She said before she left the room in confidence that Naruto wouldn't harm her sister.

The furry lieutenant followed hesitantly. However, the latter made one last look. When she saw the blond's unwavering eyes and the look of acceptance on Weiss' face, she knew the two would be fine.

When the two ladies left, Naruto's expression softened. "W-Weiss…" He said her name perfectly with a stutter. He formed Chakra arms, and cupped Weiss' cheeks. He saw almost turn to mush as she basked in the warmth of Kurama's Chakra. He pulled her close to place his forehead to hers. "Sorry. Naruto… sorry for hartoing Weiss."

Weiss looked down at the floor while mumbling, "Stupid!"

" _Yeah, yeah I_ _'_ _m stupid._ " Said Naruto, who fully understood the meaning of the word because he was in a situation like this before. He pulled his hands away to wrap his arms around her small frame. His embrace was firm and warm. And he saw that Weiss didn't mind.

Maybe a little. But he could care less. This was his way of communicating. With Makoto gone, he needed something to show rather than tell her words that he couldn't pronounce.

"N-Naruto?! What are-" The surprise hug led her to push him away initially. But when he showed that that wouldn't deter him, she surrendered. Her body rested on his sturdy body, and she became conscious of it when her head nuzzled into the groove of his neck. "Why?" She whispered, but he didn't reply. He only increased the firmness of his embrace. A blush crept up her cheeks. Never had she experienced a hug from someone that wasn't in her immediate circle of people she interacted with. Moreover, it was someone of the opposite sex no less! Forget the fact he was topless, and that she could feel every contour of his torso! This was something she never thought would happen so easily.

When were her walls broken down? She honestly didn't know. She was so confused. Her motivation to help teetered in between friendship or something else. And while she wished it to be the former, some part of her believed in the latter. Maybe it had to do with her sister mentioning the 'mother hen' role that she supposedly took. But Weiss doubted that was the case. This had to be something simpler. Maybe a small inner desire of hers was granted.

A desire to find someone to befriend that was not after her name and the benefits that are implied to be tied to it.

It made sense to her. Somewhat, at least. The Schnee summoning, derived from her ancestors centuries ago, started as a desire. Yes, a desire. Her ancestor wanted to have a companion. And so she summoned one through willpower. Though she can never confirm if they summoned living beings or dead ones, Weiss accepted that summoning was deep in her blood. And maybe that ancient blood in her decided to forgo its evolution to return to its basic form.

However, it was speculation at best. The important and indisputable fact is that she's here in the arms of a roguishly handsome young man that she barely knew but trusted. And even though she half-heartedly resisted the embrace because she barely knew him, she accepted it for what it was: a simple embrace. Though her mind still scrambled to find a true answer to how she let him get close, she trusted him enough that he wouldn't do anything to harm her.

"Thank you… for c-caywring, Weiss." She heard Naruto whisper calmly into Weiss' ear as his hold onto her gently decreased. "Naruto happih to have furendo like you!"

* * *

" **Hmm** **…** **my, my what an unexpected turn of events. It** **'** **s uncommon to see** _ **deities**_ **meddle in both the mortal and dimensional plane. To think a deity of old from a different parallel universe conspired with the new of this universe!** " Amusement was in a woman's voice. " **All to bring onto this world a weapon of mass destruction that easily defeated an Elder. How intriguing, and all the more welcome.** " A small chuckle escaped her lips." **I** **'** **d love to see the foolish guardians handle such an ancient unknown.** " She was hit with a sudden realization." **Ah, but that would mean they could twist him to favor their side. No, that simply won** **'** **t do. I need that one to turn against the world. What better way to throw this world into chaos than someone in likeness of an Ancient that paved today** **'** **s era?** "

She relished the idea of persuading this unforeseen piece in the game. While it's unknown what piece the individual was, she certainly knew that he was far from a pawn. No one in this world could control a person that powerful -not even her. She wouldn't be able to win in a head on confrontation. Thus, turning this piece against the guardians would be sufficient for her. And when it's successful, it'd be such a thrill to see the world tear itself apart!

" **Glory to the Ancient!** " She cheered. " **Glory for the chaos you** **'** **ll bring!** "

 ** _And that's it for this chapter. In fact, this'll be it for the month. I'll be on vacation, so writing is going to be cumbersome to do. Anyways, what do you think of this Naruto and the way he fights something challenging under the prying eyes of people he's cautious of? Does it make sense, or do you still think I'm nerfing him for plot? I won't be mad or upset if you claim it to be so, but if you do, I don't know what will satisfy you guys anymore when it comes to portraying his skills._**

 ** _Aside from that, how would you say I portrayed the others? What about Weiss? Is the confusion in her believable, or does it fall short? I'm feeling the latter, but I'd like to hear your opinion.  
_**

 ** _So review, follow, favorite, I don't care._**

 ** _This is Azure signing off._**


	7. A Fate Unknown

_**And I'm back! Here's another chapter from yours truly. Hope you enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 7: A Fate Unknown

A woman with platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail cleared her throat as the cameras were pointed at her. Her emerald eyes shimmered under the myriad of spotlights. The crew behind the scenes were directing her every move, but they could not control her excitement and nervousness. She, like many others, witnessed a Grimm invasion –albeit a lone Grimm attacked- on the capital's side of the peaks!

Usually, attacks were reported by the outposts, and the military went into action immediately. But this time… the Grimm was too fast to intercept. And because of that, first-time footage of how the military fought (outside of exercises, mind you) was recorded by countless witnesses alongside her news network! The journalist soul she had overflowed with joy and passion with a side of caution. It was appropriate because as stated, none have seen an invasion on the capital side of the mountain. Like many, she had reservations of what's to come.

The camera crew, the director, the other hands on deck scrambled to their posts as the timer counted down for them to go on air. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and cleared her head. She opened her eyes, and waited for the teleprompter to give her the script. With a professional tone and pacing in her voice, she spoke.

"Good evening, this is Samantha Platinum of Mantle Broadcasting News. In tonight's top news, a Grimm Elder was reported by the Atlas military's outpost division to have headed to the capital posthaste. The military responded promptly to the call for action, and formed a defensive wall using the fleet. They defeated the Grimm, but some suspect that they needed help along the way. Who or what helped catalyze the victory of today's invasion? What even attracted an Elder to the capital at such a speed? More of that in twenty minutes." With a reorganizing shuffle of the paper in her hands, she cleared her throat and moved to the next set of words on the prompter." In other news, Main Street was in a minor panic when the roads splintered, cratered, and deformed in the same instance windows on skyscrapers and other buildings formed web-like cracks or even shattered out of nowhere. Even the weather wasn't safe as the temperature reached never-recorded high temperatures. What are some experts are saying about the phenomena, and what are the authorities and the council planning to do if this was an experimental terrorist attack?"

* * *

In an undisclosed location, a round table filled with people of remarkable influence sat in silence as the broadcast of evening news fired away in front of them. Most of them held expressions of dread. Others were calm, and fewer were furious. Among the group that were furious, one Jacques Schnee couldn't be more infuriated by the situation. With the unprecedented chain of events several hours earlier, the immediate future of his company would plummet in all aspects. Not only would profit and his company's worth decrease significantly, production, infrastructure, and everything else would be affected negatively.

"Do we have any idea what's going to happen in the next few hours?!" Jacques Schnee asked.

"In the aspect of defensive maneuvers? The rest of the fleet are positioned at the peaks for immediate interception in the event of an incoming invasion." James replied promptly. The military man faced the man on the opposite side of him. "Florentine, what will your people be doing?"

Florentine leaned back in his chair as he was engrossed with the news broadcasted in front of him. "As Commissioner of the police department, I can say that the best my people can do is enact a curfew to weed out would be troublemakers. Another is to increase security in the capital. A feeling of safety is a step away from negative thoughts and emotions. At least that's the plan. However, it can also breed doubt in us as the people meant to safeguard the city. In response, a branch of the department can conduct some propaganda to counteract Miss Platinum's less than supportive choice of words to us who keep them safe. We need people to be positive in this time of crisis after all." The man scrunched up his eyebrows. "But... what do we do about the troublemaker himself?"

A woman sat straight alongside a few others after the mention of the troublemaker was uttered. "By that, do you mean...?"

"As I've briefed to my men and to some of you, the instigator and resolver of our Grimm situation points to the summon Jacques youngest daughter called forth at least about a week ago." James replied. "I'm hesitant to call him a troublemaker; however, he is blind to this world's inner workings and general knowledge. Its because of his lack of knowledge did he let his emotions run wild, and brought an Elder because of it."

Jacques stood up from his seat. "If simple anger is enough to call the Grimm's wrath, of an Elder no less, then that freak will be the end of our Kingdom!"

The woman that spoke out of curiosity changed her tone in full defense of the so-called troublemaker. "That 'freak' defended us! His power is is at a level none have ever seen. I think it's enough to pardon him for the trouble when he has the strength to clean up his own mess."

"Yet he himself didn't know what brought the Grimm in the first place." Florentine said. "I understand Jacques' reaction. Such volatile emotion is troubling if an Elder was called because of it. This alone could have brought ruin to everything we've built along with everything we know and love. He is a danger." Jacques could be seen with a small smug expression. Florentine turned that around with a clearing of the throat. "That being said, even if the young man is unaware of his actions, I will commend him for cleaning up a mess from becoming worse than what we've seen. His moral compass is present, and his sentience is not to be questioned. He understands he is on foreign land without any knowledge of the customs, technology, terrain. And if he's a soldier like James inferred, he's doing his best to recon his surroundings. I'd say he'd done his best to keep to himself whilst learning about this place for the most part to not disturb the balance we've made."

"'Recon,' you say...? Then all the more reason to keep him in the dark and locked away." Jacques suggested. "Keep him blinded to the world to keep us safe."

"You have no right to do that to him!" Shouted the woman that defended the blond. "That young man is a living being with a right to have his freedom!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Tamamo!" Jacques snarled. "Just because you're in this Council, it doesn't mean you can mouth off every time you need to interrupt. There is some semblance of order in letting the one who speaks first finish. And just because you're a Faunus, it doesn't mean you are the sole voice of your people!" The Schnee smashed a fist on the table. "That beast is not so innocent as you would like to think! So spare me your platitudes, and don't push your agendas like the vixen you are at a time where one of _your_ kind nearly caused the eradication of this kingdom!"

"Oh that's precious coming from the CEO that allows _black market dealings_ behind his back! The very _same_ dealings that fuel the White Fang interrupt to obtain and use against opposing parties like your company."

"You-!"

"That is enough from both of you!" James commanded in his military tone.

The two bickering individuals stopped to silently grumble as they leaned back into their chairs.

A long pause brought forth the sound of the news broadcast to light once more. _"According to reports from the Atlesian military, four cruisers were heavily damaged or destroyed alongside one aircraft carrier and a pair of destroyers. There are more damages reported, but the military is in the process of calculating all of its losses."_ Samantha Platinum reported. _"Moving on with the reports of damages incurred, here is video sent in by an anonymous witness."_ The people around the round table sat in silence. The moment the footage was brought out, James immediately recognized the vantage point.

"Oh my..." Florentine remarked as he recognized the vantage point. "That's bad. Or good. Depending on how this will be reported." Others agreed aside from the fuming Faunus and Human that argued a minute ago.

The footage displayed a near bird's eye view of the battle between the troublemaker and the Elder atop the damaged airstrip of the carrier Freya. And this exact moment in the footage was just moments before the initial clash between the two. With deafening roars, the battle started. The two charged to exchange blows, and the blond was the winner of the clash. The footage went on longer, displaying the chaos that occurred between the two with the blond appearing to have the upper hand.

"Who leaked the footage?!" James shouted out loud with a loud bang of his fist to the table. "How did this go through to the media?!"

"Judging from the angle, this came from the bridge of the Freya." Spoke one of the women gathered around the table. "We know _you_ wouldn't allow a crashed asset's information to fall outside of your hands. So... if anything, this was a soldier of yours recording the battle from a Scroll. For whatever purpose it was, he or she felt the need to record it."

 _"It's as clear as a sunny day that this footage came from one of the crew on the airships in the battle earlier today. More specifically, the aircraft carrier that went down as one of the reported damages or losses the military experienced."_ Her tone changed to a more serious but curious tone. _"Not only that, but we can see from this vantage point that someone performed single combat against the Grimm. From the footage alone, this individual engaged in close combat."_ Samantha signaled the crew to do something. The video returned to the initial clash, but in slow motion. It paused the moment the blond's cloak went down. _"This individual is not only maimed, but also not of military rank."_ Her throat was cleared as she adjusted her firm posture. _"Just who is this person to stand against an Elder alone? And as for the military... why havent they released the identity of this individual?"_

James gnashed his teeth together. "He wasn't supposed to be seen or heard of yet by the public!"

"When were you planning to reveal him, James?" Asked another man of the Council, who had a disliking to the General. "Never, I presume? Keep him locked up in a cage for your use in more dangerous ops like some lapdog sent to die for his master?"

"You think you know me so well, Augustine." James muttered. "I am merely assesing his threat levels, and from this recent revelation, he's someone not to cross. It's up to him to show he's not a threat."

 _"And in regards to the Main Street chaos, how is this individual connected to the destruction?"_ She made a motion to the people behind the cameras to reveal images her team found for the story. Several still images from high-end high-speed cameras appeared beside her in holoscreen form. The familiar golden orange Aura was there each time.

Jacques huffed, "Clearly." The businessman rolled his eyes. "No one can control someone like that. That power is unheard of. He's likely to go rogue to fulfill selfish desires. Add in the fact he's blind to how the world works here, he's either impressionable or uncorruptible." The man cradled his head, "Either way, he'll be a pain to deal with because he's such a wild card."

"And wild cards are sometimes a good thing to have." Florentine interjected. "It's a good way to test strengths and weaknesses. And as shown by today's battle, we are ill-prepred for a heavily armored Elder."

And so the not so vocal rest at the table asked, "So what is the verdict in regards to the blond? All for pardoning the young man say 'Aye'."

* * *

Icarus's father watched intently. The various screens that littered his father's line of sight flooded the dark room with enough light that it almost looked like the room itself was lit normally. The father's hands swiftly moved to one screen to the next, swiping the field of screens left or right to reach for another specific one. All the while, three static screens were just above the inventor's head; all were a separate replay of Naruto's battles. Like lightning, the dexterous hands Icarus came to know all his life, made blueprints on those screens.

And a special few were analytic engines that examined the mystery blond's fighting style for appropriate weapons and configurations. The "seed" for each analytic procedure made a base that Icarus's father planted to make derivatives off of. The many "seeds" being made one minute after the other overwhelmed Icarus' mind, yet his father never took into account the work load he had managing the ever-growing number of screens. The man Icarus knew as his father only worked faster than before to manage the pace of making the derivative blueprints off of those countless "seeds".

"Icarus."

"Yes, father?"

The inventor's hand collected a set amount of screens, then projected it to the adjacent wall. Nine blueprints appeared, and each were in the form of gauntlets. Here, the derivative system came into play. Icarus could see they were all gauntlets, but each had a uniqueness to them.

"I'd like you opinion on those nine." Said the father. "Each has one feature to them, and I want you to pick the best three so I can make a hybrid off of it."

"Huh?!" Icarus was shocked to say the least. "But father, I-I know nothing of which is appropriate!"

"Do not overthink." Replied the father. "Choose which would feel appropriate for my client to use." The screens with the replays on them were copied and projected on the same adjacent wall. "Here, have a look for yourself to ease your mind. You'll know what to choose for him." He said with confidence. "After all, you chose the armor you don now. Now get on with it; there are plenty more "seeds" still to be made from the looks of it." And thus the father went on his merry way, working tirelessly to manage the myriad of derivative designs.

Icarus watched from behind the visor of his helmet the scenes over and over again.

Naruto's close combat skill was magnificent. A perfect balance of form, strength, and agility. It's the physical condition many hunters not of the heavyweight class aspire to have. If he were to be judged on humanoid battles, Naruto could easily defeat anyone. Even Icarus could see that the blond held back his strength. Why that blond held back to the point he gave others a fighting chance, Icarus failed to understand. But the son of the inventor understood that Naruto's power only scratched the surface. Naruto's Aura manipulation was at a level none could compete with. Ever. No one in recorded history ever had Aura so thick and tangible it could act like an extra limb. In that regard, Icarus could see the possibility that Naruto didn't even need to move a muscle to win a battle; his immeasurable Aura was enough to win in a battle of both attrition and haste. Add in that Aura control, and he surpassed all known Aura fighters. And with Dust, the versatility never ended. The blond's Aura melded together with the elemental crystals seamlessly that the line between Aura and Dust was nonexistent. The myriad of environmental damage and localized damage would be a nightmare to be in.

Thus came the conclusion in one aspect of Naruto's skills: humanoid combat - Nigh impossible to defeat in Icarus' eyes.

Unless caught off guard, and struck with consecutive and powerful lethal blows, Naruto won't lose. That healing factor would counteract any damage given enough time.

However, next came the second aspect: Grimm combat.

And in that regard, Icarus would not mince his words. No one on this planet, none except an Ancient Elder or all of them, had the ability to kill the blond in a head on fight. The limiters Naruto had when he fought against a Human or a Faunus were gone. And out came the beast inside. The close combat skill Naruto had before was replaced with wide, powerful attacks that pushed back titanic monsters. The speed he had before was cranked up to eleven despite the blond making it appear to be a temporary boost. It was like-

-Like Naruto unleashed his inner beast to fight monsters in turn. And even then... Icarus had a feeling Naruto did not reveal all of his cards.

Icarus wondered what suited the blond as he looked over the options again. If he chose to make Naruto fight as a human, then most of these things would benefit the blond. But if he chose the path of promoting Naruto's bestial side, then raw power was the way to go. ' _But with the way a battle progresses... fighters tend to raise the stakes. Naruto, with his restrictions, is at a level few will barely reach. But making him fight seriously means to unleash that power._ ' Icarus smirked. He understood what he'd do. Icarus would make a weapon that Naruto would only use to either completely annihilate the enemy or to use when he wished to discard his limiters.

The young man's hand hovered over the first option. He confirmed it by placing his palm over it then dragged it over to his second and third choices. The fusion of the three designs came up in a new screen. On the screen, nine configurations appeared. Each showcased one of the features of the weapon as the main go-to option in battle. The other two would still be relevant, but they would be a backup option or a surprise. To Icarus, it fit, this system. Naruto, while a powerhouse, favored some trickery in his battles. Versatility was wired in his fighting style. And this weapon Icarus and his father designed would exemplify all of that.

With a hidden smile, Icarus chose the configuration that best suited Naruto.

* * *

Behind the mask, Adam Taurus glued his eyes to the screen. The pale blue light radiating off of the screen touched his face and his fiery red hair combed backward alongside his pair of horns. His expression from the upper part of his face was unseen, but the frown was clear to see. A new troublesome individual appeared. Judging by the evidence, the mystery person was undeniably powerful. The broadcast showed the battle clearly, and while the individual looked to be skilled... in Adam's eyes, the blond was nothing more but an instinctual fighter. Nothing more but a beast hidden in humanoid form. All brute strength that lacked the finesse of a true fighter.

Yet Adam couldn't shake off the feeling that this was only a fraction of the fighter's full power. Power that could be used to help the Fang. He clenched his right hand into a fist as he attempted to discern which race the individual was. Adam had a healthy amount of confidence that the fighter was of Faunus kind; however, that was only a guess considering the individual's inclination to construct his Aura in the form of a fox.

"Why is a Faunus like that helping the Atlesian military?" He asked no one in particular. "He has no business aiding them from certain anihilation."

"Might I ask why you're so certain that he has no business helping?" A new voice asked behind him.

"Evening, Blake." Adam greeted without taking his eyes off of the news broadcast.

"Evening, Adam. But can we go back to my question?" Blake asked. Her cat ears hidden behind her bow twitched mildly in annoyance. "You seem tense hearing that someone of our race has a conscience."

Adam played with his weapon. A soft sound emanated from the blade that slid against the scabbard as he pulled it out slightly. "If that one has a conscience, then he should be for our cause -for the betterment of our race, not for the humans."

Blake furrowed her eyebrows. "You do realize there are still Faunus inside the capital of Mantle, right? You can't just group people up like that; it makes us no better than the ignorant humans that paint our race in a bad light!" She reasoned with her once righteous friend. "Can't you accept the fact that this person saved the capital and the citizens from certain destruction?"

"He is showing that we are weak. That we are emotionally attached by saving those people." Adam explained.

"Are we not emotionally attached ourselves? Aren't we living beings with bonds to others, with moral compasses? Our cause was formed because of emotions that needed to be vented -so I suggest you take that arrogance somewhere else."

Adam turned around. He sighed. "...I'll admit that we are emotionally attached. We can't avoid that." He reached for the handle of his sword. "But we must tie those emotions down; drown them deep in our subconscious; locked away into the abyss if we want to see any progress with the humans." The grip on the handle tightened. "That fool showed everyone watching his strength and what he'd use that strength for. He showed us how reckless he is to save a life, and he wasted his efforts doing so." The Bull Faunus spoke bluntly. "He will be nothing more than an important piece to be displayed proudly, then casted away when the novelty is gone."

Blake firmly closed her mouth for but a moment. "It may be true that he will be used as a powerful piece. But even so, does he not have a mind with knowledge stored inside? Does he not have the ability to use that knowledge to create choices then choose what to do in that situation? Does he not have that right to follow through with his choice -to use his strength to destroy the enemy, and let others live?" Blake asked. Adam was prepared to answer, but Blake cut him off. "The answer is 'Yes,' Adam. He has all of that."

Adam looked at the news, still talking about the incident at the capital of Mantle. "How lucky for him." He muttered. "He has each trait that defined all sentient beings." He looked back to Blake. But...I've only seen humans make use of that. Not us Faunus. So how come he has that liberty, Blake? Where's ours chance to have a choice, retain knowledge, and create?!" Adam demanded to know. "Because all I've seen that we're capable of is destruction."

"We have-" Blake tried to say.

"-Where's the knowledge you speak of? Faunus children get substandard education. Few out of the thousands will hold a high position in society, but even they will be an outcast to their social class! What's the purpose of creation when Humans ruin what we've made for ourselves? Remember what happened to the deal to give Faunus rights? We were disrespected and ultimately denied that from us. Stole that from us. Killed that hope from us! Why bother having a choice when we can't eat where they do; when we're ostracized in the streets just for deciding to leave the safety of home; when nothing you seem to do will change their minds!" Blake didn't answer because she knew well what he'd say next. "Why even bother showing a good side when they only answer to destruction?!" Adam questioned.

"I understand that change had to happen to the White Fang, Adam, but what you're saying... power is not the ultimate and only answer!" Blake reasoned with her friend.

"Power is everything to them! The strong live. The stronger are manipulated. The cunning thrive, and the weak and foolish die in their eyes." Adam responded harshly. "It's why we've become so relevant again, and why our demands have met success!"

"And what about that person?" Blake asked, referring to the mystery person in the news. "Can't his kindness change the hearts of Man?"

"Temporarily, yes." Adam replied. "But a Hero will always be short-lived. There must be a fiend to best to keep a hero relevant."

"...Why not give him a chance to change things?"

"One man can't possibly change the world. Those are reserved for tales meant for wide-eyed little children with dreams that will never be attainable!" Adam said. "That fool... will never be able to do the impossible. He'll never overthrow the generations-long age of racism in this world with his actions and himself alone!" The fury in Adam's voice echoed in the room. The frustrations laid bare, Adam tore off his mask to reveal the scarred face hidden behind. A faint, thick, and sickly pale stripe of skin ran across the bridge of Adam's nose and his left eye. So with his remaining eye, he stared her down. "I beseech you to listen to reason, Blake. Because from experience alone, I know of his folly. This scar is here as both reminder to the crimes I've been falsely accused of and of the wickedness of Man who believed in blatant lies!"

* * *

In the darkness, only illuminated by the shattered moon, and the stars, Naruto sat on the rooftop of the hospital, happily eating away at his fourth cup of steaming hot ramen. He found delivery to be too slow for his liking, so instead, he requested a microwave (one of the latest models that didn't need to be plugged), thirty packs of cup noodles, and three gallons of water. Oh, and chopsticks of course. With the frigid air around him, nothing was more appropriate to eat than this. And the thick and warm coat and shirt Weentah gave him was a welcome gift -not that the cold of this caliber truly bothered him anymore. Still, the gesture was nice. It made him comfortably warm compared to just enduring the bitter cold that stung his skin every now and then.

With a lantern fueled by Burn Dust, Weiss arrived with the last of what Naruto requested, all translated by the Lieutenant that could understand Naruto. She sat on the nearby bench, and delivered the last of his cup noodles, a trash bag, and the lantern. "Naruto? Is the ramen to your liking?" Weiss asked him, who sat on the floor in front of the bench. Naruto responded with a obnoxiously loud slurp of his noodles and the soup left over. Weiss watched him lap up whatever was left in the cup like a starved animal. She sighed lightly; however, mirth was quite present in her body language. "It's foolish to ask that, I see." She said to herself as she too took to eating a cup of noodles as well.

The searing steam that rose from her cup warmed her cold cheeks like an embrace. The heat also spread to her gloved hands, complimenting the warmth of the light coat and earmuffs she wore for the cold night. With a pair of chopsticks of her own, Weiss proceeded to do the impossible: feeding herself with the use of the unfamiliar utensils. Mimicking the blond's right hand with her left, Weiss felt slightly uncomfortable with the sticks due to lack of experience. Her tiny grunts of frustration and effort were easily heard by the blond.

Naruto stood up to stand next to Weiss. He made a tail of Chakra to hold his cup while he wordlessly reached for Weiss' hand. With a gentle but firm grip, he adjusted his friend's hand position allow her to grasp the chopsticks firmly. Once he did that, he snapped his fingers at her to make her look at him. He motioned his index and middle fingers alone, and hoped that she got the idea that the bottom stick was supposed to be immobile. He stepped away when he felt Weiss was ready to use the utensils. He motioned her to go on, and the girl in white followed the suggestion. He watched with satisfaction when his friend finally caught the slippery noodles in the sticks' grasp.

"Goodu, Weiss!" Naruto cheered for his friend. A tiny victory that needn't be praised, sure, but this was him giving support to a struggling friend.

Weiss swallowed the noodles she fished out of the cup before she lowered her chopsticks to the opening. Weiss smiled, and gave thanks to Naruto for the help. She patted the bench's cold and empty space to the right of her, inviting her new friend to take a seat beside her. He held no reservations as he sat next to her. He found comfort sitting next to her, if the relaxed expression on his face said anything. "Naruto... are you okay?" Weiss asked.

Naruto looked at Weiss with confusion. "Hm? Naruto okay!" He said excitedly. He pointed to the sky, then gestured to the horizon, where auroras beyond the northern peaks gave an otherworldly glow. "R-Remunanto... i-interesuting! Ekususaiting!" He explained gleefully.

Weiss hummed. "...Do you always fight?" She asked while she pointed to him then followed it up with playful jabs at the air.

Naruto nodded vigorously before he slurped up the last of the soup and noodles in the cup. After he swallowed his food, he wiped his mouth with his left sleeve. Then, he said, "Naruto faitah!" He mimicked the girl's jabs. Though instead of playful, they were serious as she could hear the wind make way for the blond's fists. "Naruto vewry goodu faitah."

Weiss nodded in understanding. "I can see that you are." She told him. He smiled at the praise. Weiss looked at the shattered moon. "You are an amazing fighter, Naruto..." Her voice trailed off, and she could see from the corner of her eyes Naruto staring to see what was wrong with her. "But Naruto... who or what did you fight in your world?" She asked. She looked into his blue eyes for an answer. Instead, she got a confused Naruto with no idea what she said. "Were you a soldier? A mercenary? A hunter? What did you do before?" She faced her summon. "What did you experience... to have gained such fearsome strength like that?"

Her questions overwhelmed the confused blond. It was clear as day if one looked at his face. Sweat dropped from the sides of his face while his left eye twitched out of frustration. The gears in his head whirled into overdrive, but the things he saw in the television failed to help him find any context clues to her question. It became so uncomfortable for him to think that he made a panic response in which he reverted to using his native language. "Ah! Weiss- _chan_ _Chottomatte! Wakarimasen-ttebayo! Anata wa yamete kudasai!_ " Frantic hands waved the girl in white to halt her queries.

Weiss placed a hand on her mouth when she realized the consequences of her questions. She bowed her head several times, an action she saw many a time her father perform for the oriental Mistrali businessmen. "Oh! I'm sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have asked so much..." Naruto waved away her apology. "I'm serious!"

Naruto stood up to throw away his cup into the trash bag. "Weiss no need sowwy." He said as he shoved the piece of plastic inside the bag. He opened another cup, and poured water into it. He did the other necessary steps, then cooked it in the microwave. "Naruto dasu nato andastando ku-kuwesutonsu, _dakedo..._ " He took a breath, and stopped talking. He couldn't find the words to finish his sentence. He deflated at the knowledge of failing to communicate with his friend. The Chakra arms dissolved within the sleeves of his coat, where they hung down his collarbones due to the lack of a shoulder to hold onto. He stood up, and the slight cold breeze swung the sleeves backwards alongside the bangs of his hair. The disappointment in his eyes was clear under the moon's light.

Weiss stood next to Naruto, and tugged at the sleeve of his coat. "It's fine, Naruto." She said lowly. "One day, we'll understand each other." The hand that tugged on Naruto's sleeve became firm.

"...Hm? Wat-"

The tug on the sleeve became stronger to interrupt her summon from speaking. "I promise you that." She said. "And when we do... I want to hear that I've done all I can to help you live freely and comfortably here in this world. I won't have my conscience be sullied by taking you from your home, and not pay back my crime and your services twofold!" She stared at the blond. Her eyes never wavered. "You hear me, Naruto? What I've done for you isn't enough! I won't be like my father, and leave you to fend for yourself -or rot like some _filthy_ animal." She said resolutely. "You're my friend. One _real_ one in a long while... And I will make my promise a reality no matter what it takes!"

He took a glance towards Weiss. He did understand that Weiss referred to understanding -possibly to each other. What he didn't understand was what she said about it, or the mini rant she had. All he could process was one word. "Puramizu?" He asked.

Weiss nodded and showed her left hand with the pinky outstretched. "Yes, a promise."

The sullen expression was replaced quickly with understanding. A spark of happiness emerged in Naruto's eyes. The edges of his lips curled to a smile. "Ah... puramizu. Naruto andastando." He said calmly. "Puramizu esu _yakusoku._ " He pointed to his tongue to say that that's what it meant in his tongue. He made a right arm and hand to make his half of the pinky promise. He didn't understand what the full promise was. Maybe it had to do with understanding one another, or something along the lines of it. But if she was making a promise to him that he couldn't understand, he'd make one too just for her; one that wasn't born out of her kindness. A promise made from his heart alone. " _Yakusoku_ Weiss. _Ore ga anata o mamorimasu._ "

Weiss looked with wonder on her face. He sounded so confident that she couldn't help but swoon slightly for the young man. His rough appearance, refined and caressed by moonlight, was reminiscent to that of some knight that returned victorious under the pretense of protecting the princess.

Then again... that's literally what happened earlier today.

Furthermore, his lips framed a princely smile that she saw many suitors gave her. However, his... was quite innocent. Honest. Combine that with the night breeze, the waves the rippled his hair and fanned over his eyes made him look more mysterious than he already was. He could have promised her that he would make his bed to protecting her life until the end, and she wouldn't understand a single bit of it; just that whatever he said made him handsome. She couldn't help but reveal a small blush that dusted her cheeks. "...I-"

Naruto initiated the contact, and the two united their pinkies. Weiss was surprised at the gentleness and warmth of his Aura around her hand, the very same Aura that made untold amounts of damage to the Elder and the environment of the battlefield. She unconsciously drew herself towards him to bask in his comforting aura. He didn't seem to mind; he appeared comfortable enough to let her come closer to him. She would have come closer to him...

Had the door not been slammed open.

"There you are, Weiss!" Boomed the voice of none other than her father. He stomped his way towards her, and yanked her away from Naruto. "To make me come here... and see this display -shameful, Weiss!" He scolded her. "I'd thought leaving you alone would be fine, but to see you playing around with this... degenerate after days of not returning home. I can only surmise what you two have done in your time together." He growled.

Weiss, trying to pry her father's hand off of her wrist, struggled to defend her actions. "F-Father I-"

"No excuses, girl!" He shouted at Weiss. A blazing fury brewed inside the man. "You've done a dishonor to our blood!" He said in a snarl. "Befriending -nay... pursuing some relationship beyond friendship- with a fiend like him won't garner you any favors in life. It's a fool's errand to try to make peace with their race, and you should think about how to improve our relations with other humans instead."

"Father, he's not- I'm not-"

"Spare me your lies, Weiss." Jacques interrupted. "Obviously, you are infatuated with this creature. How this beast managed to make the majority of the Council pardon him for a potential calamity boggles my mind. I myself won't give him a second chance; thus, you will leave him to fend for himself!"

"Oi." Naruto interjected calmly.

Jacques eyes narrowed as he found a new target for his verbal attacks. " _You..._ I know you're dangerous. Keep to yourself, you hear me. Do not include my daughter in your inevitable carnage and catastrophes! Or I will find some way to end you." He threatened the blond whilst insulting said blond further. "A beast like you should be left in the wild. And if you won't go there, go into the wind like the temporary illusion you are! You, a ghost has no reason to linger here."

Naruto dug into his left ear with his index finger. "Finishu?" He asked in a bored tone. Fuming red, Jacques sent of into a raging flurry of incoherent babble. Unfazed, Naruto let it happen with no clear change in his facial expression. He let this go on for a minute before he had enough.

"Stay away from my daughter, you understa-"

" _Damare._ " Naruto ordered. The laid-back posture he had straightened out to become something fitted for combat. "Weiss o _h_ _anase!_ " The once blue eyes changed into a furious red while his Aura leaked further like fire.

Jacques' grip on Weiss became tighter. "You dare order me around, boy?!" The anger in the man increased tenfold at the offensive action against himself. "You must not have a brain underneath that hardheaded skull of yours." And with a change of tone, posture, and expression, Jacques' confidence rose. "But I welcome your rage, boy. Attack me as you see fit." He goaded the blond. "Use that unnecessary force to deal swift justice to the one that harmed your dear friend!"

The mocking laced in the man's words was not dismissed by both youths. Weiss was mortified that her father would bait Naruto into attacking out of anger, and use it as a means to criminally implicate her summon as an aggressor. Naruto himself wasn't amused by the simplistic tactic, and did not rise to the jabs that he couldn't understand, and did not act in favor of keeping Weiss unharmed as well.

The microwave rang, and Naruto found the perfect plan to escape with Weiss in tow. With a mental grin, he opened the door to the appliance, and pulled out the steamy hot cup of ramen. He took the chopsticks atop the microwave, then proceeded to eat in front of the elder Schnee. He acted like he cared little for the situation, and judging by the reactions of both Schnee, he was quite the actor.

That, and maybe the lack of understanding part of the situation amplified the effect.

He stood up, and walked with a slight happy hop to his steps as he came closer to the father/daughter pair. His obnoxious slurps of his favorite food drowned out any sense of tension in the immediate area. Furthermore, that tension dipped into the netherworld with the goofy grin on his face as he ate. He pranced around without a care in the world, and it baffled the pair spectating it all.

And when they least expected it... Naruto threw the hot soup and noodles at Jacques.

A few profanities thrown, but nothing too harmful aside from a damaged ego and possibly reputation. Naruto grinned from ear to ear as he watched the man step back and wipe off the food and soup. And in that time frame, he carried his friend bridal style. "Weiss okay?" He asked, and received a nod in return. "Wuare Weentah?" He asked softly. Weiss merely pointed south, and he looked at that direction.

"Naruto?" Weiss asked with worry. "W-What are you doing?" Naruto held onto Weiss firmly. "No. Naruto, no! Don't you da-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He took off running. The moment he came to the edge, he leapt off of the hospital rooftop with impressive height and distance as he headed for Winter's home. The rush of air as the two descended was colder compared to when it was stagnant. Weiss looked behind her to see their descent being too fast for her liking, and in a panic, she reached for her weapon to help her make a platform.

" _Daijōbu,_ Weiss!" Naruto shouted around the roaring air. Not a moment too soon, he landed on a nearby rooftop without much stress on his legs. Naruto allowed Weiss to gather her bearings, and when she was accustomed, he continued the trek to Winter's suite by leaping off to the next rooftop and the next.

* * *

Blake sat by herself outside her tent. The warm fire she started hours ago flickered once in a while. She stoked the flames with nearby twigs since she was too lazy to find better wood to burn. Like the flame, her feelings weren't particularly strong at the moment. Not when she was reminded of why Adam was and still is a bitter person. "You still haven't forgotten the wrongs done to you so long ago..." She said to herself, remembering what he told her about that scar all those years ago. "Why didn't you tell me that you were still hurting, Adam?"

Leaves rustled from above. Blake looked up to take note of the disturbance. This continued on for a while until it stopped at the tree nearest to her. With her keen eyes, she looked past the leaves, and identified the newcomer. "Evening, Jago." She greeted casually.

Jago jumped down from his tree, and greeted with a salute. "Evenin' to ya, Blake." The orange rays that came from the fire showed Jago's face, young and slender without a single scratch. His bronze eyes shimmered like molten lava while his slicked back blonde hair emulate fire due to the color. His own set of jaguar ears perked as his eyes caught a sign of discontent in the black cat. He slumped forward, moving the tattered green cloak over his shoulders. "If ya don't mind me askin'... why're ya down in the dumps?"

Blake turned away. "...Personal matters, Jago."

Jago nodded. "Ah. My bad for prying."

"It's fine." Blake said, turning towards the fire to not completely be rude to her White Fang brother in arms. "It's just... a bit frustrating, this revolution we're doing."

Jago crossed his arms, and leaned back on the tree he was on. "Aye, I know what ya mean. We may have victories, but we're not gettin' any real respect around Remnant." He said. "Some respect in fear. Some don't respect us at all. And some of those Faunus who keep to themselves, and have no incriminatin' behavior have better experiences than us Faunus as a whole." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right index finger. "Then ya got, the Faunus that saved Atlas by himself." He said whilst Blake lowered her head. "Sendin' mixed signals, that one. Creating division cuz of what he did an' all that jazz." The jaguar grinned. "I for one, am happy we got some in-fightin' going on 'round ere."

Blake was surprised by Jago's words. "You what?"

"I was fine with the old way." Jago said. "Why we had to resort to fightin', I'll never know." He shrugged his shoulders. "But... I reckon this has got to do with the injustice going around for Faunus folk. Can't blame them; can't hate them; and ya certainly can't tell them it ain't right to feel angry. They just finally broke, and couldn't handle the heat." He scratched his head, and paused for a few to see Blake's reaction. What he saw was disheartening. With a sigh, he pushed himself off of his tree, and looked around the area. "If this has got somethin' to do with Adam, you don't go blaming yourself for what happened to 'im. That's his problem, not yours."

"How do you even know I was thinking of Adam?"

"You kiddin' me? If either of you have a problem, you go to one another for things. And if it ain't the case, either of ya grumble about the other or something close to it." Jago said. Blake didn't choose to make a remark to that. "I'll just be on my way. I reckon you've got some thinkin' to do... G'night."

Jago wandered away from Blake's tent towards Adam's tent. He passed by many other tents, filled with Faunuskind polishing weapons; managing inventory; making propaganda; healing the sick and wounded; and many more. Base camp of the Valean division at Forever Fall never seemed more hectic than today, he noted. Though, it must've been because of the racket the hero Faunus did earlier today. Not that he particularly cared so long as this put a stop to some of the violent missions he'd taken for weeks.

After a few minutes, he found Adam's tent, visibly larger and spacious compared to other sleeping tents around here. He acknowledged the guards at the entrance, and was allowed to enter the tent. He made himself known to the Bull Faunus by calling the name of the tent owner and the importance of his visit. "Adam... I got your news from your informant way up north."

Adam was staring at the television; not once did he take his eyes off of it. "You took your sweet time, messenger."

"Well excuse me for trying to avoid the authorities on patrol. You try to gather the intel, and see how hard it is to smuggle info that might be intercepted outta the Kingdoms!" Jago sassed. "Here." He tossed a disk to the table Adam sat beside. "Your update for the happenings in Atlas. Your spy sends her regards." The disgust in his voice was professionally veiled. He made way to the exit, but wanted to say something else. "Got a question." He waited for recognition. None came. So he continued on. "What're ya gonna do with that information she gave? From what I've been told... that it's got some info on the most interesting Faunus in the world today."

Adam reached for the disk, and juggled it between his hands. "What'll I do with this? Easy. Find a way to make him an ally, or a way to kill him." He replied promptly. "And if I can do neither, I back out on the important deal I made with her."

"You'd do that outta your failure?!" Jago couldn't believe the words that've been said.

Adam turned his chair around, drew his sword, and aimed its sharp edge at Jago's cheek. "Yes. I'd do that. Why? Because she tried to run from the Fang. And to run from it means death." Adam withdrew his blade. "I'll admit, the information she leaked from time to time were very helpful. Our stockpile of weapons and ammunition have never reached a surplus. But eventually, she will be found out, and she will suffer to no end for her betrayal to the cause. Only fitting that a traitor dies as a traitor to those she swore allegiance to."

Jago's eyes steeled themselves. He made them as uncaring as he could for if he didn't the murderous glare he wished to send to Adam would lead to his death. He mentally sewed his mouth shut for a slight against the swordsman would be dealt with through death. All possible actions that oppose Adam pointed to death.

"Hm? Nothing to say, messenger?"

"You are a bastard." Jago said reflexively.

"I realize that." Adam replied. "And I realize... that you know a bit too much for a messenger." He added. Adam watched the Jaguar's eyes widen in realization and fear. With naught a sound to accompany his blade, Adam sliced the messenger's head.

The line of blood that struck the tent's fabric was clear for everyone to see.

"Forgive me, fellow brother of the Fang." Adam said. "But the road to progress always needs, blood, sweat, and tears."

* * *

Naruto delivered Weiss to her sister successfully after a few corrections to his heading. When he got to the fancy suite fitting of a high-class citizen, he may have had to dodge a slice or two for intruding unannounced.

From the window.

Thirty stories above certain death (for a normal person).

But in the end, he escorted Weiss as planned. He said his goodnights to the maidens. He exited the way he entered: through the window. And immediately after that, he headed back to the hospital to get some rest of his own. Oh, and on the way back, he made conversation with Kurama.

" _Y'know... I think I should hit a library._ "

" ** _Indeed. Get yourself educated on the common tongue here and other subjects that we really need covered._** "

Naruto groaned. " _Feels like the academy days all over again... bleh._ "

" ** _Be my guest if you want a mental crutch on you at all times._** " Kurama commented on Naruto's attitude on the subject. " ** _Just hope people won't call you an even bigger idiot when the time comes._** "

Naruto stopped at a rooftop. " _People? Or you?_ "

" _ **...I have no idea what you're referring to.**_ "

" _Cut the crap, Kurama. I hear that diss_." He made fake tears and sobbed unconvincingly. " _I thought we're partners!_ "

" ** _Well if it's not me who'll say it, someone will in time._** " Kurama pointed out.

Naruto hung his head low in defeat. He sighed. " _Fine, fine... I'll research other stuff too. I just hope no one is around in the library at this hour._ "

" _ **With your luck, there might be a janitor or two on duty along with a couple of night shift guards in the area.**_ "

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. " _If that's the case, then I'm not worried. Night shift guards tend to be unobservant anyway. Janitors... I'll keep an eye out for._ " And with that last part, he felt the piercing and judging eyes of his partner. " _What? Janitors can be dangerous! They've got a cart full of chemicals, and who knows what'll happen if they're combined?! That and maybe one of them could be like those unimposing people, but have a ridiculous talent -in this case a talent in combat! A-_ "

" _ **-Shut up, stop making ridiculous excuses because you're a Shinobi, and raid a library already, Naruto!**_ " Kurama ordered.

" _Okay!_ " Naruto made a few clones, and made them spread out over the city in search of a library. He himself took off in a direction, and started his quest for knowledge of this world, its language, and other things like why monsters roamed around the place.

Inside, Kurama scoffed. ' _ **'** **Janitors are dangerous,' said nobody**.'_

 ** _And that's it for this chapter. How's this? I hoped you enjoyed despite not a lot going on. This was more of a cool down chapter. And frankly, this is needed. I've got nothing else to say other than what's been said in the chapter are the details I've chosen to give to expand the narrative._**

 ** _So review, follow, favorite, I don't care._**

 ** _This is Azure signing off._**


	8. Interlude: Distortions In the Mirror

Disclaimer: first chapter

Interlude: Distortions in the Mirror

Weiss stared at a young toddler, who she instantly recognized as Naruto if only for his whiskered cheeks and spiky hair. She watched him, alone on a swing from sunset until the moon reached its peak. The images around the boy changed, but the state of his mind remained the same. She could see it in his eyes and his surroundings the loneliness he felt living like his. She continued watching, hoping to find his parents, yet none ever approached him to coddle or protect him. Not even a guardian was there for him.

Naruto was all on his own.

She didn't know why he was alone or why he was denied the chance to escape loneliness, but the sight made her worry for him. Yet… there was a tiny hope inside her. If this was his childhood, surely something must have happened that makes him so cheery today.

That is until he found himself a surrogate grandfather, who didn't appear much, but a presence needed in the boy's life. A source of motivation and a goal setter, that old man. The glee Naruto had whenever the old man was around certainly blew away the misfortune that plagued Naruto's face when alone. Soon after, she saw him find acquaintances, or friends. However, they were a distant bunch. Though, that changed when Naruto went to school.

Naruto wasn't very studious. Or practical. A troublemaker of the highest order. She could tell from the visions that he did it out of recognition. There was a smile plastered on his face -a genuine one- despite the scolding lashed out at him. And that flaw in the blond only made him suffer setback after setback. It was obvious from the jeers of children and huddled parents that Naruto was an utter failure. And while Naruto tried his hardest, he was set to be the dead last.

The vision changed to show a man, who offered Naruto a chance. She could see it from Naruto's giddy face that change was coming. but when the scenery changed, so did the mood. Whatever was said to Naruto distraught him. It was like a knife stabbed him in the chest. A betrayal. It sent Naruto into tears. However… when the man who used Naruto jeered at another, whom Weiss recognized as the teacher that constantly berated the blond, was moments from killing him, Naruto appeared angry and resolved to defeat the offender.

And much to Weiss' surprise, Naruto did beat a man significantly older and stronger than himself.

By using himself multiplied by a thousand.

She had to wonder if that was Naruto's Semblance because she only saw his current self use physical prowess and Aura manipulation to defeat his foes. The thought was filed in the back of her mind due to what happened next.

Naruto received a headband. Not exactly the very same headband that she noticed being taken away from his pouch during the ride to the hospital, but the metal plate and emblem on it was definitely the same. She guessed a piece of uniform or something that displayed allegiance to a certain Kingdom of sorts.

Time went on. And there, Weiss seemed to recognize a certain profession that her summon partook. Naruto lived in an era where mercenary teams were flourishing. Sure, Huntsmen and Huntresses were doing a public service, but they were glorified mercs doing jobs that garnered both fame and profit. Only starry-eyed fools won't recognize that.

Still, from what she was seeing, Naruto's team was a dysfunctional one. The girl was a lovestruck puppy with no sense of professionalism. The teacher was perverted and mediocre. The one with black hair was as arrogant as they came even if the boy was gifted in combat arts. And meanwhile, Naruto was none too happy being part of the team with that one in particular.

And yet she could see Naruto didn't care. He was happy he had someone nearby. She could see it in the imperceptible smiles he gave every time he argued or conversed with his team.

— _ ***( &^%$#?:**_ _ **"**_ _ **#[[].**_ _ **'**_ _ **;**_ _ **—**_

The imagery changed drastically. Time jumped years ahead. At least that's what she thought she saw. Without a doubt, however, Naruto was older. And from the scraggly shorty that he was, she could see how much of a change he got. But she could not admire the contrast. Not with what was happening before her. She watched Naruto's battered form at odds with his black-haired teammate. Lacking context, Weiss desperately wanted to understand why the pair's rivalry led up to a battle likely to end in death. Otherwise, her mind was forced to remember the state Naruto was summoned in.

What she saw here compared to then… the former was a far more pleasant sight. Though she couldn't cross out the idea that this might be the events leading up to Naruto's summoning.

She watched the bruised pair shout at each other as they haphazardly threw punches that held all of their weight behind them. Each time they toppled over when they missed. The only advantage they had was to find balance only when they struck true at each other. And this continued on for who knows how long. All she could really see from then on were snapshots of brutal strikes landed on each other. Each time, the overall performance between the two deteriorated gradually until it reached the point that they were so sluggish that their punches were slower than a turtle's.

The scene shifted again to show the passing of time. The two were laid prone on the wet and muddy ground for they were too exhausted. And yet… she could still see the fire burn in their eyes. The conviction that was the fuel behind that resolve flowed continuously without any signs of stopping. They slowly stood up to give the other one last strike.

If it could be called that anymore.

Without warning, Naruto collapsed, and fell on all fours. His headband fell into the shallow river. Meanwhile Naruto's rival stood tall and confident to give the killing blow with lightning in hand.

Weiss watched nervously. She knew this was not Naruto's end. It couldn't be. Not with the lack of major injuries sustained. With bated breath, she waited Naruto to retaliate when the one with the fist full of lightning swung down at Naruto's unguarded back.

A fist struck the attacker's chin. The force wasn't all that powerful, but it was enough to redirect the oncoming attack. Weiss saw Naruto stood up, and lunged forward with left fist cocked. In a second, Naruto sent his opponent away much like she saw him punch away the Lieutenants. It was a sickening impact that Naruto gave. Both young men stood tall and firm despite their fatigue and injuries. With distance in place, they stared each other down. Fury was aimed by the Naruto's opponent, whereas Naruto gave a look of determination. This only fueled the other's frustration, which was laid bare with a deafening shout. Naruto merely countered that anger with a look of determination and choice words that only angered the other.

Words were lost in translation. Fury and resolve were all Weiss could interpret and understand. And to visualize both opposing sides, the pair readied their bodies for an attack. Though neither lunged at the other. Dominant hands outstretched, they seemed to release techniques intended for a clash. And seeing as how exhausted they were, Weiss surmised this was the end of their battle.

Lightning returned to the hands of Naruto's teammate. Only this time, it was accompanied by blackened flames. Like hellfire from the abyss, it melded together with his lightning to forge an abomination of an attack. To be honest, Weiss wanted to know what Dust this young man used, or what his Semblance was if he could use the elements so easily. All the while, Naruto prepared his own technique. In his right hand, a gale formed. Sight familiar to her, Weiss wondered why this was different from the way he usually made it. Lacking Aura, she saw the wind bend to her summon's will. The two forces of nature grew uncontrollably. Lightning reached the raven-haired young man's hand whilst Naruto's gale became a hurricane in the shape of a sphere.

Weiss looked intently at the pair. She saw Naruto's opponent craving and end; limits far beyond passed took a toll on the young man's body. Her eyes drew towards Naruto, who was unyielding and lacked a change of expression for the most part. A few winces of pain here and there, but nothing drastic. However, it was a different story when she saw his own attack drew blood. Gashes ran along the palm and past the wrist with time. The tempest became bloody within a minute.

The amount of blood that went into the winds was indescribable, and it horrified Weiss to no end. He had no care for his well-being at all. Despite knowing that this was some sort of dream sequence, she wanted to run at him, and force him to stop. This was absolutely reckless, and she couldn't understand the need for it. His eyes held no malice for his opponent. His stance told her that he wasn't engaged to kill the young man he faced.

"Why harm yourself to that point, Naruto?!" She shouted at him, knowing full well her words fell on deaf ears. Her eyes, filled with terror, watched as the two collided in a maelstrom of wind, lightning, and blackened flames.

— **) &(*^(^%$! &*(** **"** **:{:}** **—**

Weiss stared at an endless mirror that reflected the blackness behind her. "W-Where am I this time?" She asked aloud whilst looking at her mirrored self. "Why leave me here in the dark?" She walked in a direction, and continued to the maintain that heading. No matter how far she walked parallel to it, she could not get past it. In this place between dream and reality, mind and matter, she did not know how long she attempted to reach an unforeseeable end. Still, she tried. Time didn't matter, neither did fatigue, thirst, or hunger. She wandered in one direction, and always, her mirrored form followed her. She stopped when on the mirror reflected something else.

Someone else in white.

Weiss immediately turned around to see nothing but the engulfing and infinite void of darkness. No light shone in the abyss that threatened to swallow her. She turned around again. This time, she faced a person in white. She stepped back in shock at the closeness and abrupt appearance to her side.

The woman in white was tall. Impressively so. Taller than her sister, no doubt. The woman bore snow white hair, much like her. But that was pretty much what she could gleam from the woman in appearance because the rest of her face was hidden behind a horrific porcelain mask depicting some demon -possibly of Mistrali origins due to its stylistic yet exaggerated appearance. Downwards to her attire, Weiss saw the woman wore a Mistrali shrine maiden's robes. Question was…

"W-Who are you?!" Weiss demanded to know.

The woman did not answer. She merely stepped aside to show a reflection. Weiss expected her own reflection, but that expectation was shattered by the sight of a Schnee glyph in the mirror. Weiss didn't know why it was there; just that what she saw was authentic, and looked like _her own_ summoning glyph. She looked at the woman, who turned an outstretched hand.

The glyph began to spin. Weiss' eyes widened slightly. She was flabbergasted at the sight of someone else -someone who wasn't a Schnee- manipulate _her_ glyph!

Then from the void, came another priestess that bore the exact same mask and attire. But this one wasn't alone. Following closely behind came an apparition, one whose face mimicked the women's masks, appeared behind her, with an expression equally, if not extremely enraged. Weiss turned to the priestess next to her, only to find that behind her, the very same apparition -with a few changes in attire- appeared.

The glow of the glyph intensified to the point it illuminated the darkness of this place. And from the shadows that engulfed Weiss' immediate surroundings, the Schnee could make out the forms of… people who stayed just at the edge of light. She looked behind her to see the very same situation.

' _Is_ _…_ _this some depiction of the afterlife? This place?_ ' Weiss wondered. She continued to look around. But no Grimm was in sight. She expected it, sure, but a lingering thought in her mind was that the Schnee summoning is a _form_ of necromancy. Though if it was as she thought, Weiss believed the afterlife would have been a dreadfully chaotic place of disturbed souls.

The glyph stopped spinning, and revealed its design. Weiss narrowed her eyes when she saw the appearance of her glyph to be altered. Gone was the snowflake image. In its place, a spiral accompanied by strange writing and an image of constricting chains at its circumference burned an unholy red hue. The pulse of malignant power forced Weiss to fall to one knee. Such a stifling atmosphere it was. And the longer it pulsed its power the longer Weiss thought about the reformed glyph.

' _What monster_ _…_ _is she calling out?!_ ' Weiss struggled to think.

And from the darkness in the other side of the mirror, Naruto's unconscious form appeared. Shocked, Weiss called out to him, but the young man failed to answer her. She watched him, unharmed, yet defeated. She noted that he had his arms as well. If was an afterlife, then it was a generous one if it returned lost limbs.

The glyph made a line, and attached itself to Naruto like a fish caught by a hook. Energy flowed from Naruto into the glyph. Then on, the sigil on the mirror evolved. More chains enveloped the surroundings of the glyph like a coiled snake while appendages -tails- sprouted out like childish depictions of the sun's flame rising from its surface. The pulsing energy from before increased in frequency and magnitude. The stifling atmosphere became unbearable; the pressure weighed down on her like a skyscraper was built on top of her.

"Ng-grk! Na-hack! NaRUTO! S-StOP!" She called to him with the knowledge and understanding that this raw power came from him. This chaotic, destructive, and unbridled energy had to have come from him. It gave off an atmosphere of utter annihilation -it was his without a doubt.

" _Halt._ " Said a heavenly voice. " _What is the meaning of this?_ "

" _ **Death and Contractor, is this the reason you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve called for us? To breach the veil of a parallel world? Then you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re sorely mistaken if you think we are able to break the boundary.**_ "

The woman faced the two that spoke out. From her vantage point, she saw two silhouettes of white and gray. The white one gave off the feeling of life -creation. The other was the opposite; destruction. A balance was what they were. And gods they were as well. " _ **Creatio, Exitium. A pleasure to see you both in person.**_ " Greeted the woman in the mask. " _ **I did not call you both here to help me rid of the veil. Death is universal, and thus, my guardian here can freely converse with Death on the other side.**_ " She motioned to her mirror image. " _ **A transfer of souls is of little consequence. However**_ _ **…**_ "

" _Our purpose here is_ _…_ _?_ "

" _ **Make a body for the upcoming soul.**_ "

" _Preposterous! You would have me and my brother create a vessel for this soul?!_ "

" _ **How bold, Contractor. I like it!**_ " Exclaimed the silhouette in gray. " _ **As expected of your chaotic blood.**_ "

" _ **I knew you**_ _ **'**_ _ **d see it my way, Exitium.**_ " Responded the woman.

" _ **But**_ _ **…**_ _ **I must ask why the need to cross the veil? Is this one**_ _ **'**_ _ **s soul not present here?**_ "

" _Indeed! Why waste the energy to call forth a soul not of this universe?_ " Demanded the other silhouette.

" _ **It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s not of my own volition that I call this soul over. Blood with ancient ties did. My own blood, Maelstrom**_ _ **'**_ _ **s blood, has been passed down through the eons -to today**_ _ **'**_ _ **s birth of a new Contractor. Diluted as it is once it reached me, it gave me the gift to commune with Death and perform feats unusual, and regarded as a demon**_ _ **'**_ _ **s work.**_ " She paused. A smirk was on her face whilst she seemed to reminisce of something. She crossed her arms." _ **And now, it has finally reawakened to its proper status after a millennia of inactivity.**_ " Explained the woman. At that response, the gods uneasily took in the information. " _ **The strength of it surpasses my connection and those of the succeeding generations.**_ " If the pair of silhouettes were surprised, no facial expression was present to show it. The woman turned around, and walked towards the mirror. She touched the glyph, which pulsed with power.

' _W-What is she talking about?!_ ' Weiss shouted in her mind.

The woman returned to her spot a few paces away from the godly pair. " _ **As for why this soul**_ _ **…**_ _ **The new Contractor, a lonely soul, is vying for a companion. She called for a fighter**_ _ **'**_ _ **s soul. As you can see, this one died a fighter. The one you two seek is but a blunted sword; still effective, but an**_ **old man** _ **not in his prime.**_ "

" _I find that an insufficient explanation considering you are willing to trespass space and time to fulfill the deed. Never mind the fact you want to give a body to this soul._ " Creatio replied with skepticism in his voice.

" _ **For me, it is not.**_ " Answered the woman sharply. Though the tone was rather rude, the woman didn't care. There were some things that she wasn't willing to say for reasons specifically for her own. " _ **Indeed I could choose any soul in this afterlife. But in the end, I chose the soul behind me! Who better to protect the new Contractor?! The answer is none, and the both of you know it.**_ " She pleaded to the two deities, " _ **Help me reawaken this vanquished soul unto this world**_ _ **'**_ _ **s living. I beseech the both of you!**_ "

All the while, Weiss continued to fail to understand what has been said so far. The language was unrecognizable to her. Body language wouldn't help her because there was none to speak off. They were as still as steel beams. Still, she had to guess that the two newcomers were here for an intervention.

If this was the afterlife that she saw in front of her, then the mirror had to be something akin to crossing some boundary not meant for souls. She struggled to get a clear view, but still she was overwhelmed by their presence and Naruto's fluctuating power.

"… _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m all for it!**_ " Exitium exclaimed.

" _You should not be hasty, brother. You_ _'_ _re forgetting something critical here. Why does the soul even need a body? As far as I remember, your bloodline has the ability to form solid constructs of the beings intended to be summoned._ " Creatio asked, " _What good reason is there for us to create his vessel?_ "

" _ **That is how it is now; moreover, it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s for defeated beings where the summoner reigned supreme over them. Before, it was strictly for souls of once living sentient beings. With a hefty yet equal price, of course.**_ " The woman corrected. She crossed her arms. Likewise, the apparition followed as if to remind the two who the pair of gods were speaking to. " _ **You are mistaking the skill as the bastardization it is today until the birth of the new Contractor in this exact moment.**_ " She shook her head. " _ **And in regards to your question, Creatio, as I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve said, the summoner -the Contractor- needs this soul as a companion. A guardian, but also needs to be a fighter of peak condition. What better way to do that by reincarnating him in a body? Always present. Never a minute late.**_ " Explained the masked woman. " _ **Besides**_ _ **…**_ _ **you don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t have to give him a proper body. You can even sabotage him.**_ " She pointed to the glyph. " _ **Heck, her glyph was hasty and imperfect that even if I bring him here, he wouldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t be complete. And due to the mistakes done here the price of such a resurrection**_ _ **… is likely**_ _ **null and void. Moreover, I can say that this mistake benefits him more than anything**_ _ **…**_ " The woman trailed off whilst casually glancing at Naruto's abdomen.

" _ **Ooh! Sabotage! Now you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re speaking my language, Contractor!**_ " The giddy god of destruction rubbed his hands together, eager to fulfill the deed. " _ **How about remaking his body in the moments before he died?**_ "

"… _I_ _'_ _m reluctant to tamper with someone of Death_ _'_ _s realm._ " He turned to his brother, " _And even if I did, certainly, I wouldn_ _'_ _t sabotage him the moment he is resurrected! That defeats the purpose of bringing him back._ "

The woman placed her hands on her hips. " _ **Ah. Don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t worry about him. Fate is slapped aside as far as he**_ _ **'**_ _ **s concerned.**_ " The casual tone she gave to brush off Fate was expected to the two gods, but still… no one just did that. " _ **So**_ _ **…**_ _ **the verdict, Creatio? Must I entice you with the memories of this soul**_ _ **'**_ _ **s noble deeds?**_ "

The god of creation sighed, and waved a hand as if to say no. " _The effort is not needed. I already know of this world_ _'_ _s version of that soul_ _'_ _s exploits. I hold in full confidence that you_ _'_ _ve not called a version of the soul that has led astray from that expectation._ " The god paused, taking the time to look at Naruto's unconscious form. " _Still, it isn_ _'_ _t right to sabotage him._ "

" _ **Argh! All this niceties to a deadman is boring.**_ " Exitium said. He turned to his brother. " _ **If you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re fine resurrecting him, then we**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll make his body. Just let me handle the condition he**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll be in if you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re so on the fence about this.**_ "

The woman shrugged her shoulders. " _ **All the more better to gain the Contractor**_ _ **'**_ _ **s trust if this one manages to save her in the nick of time in such a condition.**_ "

Creatio sighed. " _Very well._ " He stopped for a moment. " _I trust that you have not unleashed an unknown unto this world for the sake of chaos, Contractor._ " The woman waved it off and flashed a smile. Off putting to the god of life and creation, but nevertheless, the Contractor was usually a good judge of character. She was the one to suggest reincarnating past heroes of legend unto new bodies, and the world flourished if only for a moment in a time of strife and hopelessness. Returning to face his opposite of a brother, he said, " _Let us commence, brother._ "

" _ **Right.**_ " The brother lowered himself to one knee, as did his sibling. A new glyph formed in the space between the two. Far more complex and difficult to make. It shone a bright gold, painting the darkness with light. The two gods motioned the woman to bring Naruto forth.

The woman turned around, and controlled the glyph. The ends of the chains, appearing like spearheads, launched at Naruto, piercing the body at the shoulders, and wrapping around his waist as he was pulled unto Weiss's side of the mirror. The moment he made contact with the boundary, the power that overwhelmed Weiss exploded tenfold.

It crushed Weiss down like an ant under a boot. She struggled to see what happened, but could not properly move her head. From the corners of her eyes, she watched Naruto, now armless, be dragged off into the glyph's light.

The two brothers stood up, letting the glyph they've set up do all the work. The god of destruction looked back at the woman. With a far more serious tone, he said, " _ **Contractor**_ _ **…**_ _ **don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t disappoint me. I expect this one to not hold back. I want to see some chaos. Do that, and my service will be paid in full.**_ "

" _ **You will have that satisfaction, Exitium. I promise you that.**_ "

" _ **Ohoh~ A promise. How rare, yet all the more reassuring coming from you.**_ " The god's giddy response signaled the end of his final remarks about the situation.

" _ **And you, Creatio? Any last words?**_ "

" _Ensure that this one does not spiral the world unto an endless cycle of despair and death. And that this is our first and final divine intervention. That is all._ "

"… _ **Not a problem.**_ " The woman responded. The two brothers promptly left. Only the woman and the terrifying specter was here beside Weiss. The woman turned to the apparition behind her. " _ **Well, Shinigami, your turn. If you would please?**_ " The giant spirit floated in front of the pillar of light. Performing strange hand signs, it manifested Mistrali-like characters from the darkness of the floor. Like snakes, they constricted the pillar of light as if binding it and the soul inside together.

"Na-Hack!" Weiss struggled to call for Naruto's name.

Her calls were overheard. By the masked woman no less. With a curious gaze, she tilted her head and watched Weiss. She walked up to Weiss, and lowered herself in a crouch. A hand reached for her mask. " **Hm** **…** **Did you like the memory** **—** " She said with a clear voice that spoke in the common tongue. The woman pried the mask off her face slowly, relishing Weiss's expression of curiosity, fear, and anxiousness. When she finally revealed her face… Weiss was speechless.

The woman, who had hair white as snow, bared her smooth and alabaster skin. She displayed her button nose and unmarred visage. And lastly, she showed her eyes, a shade of blue quite familiar to Weiss.

"—Contractor blessed with Maelstrom's blood?" asked the woman, whose face uncannily resembled the Heiress.

— **)(* &^%$# #$&*** **"** **"** **:{}** **—**

Weiss woke up bolting off of her bed. Her hair, uncharacteristically disheveled, hung over her face like a waterfall of white. She breathed heavily from the vision she had. Unsure whether to define it as a dream of nightmare, she pulled her blanket closer to her just to alleviate the chill she received from the sight.

She fixed her hair before she massaged the area between her eyebrows with one hand. "Gods… what _was_ that?" She muttered to herself. "Seeing Naruto's memories… and his summoning?" she wasn't sure at all. "That couldn't have been real. Yet… that was too vivid." The hand that caressed her forehead tightened to a firm grip on her temple. Grumbling, she got out of the bed, and entered the hallway. With a few steps, she entered the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror.

She wished she was half asleep. But that wasn't the case. She was alert as could be. And the moment she stared at herself in the mirror… She swore she thought she saw the woman's mask cover her own face. Though after she blinked, it was gone.

"It's definitely leaving a lasting impression, I must say." Weiss muttered. Her slightly bloodshot eyes blinked a few more times to make sure the mask wasn't on her face. She pinched her cheeks thereafter to see if she was hallucinating. She got a painful signal that she was imagining the mask. She sighed in relief then turned around to make sense of her vision.

The time she wasted deducing the situation was wasted not figuring out a new addition that was on her body. In particular, a sigil. The very same that called Naruto from one side of that "mirror" to the other was branded on her back.

The symbol of a Contractor. And as to who she made a contract with…

That answer is obvious.


	9. Stumbling Along

_**And here's the new chapter. Sorry for the wait. My finals exams and grades take priority over this. Anyways, let's move to the chapter!**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 8: Stumbling Along

Naruto couldn't find any bright side to his situation.

At all.

Not even ramen would make him think otherwise on how boring his current situation is. It was that mind-numbingly monotonous. Yet, he and his clones continued to browse the children's section of books and educational toys like some idiot. Which… in a way he was. But to go back all the way to the beginning was a difficult trial. A trial of patience, that is.

Though, he experienced progress. He couldn't deny himself that. In the first two hours, he managed to learn the alphabet, and pronounced them as directed by the toy that could talk. He even learned that alphabet song just to make sure his pronunciation was passable. All in all, he still had much to learn.

With dictionary in one hand, and a children's book in another, he and his clones continued to read and read for the sake of understanding Weiss in the future. So far, he read _The Two Brothers, The Shallow Sea, The Girl in the Tower,_ and the most recent being the tale of the _Seasons_. Each one was fable since there was some moral at the end. _Seasons_ was the most evident of the classification -praising human kindness as some special thing to be rewarded with something grand in the end. A good lesson in his opinion. Would likely keep children humble -if that's the intent. His blue eyes locked onto the title of his current book. " _A Devil_ _'_ _s Cry_." He muttered while wondering what it was about. He looked up the word on the dictionary. A small frown came, but quickly replaced with a smile. He guessed that this story was about a demon showing emotions.

He opened the thin book, and proceeded to read. Though that idea was thrown out the window once he heard someone come in.

Without any orders, Naruto and his clones carefully returned their books to the shelves before they dispelled one by one. Naruto winced at the memory feedback but managed to endure it. When he heard the three distinct voices coming down the hallway, he returned to the shelf, and grabbed the dictionary again with the storybook he had before jumped to the ceiling to perch himself there.

"Excuse us!" Shouted a child.

"Do you _really_ have to do that every time, Rem?" Asked another child, completely fed up with the other's antics. "No one is going to answer you no matter how many times you do it."

"Yes, I do need to do that every time, Rom. Do you need to ask that every time I say it?" The first child asked in return.

"At it again with that conversation, you two?" Asked another, older voice. "That makes it… about the twentieth time?" A little chuckle came out from the owner of the voice. "You two might as well be programmed recordings if that keeps up."

One of the children turned around. "That's a bit mean, big bro!" A pout showed.

"No it isn't." The brother replied as he walked towards the wall, where the light switches were.

From above, Naruto watched with keen eyes that adjusted in the dark. It wasn't night vision, but spending time doing night watch honed his eyesight in the dark. He shoved the dictionary in his left hand into the right pocket of his coat, where it was zipped up to secure it. As soon as he did that, he stopped the flow of Chakra to his feet, and fell from the ceiling. He kept his eyes on the newcomers, and cursed when he spotted his shadow falling on the wall they faced. The moment he landed, the lights turned on.

"Big bro, did you see that?!" Exclaimed one of the children in surprise.

"…Sure did." The brother said in a hushed voice. He turned around, and ushered the two children into the hallway. "I need you to call the two guards to come here, okay? Tell them that there might be an intruder. You two can do that, right?" The two younger siblings nodded, then quietly jogged to the entrance. When the pair were a safe distance away, he cracked his knuckles and wondered out loud, "Who'd be desperate enough to steal from a library?"

He watched the supposedly intruded library as he reached for the custodian's door. He quickly unlocked it, and reached for a industrial feather duster. And after he took a few other supplies, he headed out the door, and ventured into the maze of bookshelves.

" _ **Why waste time, Naruto?**_ " Kurama asked. " _ **You**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve got what you needed. No sense dilly-dallying around here any longer.**_ "

" _Hold up for a bit, Kurama. I_ _'_ _m gonna test something out._ "

Meanwhile, Naruto stuck behind a large bookshelf, away from the prying eyes of the cameras installed on the ceiling. He would have used a _Shunshin_. He should have. Lingering in a place not meant to be in the less than optimal hours only placed crimes under his nonexistent profile. But curiosity got the better of him. Clearly, this place knew little of peace. Sure, there's peace in a sense that there isn't a war. But the people he met were specially trained. They were taught to fight.

So… the little thought in the back of his mind said to watch how they reacted to an intruder. And for the most part, he wasn't surprised. He listened to the footsteps while he sensed around him. Two were rushing from the hallway. The one in the library was as silent as can be. Naruto was surprised someone had such latent ability in stealth. If he were a normal person, he wouldn't have known the one coming around the corner knew his position.

To which, he ducked when something came from the gap between the books in the bookshelf behind him. He took a casual glance upwards to see the shaft of a spear jut out from where his head was before he ducked.

" _Ta-dah! See what I mean about janitors being dangerous, Kurama?_ " Naruto dryly asked the tailed beast.

" _ **You mean you waited**_ _ **…**_ _ **just to prove a point?! Piss off!**_ " It shouted back at Naruto, clearly a bit miffed about being served the obvious and bland ' _I told you so_ ' tone.

" _Ya mad?_ " Naruto cheekily teased.

" _ **Above you, stupid!**_ "

" _Don_ _'_ _t call me stupid, Fuzzball!_ " Naruto retorted as he dodged a kick from above. But that wasn't the end of the attack. A low sliding kick attempted to sweep him off his feet. He simply moved to the side. He watched the attacker slide forward, then seamlessly moved into another kick aimed for his head. Naruto parried it downwards. With a quick hop away from the attacker, he watched the spear collapse into something else. What he saw baffled him internally. " _A duster that can turn into a spear. Do I need to add another piece of evidence into the pile, Kurama?_ "

" _ **So what? This one**_ _ **'**_ _ **s probably got some training. You never know in this place where monsters can run wild from time to time. Next thing you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll say is that there**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a janitor out there that can punch craters like that Senju with the affinity of fire like an Uchiha!**_ "

" _Tsk, tsk. So quick to deny, partner._ "

All the while, Kurama sat in the white void, inspecting Naruto's Chakra system. In its eyes, it flowed naturally. It was denser than before. Too dense for normal Chakra -even for Naruto's abnormal standards. The beast of Chakra attempted to make contact with Naruto's Chakra. It easily did, and compared its current state to its previous condition.

It didn't know whether or not to be happy or insulted at what he saw. ' _ **So**_ _ **…**_ _ **this is what that deity meant when Naruto would acclimate to my Chakra.**_ ' It thought whilst continuing the observation. ' _ **I did not expect it to mean fusing my Chakra into his own. And to think it reached this level in such a short amount of time**_ _ **…**_ _ **Is it because he fought that monster today? The process has sped up drastically, and the longer this goes on**_ _ **…**_ '

Meanwhile, outside the mental landscape, Naruto calmly dodged the spear thrusts aimed at him. Sloppy attacks, but there was a sense of familiarity with the weapon. He guessed his attacker was a trainee whose own specialty is in kick-based taijutsu, but dabbled in the art of wielding a weapon as a back-up skill. ' _If only Tenten were here to tutor this guy_ _…_ ' He idly thought in the midst of evading the multiple strikes. Each time, it neared the skin, but never ever touching. It was during this closeness that he silently marveled at the technological ingenuity as well as the stealthy utility. If a Shinobi with the knowledge of how to use a spear had this crafty duster, the versatility and the unpredictability they had before would increase. And Naruto saw first-hand how it would work with the form changes and all amidst his dodging of the shifting spear and flurry of kicks.

When he decided he had enough of the farce, he ducked under a thrust of the spear. He spun his body around while lifting his right foot off of the floor. He pointed it straight up into the ceiling, and made it tower over the shocked janitor. Like a sledgehammer brought down, the heel of his raised foot slammed into the temple of the beastly opponent in front of him. His attack met no resistance as he watched the prone and flattened form of the victim. With a chuckle, he stepped back, never taking his sight off of him. While sad that he smacked down a Faunus, obvious enough from the doggy ears poking out of the guy's hair, he needed to show that he himself was on a different level. If only for a moment. In a obvious accented voice, he said, "It... has been fun, but I havu got to ran. I have s-someprace to go. If you... want to chasu me, you will find me where the wind bulows tu and fro." And with that, he saluted the downed teen before he exploded into smoke.

Yes, the Naruto that disappeared was a clone. Or at least at that moment in time because the original who fought the teen substituted so expertly that the switch wasn't seen.

And yes, he rhymed when he talked. It was an unforeseen consequence of having children's books that liked to rhyme as his first few choices to read. Not that he had any idea he was rhyming. He just thought it was just a natural thing to do. Quite the surprise for him to be a quick thinker to make his speech rhyme so casually.

The downed teen got up with difficulty. He rubbed his temple angrily. "To be beaten like that... Humiliating to say the least. What'll the twins think now?"

"Lupo! Lupo, you there? The twins are safe with us! How are you holding up?" Asked a security guard from the entrance to the hallway.

"Gray! Big bro Gray! You okay?!" Shouted one of the twins.

"N-Never... bettEr, Terra, Rem!" Replied the defeated Wolf Faunus. "J-Just wished I had... my _real_ gear for a f-fight. That's all. Did you find the guy?" He managed to ask before he slumped his back on a bookshelf. He got a negative answer to his query. He sighed before asking, "Did you at least call for the police?" There, he got a positive response. "Up to them now, I guess..." He muttered while he looked at the deadly feather duster with disappointment. ' _There goes the idea of never using your second function during my employment here._ ' He thought in a grumble.

* * *

Naruto leaped from rooftop to rooftop. He was in the middle of his scouting of the area. He needed to do this for the sake of not getting lost in this "Village" he now resided for the moment. Though, he had to say... now that he got a more slow and more detailed look of the place, he could definitely say that this place blew any Hidden Village right out of the water in terms of advancement. Never before did he see towers that pierced the clouds built to such consistency and complexity that each were unique in design, but definitely stable in their form. The only thing that could compare was the towers of Rōran from Sāra's time during the Mukade fiasco. But even then those towers were dwarfed.

" _Gotta say, this place is extraordinary._ " He muttered while he gave himself a bird's eye view from the tallest tower here. The mountain peaks to the North was already a familiar sight. He idly thought about venturing past it, but he supposed the outposts over there suggested that he shouldn't go. Safety and all that jazz. Not that anything would be able to harm him enough to sport critical wounds. While it may sound arrogant, he seriously couldn't find anyone up to his level. The General was the only one who seemed to have the strongest aura around. But even that man is dwarfed when compared to Konohamaru or his friends.

Speck of ants is what they were. But they had a bite to them, he had to admit. Weiss especially.

Moving on, he looked at the airport, where airships flew away or landed within the timeframe of ten minutes. He stared with wonder. Spring Country's airships were nothing compared to the fortresses or arrows he saw with his very eyes at this moment. It was amazing for him to just even imagine that place evolving their machinery to the current level of this place. No doubt, one day, it would happen. It just had to. There's no other way expect to improve on a design. Like with seals. As far as he knew from his exposure being with Jiraiya, if you could make one, you can always make it better.

That being said, he found the second airport, one that bore the sigil to that stitched on the General's uniform to be mobilizing a tad too much. " _Wonder what's all that about?_ " He asked aloud. " _It's like they're preparing for a frontal assault._ "

" _ **Naruto. I think this might be because you forgot to make a clone to take your place in the hospital.**_ "

" _Oh. That. Yeah, forgot about that._ " Naruto sheepishly admitted. " _Then again, that would be showing them another skill. And with how much I angered Weiss' father, some roughhousing on my clone is likely to happen._ "

" ** _True enough._** " The Biju admitted. " _ **But now they're hunting for you. Like a fugitive.**_ "

Naruto shrugged his nonexistent shoulders. " _Hey, I don't mind being told I'm a fugitive. I did steal a few books from that library,_ _trespassed, assault, evasion of authorities, and I_ was _kind of mean to Weiss' dad. But he had it coming!_ "

" _ **...Just keep a lookout so you don't accidentally harm someone out of reflex, and add more to your list of crimes or misdemeanors.**_ "

" _Gotcha, partner._ "

He reached for the dictionary he appropriated from the library, and went on expanding his vocabulary whilst without a doubt, butchering the pronunciation in the common tongue. This light reading spanned for the better half of the night in the cold. Surprisingly, few airships scouted downtown. He had to hide himself inside the stairwell to the entrance of the roof a couple of times, but hardly any military airships dedicated themselves to scouting his current position. He may have asked Kurama a thing or two about why that was the case, but all he got from the beast was a grunt alongside a mutter of, "Human rules." He didn't mind the lack of a proper answer; at least it was something that sounded passable. He moved out of his hiding place to return to his perch, and continued reading the dictionary. "S-Sophesticakteed." He said before he frowned at the result. It didn't sound right. He repeated the word. "Sophisticahted." He hummed, deeming it to be close enough. Though he would need to consult Weiss or Weentah about these words. Provided that they don't freak out over him learning at an unnatural pace.

But it was a likely outcome.

A strong wind blew towards him. He closed the book shut, and braced himself from the cold gust. Then in a few seconds, the wind changed directions, lashing out like a whip. He acclimated to the cold, and took in the sensation of the breeze that tingled his skin. A fine wind it was that grazed his cheeks and combed his hair. Quite relaxing. Reminded him of Temari's gusts when she used her fan -when it wasn't used to kill someone of course. The breeze died down into a caressing whisper of the air.

He craned his head upwards to stare at the broken moon. " _A broken moon... a sight nothing like Konoha's night sky._ "

" _ **Yes, it's a curious sight. To have brought such devastation to a heavenly body is no small feat by these folk. Likely, a meteor struck it.**_ "

" _Won't argue with you there. Doesn't seem like anyone here has our firepower. Neither did most of the Shinobi in our world. We at least can at least blow a hole in our moon._ " Naruto said as a matter of fact with slight disappointment upon relaying that piece of knowledge.

" _ **Don't be so proud that you have the ability to destroy, Naruto.**_ "

" _I'm not._ " Naruto answered. " _But seeing as few notable people in our world do some distinct levels of destruction on their own... I can't help but compare._ " He looked down at the "Village" while replaying his observations of the people he'd met so far. He crossed his arms. " _They're like trained civilians, those fighters. Not enough Chakra to do anything prominent, but enough to do the job. I won't say they aren't warriors in their own right; they've worked hard for their strength. Like Makoto-chan; she's the closest in terms of physical ability and skill of a_ proficient _taijutsu practitioner in our world. Though in terms of quality, she could do better. In fact, all of them could do better._ "

" ** _Indeed they could._** " Kurama agreed. " _ **But what they lack in quality, they balance with quantity. Numbers after all have some merit. Like before with the Shinobi Alliance, these Humans and Faunus race have shown the common sense to work together -if only at a less than optimal level of respect. They have and will work together to fight off the scourge that is the Grimm for as long as it takes to finish them all to the last one.**_ "

Naruto smiled. " _When were you so faithful to my species, Kurama?_ " He asked the beast playfully. Naruto heard the fox sputter slightly; the voice of denial regarding a display of confidence was vehemently referred to as "Just measly words of support." Naruto laughed at Kurama's denial, and braced himself for the beast's rage. He got none of what he expected. Just silence. Nonetheless, Naruto was glad his partner wasn't so hostile at them anymore. He sat there for a few minutes in silence to once again admire the landscape alongside the horizon. He allowed the cold to seep into his skin as he made his best impression of a statue looking at the vast open space in front of him.

Reminded him of the view at the Hokage monument atop the stone that was sculpted in his father's image.

And that reminder only served to drive him down memory lane. He resisted diving in. He did his damnedest not to succumb to melancholy of his loss. For the most part, he knew deep down in his heart, he felt regret after knowing the truth about his condition. All his hopes and dreams, his goals and promises were lost to the void. He unconsciously gritted his teeth lightly as he delved into his mind's regrets. Even though he felt depressed by performing this act, he himself did not outwardly display it. For half of an hour, he sat there wallowing in his self-pity that amounted to nothing more than a waste of time. That rollercoaster of emotions remained tranquil on the outside, but internally, his thoughts ran a mile a minute, bouncing off one event to another like mental pinball.

He knew his situation. That should've been the thing that prevented this wallowing from happening. A deadman like him didn't need to fall into _despair_ -even if the word to describe his feelings about this was a tad harsh. Considering how much he bounced back from his low points in life as well as how accepting he was of his appearance in this world, it wasn't right to say it so. But it also appropriately and sufficiently told of his frustrations.

Finally, the images of those precious to him, whose bonds were nigh unbreakable chains that anchored his ideals and his character altogether, flooded his mind. A sudden pain lingered in his heart. Unlike the tame sadness he had remembering the events prior to his summoning in this world, this pain was sharp and dug deep into his mind. Though instant, it contained all of his regret, his false promises, and his failures. He resisted the urge to fall victim to his emotions again. His clenched teeth wavered, but the urge to remain strong for his precious people kept him from that. It was a successful attempt this time. He stood up, and stared at the night sky once more. With those he cared for fresh in his mind, he relayed a message to the void that was the night sky.

" _I've failed all of you. For that, I'm sorry. Sorry for not bringing Sasuke back, Sakura-chan. Sorry for abandoning everyone by dying, Kakashi-sensei. Sorry for not taking your hat, Baa-chan. Sorry for not being able to live up as the Child of Prophecy, Ero-sennin._ " He made apologies to everyone he could name. It was all he could do in the end. A deadman remade in another world didn't have a way to commune after all. When done, he made one final statement. With bright blue eyes that did not show any sign of hesitation and a posture of confidence to go alongside that, he said to the sky, " _To make up for my failures, I'll make sure that in this realm, I do all I can to fulfill my promises and protect all the friends I've made! I won't make the same mistakes for their sakes! That is my final promise to you guys! And you better believe that I'm going to keep it this time!_ " He wished to any deity that heard his words to pass his message of regrets and his promise to those he lost.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled it. With that, he felt some weight lift off of his shoulders. If only for the moment.

" ** _Satisfied, partner?_** " Kurama asked out of nowhere.

" _You were listening in, Kurama?_ " He asked knowing full well the answer. Because of that, the beast didn't reply. To respond to Kurama's query, Naruto nodded. " _For now, I believe that'll do._ " He said. " _Though there's no guarantee it won't hurt me._ "

" _ **A natural feeling.**_ " Kurama replied. " _ **Problems of the heart are not solved instantly. They are done slowly and with care. You will heal with time.**_ " The beast assured its partner. " ** _That being said, you b_** _ **etter not send me off with a sappy farewell like that, brat.**_ " The biju said in a half-hearted snarl. " ** _I have an image to uphold, and I will not be shown to be some softy!_** "

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "... _Gotcha, partner._ " Grateful for Kurama's bluntness, Naruto's spirits were lifted higher. With nothing else better to do, he said, " _Might as well go back to learning some more._ " He pulled out the dictionary again with one hand, and one of the few children's books he pilfered from the library.

" ** _Enough of that. You've learned enough for tonight. Time for you to rest._** " Kurama ordered its partner. " ** _Even I can tell that daybreak is nearing its hour._** "

Naruto promptly closed the books. " _Fine. I did go overboard tonight anyway._ " He hid the books in his jacket's ridiculously deep pockets then proceeded to take a jump away from the roof. The sensation of falling came to him for the second time that day, with the first being the time he jumped off of that hospital rooftop. The sleeves of his jacket were reigned in with his Chakra arms to not have them flail in the wind. But it did not stop his hair and his hood to flap or sway in the wind's favor. The descent was quite fast, he noted; however, the sheer height of the structure was far taller than any building he scaled that he had the time to idly clock his descent from dismount. " _Impressive... two minutes falling so far._ " He said in a mutter as he drifted himself closer to the building. When close enough, he pushed his legs against the windows, and launched himself off of it to bounce off another building. He repeated the action as his means of slowing down until he ended up in an alleyway.

* * *

"Argh! I hate it here!" Cried a young woman.

"Tell me about it. My legs are cold." Responded by a young man. "Though... you yourself could use an extra layer or two." He eyed his companion's attire with a smirk. "That heavy winter jacket seems useless without any extra support."

The young woman growled. "It's already hard enough to move with this thing. If I want to do some picking, it'll be difficult if I add any more layers!" She looked at her gloved hands, and tested her articulation of her fingers for the tenth time. "Dammit, my hands feel like they're not there at all!" She gritted her teeth harshly at the sight of her gloves until her view was obstructed by the open palm of her companion.

"Take my hand." The young man said.

"No."

"C'mon, it's obvious you're uncomfortable with it, and you'd much rather be off of them. At least this way, you get the benefit of warm hands without gloves." The young man wished she'd just grab his hand already; he too was freezing, and he'd rather not deal with frostbite. The only reason he was comfortable not having gloves on was because he had makeshift hand warmers in the form of low quality Burn Dust in his pockets.

"Sure you're not trying to get in my pants?"

"Do you really wanna ruin the moment we're having right now, Em?" Asked the young man as his offered hand slowly fell victim to the cold's embrace. She gave him a look. He guessed it was a no on the offer. With a shrug of his shoulders, he withdrew the hand into his pocket. "Suit yourself." Though inwardly, he felt a tad sad. Sure, he knew that his partner wasn't the kind to trust people -especially men- due to her past, but she could learn to trust him a bit more. Even if he _is_ a bit of an ass at times. Never mind the fact that he's been trained to be an assassin, which in that case one really shouldn't associate and trust him.

The one affectionately called 'Em' walked by her companion in silence. She contemplated on the offer that was withdrawn as well as the young man's uncharacteristic behavior. She looked at the young man, who huddled close to the black scarf wrapped around his neck and lower half of his face. Steam rose from the scarf each time he breathed; it was so thick it covered his expressions. Before she had time to make a conclusion to her thoughts, she ordered herself to act on impulse. Em took off the gloves, and offered her hand to her companion. "Changed my mind. Is the offer still available?" She asked whilst glancing away from him.

A smirk came from the young man. "It's always available, Em. You just don't ask." He pulled out his right hand from his pocket, and clasped it around Em's left. The Dust he used to keep himself warm now enveloped theirs.

Em looked at their interconnected hands, andcommented as the warmth she received was more than ample heat to combat the cold. "Oh that's real nice. Thanks for the offer." Surprised by the tiny ingenuity, Em asked, "You got any more Burn Dust over there, Merc?" As she asked, her free hand clasped over hers and Merc's hand to bask in the warmth.

"One tiny piece that won't last long." Merc admitted, his voice muffled by the scarf. "If you want, I'll trade it for the one I'm using for my left hand. I'm sure you need the heat more than I do at the moment."

Em was grateful for the help, and for Merc's hidden kindness under that annoying exterior. She supposed that he was a bit of a softie, but to those close to him. However, that was merely a theory yet to hold any substantial evidence. Merc handed over his Dust to her. She took it, and placed it in her right pocket to keep her hand warm. "Thanks for this."

"...No prob." The young man replied. "Now we better hurry up to give our report to Cinder, dontcha think? The longer we stay out here in the open, the higher the chance of being caught by the police." He lowered his voice into a mutter for his next words, "Stupid curfew." He heard Em's hum of approval, and proceeded to tug on her hand as they headed for their temporary base at the southern end of the Kingdom. As they made their way through the maze of alleys, Merc took a glance at Em. "Just to make sure, we've got what we need for the raid, right?"

Em nodded. "We got the high-level clearance ids hacked on several Scrolls. Planted bugs that'll interrupt camera feeds when triggered and disable the alarm system. And the precautionary explosives planted inconspicuously in the most strategic places I could find." She sounded proud with her effort. But then that tone turned into one of warning. "I take it you've got the ideal route to the targets? Or at least found weaknesses in their scheduling or their manifests hidden away in their records?"

"Ye of little faith." Merc replied casually as he pulled Em to make a left turn. "I got all of that... and more." He watched Em's eyes widen slightly because of curiosity. He grinned, "Interested to hear what I've found? Eh? Eh?" He went closer to her to nudge her side with his elbow, and waggled his eyebrows mockingly.

"Of course I do!" Em answered. "If it'll help Cinder's agenda, you might as well tell me so I'm not out of the loop." She nudged his side with her left elbow in return. Though it was a bit forceful on her end since she pushed him off of her space. "So why don't you spit it out, Merc!" She made a light scowl as she ordered her partner to reveal his findings. She watched him return the scowl, but only half-heartedly; it ended up as his trademark smirk before long. The pair went straight for four blocks, and then made a right.

All the while, Merc hummed as he thought of how to present his newfound information. When he got it, he said, "I overheard personnel at the hangars talking about orders from on high." Merc started off. "Turns out, General Innuendo ordered a mass mobilization to find someone." He could see the curiosity in Em's eyes, and picked up the pace before she could interrupt it. "They needed to find a cripple. Blond, missing both his arms, and extremely dangerous." The moment the last word ended, he saw Em's skepticism rise. "Don't give me that look, Em. Now we know why I was right and quite justified on why we had to lay low for a few hours. All those airships patrolling the perimeter of the Kingdom, and the few that entered Kingdom airspace? Yeah, it was to search for this guy."

Em rolled her eyes, "And who is this mystery guy that sent the General in a panic to find him with virtually all of his resources?"

"The very same blondie we saw on the news fighting the Elder." And with that, Merc dropped the bomb.

Em recoiled from the revelation that she nearly shrieked in surprise. "Are you serious?! That monster on the news is a cripple? You've gotta be kidding me!" Merc only smirked. "What else did you find out about this guy?"

"Under close watch of the Schnee Heiress and her elder sister. Foreigner. Speaks ancient Mistrali. And as we've seen, an adept fighter with ridiculous skill sets." He heard Em hummed in annoyance. Probably because she agreed with his opinion of the guy's power. "Something... something about a summoning? That part's been mentioned a couple of times, but nothing concrete. I'd like to think that part is in regards to the Schnee Semblance..." He trailed off. "Maybe -just maybe- they're referring to that guy." He turned to Em, "I know it sounds ridiculous, summoning a living individual, but there is such a thing as variations in a Semblance, right?"

"You think this guy is a _Summon_? From just that?" Em asked for clarification. Merc nodded. "I won't argue heavily on your suspicions, but that's kinda out there, don't you think? Besides, Semblances takes a toll on Aura. Summoning for a Schnee should be a taxing action."

"Yet we haven't heard a damn thing about either Schnee sister collapsing in the news." Merc pointed out. "It might as well be rumor at this point; however, I can't shake the feeling that it's partly true."

Em narrowed her eyes as she thought of something. "If that's the case, then we've completely lost a possible ally for Cinder's plan." She nodded slightly. "I'm confident that we've got no chance in recruiting him."

"I hear ya." Merc agreed. "A summon? No way we're going to get both Schnees to cooperate. And even if we capture both of them, that guy's too powerful to just willingly follow Cinder's orders." He growled out in frustration. "And even if he's not a summon, no way is that guy gullible enough to just agree to help us raise some hell in this world." He clicked his teeth. "Just dispatching the Elder showed that he's got a moral compass to help people out in a bind."

The pair sighed. Em spoke up. "Well... one thing's for sure."

"And what's that?"

"We don't mess with the guy. For now." Em concluded as the pair exited the maze of alleys. The two made a left, and made sure to keep a lookout of anything in the sky or on the road. With curfew and an occasional military airship hovering above, they couldn't afford to be spotted. But even so, they had to look the part of not being suspicious. Cinder had said before the mission began that personal feelings were to be cast aside for the moment. And with the situation being at a critical stage, Em begrudgingly kept close to Merc. Shoulder to shoulder, Em made sure she made herself look like a frail dame alongside her man.

It's a disgusting image that Em didn't like the hearing first time or now when she remembered that both Merc and her had to express when in public.

Still, with it being so cold, Em couldn't argue that Merc was a reliable source of heat at the moment.

On the other hand, Merc couldn't help but feel a little smug at the situation.

The two turned left at a corner. And that's when they found themselves staring at a civilian wandering when he wasn't supposed to be here. Surprised, the two couldn't help but wonder why this individual came out here in the open. Em in particular watched the civilian with interest. The jacket he wore was high-quality. For a glance, she could tell it had a cotton layer that kept the warmth close to the skin, but the outer layer was high-quality nylon fibers to make it resistant to getting wet. The fur lining on the hood was an added feature alongside what she could tell were deep pockets. And from the looks of it, he had quite a few books on his person. She didn't care what people had on them, but wasting deep pockets to stash books was the weirdest she'd seen so far. She couldn't gleam what he looked like under the hood, but his stature and general posture said he was easy pickings.

"What? Easy target?" Merc asked. Em clutched her hand tighter to signal yes. "Fine. I'll get you close. Snatch it up quick, eh?" Em's hand made a vice grip hold over Merc's hand. "Right, right. Stop trying to crush my hand."

The pair came close. When Em deemed it close enough, she used her Semblance to give the unlucky victim a distraction in the form of a police cruiser driving pthrough the intersection with the sirens on. Needless to say, it worked because she saw him twitch from the sudden stimulus she gave to his mind. With swift and adept hands, Em found her target to be a back pouch, picked up a rather heavy cloth-like sac, placed it in her right pocket, and signaled Merc to move it with her left hand. She mentally grinned at her efforts.

Though had she turned around, and paid close attention to her victim, she would have noticed him stop to take a glance back at Merc and her. She would've also noticed the subtle hint of blond hair sticking out and the faint glow of Aura pierce through the sleeves of his jacket.

After ten blocks of navigating the south end of the capital, Merc and Em took a detour to an alleyway. Em herself wondered why. Merc answered by saying he wanted to know what she nabbed from the poor sap. Em chose to allow her companion to see her boon, and took out the sac. Well... now that she looked at it, it was more of a wrap. A wrap that had something heavy hidden inside, and made metallic noises when she shook it. She untied the knot on the wrap. And immediately, she found herself gawking at the spill of shuriken overflowing from her hand.

"W-What the hell?! Who keeps these things in a back pouch of all things?" Em cried out in surprise. "This is a safety hazard-"

"-Not what I'd expect a thief to say." Merc cut in.

"Shut up, Mercury!" Em chided. "Look at it! One wrong move, and you get your ass looking like a pincushion." She looked at the shuriken at her feet with both disgust and disappointment. "And he wasted that space to not put his wallet inside. Dammit! Damn it all to hell." She grumbled at her luck while her left hand punched the wall.

" _That's_ what I expected a thief to say." Mercury remarked with glee. He got an elbow to the gut for his motormouth. Brushing off the blow, he said to his partner, "I gotta say I'm proud of that guy. He made the obvious, exploitable accessory he had on him be a target of pickpockets. His wallet was probably by his chest pocket, where's it's zipped up, and you'd have to catch him off guard to take it right in front of his face."

"Not. Helping." Em growled. Her red eyes burned at the sight of her blunder. She was made a fool, and she hated it.

"Relax, Emerald." Mercury said calmly. "At the very least, you came out with something we can use later on. Right?"

"I dunno! _You're_ the assassin between the two of us. _You_ make use of them then!" She chucked the cloth that made the wrap at the wall, and seethed.

Mercury gave Emerald a blank stare. Now he properly saw his partner extremely pissed. With a shrug, Mercury picked up the tools, and the cloth Emerald chucked. The hand that held the cloth felt cold metal grace his fingertips. He found it odd, and took the time to flip it over to see what it was. It took fractions of a second to recognize the object in front of him. And because of it, he dropped the thing like it was a hot potato. However, because the action was pretty much a reflex, he grabbed it again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Mercury steeled himself once he found out he wasn't witnessing a trick of the mind.

He looked at a headband adorned with a leaf symbol etched onto the metallic plate.

' _Why is this here?_ ' Mercury wondered. ' _If that guy had this, then... is he a part of the Order? If that's the case, why bother coming here? This is beyond their territory for crying out loud!_ ' He gritted his teeth. ' _What's happened here that a member of the Leaf Sect willingly trespassed on Cloud territory?_ ' He had further questions running inside his mind. But he settled on thinking about this once Emerald and himself were back at their hiding place. "Talk about some bad luck." He grumbled loud enough for Emerald to hear.

"You don't say." Em sassed as she snatched the headband from Mercury. "I got nothing but sentimental trash. Useless piece of junk with no value. Can't even get decent Lien by throwing this thing in the scrap heap." She gripped the headband as if she wanted to crush it in her hands.

"Hoh~" Mercury and Emerald turned towards the sidewalk, and found themselves in the presence of another person. Only that person was someone they've seen before. However, the difference between the initial meeting and now was that the person's hood was down. His spiky blond hair waved and his sleeves fluttered in the wind with no arms to hold them down. It was then and there that the pair remembered something.

 _"-find a cripple. Blond, missing both his arms, and extremely dangerous."_

They realized that they were in the presence of the one they didn't need to meet at the moment. Just their luck to meet face to face with a monstrous individual.

Blue eyes slowly morphed into red. Both Emerald and Mercury experienced enough color switching of the eyes from Neo. It should've made them tolerate to the surreal sight; however, the fact that the new color bled over the blue like liquid filling a container gave the partners in crime a shiver down their spines. The bestial look became prominent within seconds. Yet, the way he spoke surprised both of them because of the contrast between voice and appearance. "I've come... rooking for my things. A priceless object filled with precious memories from the beginning." The blond adopted a relaxed stance with all the lethal openings he could give. That alone gave some form of ease to the pair. Yet, it wasn't meant to do so.

It was meant to lower their guard at the lowest acceptable level. A level that they couldn't recover from.

The blond charged forward, and surprised Emerald with a gut-wrenching punch to the stomach. The headband she held onto before flew away from her grasp upon impact. She keeled over from the impact, and fell to her knees with her arms cradling her abdomen. She gasped for the air she lost from that single impact, but failed to sufficiently gather oxygen. Her vision was but a blur. The contents in her stomach threatened to release upwards. And her brain went haywire from the pain. From her blurred vision, she saw her attacker raised an arm of Aura. She heard him say, "And to hear you callu it _trash_ -" But his words were interrupted by a roundhouse kick performed by her partner. That attack was caught with his left arm that came out of nowhere. She watched him with less than perfect vision capitalize on the moment to grab the offending limb, and twisted his body around to pull Mercury to the wall. A punch drove into his gut much like she experienced. However, his had the audible feature of broken concrete to add flavor to the senses. Chunks of the wall jutted out or ejected into Emerald's blurred view. And soon enough, she saw the downed form of her partner. And like her, he bent over to clutch his stomach.

The pair watched as the young man took his headband. With the other, he gathered his shurikens, and stashed them in his back pouch once more. With a glance at the pair, he said, "You get no... s-sympatee from me." He started to walk away.

Mercury, who had an easier time acclimating to the pain, saw his partner reach for her guns. He himself, still out of breath, couldn't tell her to stop her foolish action. Instead, he shuffled closer to her to get her attention. He feared the worst for her -and he didn't fear much of anything. The blond was one of the few that did scare the living daylights out of him. If only for the idea that the blond was... is a far more capable killer than he could ever hope to be. He called out to Emerald in grunts. She ignored him. Panic set in Mercury's eyes the moment he saw Emerald's hazy pair alongside her shaky aim with her gun.

But before either Emerald or Mercury could act, the blond returned to finish what he started. In a blur, he yanked Emerald up by the hood of her jacket, momentarily choking her. Mercury willed his body to move, adrenaline pumping throughout his body to help him recover from the initial blow. He kicked off of the ground to jump in front of his partner. A left hook hammered his right cheek. Whatever vision he had was nonexistent. A roundhouse kick smashed the left side of his face. By that point, his Aura depleted. By the grace of training his body to endure hits, Mercury had enough brain power left in him to feel the flurry of body blows that fired off with considerable power behind each and every one of them. The pain he experienced reached a new tier, surpassing the pain that reminded him of the loss of his legs. Mercury roared. He dove under the punches, and charged at him.

The blond's knee quickly rose to meet Mercury's chin. In a daze, the assassin was caught in a pair of hooked punches that staggered him, and led to the final blow on his person. A right haymaker struck Mercury's chest, and sent him deeper into the alley. A metallic noise followed by the chorus of dissonant waterfall of noise indicated that Mercury hit something hard enough to topple everything else. Probably a garbage bin.

Then, nothing. The blond's assault stopped. He eyed Emerald with a pair of blue eyes. His features softened as if to look like he didn't mean for this to happen. Quite the ludicrous notion, but Emerald couldn't help but imagine that's what his expression meant. "Look aftah your friend, not atu me." He said in a calmer tone. "He saved you from that beating, can't you see? Only fair you help him back, and take both of... yourselvusu away from me." And with that, he left her and a heavily beaten Mercury alone. His belongings retrieved, he headed for a place he could consider safe.

* * *

Naruto fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he saw was white -an abundance of it. He turned away from that flood of white to sleep a little longer. With a grunt of annoyance, he shooed the figure in white away. He snuggled deeper into the softness of the couch, and made his best impression of a turtle hiding inside its shell. "W-Wayter, pwease. Tieaaahhh-aaaAAwwn." He made a Chakra arm to scratch his side before he resumed sleeping.

All the while, the Schnee sisters looked at the blond. One was filled with worry as she looked at the stack of books on the table. The other had a persistent eye twitch, and felt exasperated as she took a sip of her morning coffee. In the background, the morning news covered their father's meltdown, a military night patrol executed, a raid at a library, and a " _scuffle_ "in an alley in the southern part of the capital.

"You are just all kinds of trouble, aren't you?" Winter grumbled.

"So desperate to learn that he stole from a library..." Weiss looked at the stack of books. "What'll happen to him, Winter?" She asked her elder sister. "Conviction would be too-"

"Without a doubt, he'll be arrested." The elder sister replied bluntly. "He can't run from the law on this one. He was caught on camera stealing, fighting, and evading authorities. And he made trouble for the military. Likely, he also made that scene, and caused considerable property damage." She sighed deeply. "He'll not be receiving any form of grace, of that I'm sure."

The sisters looked back at Naruto, who continued to sleep soundly despite the trouble he caused.

* * *

Mercury groaned as he unwrapped the bandages on his face. With each movement of his face, he winced from the lingering pain inflicted. Even worse was that it was difficult to move his body around. It felt like he was hit by a thousand hammers. "Hnn... For an assassin, he isn't very subtle. Gah." He found himself bracing his stomach for a time. "A-And to think he's from the same... sect my deadbeat of an old man used to be in." He reclined once more to ease the pain.

"So... you mean to say that the Elder slayer is an assassin from the Order of the Sun?" Emerald uneasily asked.

Mercury nodded slowly. "From... from the looks of it, yeah. But I can't be certain. He didn't ambush us. He confronted us. No self-respecting assassin from that Order would show his or herself like that." He looked away for a moment. "Heck, letting us live wasn't on the table if he was from the Order."

The two fell silent to let the tension rise. Emerald defused the rising tension by acting a little positive. "Well for an assassin group, you'd think the Sun is something that shouldn't be associated with when it comes to killing from the shadows."

Mercury snickered. "Pretty sure everyone had that thought at some point." He smiled at the idea. "But the reasoning behind the name is that the group performed their assassinations only when it's justified. That they are an organization based in the light. And seeing as that staring too long at the Sun is harmful and essentially blinding, it's no different from an ambush in the dark."

"Even if most of their assassinations are done in the cover of night?" Em asked with mirth.

"You... think what you want, Emerald." Mercury hissed in pain. "Tell you what... you dont say anything to Cinder about this conversation, and we're even for me taking a beatdown meant for you."

"Fine by me." Emerald said. She lifted his back gently. She kept lifting until he sat up. She massaged his shoulders gingerly to take the stress and pain built up on Mercury's body. "Thanks by the way. I probably wouldn't have survived."

"Can't let a partner, die, Em. I'm not heartless."

"But you _are_ an ass." Emerald quipped quickly.

"Ow. No need to lie, Em."

The banter between the two continued, but in the backs of their minds, fear took hold. They would be cautious of the blond from now on. And Cinder wouldn't know what hit her if she became the target of that bond's ire.

 _ **And that's that for the chapter. What do you guys think?**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	10. Links

_**A;right, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 9: Links

Somber and slow taps of the piano keys filled the air. A soft harmony from the start and continued to maintain its tone. However, a hint of hope came soon after. Gentle and fragile, the sounds that came from the instrument struck with perfection became more pronounced and confident. The force of the taps became firm and assertive. They tugged at heartstrings despite no words to supply meaning to the melody.

The pianist stopped. Her snow white hair was pulled over her shoulders. A heavenly smile graced her features. Like some goddess that graced the land, she presented herself to her audience with both elegance and an air of flawlessness. Undoubtedly, she was beautiful like untainted and untouched snow. She wasn't a fragile thing. A white rose with impeccably sharp thorns was the best way to describe her aura. She beckoned her spectators to come towards her, either as friends… or foes.

But the latter was a preposterous idea. For her audience were none other than two little girls. They ran into her arms with smiles beaming with rays of joy.

" _Mother, that was fantastic!_ _"_ A young Winter praised.

" _Mag_ _…_ _Magnifishent tune, mother!_ _"_ Said the six-year-old Weiss.

The third spectator narrowed his eyes. ' _A memory? Whose_ _…_ _whose is it?_ ' He asked himself. He looked closer at the mother of the sisters, and felt a small tingle rise from his spine. ' _And why does she look like_ her _?_ _'_ Images of a certain priestess and her child flashed in his mind. He shook his head. ' _Can_ _'_ _t be. Too coincidental._ ' He concluded to brush off the uneasiness due to the familiarity this vision gave him.

Nonetheless, the memory continued. He watched the sisters twiddle with the large instrument, playing keys with little to no beat, rhythm, or semblance of a melody. Weiss was the most enthralled with the act of playing the instrument. They were passionate eyes, Naruto observed. The little sister aspired to be a musician. Winter had a love for music as well, but her posture was too rigid to even appear fully engaged. She looked conformed. Restrained. Conditioned like some trained puppy.

Naruto frowned. While he couldn't say that training at such a young age to become a warrior was a bad thing, it wasn't good to see it happen here in a world that isn't under constant threat of war. The Grimm were not a sufficient reason to train children to become killing machines. This world needs warriors, sure, but the Grimm are nuisances at best.

Grimm were attracted to negativity. An Elder's appearance came because of him and his rage was unchecked. A jinchuriki's rage was a potent thing. None could match it. So as far as he could tell, the worst Grimm that could appear at a time of peace were the small fries. And only the foolhardy would die from those things. So why?

Why was he seeing the process of a lost childhood reflecting off her glassy eyes? Hell… her innocence seemed lost as well. It wasn't right to see that look on someone so young.

" _Lady Winter. Your father wants you to observe how he conducts business. Please meet him in his study._ _"_ Said a stout servant that stood by the door to the room.

" _Are there others in the room? Or is he making a deal through the Scroll?_ " Winter asked hollowly.

The servant sighed and bowed. _"_ _It_ _'_ _s the former. I_ _'_ _m afraid to say that you must present your best behavior to the guests._ _"_

" _Can she decline?_ _"_ Asked the mother.

" _I_ _'_ _m not sure, Madam._ _"_ The servant replied. _"_ _I was only told to bring her to Lord Schnee_ _'_ _s study._ _"_

" _Then inform my dear husband that I have need of Winter_ _'_ _s presence._ _"_ The mother spoke firmly. Her relaxed shoulders tensed to something akin to a fighter ready to fight. That sight sparked interest in Naruto's eyes. A warrior's blood ran in the family it seemed. _"_ _She will not be attending to his needs at the moment._ _"_

" _R-Right away-_ _"_

" _Please stop, Klein._ _"_ Winter spoke aloud. _"_ _I_ _'_ _ll go. Tell father that I_ _'_ _ll be coming shortly._ _"_

" _Winter!_ _"_ The mother's shock was expressed clearly.

" _This is for the best, mother. I_ _'_ _ve_ _…_ _no wish to hear of a fight in the middle of the night._ _"_ Winter spoke uneasily. Her frame shivered slightly. _"_ _You may be stronger than father physically, but he is someone we can_ _'_ _t fight against._ _"_ She turned to her mother, and faced her with shaky fists. _"_ _Grandfather is no longer the one controlling the company._ He _is. Without him, our family and our prosperity won_ _'_ _t last long._ _"_ She looked away from her mother as she gritted her teeth. _"_ _At least he_ _'_ _s looking out_ _…_ _for the family by teaching the next generation how to conduct_ Grandfather's _business._ _"_

The mother let Winter's words sink in. She hummed as her arms folded over one another. _"_ _But is that what you want, my dear?_ _"_ Winter did not reply. The mother closed her piercing blue eyes. _"_ _I_ _'_ _m asking because the Schnee family is not about conforming to the will of others. It is about uniqueness and strength to not fall to conformity as well as to not surrender. The crest is a snowflake to reflect our family_ _'_ _s value of individuality. And while ice is fragile, it can also be sturdy."_

 _"I'm well aware of the symbolism, mother!"_ Winter exclaimed.

 _"And yet do not uphold the family value by doing_ _this."_ The mother said. _"You give up when you shouldn't. You conform because it's convenient."_ The frank words stuck with the elder sister as the mother continued. _"Our crest has that many meaning to them because of our patriarchal ancestor, who represented all of that._ _He was not like the others. He was drastically different. One could say he was a demon in many people's eyes. Yet, he never gave up on changing their perspective to prove he's is a person whilst remaining unique."_

Naruto twitched. ' _…_ _What is she saying?_ ' He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The amount of confidence in her words… The fact she sounded like she knows of this tale from the heart… This was a piece of reality in this world. A piece of important history. The description alone fit him well. So eerily well. ' _Why does she make it sound like it_ _'_ _s true history about her family?_ _No. It_ _'_ _s got to be a coincidence._ ' He persisted. ' _This place is another world, right? It has to be._ '

 _"I don't have time for this, mother."_ Winter spoke.

 _"That ancestor of ours... he was a stubborn one. One day, he-"_

 _"I said I don't have time for this!"_ This time, the words were shouted out.

 _"Then why do you refuse to run from me, Winter?"_ Questioned the mother.

Winter gave a deep exhale. _"_ _Mother, I-_ _"_

" _I will not have a man forcing you to do what you don_ _'_ _t want._ " The mother firmly interrupted. _"_ _You are the maker of your own destiny. Be some beggar, a soldier, a hero, a villain, whatever, I care not what you become. But you will do what your heart desires, and you will overcome the obstacles in the way of that!_ _"_ Despite the clear fury presented in her words, the woman's face did not match the tone intended. She was calm and collected. _"_ _You will not become a caged bird in this house. I promise you that, Winter._ _"_ Her right hand presented a glyph. From the mystical snowflake, a series of daggers connected to chains appeared.

Naruto stepped back at the uncanny appearance of the ability. "No… you've got to be joking. This isn't happening right now..." A drop of sweat threatened to fall down. The familiarities so far just continued to unnerved him.

The chains shot out everywhere in the room to anchor in place. None of the people in there were scared by the jungle of chains. In fact, Weiss gleefully toyed with one. It goes without saying that she had no idea what was happening. The butler, Klein, looked disheartened. Naruto guessed it was because of the internal strife happening in the family. And Winter… she neither looked relieved nor afraid. _"_ _You are the maker of your own destiny. Remember that, Winter. Never give up your dreams._ _"_ Said the woman who was a near doppelgänger to one Priestess Shion.

Winter stood like a soldier. _"_ _I... appreciate your support, mother. But please. Do not antagonize father._ _"_ She gave a small nod to her mother, and said, _"_ _I best be going now. May I, mother?_ _"_ The mother allowed her daughter to mother and youngest daughter watched as the eldest child and the butler left the room silently.

" _Mother? Will Winter be okay?_ _"_ The mother looked down at Weiss' innocent eyes, and almost shed a few tears.

Weiss' mother embraced her firmly while the chains around them dispersed like a snow flurry. _"_ _I don_ _'_ _t know, Weiss. But what I know is that you and your sister will do your best, right? You_ _'_ _ll do the best you can to live the way you want?_ _"_

Weiss returned the embrace, and gave a smile. _"_ _I will, mother! I_ _'_ _m going to be a musician and make the best songs in the world. They_ _…_ _they will call me_ _'_ _Princess of Melodies_ _'_ _and I_ _'_ _ll be a shining star!_ _"_ The exuberance expressed in Weiss' child form was palpable and infectious. The mother smiled from cheek to cheek.

Naruto likewise grinned. But that didn't last long when he remembered his first meeting with his summoner.

The sight of her defeated form. The echoing grunts of pain. The stench of something that burned colliding against sweat and perfume. The sensation of cold steel enveloping his back as his blood ran down its length. The light taste of iron when he successfully his a cough accompanied by a small amount of blood. It was a day where he saw a fighter. Not a musician, nor a singer.

' _What did you go through to change into fighters, Weiss, Weentah?_ ' He wondered.

The scene changed from a peaceful music room to that of a moonlit bedroom ceiling. The blond heard whimpers of fear in the room as violent and ear-piercing sounds vibrated into the walls. He found the source of the former, Weiss, who hid inside her bed covers. He watched her shaky form disturb the neatness of the bed. His ears listened to weak cries and pleas to stop this. Minutes later, he listened as the words changed from pleading to calling for her sister.

' _So_ _…_ _there goes my question. This is Weiss_ _'_ _memory._ ' He concluded as he closed his eyes and his teeth gnashed together.

* * *

He woke up. Eyes snapped open without warning. The blond pulled himself up to look at his surroundings. He faked a smile at the people he saw. He couldn't afford to let the nature of his dreams pollute his expressions. It would be a hassle to explain. But he left a mental note to look into the sisters' mother as well as their ancestral past. Too much of what was said sounded too familiar. "Good morning, Weiss, Weentah." He gave off a light chuckle. "Forgive me fur mai inturusion. I was lost because of confusion."

"It's no surprise." Winter responded. "The capital is a large place to wander around." She took a sip of her drink. "Good morning. How was your sleep?"

Naruto looked intently a Winter, then at the younger sister. His mind replayed what he saw, and almost gave a frown that could tip off either. He managed to keep to himself, and answered, "Fine. Confusing dreams. But quite defined."

Weiss, who blanked out due to Naruto's increase in knowledge and comprehension of the common tongue, finally reacted by acknowledging the elephant in the room. She had her suspicions in the form of the stack of books neatly piled on the table. However, she needed to hear it straight from the source. "Naruto, how did learn to speak our language so well in one night?"

"I rayded a rybraree. Read many books gurayds one to -erm... all of elementary." Naruto did not hesitate to answer. "I needed to try to be less of a buruden and be more orudinary." He shrugged his nonexistent shoulders. "I will return what I've 'app…ropriated'. Better returned than permanentulee confesucated."

"Remarkable vocabulary. Something beyond elementary." Winter commented.

"Thank you." Naruto grinned. "High-soci…ety vocab from the dictionary is still iffy. Is that how you use that word? Not really sure, but that urban dicionary was useful to some ekusutent." He gave a look of disgust, and shook his head. The blond didn't see the flabbergasted look on both sisters' faces. "But it is nifty. Anyways, I will get used to speaking your language in a jiffy!"

Winter raised an eyebrow as she leaned back on her seat. "Are you aware you're rhyming?"

Naruto gave her a stare before he blinked rapidly. He gave a thoughtful expression that mixed in both pride and glee. He sat properly, and bounced in his seat slightly. "Really? Amazing truly."

"If you want to be 'ordinary,' then don't rhyme." Winter spoke with mirth in her tone.

"Must be the many childuren's books I read last night then. They rhyme quite a bit." Naruto remarked while he crinkled his nose. "I guess I did it because that was how the books did it." He shook his head. "At least I do not need to keep up the act. It hurts to keep talking like that."

"And there you go." Winter started off. "You've deviated from rhyming. Quite easy, no? But I must admit your learning capabilities are impeccable if you're able to connect them into rhyme."

Naruto couldn't help but nod at the praise. All the while, Weiss spiraled deep into her thoughts. Her summon raided a library in pursuit of knowledge. And that pursuit was heavily successful by physical evidence alone. She crinkled her eyebrows, and gave a look of disappointment.

Naruto committed a crime. It finally sank into her mind that Naruto did something that she didn't approve of. She took a deep breath. And to make matters worse, her initial image on rule-breaking Faunus now affected her view of her summon. Her mind thought of cascading events from assault gradually increasing into other severe acts that eventually would lead him into the arms of the White Fang. Weiss immediately bit her tongue at the thought of Naruto joining such fiends.

However…

"Are you… disgusted, Weiss?" Naruto asked out of nowhere. Weiss stiffened. She wondered if her thoughts were written somewhere on her body or her face. Outwardly, she averted her gaze, and closed her eyes. "I… see. Disappoinutment then." The hollow words that came out of Naruto's mouth made Weiss shudder.

"Why break the law, Naruto?" Weiss asked in a whispered volume.

"I did it so I can undastand you and this world." He replied. Weiss was about to interrupt. He silenced her with his next words. "But farsto, I am a soldia" Naruto didn't hesitate to say. He observed his summoner's lack of flinching, and understood that she was not surprised by the information. "Or better yet, in a more rerevanut comparison, a mersenaree affiriatedo with a Kingdom." He paused. "I am taught to gather inforumation as quickly as possible in unfamiriar teruritoree by any means necessary." He looked straight at his summoner, who did not return the gesture. "You are rucky you did not hear of me murdering someone to get what I wanted." At the mere mention of murder, Weiss shivered.

"Naruto…" Winter wanted to say something, but the blond put a stop to that.

"I will not hold back, Weiss." Naruto announced. "I am a joker. I am a deceiver. I am a thief. I am a fighter. I am a soldia. I am a kirra." He waited for Weiss to look at him. There was no luck on that front. He noted no reaction from her in any way, shape, or form. He guessed that she realized this from his words alone. Or maybe, she too saw something. Wouldn't rule it out considering he saw one too. "I am probabulee scum in your eyes now." He said. "But it does not change the fact that there are things that are done out of necessuty."

Weiss looked at Naruto uneasily. "Necessity?" She repeated the word. "There is no reason for you to break the law, Naruto! You didn't need to stoop to lows like a degenerate! You could have asked for help from me or my sister."

"I do not want to be spoon-fed information like a baby, Weiss." Naruto answered bluntly. His firm stare did not deviate into any other expressions. "I adumaire your generosity, but your way is slow."

Weiss felt offended that her help was dismissed as if it was a nuisance. She recovered from the recoil caused by Naruto's blunt choice of words to respond. "Wha-"

"A poor man with no friends to depend on has no money to feed his famiree. Would you have them starvuh or have him suteal?" Naruto interrupted without fail.

"That has nothing to do with what you've done!" Weiss bolted off her chair, and exclaimed to the blond.

The blond nodded without hesitation. He understood that his words had no context. Until he said his piece, that is. "You are right. But the motivu at the core is the same. The man in my senaruioo, if driven to the edugee, would act out of necessuty." He saw his summoner immediately clamp down on her mouth. "I am sorry for doing something necessaree. But I will admit, I've done something wrong. Does that displease you, Yuki hime?" While he blasted Weiss with words of turth, inwardly, he found himself thankful for taking the time to read a grammar book to make proper , he still was well deep into this conversation. He looked intently at Weiss.

The sight of clenched fists told all to the blond. He kept silent to not cause any more distance in the already strained bond with his summoner.

Winter could cut the tension in the air with a plastic knife. Weiss was right that Naruto didn't need to do what he did. But he wasn't wrong either in that when necessities are desperately needed, a crime on record is hardly a deterrent. But she was intrigued by Naruto's reasonings to commit a stupid thing.

"I understand that you are a warrior, and you need the respect of one. However…" She trailed off for a moment to readjust herself at her seat. "What did you do to gain a vast amount of knowledge overnight? Learning a language, while is not a prevalent thing in this world, is a trying task. Yet you've shown a varying degree of knowledge immediately, and exposed yourself to those who would see you dead or tamed."

Naruto stood up from his seat. "My abirities mine to know, my summoner to learn, and for everyone else to disucova if they are rucky to witonessu it. All you have seen… is because I thought that the amount of force is apporopriate to the situation." His words were truth. "I admit that revearing myself at the rybraree was stupid. And I am paying consekuenuces." He hummed before he gave a toothy grin. "But they will have to catchu me farsto!"

"You're going to run from the law?" Winter asked. "After a noble thing you've done for the kingdom?"

"Is that out of 'necessity' too, Naruto?" Weiss asked angrily. "You'd evade the authorities?"

"I am going to hide from the miritaree because that is how I will be safe." Naruto fixed the statement as well as explain his next actions. He looked at Weiss, then to Winter. "The porize cannot give a heavy sentence to what is such a small crime." He shrugged his shoulders, and pointed an accusing finger at the elder sister. "Retsu be honest, your miritaree is the one who has eyes on me. Kind or mariciousu, they are not eyes I want on me at the moment. And they will use this as reason to de…tain me."

"Why do this to yourself, Naruto?" Weiss asked. "Why make yourself a scoundrel? Why perform the things you do, then tarnish that by committing crimes?"

"Why does that bother you?" Naruto returned the question with one of his own. "I am your summon, yes, but my actions do not carry ova to you. I am alive -therefa I can make my own choices. _Good. Or. Bad._ "

Winter interjected. "You must understand that Faunus in Atlas are not accepted wholly."

"I know that from my conversation with Makoto. Discurimination." He said bluntly. "So? What does that have to do with me? I have been laughed at, scorned, despised -what difference is there from what I have exuperiencsut?" He laughed hollowly as memories of his childhood erupted in his mind. The mere mention of discrimination replayed the events like some movie reel. His expression morphed to reigned anger. "I have been called a 'liar' countless times. 'Thief!'" He recited. "' _Murderer!_ '" Teeth revealed pronounced canines.

The sisters recoiled at the sight.

But Naruto cooled off with a deep breath. "So what is one crime supposudu to mean to me? Does it stain my Faunus reputation?" He turned away to look at the kingdom outside the window.

"Yes it does." Weiss replied firmly. "When instead you could be a better person, you chose the easy way. Instead of doing hard work that showed your sincerity and your merit, you do this."

Naruto sighed. "Your sister knows rittle, Weentah."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss stepped forward. She didn't like what was said, obviously. "You're the one turning yourself into a criminal! You're throwing your life away!"

"Why do you want me to be a better man for something so rittle?"

"Because all I see -all I hear is how you'll descend into an anarchist. A terrorist." Weiss answered uneasily.

"Hah. Now that is fonny." He looked at Weiss. "Do you think so little of Faunus that any negative action will read to them becoming a Whaitto Fang memba, Weiss?" The shudder he observed said enough. He smiled.

"How do you know of them, Naruto?" Winter questioned cautiously.

"I see. That is where the fault lies." The smile became a smirk. "I learned of them while I studied. I needed backguraond on your world's corentto eventsu. Faunus exuturemists of the highest order. It makes sense; you lack faith in the Faunus ever changujing once they have sturayed. That is why you so desuperatulee want me to be better. Because I can reformu before it is too rayt." He walked to the window. "You want me to 'face the music' as some of your people say. But I cannot. Not because I am a coward, but because I am important."

The elder sister understood immediately. The younger didn't.

"Think of this, Weiss." He said. "You have a ball. Evuree one else wants it. Who do you give it to? Them, who might use it and never give it back, desutroy it, or use it against you? Or do you keep it, and be the target of their jealousy and paranoia? Do you see the image, Weiss?" He turned around. "That is my situation right now, Weiss. I am that ball in your hands."

"…So what's the point?" Weiss asked, still not understanding it.

"The miritaree is dangerous." Naruto said. He sighed because even when he mentioned it earlier, Weiss failed to comprehend. " They want to make me their soldier or their weapon." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "It is obvious enough, yet you are brind. If they cannot have me, they will try to desutroy me." He looked at his summoner with pity. "You are the summoner of what they deemed powafurru. They want it -they want me for themselves." He sat on the couch once more. "As I see it, I have little time to learn what I need to know about Remunanto. That is why I rushed. That is why I said you know rittle. You don't know how human hearts work." He pointed out to Weiss. "That is why I broke the law you so love. My time as a helpless summon is gone. They will want their pawn. My fureedom is freetingu."

"I would protect you from that life and from them!" Weiss exclaimed. "You are my summon! They can't take you away from me, nor can they attempt to do that!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "You undaresutimate the resolve of gureedee or scared men." He answered without missing a beat. He felt the summoner's anger simmer down, and waited for a few more moments to continue. "Your words will fail because you are someone they do not care to risten to. Not onry are you a chaildo, but your fatha and the miritaree are more infuruensial than you -more powafuru than you. They can do whatever necessusari to get what they want." He gave Weiss a small look of sadness. "I appureciate your consarun over my actions and my werrbeeing, but you cannot help me."

Weiss' form slacked. She appeared defeated; her confidence died out with the few truths uttered. Yet, her eyes quivered with anger. Though it's unknown whether this anger stemmed from frustration over her uselessness or something else.

Winter spoke up. "If I told you that there is a place for you in this kingdom where you can hide without any need to look over your back, would you go there?"

Naruto looked at the elder sister with cautious eyes. "And where would that be?" He asked.

* * *

Icarus watched as the materials were tempered by the facilities' machines. The external pieces were already formed and molded into the specific shapes needed, polished, refined, and then set aside. The internal frame, where the pneumatic pistons, the gears and joint mechanisms, pseudo muscles, and everything else were being made. The armor-clad young man looked to his father beside him. "Do you approve of my choices?"

"It's not a matter of whether I approve." The father replied. "It's a matter of how am I supposed to piece it together." He crossed his arms. "Not only do you want something akin to a magazine stored beside the inner frame, you want an ejection system for it that leads to the palms. That, and a propulsion mechanism at the elbow for great impact. You also want ample space to hold a wire system and three pairs of…" The father took a deep breath. "You're making my brain do overtime making those things collapsible."

"Surely, you jest." Icarus remarked with a light chuckle following after. "My father, one of the world's finest inventors and designer in all things mechanical, is having a migraine over something as simple as this?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, It's not my fault. The algorithm that makes the derivatives is the one you need to complain to."

"That I do." The father admitted. From his coat, he pulled a lighter out alongside a pack of cigarettes. "But… you have to admit this is that hardest that my system has ever done in its ten years of service." He opened the pack, and took a cigarette out. He stashed the pack before he lit the cigarette. "Over five hundred seeds came from that process." His free hand massaged his temples. "And at least a thousand derivatives came from those seeds."

"A fighting monster of a Faunus." Icarus simplified.

The inventor took a huff of his cancer stick. He exhaled it, and let out a line of smoke. "Undoubtedly."

"How are you planning on making those arms move?" Icarus asked. "Because last I recall, there should be a Dust engine in them to work." He looked to his father. "Yet I see none in the blueprints. Nor do I see anyone designing a pair for both."

The father continued to huff his cigarette. "The false muscle is fashioned like a regular muscle. As such, they are made up of smaller muscles that contribute to the whole." He eyed his son, who appeared to wish to jump to questions. "In those false fascicles, there are six ultra Aura-sensitive receptors embedded in them. Upon sensing Aura, they will expand and contract by the will of our client."

"Isn't that counterproductive? The point of the prosthetics is to _not_ use his Aura." The son crossed his arms.

"The client has so much Aura to deal with, why not siphon a mere one -nay, a third of a percent of it to function the arms?" The father answered with a question. His free hand waggled like some pointer a teacher used during lessons. "The hyper-sensitive Aura receptors will act like pathways for the Aura to flow. Think of it like a false nervous system for false muscles. He just needs to move his Aura like always, but with significantly less Aura consumption from his already insignificant drain of it."

"So you're refining his control?" Icarus readjusted his previous question to this.

"That is the theory." The father answered. "However, whether the receptors can handle a heavy input or not is up in the air. Another is the durability and structural integrity of the internal frame; I doubt that it will survive its first true battle." He chuckled lightly. "Those blows he deals out… the stress on the joints has to be otherworldly." He huffed his cigarette once more while he shook his head. With a long sigh, the smoke he inhaled was released. "No shock absorber in the world has the ability to take on impacts enough to push back enemies built like mountains." He hummed loudly whilst pacing back and forth -a telltale sign of his frustration.

"Then perhaps a call to the Red Smith will help?" Icarus suggested. "That inherent skill of his to analyze structures might be of some assistance. Perhaps."

The inventor screeched to a halt. His frustration was immediately wiped out at the mention of one of Atlas' unique smiths. "Is he even in the Kingdom for starters?" He asked.

Icarus took out his Scroll. "We'll just have to find that out, won't we?"

The father waved a hand. "Call him later. We'll discuss further if he's available." He beckoned his son, who did not hesitate to follow him to his office. "Right now I've need of your opinion on his secondary equipment." He said as they traversed the halls. "This one has the theme of custom modules created from the derivatives packed into one superstructure."

""Wait, what?!" Icarus was surprised by his father's initiative. "I thought the additions to his prosthetics were the only armaments we are meant to give." He shook his head not know what his father was thinking. "Why give him more than needed?"

"I want those arms of his to be formidable." The inventor answered. "But those are for the threats that are manageable by his skills alone. This one is for the ones beyond abnormal, the ones that push him to use Aura in a wasteful way."

"Father, the client can make an avatar the size of a military cruiser! Even if you're making the argument that he's being wasteful, the fact of the matter is that he can win with it! There's no need to make this." Icarus reasoned. "What you're giving is overkill!"

The father stopped walking. "The point of these creations is keep him fighting for a longer amount of time." He turned to his son, and looked him in the eyes. "I understand that this is unneeded because all I've done is theoretically improved his sustainability of his by only nine percent. In context of a battle, that's an extra half a day from his already ridiculous limit." The cigarette burned to its last inch. "What I have in mind for him… frankly, It's as you said: it's overkill."

Icarus asked, "Did the Grandmaster put you up to this whole thing?" He interrogated his father angrily.

"Yes and no." The father replied calmly in contrast to his son. "The Grandmaster only wanted to know of the client. He approves of our project, and thus, we are able to make the client's arms. But this extra little thing I've mentioned… is my own idea for caution's sake. I've ran it by him too. He... begrudgingly accepts, but has yet to see it."

"There's a great risk you're taking here by making our client yet _another_ target of _another_ faction." Icarus stressed 'another' because he was fully aware of the tip in the power balance.

"I'm well aware." Icarus' father admitted. "But he can handle his own; I have an unyielding confidence in that young man."

* * *

Naruto, Weiss, and Winter waited at the landing pad atop the latter's building that housed the suite. He had yet to learn the location of his sanctuary, and it bugged him to no end that he didn't know. He pestered them for answers, and yet they refused to tell him for reasons unclear. The idea of waiting for transport when time wasn't on his side didn't appeal to the blond. Standing out in the bearable cold for minutes did not smooth things over with his initial feelings about this. The instincts he developed over the years told him to run right now to leave the sisters out of his mess. Weiss may be his summoner, but she could not be held accountable. In a way, this was still in the promise he made to her last night.

To protect her. Getting her out of trouble with the military was a way to protect her.

After reminding himself of that, he chose to run. Admittedly, there were better choices that screamed 'Naruto Uzumaki'. However, he couldn't afford to do that. Not to his summoner. Anything he did would spell more trouble than before. The existence of one Naruto Uzumaki was like a singularity for trouble. But not immediately. He took a step back. One small step. It was hardly noticeable unless one looked for movement out of the peripheral. And to his surprise, neither sister noticed. He moved again. Still, the two sister failed to sense his retreat.

" ** _Do you really think that's a good idea? Isolating yourself from your summoner, who already distrusts you, will only breed bad partnership later on._** " Kurama spoke up for the first time this day. " _ **Is abandonment of your responsibility to her the only way?**_ "

Naruto grimaced at the thought. While he couldn't stay here, he also contradicted himself by abandoning Weiss. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Abandoning a friend for both an equally logical and wrong reason was still a terrible choice! Kakashi's words back when he started out as a Shinobi still lingered. Naruto shivered at the word and the context behind it.

 _Scum._

" _ **You're not one to abandon friends. That isn't you by a long shot, brat. So why start now? Could the excuse be made that you're in a world so drastically different than home that you needed to reign our power from curious eyes? If so, why take the lessons you learned as a child to heart now when you've ignored them before?**_ " The Bijū didn't understand, and thus the issue was presented as bluntly.

On the other end of the mental conversation, Naruto was forced to think about it. ' _Is it the case?_ ' If he was being honest, probably. Naruto didn't want people hounding him for Kurama's Chakra again. But as a summon, he had a responsibility to keep his summoner -his friend safe. And there came the conundrum. To help one is to ignore the other's problem. If he stayed by Weiss, he would no doubt be a target by the military and other interested parties. If he isolated himself from Weiss, he'd leave Weiss to a less than proper father as well as leave her by her lonesome.

" _What is the right choice here, Kurama?_ "

" ** _Don't ask me! I'm the one going away in a couple of days!_** " Kurama shouted inside Naruto's head. " ** _If you're so worried, then don't take me into_ _account._** "

" _But that means I'm abandon-_ "

" ** _Cut the_ _crap with your half-assed excuses!_** " Kurama interrupted passionately. Naruto could imagine the Bijū slamming a paw down on the floor violently. " ** _No one is telling you to be the damn plaything of a power-hungry group. You're too much trouble for them anyways once they got a hold of you._** " The beast shook its head remembering the prankster Naruto once was. It grinned at the memory. " _ **There are better ways to handle those people. Even you admitted it in your head that there were some better ones too! But... what's really important here is that**_ ** _I'm telling you to stick by your damn summoner, that's it!_** "

Naruto sighed lightly. ' _I'm a hypocrite of the highest order._ ' He thought in defeat. " _Fine, Kurama. We'll do it your way._ " He declared to his partner.

" _ **And your plan to deal with the military?**_ "

" _I have some ideas if they do choose to meet me._ " Naruto replied vaguely. The gears in his head turned. Slowly, the edges of his lips curled upwards ever so slightly. A quick and light huff of amusement came out.

Kurama kept silent. It wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or afraid. It sighed because it was the only thing it could do. ' _ **A miscalculation... It seems I've gone and stirred up the demon.**_ '

Outside, Naruto stopped his retreat. He conjured up an arm to scratch his head as he called his summoner. "Weiss." The summoner turned around. With his head in a bow, he said, "I am sorry fa sutiring. If we have time, I want to retarunu the books."

"And how will you manage to do that when you're a criminal?"

Naruto sprung up happily. With a mock salute, he covered himself in his Chakra cloak, and dashed away like lightning. The sisters were left in the dust; they were unamused.

"I was certain that he would have showed something new." Winter muttered as she crossed her arms.

Weiss faced her sister with an eyebrow raised. "What were you expecting?" She asked.

"Anything other than that." Winter replied. "I was sure that the personification of a bag of tricks, your summon, would do something strange and new."

"Did he not say that he wouldn't reveal his abilities?" Weiss recalled. "It would be a waste to declare that, then throw it away the minute it's convenient." The pair went silent for a moment. Weiss looked to the direction Naruto headed. "At least he has morals for the simple things. That, I can agree with."

"Even though he admitted that he's a killer, you would accept him for morals alone?" Winter questioned. Weiss' expression didn't change, and that made the elder sister curious. "What changed, Weiss? The idea of a Faunus being less than a law-abiding citizen always angered or at the very least perturbed you."

Weiss didn't look at her sister. The best she could do was stiffen up from what she could feel was a curious gaze from her elder sister. It was both uncomfortable and scary. "If I'm to be honest, would you please let me finish before you ask questions?" She asked. Winter agreed without saying anything else. The younger sister used the silence as her signal to speak. "It's because I've seen what Naruto's life was. His life has been a blend of grays." Weiss answered. And to her surprise, Winter did not speak out. "I saw his childhood, the start of his career, and likely the moments before his death." She said nothing of the woman she met in that vision because of how confusing that was.

She turned around to face her sister. Weiss saw not a single change of expression. Not one. Goes to show how Atlas handled its students. Weiss smiled at her sister's determination to let her story continue. And that she did.

"He's an orphan. And in his home... village? I think that's what it was. A-Anyway, he's not very well liked in his home. The people ostracize him. Their glares were intense. Their words, while I could not understand, were sharp like daggers. He was hated for something that could not understood." She looked down. "In a way, I guess that's how we... I treat the Faunus who stray from the righteous path." She grimaced at the truth that came out of her mouth. Tasted like a conflagration erupted in her throat. But she persevered to continue. "But with the Faunus, I have a reason for my cautious dislike. The same can't be said for the villagers Naruto lived with." She looked up. Her expression was of the utmost seriousness. "To alleviate his pain, he made pranks. Caused trouble of all sorts. But never once committed a crime."

Winter shuffled forward. Startled by the movement, Weiss stopped her storytelling for the moment. "Oh? Is it over?" The elder sister asked. Weiss shook her head. "I apologize if I startled you. Standing in one pose for a while made for an uncomfortable experience to listen to your story. Go on."

"At school, on what I could guess was the day of a final exam, he failed. I could see the elation of others at his failure. But then a man approached him with hope. His joy was evident. But then... his joy became dread. His trust in the man was broken by whatever was said. His teacher, one who cared for him, protected Naruto from a killing blow. I quickly understood that the distrustful man was a traitor to the village. Naruto quickly dispatched him, and graduated in the field. He became a child soldier or mercenary, as he said earlier. At least there, he made some friends. His teammates disliked him; however, they were tolerant." She paused soon after. The next she vividly remembered was his final battle.

"Is something the matter, Weiss?" Winter asked out of concern.

The younger sister perked up. "H-Huh? Of course not!" She denied so passionately.

"Next is his death, I presume?" Winter prodded for her sister to move along.

Still uncomfortable with the memory, Weiss shakily confirmed. "Y-Yes. His death was catalyzed by a battle with his teammate. My guess is that the teammate went and became a... traitor. And this battle was to either take this person to justice or kill him." She shuddered as she recollected the chaos the pair made during their fight. Her hands cradled the sides of her head when she remembered the clash but calmed herself for jumping into that. "I unfortunately saw the end of the battle. The two were ragged from fighting. If you saw Naruto like I did, you would have thought how easy to capture or kill him in that instance, but still see it as a trial to do so. They were that exhausted. And yet they drove themselves to beat the other into submission no matter how fatigued their bodies were. Driven machines of battle is the best I can describe for their indomitable will." The raw brutality in their blows echoed in Weiss' head. "When they had enough of their brutish fisticuffs, they decided on one final blow to decide it all. Lightning and wind! Man-made storms, the two of them! The riverbed they fought on used to be a deeper, but their clashes cut off the water flow from the natural reservoir above. The ravine's walls crumbled from the power they exuded, and the river evaporated to the point the ground was just mud." Weiss covered her eyes as if to protect herself from the viewing of the memory. "T-They were so casual about unleashing power that could _kill_ within a s-single breath!"

"Take your time, Weiss." Winter said softly.

"Lightning and wind." Weiss recalled. "They used elements without Dust. The freedom to use them -it's like they consumed Dust! Yet... they didn't show signs of degradation or mutation." Winter reigned in the questions that formed in her head. "And those two... they became man-made storms. Naruto's teammate called down lightning, and even coated it with some black flames. Naruto himself beckoned the wind to come to him. With Naruto's attack, however... he made the wind lethally sharp like invisible blades that danced on his palm." Weiss recoiled at the red her mind produced. "Geysers of blood yanked out of his right hand, and still, he chose to make it more powerful that he sacrificed his arm! And... and when they clashed, the self-inflicted wounds affect his other arm when he made yet another to meet his teammate's desperate secondary and final attack. It ended in an explosive display, from what I could gather."

"Quite vivid from what you're describing." Winter remarked.

"Yes it was... But you can see why I'm accepting of him. It's the only life he knew: a life of battle and hatred where hope was sprinkled in."

"Yet I see that there are gaps." Winter noted.

"Yes. It seems I witnessed the more important memories that give context to Naruto's current behavior as well as his circumstances moments before coming here." Weiss summarized. "I can only hope he strays from it now."

Winter agreed to some extent. But there was something else that bothered her. "You say he's a dead man." Winter recalled. "I seem to be mistaken, but your conclusion to your story says otherwise."

"W-What?!"

"You never specified seeing a body. And in my belief, not seeing a body does not mean death." Winter explained. "All you've seen is a whiteout, and that says little of anything."

"If an attack made of his own doing led to self-inflicted wound to eventual dismemberment, then why rule out the possibility of death?" Weiss questioned. "It ended in an explosion too! How can anyone survive an explosion when they're at the end of their ropes?"

"If they had enough energy to blow themselves up, then they have enough Aura to protect themselves." Winter countered with the shake of her head. "You are pretty adamant about considering your summon as a deceased being. I don't understand this. He's as alive as you and I. Is there something you're leaving out, or are you implying your summoning is far more flawed than originally thought of?" Her scrutinizing gaze seemed to look deep into Weiss' heart to dig out the truth.

"Stirr not here." Naruto said out of nowhere. The sisters flinched at the sudden appearance out of nowhere. "Weentah, Weiss, your ride is slow." The blond remarked bluntly. He looked at Winter's unchanged expression, then to Weiss' frozen stature. Tension, he sensed. "Something happen?"

"Weiss is... still reeling from your earlier comments." Winter lied.

"Ah." Naruto did not believe that for one second.

"How did you manage to return the books?" Winter asked before she remembered something else far more important. "How... did you even gather the books?"

"I opened the windowu." Naruto replied casually. "Like I did to get into your home rast nighto." He hummed and nodded. "Then, I dashed to the rybraree, and stacked the books in front of the door!"

"I see..." Winter needed to do something about her windows, it seemed. If it was that easy to enter, surely investing in a few locks would be of benefit. Nonetheless, she crossed her arms. "Did you give every book?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"The dictionary too?" Winter asked quite seriously.

Naruto took off his coat, and shook it well enough to dislodge anything in its pockets. The sound was enough to get Weiss to look too. Nothing came out. He even went to open his back pouch to reveal his stash of pointy things among his wallet and other personal belongings. He dropped the pouch on the ground like he did to his coat to move on to the next article needed to be inspected. To which, he placed his hands near the button of his pants.

"Alright, that's far enough!" Winter shouted in a panic with her face reddening by the second because of Naruto's boldness. If there was a competition on who was redder, Weiss easily won. Both watched the young man's stupefied expression change to a smug grin. Realizing they've had been played with, they sighed. "I believe you. J-Just put your coat and your pouch back where they belong." Winter said in defeat.

Naruto did as told, and said, "Sorry! You two are tensu. I needed to get your minds off of whatever you two talked about." The grin didn't make it believable. He fixed himself up, and dusted any dust that might have stuck to the coat. "But seriouslee, this is taking too rong. Where are we going anyway? I at reast have a right to know!" He demanded from Winter and Weiss the answers that still yet to be given.

"You're meeting a Schnee." Weiss answered as she pointed a finger. Her serious side returned. He smiled at that. At least she recovered from his words earlier. "Nicholas Schnee, grandfather to my sister and I. You best be on your best behavior, understand!"

Naruto nodded. Grandfather. There was a mention of the elder man in his vision of Weiss' memory earlier. From the sound of it, the father married into the family to inherit the grandfather's business and fortune. He thought the grandfather passed away. But if the man was alive, then it was a welcome surprise. It was good to know the sisters had some tolerable family members.

Still, he found it odd he had yet to meet the sisters' mother in real life. He wondered where in the world she was. She couldn't have changed into a no-show type of parent. No, to him, that woman seemed like the kind of mother that would do anything to be at her daughters' sides. With a pensive look on his face, he wondered what many possibilities that caused for a lack of appearance from both the mother as well as the grandfather.

"Please do reign in your kleptomaniac tendencies, Naruto." Winter added. "I do not want you facing the estate's defenses should you take a treasure."

Naruto scoffed. "As if I can get caught." He said confidently.

"And yet you did." Winter countered easily. "So much for that confidence in your abilities."

Naruto winced at his moment of weakness. It was one of his many dumb ideas, but at least it wasn't one of the worst he had. Except that mistake sent him on a paranoid run from interested folks. He shook his head to ward the depressing thoughts. After that, he looked up. "Oh. Is that it?" He asked as he nudged his chin in the direction of the northwestern horizon that wasn't hindered by the gigantic mass that was the northern mountains. Both sisters took a look to where he pointed, and confirmed it for themselves. The regal airship, shaped like an arrow bolt, slowed its approach, and veered to the side. The snowflake crest was easily visible as it made circled the building before it approached the pad with its rear facing the trio. Winds rushed at the trio, but hardly any of them felt the need to brace themselves form the wind. It came down on the pad, where four legs emerged from the bottom of the fuselage to keep the aircraft balanced on the flat surface.

The engines whirred down and with it the wind it pulled like a dog on a leash. The bay door opened slowly; air pressure leaked out from the opening. The panels that made up the door adjusted themselves to make a more grand and appropriate walkway. Instead of its smooth incline, its pieces jutted out and up to form stairs. Off to the sides, elevated pipes connected together to make a pair of rails, one on either side.

As for the person exiting the aircraft, it was a woman. She stepped down with slow, graceful steps that clacked loudly because of her high-heeled boots. Her elegant snowy blue dress was topped with a pearl-white coat lined with fur. The showy woman raised her right hand to move some of her long white hair over her shoulder. The moment she came within arms length of either sister, nobody moved. Both sisters were stunned to see this woman. Naruto was unnerved by the woman for the same reason he gave the first time he saw her.

Without warning, the woman leaped at the sisters, and sent all three of them to the ground. "My dear Ice Cream and Popsicle! It's been so long!" She squealed.

Naruto blinked at that. ' _So the look-alike of Shion like to make f_ _ood nicknames... not what I expected from a regal woman like her. Then again, I didn't expect that priestess to be bold at the end of that mission either._ ' He thought with amusement.

The woman squealed some more like some giddy teenager meeting her teen heartthrob as she shook the sisters left and right inside her embrace. "You two hardly call anymore." She said in a depressed tone. "That's not the right way to treat your loving mother, you two. I need at least _some_ form of contact, yet neither of you try!" The now identified mother of two squeezed her daughters close. Her earlier squeals devolved into whimpers of fake sadness as she nuzzled close to her children.

"M-Mother-!" Weiss croaked out from the death hug.

"Can't... brea-!"

"No interruptions!" Mrs. Schnee ordered, to which both the youngest and eldest daughter surrendered immediately from the tone of voice used. "You two are in so much trouble for your negligence. As such, this is your punishment!" She declared before she cackled at her daughters' misfortunes.

"Um... hello, mysteri rady. Stop hurting my friends, please?" Naruto asked leaning forward to facilitate eye contact with the mother.

The woman looked curiously at him. She looked up and down, inspecting him carefully. When she was satisfied with her examination, she smiled. "Hello, mystery boy!" She chirped back at him. "You're someone new. My name is Henrietta Schnee. May I know your name, and what you mean to my daughters?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted with a bow. "I am furends with your daughtas." He answered easily before adding on, "And I am Weiss' samon."

"Oh! I heard about you from Klein! Nice to meet you, Naruto!" The mother said happily. She turned to her youngest daughter. "And you, young lady-" The person of interest tried to protest while making an attempt to wriggle out of the mother's grasp. "I am so _proud_ of you! You performed you first summon! And to pick up a magnificent specimen of a summon, I am jealous!" Henrietta squealed once more whilst tightening her hold on her youngest. The weak screams of help were drowned out. Her flailing arms restrained to allow only movement from the forearm down.

All the while, Naruto, who didn't get that he was complimented on his looks, laughed at the eccentric mother. He judged her as such: ' _One thing's fore sure. She may look like Shion, but she doesn't act like her!_ '

A few moments later, Henrietta released her hold on her children. She said, "Alright, that's enough of my antics." She dusted herself off as she rose up from her knees. After she deemed herself prim and proper, she pulled her daughters up by their arms, and did the same for them too. With a smile, she said, "We shall continued introductions and such on the airship." The mother of the sisters turned around, and headed up the stairs. "Come along now, I hear someone is in need of sanctuary. We best be going if we want no interruptions." And with that, the three left behind followed in haste.

* * *

"Father. No. Just no." Icarus said as he looked upon the monstrosity of a box. "That box can't be given to him! You hear me? That is too much, too dangerous, and too deadly!"

The father was shocked. "I'm appalled that you call my genius a mere box! _This_ is meant to be a container of all things pointy, explosive, blunt, and raw power collected in one!" He boasted excitingly. He hugged the thing like a lost lover. With gleaming eyes that shone behind his spectacles, the father said, "Too much, I can agree with. Dangerous, even more so. Deadly! Well... what use is a weapons developer such as I if I do not make deadly objects?" He patted the box several more times. "Still, I will admit this is still partially unfinished."

Icarus gawked. "It's not done?! It's the size of a refrigerator or even bigger!" He pulled his father away from his abomination. "Just how much more are you adding on? At what percentage is this monster of yours done?!" He questioned as he shook his father back and forth like mad.

"N-NoOT eee-yenaaAAAFFFHh!" Shouted back by the father.

Icarus shook his father even harder. Grip tightened to a vice, he shouted, "What do you _mean_ it's not enough?! Don't tell me you're planning on making him a one man massacre machine?!" His voice echoed loudly within his armor. "You fool!" His helmet knocked into his father's head. The metal clank that came echoed into the giant workshop. "None of this is needed, father." Icarus explained his views on this again. "It's not worth wasting resources on when it will only collect dust! Our client is fine on his own. This deathtrap has a better chance of being stolen than it will ever see all of its weapons utilized in a lifetime!" Icarus cradled his father's head.

"Boy, am I lucky I have my Aura." The father started off. He shook his head to rid himself of any lingering effects, if any, from the blow. "I understand. But I see it as a precaution. Something he can use if the need arises." He said before he gave a smirk. "Besides, nobody can steal it. It's far too heavy even with a set of wheels to help drag it along. I've made its construction far too complex for any normal engineer to reverse engineer. It's also impossible to activate without its designated owner."

Icarus let go of his father. "You mean you've already set up countermeasures?"

His father smacked the top of his helmet. "Of course I did!" He said. "I know very well that I am making something far too dangerous that it will inevitably draw unwanted attention to it. Hence I've made it too cumbersome for anyone else to even attempt to use it."

"Hmm... I'm not sure I approve." Said a new voice that appeared beside them without warning. The quality was hoarse, yet comprehensible enough to understand; the voice of an old man. "A war machine such as what you've described... it's far too much for one person to wield even if you deem him noble enough to use it responsibly."

"G-Grandmaster!" Both Icarus and his father uttered in shock.

"Daedalus and young Icarus, a good morning to you two." Greeted the old man. "It brings me such joy to find out I still have the skill to sneak up on people."

Icarus' father bowed. "I'm honored by your presence, but why are you here, sir?"

"Raise your head." The grandmaster ordered softly. "I'm only here to inspect the tool you've made. Which begs the question as to how you've developed the idea in the first place?"

Daedalus attempted to speak, but was overtaken by his son. "May I speak freely, sir?" Icarus requested.

The old man sighed and shook his head. "Since you've already spoken freely, you might as well."

"I believe my father went into one of his panic building episodes." Icarus explained flatly. "On a much grander scale, might I add."

"Fits him well for sure. You do always make something when you're paranoid, Daedalus. There was that new Dust engine when your car was being finicky. Redesigning the Atlas wing suit when you heard your son was to test-pilot one into a fully flight-capable with mounted guns." The Grandmaster pointed out and some few more that dragged the inventor lower and lower out of embarrassment. "Yes, I can see a semblance of a truth in that hypothesis, young Icarus. Might I guess what triggered your paranoia, Daedalus?"

"Why bother asking when you have the answer?" Daedalus questioned.

The elderly man hummed. "I see. An Elder is something to worry about." He folded his arms together, and nodded. "I understand completely." That reply gave the inventor hope. However, the pause unnerved him. "But that does not warrant a war machine like this." The proverbial foot was put down. Daedalus' spirits lowered. "I will allow a smaller scale -something that is interchangeable to fit the situation. And I want to see it in individual sets. I do not want what you have now. I desire your work to be inconspicuous, not obvious. Understand?"

Daedalus bowed. "Yes, Grandmaster."

"Good. Now I have to go now. Good luck with your new projects!" And as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared into a flash of white light.

Icarus looked to his father. "Well... at least you've got your idea intact."

"Indeed." The father agreed as he looked at his work. "I'm lucky he allowed a smaller scaled version of my idea. Sad that this has to devolve though. Just thinking about its sheer weight being used to be some makeshift hammer... or its whole form changing into a cannon." He pinched his temples. "A sad day in the end." He uttered.

"Oh move on, father. We still need to get a specialist's eyes on the inner frame of the prosthetics, remember?" Icarus reminded by dragging his crazy father by the collar of his coat.

"Eh? Have you confirmed if that man is even in the Kingdom?" Daedalus questioned.

A quick dismissal was given. "Who cares as long as you stop tinkering with your overkill box?"

"Hey, I resent that! I told you that masterpiece is not a box!"

"It's a box, and don't you dare deny it!"

 _ **And done. How was this chapter?**_

 _ **Review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	11. Paranoia

_**Hiya folks! Lemme tell you that I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m sorry for delay. College work for my medical program is a time consuming thing. Anyways, I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m here, so enjoy the chapter.**_

Disclaimer: First chapter

Chapter 10: Paranoia

Naruto didn't expect much from the home of his summoner's grandfather. Sure, he already confirmed that the family was rich, had political influences, and other negligible yet relatable things; however, the fact remains that there was no point in going outside the capital unless the man had neither or had significantly less of the mentioned two things.

' _Exiled_ _…_ ' He guessed. He sighed, unsure how to make of his hypothesis. Many questions regarding such a topic ran through his mind endlessly. Scenario after scenario, he judged the plausibility of a certain outcome he manufactured. His eyes mindlessly darted left and right as his mind performed mental gymnastics that he was barely capable of doing. When the walls of the capital disappeared from view, he stopped thinking about it. He leaned back on the bench that faced the airship's window to show the vast expanse of white tundra that could unintentionally blind anyone with its glassy snow surface should the sun's ray's hit just right.

"You look disappointed." Weiss' voice came within earshot. She stood in the hall just outside the viewing platform.

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "Not disappointed. Curious." He corrected. He turned his body slightly to help himself look at her better. "Your granfatha -his homu. Why is it outosaide the capital?" Naruto asked. Better question someone who might have a clue than stick with a conclusion.

Weiss sat by his side, but she was hesitant. The tension he made by breaking her view of him as some sort of holy savior was evident. Before, she could care less about distance between them. Now… she was aware of his behavior -uncharacteristic behavior-, but behavior that she disliked. It had to be shown. Naruto couldn't afford to have a sheltered summoner command him. He sensed enough of her negativity to understand in their conversation about the rights and wrongs -she was of a strictly black or white mentality. While she could understand a morally gray scenario, she shied away from that thinking.

Hence the unplanned lesson in 'necessity'.

He stopped his thoughts at the moment to focus of Weiss' reply to his question. "My grandfather lives outside the walls because my home is not his any longer." Naruto kept a straight face. But inside, it seemed his hypothesis was right. "He decided that the home is meant to be lived in by the next generation and their children. Only when my sister, my brother, and I become grandparents do we leave the Schnee mansion."

The explanation surprised Naruto. He thought for sure the grandfather was casted out. To think that it was because of his own volition… such a thing hardly sounded right for someone who had virtually everything. But Naruto wouldn't question it further.

"Mm…" Naruto nodded to show he understood. "And your motha? Why did she meet us insuted of your granfatha?"

Weiss looked downcast. Uncertainty was prevalent in her face alone. But… there was a hint of loneliness and jealousy too. Naruto didn't understand why, but it was there for him to sense. "My best guess is that she was at my grandfather's home for a visit when Winter called for transport."

"Hm…" Naruto grunted in reluctant understanding. "Well then, let's not ask anymore if it makes you sad."

"Huh? Sad?" Weiss repeated. A quick shift in expression came over her before she shook it away. "U-Uh no! You're quite mistaken, Naruto." He raised an eyebrow, clearly showing his suspicion. Weiss barely let out a whimper at the stare he gave her. It's obvious enough that Naruto's a perceptive person, but she had to hide her thoughts and the secret only known to the family. "I wasn't sad at all. Just… slightly disappointed. Grandfather is quite old. If mother came, then he must be in one of his worser conditions today, that's all."

Naruto kept silent to contemplate whether or not to call out her lie. He could tell her lie from the start. To seek answers seemed nice. He wanted to know more of his summoner after all. But to give her space, and acting tactfully while doing so seemed better after his clash of methods with Weiss. Pushing her away by pressing on… was not a nice thing to have as far as summon/summoner relationships go. So, he played along. "Sick?"

Weiss shook her head. "Not quite. Just weak."

"Old age."

"As far as I know, yes." Weiss answered.

Naruto turned away from Weiss, and relaxed in his seat. "Do not worry. I have met many old men that are strong." Images of the late Sarutobi Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Onoki, and A flashed in his mind. "Surely, yours must be resting. Not weak." He assured with a smile. Weiss fixed her seating posture at the edge of his peripheral vision. And while she may have done that, she still continued to look at him. Her expression was that of curiosity.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You and Weentah are warriahs." Naruto pointed out. "I may have not seen eitha of you fight, but your unyeirding exupressions are signs that you are strong. And strong children come from strong parents -like your motha, a warriah." He smiled when he noticed Weiss' shocked expression about knowing her mother's strength. "You see where I am going with this?"

Weiss threw off her surprised look. While she understood Naruto's view, and could agree with it, real life said otherwise. She countered, "You know that's not necessarily true."

Naruto nodded. "Aye. But in nature, being strong in one asupecto and masutering that is what keeps them alive." Memories of his childhood was replayed in his mind. While he wasn't strong physically at that time, he was emotionally strong as well as mentally despite how fractured the development of the two aspects are in truth. At best, they were stable enough to keep him sane and alive. But he strayed from lingering too long into those moments. "Then again… sometimes weakness from someone inspires others and the individual him or herself to be bettah and adapt." He said with the image of Lee in mind.

"So then why insist that my grandfather is strong when you do not know if he is?" Weiss asked. Though she had no reason to ask that because she knew what her grandfather did in his youth, she might as well figure out Naruto's thought process.

"Why keep thinking of your roved one as weak?" Naruto countered while he shook his head at the stressed lie. "Pessimistic for famiry to think badly of famiry, wouldn't you say? And from what I have seen, you are not that kind of person. Nor are you the kind that rais." He gave a knowing smirk.

Weiss didn't know how to react to being found out so easily. But if she was found out without effort, she might as well tell the truth. She opened her mouth. "I-"

"…You do not need to explain yourself." Naruto said immediately due to noticing the reluctance in her body language. "Your secret is yours arone. When the time comes, you can tell me, or I find out."

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Weiss questioned, confused by the turnaround from the prying he did seconds ago.

"Why should you say something so important to a person you disrike?" Naruto asked while looking out the window. "Pretty stupid, you know." A small curve at the edge of his lips just emerged.

Weiss continued the trend of not knowing how to act in the situation. Words that felt appropriate in this situation were stuck in her throat due to the sheer volume and mixture of feelings that she could not express all at once. She wanted to be apologetic for her words earlier; however, she was also embarrassed of her apparently transparent self, and at the same time she's fuming at the slight insult he gave her.

Naruto then outright grinned at the confusion on her face. But he needed to get things out of the way. He looked at her properly. The joy in his face gave way to a neutral expression. "I am sorry for my actions. If it makes you mad so much, I will try not to break the rurus too much." He bowed his head. "That is the best I can say."

"You mean the best you can do until it's necessary, I presume?" Weiss added in a growl as a slight twitch of her eyebrow displayed her anger.

Naruto sat up properly and looked away to wipe a nonexistent tear with a Chakra arm. "You already know me so well!" The feigned sob of joy was evident.

"That's not something I'm glad to know!" Weiss screeched at Naruto's admittance to bending the law in favor of himself in the near future.

* * *

Henrietta smiled as she took her seat in her comfy reclining chair. The cushions conformed to her shape without compromising her posture. She took a glance at the arm rest to her right, where a myriad of buttons glowed in anticipation for the moment they were to be used. The plum button was pressed. The wall beside the armrest whirred to life. A section of it opened up to reveal a glass full of wine. She took a sip. An expression of satisfaction washed over her.

"I heard Weiss took a liking to her summon. But from what I've seen, she's being distant." She said. The observant mother looked to her eldest for an answer.

"Her summon, Naruto, challenged Weiss' extreme beliefs this morning." Winter responded. "If you've heard the news of a library robbing, that is his doing."

"Library robbing… how interesting." Henrietta grinned. "So? Weiss disagreed with his actions I presume?"

Winter nodded. "Weiss wanted him to change his ways. He said he wanted to learn as fast as possible. That any other method would be too slow and detrimental to him." She straightened herself in her seat, and continued. "He said he did out of necessity because his freedom was fleeting."

"Freedom…" Henrietta smiled at the word.

Winter grimaced at the longing in her mother's voice. Nonetheless, she continued to speak as if she was reciting a report. "He also forced Weiss to look into scenarios that perform in a morally gray area. Aside from that, he called out Weiss' extreme views of both him and lawbreaking Faunus in general."

"The fondness to her summon that I've been hearing so much about led to her looking at him differently -to something she considers negative?" Winter nodded. " _And_ he dared to show her unreasonable judgement of the Faunus too? I'm impressed. Most impressed. He's very perceptive." She twirled her glass. A mirthful hum accompanied her raised mood. "Did he show anything interesting background wise?"

Winter cleared her throat. "He has the mind of both a cautious and observant spy and a paranoid solider in enemy territory weaved into one. He has a suspected career akin to a mercenary with a set allegiance to one country. He has power unheard of in recorded history. Something he built up since his childhood as told by Weiss before you arrived." She recalled without hesitation. "Because of this, he is aggressive against authoritative figures; he must have had a first-hand experience to Man's greed and lust for power. Defeating an Elder for the majority of the encounter placed a target on himself, and he's hyperactively aware of it."

The mother connected the dots. "Hence the comment about freedom."

"That is what I suspected as well before he confirmed it."

Henrietta frowned as she twirled her glass again. The smooth movements before became fast and twisting. At least it was empty for a while now because she drank its contents during Winter's _report._ Henrietta muttered something to herself. Winter failed to catch what was said, and the mother made sure that her daughter did not understand.

A third person entered the room. He was a fiery redhead of fifteen years of age. His hair was combed back like some candle's flame in the wind and the rest of his hair was tied back and fanned out. A visor with multiple vertical parallel openings covered his his forehead and hairline. The young man gave an apologetic bow before he straightened up and fixed his red vest and his cuffed sleeves of his white buttoned shirt underneath.

"Madam Schnee, might I interest you with a snack?" He asked.

"Carmine, how many times have I told you to drop that respect?" Henrietta frowned. "I am at most to be referred to as Miss Henrietta if you want to be respectful."

Carmine bowed again. "I-I'm sorry again, Miss Henrietta."

Winter greeted the young man. "It has certainly been a while, Carmine."

The young man turned around, and jolted straight into a salute. "M-Madam Winter -I"

"Please extend my mother's acceptable level of respect onto me as well. I have not done much for you to respect me as such."

"Plenty." Carmine defended his word this time. "You done plenty as a Lieutenant in the army. You're doing your best to maintain peace in Atlas, and therefore, you deserve that respect!" He said passionately.

Winter smirked. "I see that intoxicating and unfiltered passion of yours still burns brightly. Glad to see you've not changed a single bit, Red." She tilted her head side to side while she leaned back into her seat. "-Aside from your charm growing by the day, it seems."

Carmine's cheeks reddened, and to alleviate that, he looked down. "U-Um…"

Henrietta stifled a laugh. "Winter, that's not nice. You tread on dangerous ground flirting with underage boys."

It was the eldest child's turn to burn bright red. "Mother! That is not what I'm doing! And w-what you've said is completely inappro-"

"Oh relax, would you?" Henrietta brushed off her daughter's panicked words. "I'm just teasing, you know." The mother smiled further upon seeing her most collected daughter crumble into a blabbering mess. "Being a Lieutenant seems to have made you lose your sense of humor. For shame…" The mother feigned disappointment while Winter ceaselessly defended herself.

Carmine, unable to decide how to act in this situation, interjected by asking the pair his main purpose of arriving in the first place. "So… snacks? Might I bring you some, Miss Henrietta, Miss Winter?" He asked while he scratched the side of his head.

* * *

Ironwood crossed his arms. He was not happy with the situation. The most dangerous person in the Kingdom solely for being an unknown was missing. Throughout the night, he sent men to search the outskirts of the walls and beyond. None have found anything. Then to hear that a robbery at a library as well as some notable property damage in the south side happened last night frustrated him.

But he could not fault the runaway. Ironwood did not need to understand that insufferable blond to know that the General faced a soldier. Any infantryman worth his or her salt would find information when behind enemy lines as they looked for an escape. But he just couldn't understand why the property damage on a completely different location? As far as he could tell from the flight records, there were a few sent to scour inside the Kingdom's walls. No soldiers were dropped off to do on the ground searches. No regular authorities were harmed throughout the night either -aside from the library janitor's pride. All in all, there was no need for a scuffle of that magnitude.

"Where have you gone, you rascal?" He muttered frustratingly.

"Surely, he could be with either of the Schnee sisters." Said Snow, who sat at the table where the military men conferred.

"While that is highly probable because of his bonds with the Schnee sisters, it's also highly stupid of him to do so." Argued Skylark. "Like we've discussed last night, that idea way too obvious of a hiding spot. And he seems to be the kind of individual that doesn't want to push burden onto others for his transgressions." He leaned back on his chair, and shrugged his shoulders. "At least that's what I think."

"Well where do you think he is, Skylark?" Asked Bruno snappily. "Please, educate us on the matter because _clearly_ everyone else here are lacking any ideas on where to find a blond, double-amputee wearing neon orange pants."

Ironwood looked to Snow. "What does the Intelligence Department have to say about this?"

"The various Captains have gathered all the video feeds off of the cameras in the Kingdom." Snow asnwered. "Each one and their subordinates have tirelessly monitored where that blond could have gone, but the only concrete sighting of him is during the library raid." Just saying that out loud baffled the old man. "The best guess my men have come up with is he hopped from rooftop to rooftop to get to where he's going. If he were a runaway, he'd probably head south; however, the great distance between here and the next settlement isn't possible on foot. And our unfavorable cold climate would deter him from moving far."

"Sounds more plausible compared to him just simply hiding behind his summoner." Skylark said. "But there lies the problem. We don't know how far he went into the tundra. So how are we going to find then catch him?"

"You don't." Said a new voice.

"Colonel Mutsuki." Ironwood greeted cordially. "Though you were not part of this meeting, your attendance is quite a welcome sight. I assume you have a piece of wisdom you wish to share?"

The womanizing military man scratched the right side of his head as he neared the table. "Yeah. Stop hounding on the guy, for one." He said casually. Ironwood was about to protest when Kagura interrupted. He waved his left hand as if to wipe any negativity in the area. "Yeah, yeah, I get he's a danger and all because we know jack about him other than he's really good at fighting, obliterating the landscape, and acting like a collected yet paranoid soldier. But what has he done to get the hammer of Atlas on him?"

" I cannot stress it any further that not knowing his allegiance is enough of a reason to be suspicious." Ironwood argued. "Had young Miss Schnee summoned any other regular summon, I would think nothing of it." He slammed a hand on the table. "But she summoned a sentient being! I'd rather have a mindless beast on a leash instead of a mysterious teen with a terrible case of paranoia and a strength rivaling that of a rampaging Goliath!"

"With all due respect, you aren't faring any better in the paranoia department, General." Kagura countered. "Your reasons are quite unfair to the kid who was quite literally plucked away from his home unto service for the Schnee as a summon. You're acting like a helicopter parent for the entirety of the Kingdom when all you really need to do is lead the people that would defend this land. But you waste time by stalking like you've a crush on him." Two of the men sputtered into snickers. One successfully hid his shock. Ironwood himself kept silent. "You may be the leading man charged with defending our home, but if you are so self-conscious about every unknown from the outside, the you're needlessly sheltering everyone!" The Colonel argued.

"My way of handling things is none of your concern, Colonel." Ironwood spoke calmly.

The man walked away from the table to slam his fist on the wall. "I don't care how you handle defending the Kingdom. I care how you handle people!" Kagura exclaimed. "Lord of creation be damned, have you heard what people outside the kingdom have called you? A tin man with no heart." He told bluntly. "His trust in us is lost aside from those he's actually spoken to -and they were the ones trying to beat him into the ground or blow holes into him! The two lieutenants expressed their opinions of him and defied an order straight to your face knowing full well of the professional backlash that came from that decision because you lack tact." The Colonel could not help but sigh at the recollection of the disastrous aftermath of it upon mentioning the event. "And obviously we lacked trust ourselves, General. Us as a whole were too cautious of him, and as such we've pushed him away when we should have looked at the brighter side of the situation." Kagura returned to the table and placed both hands on it. "Let's face it… Everything that has happened surrounding the guy was somewhat influenced by meddling because of caution."

Silence. As expected. In a room of prideful men of varying degrees… being called out on their faults is sure to bring out the silent treatment.

Until someone spoke up. "You know… I'm willing to admit I had a hand in the whole monitoring fiasco at the hospital since I suggested it in the first place." Bruno spoke. "But that was solely for safety of the frequent visitors."

Kagura crossed his arms. "That so?" The man in question nodded. "Fair enough, I'll let that slide. But it doesn't change the fact the General hand-picked the guards to do a good cop/bad cop routine on the kid." He fiddled with the bangs of his hair. "Which I guess under normal circumstances would have worked… but we're talking about a foreign _summon._ With _destructive_ capabilities might I add."

Snow hummed. "Conventional methods are conventional for a reason. Though I see the point."

Kagura moved on to his point. "General, your paranoia led to performing a shameless and thinly-veiled attempt at information gathering. A common thug could find out you're trying to find out things about him or her." At that, he laughed lightly. "You keep speaking about wanting to know more about him, yet instead of talking face to face, you chose to make him run the gauntlet. In my eyes, you just want to know what made him tick." A pause came. "And we know how well that went." Everyone else but the General and the Colonel flinched at the mention of the defeated Elder. "In conclusion, instead of building bridges, you're digging trenches."

A slow clap came from Skylark. "Bravo. Steel balls you've got there, Black Knight."

"Very brave to speak your mind." Snow agreed.

"Yet you do realize you can't change James." Bruno sighed.

Kagura pinched his temples. "I do know. He wouldn't have the nickname of 'Stonewall' if he caved into other people's opinions of him and his actions." He admitted before he crossed his arms. "I'm just saying that this attitude of yours, General, is what makes your foreign friends tolerant rather than being friendly with you. In other cases, you've pushed people away with your headstrong advances."

"I do admit… as the military might of the world, we are too hasty to aim our weapons against would-be threats. You most of all, James." Snow spoke solemnly. Others nodded in agreement, but knew that they were not an exception to the generalization. The elderly man massaged his temples. "In the time of Hector's leadership, that kind of attitude was needed to wage war and maintain a sense of order in the Kingdom. But in a time of peace, throwing away what little respect and common decency we have for others damages our reputation. Establishing rapport with the next generation that will lead our world will not be easy should we continue to lead with an iron fist that punches those that look unsightly to us."

James held his tongue for a minute. He knew it was unfair to treat others with such caution. It made distance between him and the others. He knew it well -those eyes of disgust for his actions. The distance he gave close friends and strangers was always significant that he could not hope for others to understand him. If he were an impressionable young lad, like the time he was under the tutelage of the aforementioned late General Hector, he would have given the blond the benefit of the doubt. He would have given the blond an apology for his recent actions too. Yet, that was not the case because time flowed forward. Even if it was possible, his younger self could not -will not- shake his current decisions away from looking at the blond as an immediate danger to Atlas until proven otherwise. One heroic act wasn't enough to give a free pass.

Not when the blond killed an Elder without so much as a defined wound on his body. Even if he had one, it was gone the moment the battle ended.

"I value your advices." James said. "But as advices, there is merit in ignoring them."

Kagura gave a shrug as if saying 'I did my best'. He shook his head at the hard-headed General. "Very well… ignore the fact you're wasting time and resources meant to be used to protect the citizens." He said sassily. "Ignore the fact that your manhunt only brings into question your capabilities as a defender; that your tunnel-vision will cause you to lose sight of everything else."

"Yet if I am correct in my assumption…" Ironwood interrupted.

"Then you are correct." Kagura replied without hesitation. He didn't even try to give out some random response. Still, he had to continue. "But don't you see? Each time he raised his fists of Aura was in retaliation against the circumstances placed against him. Namely you. I may be playing the blame game here, but I'm not without notable evidence of it." The subordinate pointed out. He crossed his arms, and shook his head. "Look at me sounding off like a broken record. What good is there in assuming that kid you're so afraid of will call calamity when he's done nothing but act in response?"

"But he did bring calamity!" Ironwood countered.

"By our interference and insistence as he's said time and again." Skylark chimed in seamlessly.

The black themed Colonel was disappointed. "I don't have time for this. I won't disobey orders, but I will express my opinion that this is a waste of time. I've got an actual job to do besides using my men to find then stalk a kid. You can keep doing what you're doing. Just know I'm not for it. Pressuring a Faunus… you're going to have one helluva time, General." Kagura spoke dejectedly. He turned around. "Take it from me, I know the consequences of forcing your hand against that race. You're bound to get broken bones because of your hubris the longer you keep this up." The black knight walked to the door while finishing his last words for the conversation. "Be grateful he's chosen the latter of the fight or flight response. Next time may be different."

The conference room fell into silence. The words of the young Colonel had undeniable merit. In the eyes of people who knew little of what the General thought, many would likely think that the General's actions were too forward and lacking in restraint and tact. Others would side with the General for other reasonable reasons as well.

After all, who wouldn't be a little fearful of a kid with destructive strength at his beck and call? From a _Faunus_ no less!

But the General's resolve remained strong. It had to be. He couldn't look at his mentor straight in the face if he backed out. "Finding him is important. At the very least, we need to find out his whereabouts." He spoke calmly. "Even if the idea is simplistically moronic, we need scouts monitoring the Schnee properties."

The other men nodded silently. Though, one spoke his mind before he left the room. "I can't help but agree with Kagura. You're pushing the young one away with how obsessed you are with him." The man shrugged his shoulders. "Well… can't do anything to change your mind either. I'll see you later, General. We'll do our part to find him." He and his colleagues left the room unsure of their leader's next level obsession over a reasonably leashed kid.

* * *

"Is his home considered big?" Naruto asked as he looked at the home a mile away as its view of it decreased when they descended underground.

"Big enough for a family of six." Weiss replied as they watched the horizon give way to the inner frame of the hangar. Countless steel beams restrained the earth and the echo chamber that it was amplified the noises of their descent when the doors above shut. "But there is some extra space below in the basement."

Naruto took that into consideration. Extra space was a welcome thing to have. At least there was a place he could work in secret. Though… 'some' in this case is far from 'some' with the whole underground hangar feature. He mentally shrugged his shoulders at the difference between the rich and poor. Nonetheless, he continued on. "What are the defenses like? Is it a seekuret location from the othas?" Naruto threw the questions and a few more one after another without pause. Better to know more so that he could prepare his own works to help out defending this safe haven of his. And to keep himself busy. All that snow is a boon for hidden traps -if he had materials to make one.

Weiss grew frustrated. With furrowed eyebrows and a finger pointed at him, she asked, "What's with all these questions, Naruto? Why do you need to know this immediately?"

"I am a danja." Naruto replied without hesitation. "The miritaree will not stop sarching for me. And when they do find me, I need to know my surroundings enough to make defensuses againtsu them." The seriousness in his voice remained the same. He looked down at his chest, where he was shocked with taser bullets before. "The traps I will make will secure my safuty and everyone else at homu."

Weiss locked eyes with her summon. She saw that unwavering stare challenge hers. "I understand countermeasures. You want to be prepared." Naruto nodded to confirm her analysis. The Heiress took a deep breath of air. "That I will accept." She said, earning a smile from the blond. "But!" She added on quick like the lash of a whip. "I don't like the idea of you harming those from the Kingdom. You will do no such thing, Naruto."

"B-But! Who said I was going to hurt them?" Naruto asked. He clarified with defined passion, "Instead, I will give them a fate worse than deathu." The blond double amputee seemed proud of his declaration.

"…And how will you manage that?" Weiss was skeptical, but she needed to ask.

"No fun telling." Naruto replied cheekily.

Weiss stared long and hard at her summon, who kept an amused appearance throughout the duration of her close inspection. She may have had a glimpse of his memories, but she could tell he had no love for death. He may fight with his all, but he doesn't look like a guy that would invite violence. What he did enjoy in his childhood…

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "I see. So that's your plan of action." She whispered to herself. She caught his eyes looking at her closely. He must've heard her. Thus she said clearly, "No. You are not _humiliating_ them either."

Naruto stood up from his seat as if it was lit aflame. "What?! No, Weiss, please. Let me have this opportunity!"

"I've seen what you've done as a child." She told him as she crossed her arms. "You've already humiliated your home's troops. I don't want a repeat performance to my own home's defenders." Weiss relayed her feelings on the matter like an order. And despite sounding firm, she nearly faltered after looking at the somewhat disappointed frown Naruto had on his face. "E-Even if they deserve it, you can't do that to them!" She stammered out loudly before cursing inwardly about the slip.

The blond gave a smile. No doubt in Weiss' eyes that her summon reminisced as he sat down. There was a glint in his eyes. Of what or who, she didn't want to pry him away from whatever fond memory it was. "Fine. Your ordahs, Yuki hime."

The Schnee crinkled her nose. "You keep saying that from time to time. What does 'Yuki hime' mean?" The question caused Naruto to flinch, but just barely. She prodded him. "I'm genuinely curious."

Naruto averted his gaze. Admittedly, he was embarrassed giving her such a nickname. Thus, he resorted to repeating one of his sentences. "No fun telling."

Weiss scowled at the fact that she didn't get what she wanted. She persisted. "Tell me." She said.

"No."

"Tell me." She repeated again. Her voice, laced with frustration, gave a chilling effect on the blond.

"No." Naruto held his ground even though he felt a little threatened by the prospect of female fury aimed at him yet again. "No, I'm not telling. Find someone that can turanslate because I won't do it for you."

With a growl, she said, "Tell me, or I will have my Grandfather and his servants prevent you from having any ramen during your stay." Weiss delivered her ultimatum as she grabbed the hood of Naruto's jacket.

Naruto kept silent for about a minute. He didn't express anything on his face. Fear? Nonexistent. Anxiety? He was as still as a lake. Anger? Weiss would have felt his anger rather than see it. When he did speak, he said, "I can live with that." The response utterly threw Weiss off her feigned anger and flimsy bluffing. The calmness of his words were a hundred percent opposite of what she expected. "Ramen may be my favureet, but I can eat otha foods, ya kno."

Weiss lowered her head in defeat. Grumbling a few words, she said something along the lines of, "-call Lieutenant Nanaya." A hint of jealousy was in that whisper of hers. That got the blond thinking.

Naruto could distinctly see the angle Weiss' head was at as well as the clenched fists. And by the way she was sounding envious of the busty Faunus… her growth was a difficult pill to swallow. He placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Do not worry, Weiss. I'm sure you wir grow into a fine woman." He made sure not to speak of her lack of growth in certain areas lest he wanted to -hypothetically- die.

Again.

"You jest." Weiss spoke softly while she remained in her current position.

"If your motha and sistah look like they do, the you are bound to have some of the growth and maintain the beauty." Naruto proclaimed proudly for his master who could not admit to herself. "And if not, you are quite charuming in your own way, Yu- ah! W-Weiss." He caught himself with the nickname again.

Naruto swore he saw some steam coming from Weiss' ears, but he would not say it out loud.

Weiss stood up from her seat with her face visibly tinted pink. "I-I don't want to hear any more of this!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?" Naruto asked as he scanned his summoner's emotions. "There is no need to be afraid." Eyes locked together before hers looked at her feet. Feeling frustrated with the attitude, he gave his best to cheer up the lady. "Height is no matta. Shape is nothing eitha. Personarity has its pureferentsu. What matters is in the end there will be someone that is in love with you for you." Weiss looked at him again, the reddened face faded to a soft pink. "And as I said, you are charming in your own way."

A laugh came. "She is, isn't she?" Asked a voice just outside the door to the viewing bay. Naruto turned to see the mirthful face of the Schnee matriarch. "As they say, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.'" She snickered as she saw Weiss' cheeks burn red with further embarrassment. "Come now, dear, what your summon says is a more elaborate explanation of the old adage. That earns him points for even modifying the phrase."

It was Naruto's turn to act flustered. A slight tinge of his cheeks accentuated his awkwardness of the brute honesty he displayed. "Ah… it is not my intention to charm my sammonah, Rady Henrietta." He explained. "I am saying only turuth."

Henrietta only smiled and left the doorway. "Come you two, time to head home."

The three Schnees, a young bodyguard, a pilot, and a summon walked the steel hallways that kept the earth at bay. The latter inspected the place diligently. Dust lined the exposed earth or within the steel walls. The crystal energy source that suspiciously felt like Natural energy and Chakra combined pulsed their power rhythmically like a heartbeat. And each time, Naruto felt uncomfortable being near the raw ores despite being so liberal with its use earlier on. To be surrounded by the things in such a great number made him unnaturally nauseous as he was confined in a small space and in such close proximity.

" _ **Calm down, partner. You**_ _ **'**_ _ **re tensing up quite a bit.**_ " Kurama spoke softly.

" _I can_ _'_ _t, Kurama._ " Naruto replied uneasily. His sensory abilities were on overdrive deciphering the energies in this place, but he still couldn't understand the source of the uneasiness.

" _ **Try. Or else your summoner will needlessly worry for you again.**_ " The bijū told. " _ **We**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll find out what**_ _ **'**_ _ **s making this feeling so prevalent at a later time.**_ "

Naruto agreed with his partner. Throughout the hike, he kept a brave face as they trekked the mile long tunnel to the basement of Nicholas Schnee's home. He didn't mind the distance too much; however, the disruptive atmosphere of the Dust around him dampened that viewpoint. That and the maze of corridors he and the group went to get to their destination.

Apparently the grandfather of his master was a miner at heart. Thus this large underground path was made from passion. Being retired from being the CEO of his mining/whatever-anything-else company didn't mean he slacked off from his most successful profession. This maze of tunnels was mostly his doing; the underground hangar was done with help of old friends and one giant digging machine.

Still, it irked Naruto quite a bit. While he was trained to last long distances on foot, this was just a design flaw from start to finish. ' _Who would put their vehicle so far away from their house?!_ ' He mentally shouted. For a place so advanced, it was a bit sad to not have some machine leading them all the way to their destination.

"For a soldier, you look like the type to complain." Carmine spoke up in response to Naruto's annoyed expression.

"Think of it dis way… would a farmah place his wagon in the middle of his field of crops before heading home?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"I see. That is what you're annoyed about." Carmine muttered. "Understandable. Walking to and from the hangar is quite a chore." A small smile came. "…You aren't just a mindless summon then. Good to know."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oi, what is that supposed to mean?"

Carmine shook his head. "Not my place to say."

"Oh? He's a summon?" Asked the pilot. Naruto turned to the man speaking. "Never met one that could talk." He smiled and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ember. The other guy is my son, Carmine."

Naruto wondered if the man knew he could manipulate his Chakra to make constructs, or if the man was insensitive. Or an idiot for not observing that he had no arms to speak of. He wanted to guess which of the three was the most viable of conclusions, but decided not to in order to return the gesture. His own hand made of Chakra clasped into the man's own. It surprised the man, but didn't last long. "Nice to meet you. I am Naruto."

"Pleasure knowing you." Ember replied.

Silence returned; however, the people around Naruto knew better what that question Ember asked was about. Naruto himself had an idea, but chose not to vocalize it as they kept on their merry way. When they stopped, Naruto wondered what for. The group stared at a metal door. And off to the side, a panel with glowing buttons were there. It clicked in Naruto's head that what he was looking at was probably an elevator. Not that he could confirm yet. The doorway to the elevator opened, and they entered.

The elevator rose, and Naruto could feel the pressure change from how fast the contraption ascended. They reached their destination once the doors opened. A small space was available to them before actually connecting to the basement. Just in front of them was the basement door. One would think the man had steel doors that could resist explosions, yet all Naruto saw alongside the group was a simple wooden door.

He had enough of the stuffy and cramped space, and headed for the door. The Schnees and the two others warned Naruto to stop. He easily ignored them to continue. When he grabbed the doorknob, the walls of the room came to life. Panel after panel opened up to reveal a wall of weapons aimed solely at the offender. He stepped back calmly. It wasn't the first time defenses were aimed at him, and it certainly won't be the last.

At this point, Naruto wasn't the least bit surprised at how advanced and sensitive technology had become. Still didn't change the fact he could wipe away the defenses in the time it took to blink his eyes. But he chose not to destroy them because it was his summoner's grandfather's property, and that's the only reason. Besides, he had more important things to worry about.

That being the two people hiding in the ceiling. Or would that be the floor above him?

' _Shinobi?_ ' He idly thought.

Weiss stood in front of him like some sort of shield. A line of light scanned her from top to bottom before retreating back into the wall. She quickly chided him for his haste, but he cared little for that even if he looked like he listened in. His instincts were firing off a message that he was under close watch. He was tempted to just expose them.

But before he could act, the Schnee matriarch placed a calming hand on his head. "Now, now. No need to be on edge. You are in a safe place." She reminded him. "It won't be if you lash out at whatever is bothering you." She retracted her hand, and gave him time to let him calm himself.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. She knew that the two in hiding were there.

He glanced at both sisters. A puzzled look were on their visages. To him, they looked like they didn't know. If a mother like Henrietta, knew of the things that went on in the dark, what did those of the older generation know? Most importantly, what did his summoner's grandfather know? He suppressed a paranoia-induced shudder before calming down for everyone.

"Sorry. I am eagah to meet the ord man." Naruto said with his hands up. A fake smile hid his blatant lie.

The door opened from the other side. A young lady peeked her head out the door. Her face, smooth and fair, showed a wondrous smile. "Ah! Madam Henrietta, miss Winter and miss Weiss!" She scanned the room further. "Mister Ember and Carmine too?" She opened the door fully. From her spot, Naruto could see she was a maid of sorts. She sure didn't look like the typical maid back home, but the idea was there. The girl's mainly black attire was complemented with the white top underneath as well as the headband atop her waterfall of pink hair. She had an air of submission over her, but it wasn't as if she was a slave. "Good to have you back!" She said with a bow of her head. The tail end of her hair swung down over her shoulders as she did so.

"Felicia, you seem to have missed one." Henrietta spoke.

"Ah, yes." The young lady said. "I'm afraid I haven't been introduced to him yet." She smiled gently. "I am Felicia Ventus. May I know your name, stranger?"

Naruto looked at her intently. He examined her posture, her behavior, and the atmosphere around her. From what he could tell, she wasn't much of a threat. But… he could tell she was trained to fight. A sigh came out of his mouth. "I am Uzu- no. That is not the orda of how you say it here." He tried again. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am Weiss' samon."

The maid looked dumbfounded. "…Ah? Miss Weiss' summon?" She tested the words in her mouth. When the idea was deemed acceptable, she clapped her hands together. "How grand! Milady Weiss, you've finally accomplished a summoning!" She would have continued her praises, but she caught herself. "Oh… my apologies. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at the ditzy character in front of him. "Rikewise, Fericia."

* * *

Four hours have passed. Naruto had yet to meet the elusive grandfather of his summoner. Apparently, the man was in the mines. He and the others just had the unfortunate luck of not having met him on the way. It didn't bother him much. After all, the time that passed wasn't wasted at all. He sat on the living room couch with his stack of borrowed books from the house's library atop the coffee table.

Information was digested and stored without any need of haste. This feeling was much needed even if it was occasionally disrupted by prying eyes of those he had yet to meet eye to eye. From his time reading by his lonesome, he distinctly felt six guards watching him from the shadows.

Aside from that, the Schnees were off doing… something. He could hazard a guess based on the clanging in the kitchen, but he was more into reading what he has on hand than gleam info from them. Weiss thankfully didn't badger him about not stealing the books as soon as he spotted the bookshelf. Other than being by his lonesome for the reading marathon, he had Carmine and Fericia helping him out from time to time. With the words, of course. Though it was the latter of the two that did most of the helping. Carmine was more of moral support, and to have tangent conversations since cramming the information wasn't good. That and being fine company alongside the maid, who came through the area from time to time as she had her own duties to uphold.

From his quick conversations with the two, both of them were under the employment of the Schnees since they were toddlers. In other words, childhood friends of his summoner until they've evolved to their current occupations. And that out of the trio, Carmine was treated like a little brother since he was the youngest.

Said youth came out when the redhead eagerly questioned Naruto about his arms when the former had nothing left to talk about. "How did you manage to make arms out of your Aura? Was it instinct, practice?"

"A bit of both." Naruto lied. "Though… how I managed to make one in the farsto place, I keep to myseruf."

"Aww. C'mon!" The young teen whined.

"Is that how a bodyguard is supposed to sound rike?" Naruto asked.

The redhead shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Well… you're withholding information, and this is how I've gotten past plenty of times." Carmine quipped. "So whaddaya say?"

The blond smirked. "Honest." He noted as he kept reading his book on Matle history. "Sadry, that honesty will not help you find your ansa."

"Not even a quick peek at what happened?" Carmine pestered him.

Naruto closed the book he read; however, his right thumb was left inside to keep the page. He contemplated on telling truth or lie. Lies would certainly help him. Yet Carmine gave him unfiltered honesty. Even if it's not the full story, truth is better than a full lie. He called for Kurama's help. The telepathic conversation was instantaneous, and his appearance was the first to be affected.

Carmine watched the blond's hair spike harder than before. The facial features on his cheeks thickened. His jaw moved slightly; perhaps a transformation regarding the teeth, but he had little idea. His arms that were coated in golden orange Aura became corrupted into a bubbly red. He narrowed his eyes at that. Never in his life had he seen Aura so thick and pronounced before. And certainly, he never heard of Aura changing color. It enveloped the blond from head to toe. Even more peculiar, it took the shape of some animal with long ears and a bushy tail. Though if he had to guess, a fox was what that unstable shape was supposed to be since Lady Winter said something about Naruto being cunning like one.

"You want a peek?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes, revealing them to be as red as those seen on Grimm. He spread his arms wide, presenting his transformation with a wordless 'tada'. " _This_ is what happened. And why? I got angry."

Carmine took caution with that statement. "The same kind of angry that brought an Elder to the capital?"

Naruto shook his head. "Back then… I would have brought ten of those things if I exproded in anga." He said softly. "My anga, my furastorations, and my hate -they were too much. All bottorruled up inside me."

Carmine kept silent as he analyzed. If control meant a change of color, then it was a change of the soul. It had to be since Aura was and still is a manifestation of the spirit. But did it make sense for colors to revert so willy-nilly? The soul wasn't that easy to manipulate. If red symbolized internal anger, then from the accounts told by Winter when he was there with her and Lady Henrietta were contradictory to the explanation just given to him. If he remembered correctly, the appearance of an Elder came when the blond lashed out at the General and his troops in the form of a golden giant nine-tailed fox.

It was a conflicting concept.

"Eh? That's it?" Carmine asked. "Doesn't seem that special…"

Naruto kept in mind the contemplative look on the bodyguard as he scratched the back of his head. "What did you have in mind?" He asked as his Chakra reverted to normal coloration and consistency.

The redhead crossed his arms. "Something other than being a glorified temper tantrum."

Naruto sweatdropped. He couldn't help but agree. However, the biju inside him begged to differ. The prideful beast wanted to lash out for the insult of comparing its power to something so infantile like a tantrum. "Do temper tantrums read to mile rong desturacktion?"

Carmine shrugged. He finally got the hang of the blond's accent and the latter's difficulty with pronunciation of 'R' and 'L' -with the two being switched around. Typical easterner problem, but nothing so terrible that the redhead couldn't work it out on his own. "Not the first I've heard of it. Certainly won't be the last." He said.

Naruto recoiled at the nonchalant behavior of the teen. Kurama meanwhile steadily grew angrier. "That so? Ret me tell you that if I had full contruoll of my Aura back then while I was angry, I could have wiped out the capital effortulessly."

"And let me tell you that saying that so confidently is what makes the General so suspicious of you." Carmine quipped.

Naruto clicked his teeth together. "I suppose… you are right in that regarud." He leaned back on the couch. "Does that mean you disturust me because of what I can do?" The redhead shook his head. "What then?" Naruto asked.

"Keep yourself in check like you've been doing." The bodyguard said. "You aren't an idiot, and you're aware eyes are on you the whole time." He stood up. "Those eyes are your judges."

"And what do they judge?" Naruto questioned.

"Whether you are worthy dead for the danger you possess or alive as my charge's summon." Carmine replied before he headed out of the house to go somewhere.

Naruto sat in silence, and sensed those individuals observing him. They never budged from their perches. " _My judges_ _…_ " He smiled. " _Not the first time that_ _'_ _s happened to me. Certainly not going to be the last, eh, Kurama?_ "

" _ **You can bet your whole wallet that it will keep on happening.**_ " The biju answered. " _ **…**_ _ **Too bad I won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t be there to nag on about your mistake to reveal your strengths.**_ "

Naruto flinched at the constant reminder. But he recovered quickly. " _I don_ _'_ _t choose my opponents._ "

" _ **But you chose the means to dispatch them. Either way, part of it is your fault even if it was a reasonable course of action. Now you are facing the consequences of even bothering to help these ungrateful people when they should be praising you.**_ " The annoyed and reigned in malice Kurama gave gave Naruto all the information he needed to understand the beast's position in all this.

" _What_ _'_ _s done is done_ _…_ " He told his partner. But then a thought popped into his head. " _Speaking of means, do you think I should experiment?_ "

" _ **On what?**_ "

" _On what this body can do?_ " Naruto clarified. " _If this body died and was reconstructed for my reincarnation_ _…_ _do you think I have to relearn some things?_ "

" _ **What like your Sage mode?**_ " Kurama questioned. " _ **Bah, you don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t need to experiment. Your body has gone on autopilot for each battle we**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve had in this new world. Your Sage mode is still available to you as far as I can tell. Though, I will say if you do venture in using that mode, it**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll be**_ **off** _ **somehow.**_ "

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. " _Sounds like a reason to experiment to me, partner. But could you simplify what is so off about going into Sage mode?_ "

The beast took note of the persistence in its partner's tone. Realizing it was the tone that meant being a pain to reason with, it said, " _ **This world may be attuned with nature, but it is hardly the same as back in our world. The natural energies I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve grown accustomed to feel**_ _ **…**_ _ **incomplete so to speak. Well, I guess it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s better off explained as unsaturated natural energy. Something is taking away its potency.**_ "

" _Incomplete? Unsaturated? So you_ _'_ _re telling me that likely, it_ _'_ _ll take a longer time to go into Sage mode._ " Naruto deduced. Not once did the blond consider not perform the technique.

" _ **I-I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t know the effects if you decide to initiate. But if you do attempt it, just**_ _ **…**_ _ **don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t do it with eyes on you.**_ " The beast then sighed in surrender. Naruto thought of ways to hide. Or at least get some privacy. Instantly, he thought of the usually private room in any building: the bathroom. " _ **Do you honestly believe they won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t take their eyes off of you if you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re going there? If these are professionals, they won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t avert their eyes.**_ "

Naruto frowned. There was some truth to that statement. Still, he had to ask, " _Do they even have a way to peek through walls though?_ "

" _ **Maybe there are cameras.**_ "

" _Impossible. Carmine said that these people are judging us if we are worthy to be Weiss_ _'_ _summon. If anything, that tells me that these guys are somehow related to Weiss_ _'_ _family._ " Naruto reasoned." _That or someone is actively looking out for her and her family in the shadows. They wouldn_ _'_ _t dare peek into a private room in either case._ "

" _ **Fair enough. But regarding the people behind Weiss**_ _ **'**_ _ **safety, they could be both.**_ "

" _That too._ "

Silence between the two occurred. Contemplation over the course of action took time and careful consideration of the original choice as well as alternatives. Thankfully, his outward expression didn't reveal anything to the guards that kept an eye on him. At best, they could only tell he was thinking. Just not what it was about.

He stood up from his seat at the couch. " _Well_ _…_ _no time like the present to find out what I can or can_ _'_ _t do. Time to head for the loo!_ "

" _ **Don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t sound so proud about going to the bathroom!**_ "

As he headed for the bathroom, Fericia's quick and meek cry of surprise followed by the sound of a thud alerted him. He looked behind him to see the maid on the floor with a stack of folded laundry ruined. In the back of his mind, he chose to do his experiment at a later time. Maybe night would be a more favorable setting. "You need herup, Fericia?" He didn't hesitate to ask.

"No, I don't need it, Mist- ah I mean… Naruto." The maid said.

"I will herup anyway." He said as he picked up the laundry. The maid tried to dissuade him, but he would not have any of it. Her protests would last half a minute as the pair folded the laundry together on the couch.

* * *

The park was a peaceful place in the afternoon. The sunset's light gave off a soothing tint to everything it touched. And with the sun going down, few people remained. And likely, they had no energy to eavesdrop or rather they were too conscious of their own problems to worry about others. Nonetheless, the man that sat on one of the countless benches in the area was confident that his contact and himself would be safe in exchanging information. And for safety's sake, he got one of the techies' gadgets to run interference on the surveillance cameras in the area. It wouldn't last long, but the duration of it would suffice to relay the message.

He fiddled with his hat. Uncomfortable it may be to hide his ears, it still worked far better than his normal ones. During that adjustment, he heard footsteps coming to him. Having been partnered with the contact for so long, he recognized the rhythm, the weight, and the pitch of the steps.

He activated the jamming device as a soft breath came out. "I was beginning to think you'd walk away." He said. "Still, I don't mind seeing you so soon."

"Why?" The contact asked with a feminine voice. "I did what was asked, and gave my report to Adam as his personal eyes and ears in this side of the world. My job was _done_ for the moment. So why -I reiterate- is it that I'm meeting you again so soon?"

"Lynx got a request from Adam Taurus."

"Lynx? You know he's not the type to listen to Adam." The contact said.

"Aye." The male Faunus agreed. "…But things have changed. Lynx is aware of the context of your latest debriefing to Adam because the latter chose to reveal to contents." The puzzled look on the contact allowed for him to continue without pause. "Because your boss told Lynx of it, the guy is stressed out. There's a conflict of interest is what I'm getting at. But more on that in a sec. Lynx has ordered that the Schnee agenda be accelerated into overdrive." His ears perked up at the hitched breath his contact made.

"A-Accelerated? You mean you're planning on another attack?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. We don't know when… but the fact that they got a new lapdog means haste to put pressure on Jacques Schnee." He said. "Which returns to what I just said." He straightened out in his seat as he fiddled with his hat on his head again. "Adam wants you to persuade the new lapdog to our cause. So he's requesting that our attack be coordinated to make a systematic isolation of your target from ours."

The contact shook her head as a hand cradled her forehead. "Impossible. That won't work."

"Why not?" The male Faunus asked. "If we tell him of the injustice of our race, then-"

"It won't work because he trusts the Schnee, or rather Weiss Schnee specifically." The contact clarified. She shook her head again. "He won't betray her." She said bluntly. "Even if I told him of the problems the Faunus face on a daily basis, the fact remains that in _his_ eyes, we're wrong to fight."

"H-Huh?! How is that possible? I've heard from word of mouth that the guy's a bleeding heart. He should be for the cause!" The Faunus' words were hushed, but the panic was enough to make it loud enough for any curious ears to hear. Thankfully, none were nearby; all of the people were gone for the moment.

"Tell me… does the blood we spill mean that we are in the right in the eyes of an outsider?" She questioned. "What would a person that has not been born in this world, but rather snatched up to be dumped in ours choose?" She laughed hollowly. "Yeah… who would he choose; the sleazy and disrespectful humans, or the us White Fang that harm those that wrong us?"

"…" He could not answer. Even if he were to suggest that all of the blood spilt was for equality, it wasn't right to take a life in general. What they did wasn't right at all; he knew that very well.

He wanted nothing more than to have her walk away and forget all about the Fang even if the decision led to sorrow. It certainly would be better than being made a target of the Atlas military.

"It wouldn't do any good to ask for his help. He's faced that injustice himself, and grew up proving his naysayers wrong." The contact shrugged her shoulders. "He may have not said it out loud, but he's carried himself as the kind of guy that fought tooth and nail to get his respect without the need to lash out." A finger scratched her cheek as she remembered how the blond looked satisfied being around the Schnee sisters. "That, and I'm well aware of the expression of content and glee when the Schnees -excluding Jacques- treated him like a person instead of a thing or an animal." She crossed her arms underneath her bust. She let the words sink in.

The male Faunus clenched his fists. He didn't know why he chose to continue relaying the unfair orders. He just did. "Still, you must try! If it is as you say, then he should at least understand that we've been pushed around for far too long."

"He might be a bleeding heart, but he's not one to use violence on the people that wronged him. He only does that to those that wronged against those he _cares_ for." She said firmly without sounding like she gave sympathy to the blond. She turned around. "If my presence is only needed for that, you can tell Lynx and Adam that what they are hoping for is a miracle -one that I want no part of."

The male Faunus looked down. There was the answer he wanted. Walking away was the better and lesser evil. The Fang wouldn't dare touch the Atlas military or any of its soldiers or staff if she chose to refuse. He was sure of it.

After his thoughts were cleared, the beep of his Scroll alerted him. A message. He opened the device and read it.

" _Has she arrived? Have you told of her job? If it_ _'_ _s a yes to both, make sure to tell her that she cannot refuse._ _"_ It said. _"_ _Doing so won_ _'_ _t just end her family_ _'_ _s lives. It would also be the undoing of her life as a soldier of Atlas as well as the unraveling of the life she_ _'_ _s made for herself there. I will_ personally _be the one to destroy her peaceful life should she disobey._ _"_ The message from Lynx in the words of Adam Taurus was clearly relayed.

Reading it over once more, he hid a gasp as he looked up at his retreating companion. He pulled his cap off, and revealed his dog ears. The pair of animal ears perked up off of his straight cut of hair. He promptly ruined his hairstyle by rummaging a hand over the bangs on his forehead. That same hand retreated for a moment before slamming down on his head.

Did he have the courage to tell the news to her? If he did say it, then it was by his words that she would learn of her family's death upon insubordination. It would be by his words that she would lose everything she worked for in this Kingdom. The bonds and trust she formed would shatter like glass. Her heart would likely dissolve away as dust in the wind.

Could he do that to her? His friendliest acquaintance since his appointment in Atlas?

He can and will. He knew she was a strong woman. She could handle this news -this stress and pressure. If she handled the threat of her family's life in Adam's hands the first time, she could handle it again. And honestly, she was better off knowing the circumstances rather than fall from grace while being in the dark.

Thus, he spoke loud enough for her to hear. "I can't take a no for an answer for both the sake of the Fang and yourself."

The contact turned back around. "Hm? Why is that?"

"I know your circumstances… regarding your resignation from the Fang." With that, the contact shifted to a combative pose.

"What do you know about that!?" She snarled lowly as her fists came up to her face.

The male Faunus have a sorrowful and pained expression. The subtle clench of his teeth and the hesitant gaze told her that whatever he said next was unpleasant news. "I was just informed to tell you that if you don't do this, the deal you made with Adam for your resignation will be quite literally dead! And after the deed is done, your life, your world as you see it would end as well." The Faunus turned away, ashamed that one of his fellow brothers in arms would do this to a sister.

If anger could be measured, he would have guessed his contact's ire would have pierced the stratosphere. No matter how reigned in her emotions were, he could see the fury in her eyes. He could tell she wanted nothing more than to curse him out -or maybe Adam for pulling out that unsavory card against her. She trembled madly, and he couldn't dare to go closer to her.

"Is… that _all_?" She growled out in frustration. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

He underestimated her strength. The sight before him was unsavory. He hated seeing the woman he knew for years now crumble into a submissive pawn forced to shed tears from her misfortune. She was submissive since the beginning; however, she at least had a personality to her one that betrayed that image. Now… all he could see of the occasional laid back but usually boisterous woman was a shackled, shivering slave to Adam's threat.

"I… I'm sorry." He said. "To think that-"

"Save it!" She clashed her words against his flimsy apology. "I knew better than to hope that _bastard_ wouldn't force me to act."

"It's still not right to pull that card on you." He said.

"Since when has Taurus done anything 'right'?" She asked bitterly as she wiped away unnecessary tears from her eyes. "I… I ask again is that all?" Her voice, normal yet slightly strained, wanted this conversation over with.

He looked at the time remaining on the jamming device. ' _Not long_ _…_ ' He returned his wavering gaze to hers. "…Yes. You'll get information of the plans when we have a concrete itinerary of the target."

The contact nodded before she made a hasty retreat. The dog Faunus promptly left as well with the same urgency, but with the weight of his knowledge slowing his pace.

 _ **And that**_ _ **'**_ _ **s it. Hope this is a satisfactory chapter seeing as it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s dialogue from start to finish. The accent is still there as well as the annoying spelling. So for those people still stuck on that issue, I'm sorry, but I'm making it somewhat real that even if Naruto learned how to read and speak Remnant's language, he's now perfect at it. Easiest way to show that is the pronunciation. Other than that, obviously this chapter is showing a bunch of trust issues on the factions that want a piece of Naruto. At least Carmine just blurts it out that his side is a neutral faction until Naruto does something stupid or something right.  
**_

 _ **Finally, the final scene of this chapter. It's self explanatory what is likely to happen if everything goes right or wrong.**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	12. Limitations

_**Gah! So much content for class**_ _ **… At least it's done. Hiya guys. Welcome to a new chapter.  
**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 11: Limitations

Night came to the residence of one Nicholas Schnee. Oddly enough, the owner of the house wasn't there for dinner with everyone. And by everyone, it was everyone. There may not have been enough room on the table, but everyone ate together. Felicia, Carmine, and Ember opted to eat at the coffee table in the living room, where it was quite literally a few steps away from the dining table.

The mother of the sisters reasoned that the man must have found another area rich in Dust ores. It struck Naruto as strange, and he voiced that he shouldn't have missed the meal with the family even if the man struck gold with his mining. Still, the woman waved it off and persisted it was nothing serious. He must've broadcasted his doubt because even the others tried to reassure him.

Most notably, his summoner.

She vibrantly recollected events that painted the old man performing the same excuses, and even showing his bounty to them in the morning, where light had yet to peek over the horizon, in the middle of the night. Heck, the old man had the courage to call Weiss' sister when the two were sparring.

Bottom line, everyone pitched in to say something good about the man to make an excuse. The blond kept his negative opinions of the old man to himself as they finished their meal in peace. Though he had a feeling everyone else knew he wasn't confident believing them so easily. Nonetheless, they didn't pry further into his mindset and let it be.

Evening hours fell deeper into the night cycle as signaled by the moon's shattered form glowing in the night sky. He chose to take a nap on the couch. It was satisfying for the most part. And by the looks of things, he was at least given some proper accommodation in the form of a heavy blanket sprawled over his body and a comfortable pillow supporting his neck as he sat there on the couch. Fire crackled in the fireplace in front of the coffee table. Its radiant heat caressed his skin. His stack of books for his readings were left untouched. All in all, he was left alone.

All alone beside his summoner. The white-haired maiden fell asleep beside him while covered in her own blanket on the other half of the couch. From observation alone, the blond could tell she was comfortable. Meek and shallow breaths were steady in rhythm. Her eyes firmly shut and her mouth fashioned to display a imperceptible smile that was shown by the dim light of the fire.

Slowly, he took off the blanket on top of him, and stood up from the couch. He left the immediate area that was called the living room. And as soon as the light of the fire lost its reach, the crisp cold air creeped over his skin. And to anyone not used to the temperature drop, they would have likely become a chattering mess from head to toe.

Moving on, he rid himself of the sense of sight. His ears perked up, ready to catch any noise. His muscles were loose, but ready to lash out. And yet none who could pose a threat were in the immediate vicinity. He thought it odd his so-called sentries would leave him alone when they were too cautious of his presence being so close to his summoner. But… if he was left with no guard, then it meant he was free to experiment.

" _ **You are going to try no matter what, huh?**_ "

" _Of course! If I do this in the middle of a fight, who knows what might happen?_ " Naruto argued.

" _ **And if this consequence leads to untold amounts of destruction or you own loss of humanity? Would you want to do this in your summoner**_ _ **'**_ _ **s home?**_ " Kurama pointed out.

Naruto frowned. His partner had a point. The uncertainty of the act also meant an uncertain result -of which many things could happen be it a boon or a bane. He made a clone of himself to take his place on the couch, and adjusted his coat before he headed for the main door that divided the dining room and the living room. He reached for the locks on the door before he realized that it was far more complicated than that. The wall to his right was fashioned with a panel with all sorts of buttons. Kami knows what they did, but he sure didn't.

' _Damn future technology_ _…_ ' He thought angrily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. A quick and deep sigh displayed more of his frustration. He went to an empty room with a window, and made his escape there. But before he left the perimeter of the home, he made sure to close the window enough that a quick glance wouldn't expose his exit.

The soft crunch of snow called attention to his position. And while he was fairly sure no guards were nearby, he needed to muffle the noise. While there was the option to take the main road, it was unwise for an individual like himself. He instead chose to take major leaps to not leave a distinct trail of where he went. And it served the purpose of a quick getaway as an added bonus. He passed miles of untouched tundra, where trees were bare and dry, and the wildlife was void of presence. When enough distance was covered, his leaps became hops, then devolved into a slow walk.

He found himself at the entrance of a pine forest. Its evergreen leaves were mostly covered by snow yet to be disturbed by an external force. Without any hesitation, he entered the forest with a wistful smile and a giant leap into the foliage. A forest is a forest no matter the terrain; a home away from home for a Konoha Shinobi.

* * *

"Crazy few days huh?" Spoke a soldier as he hiked up to a clearing atop a small hill.

"You bet." Answered another just behind the first soldier. "Summons from Lieutenant Schnee are always a godsend in the middle of an operation, but the little sister getting one that's alive and can kick Elder butt without breaking a sweat? Downright scary potential." He said with a subtle nod at his mental command not to piss off either the younger Schnee or her summon.

"Can't disagree there, Gris." The first soldier spoke calmly as he heft his rifle. "Just talking about the guy scares everyone. A Faunus with that amount of power is unsettling to the masses here." The soldier suppressed a shudder as he was reminded of the individual's ability to stare down an Elder and fight it by dealing blows more befitting of a cannon instead.

"I'll bet. You saw how that old nurse flinched when Aurum's Aura color showed during the healing?" Gris spoke. "Gotta say I feel sorry for the brothers getting the unfair treatment of both mistaken identity and the racism."

The soldier hummed in agreement. "Don't remind me… Argentum was pretty miffed at the fact the nurse was a racist, but the color of his brother's Aura just added to the discriminatory attitude." He sucked his teeth. "Ungrateful bastards, everyone in this village."

Gris kept a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Now, now, Verde. We took an oath as soldiers of Atlas to protect. Don't turn on our countrymen for the injustice our brothers constantly endure. They knew the hardship, don't waste their efforts of earning respect by lashing out for them. Besides, we've already met resistance from Grimm. Don't attract any more to us. We can't end up like Aurum right now."

The image of a heavily wounded brother in arms drove the point inside the soldier's head. He didn't wish the same fate on himself or his partner for the moment. Even he knew Gris felt bitter at the hate; his grip tightened on his shoulder after all."…I'll keep a lookout, call for the others would you?" Verde requested.

The solider in question nodded before he tapped on a button on his helmet. "…This is Gris alongside Verde heading to Point Alpha. Ready for rotation shift." He said as he waited for a response within the minute. When he got none, he tried again. "Officers at Point Alpha, do you copy? Hedge? Smoke?" He tried and tried again by calling out to the other names said to be positioned at the site, but none replied.

Verde took a turn to call. "Fleece? Nitro? Unit Captain Bolt? Anybody please answer!"

Nothing returned to answer. Not even static noise was present in the incoming transmission. The two turned to each other and nodded. Verde called for the rest of their Unit to pick up the pace while Gris took point to scout the area. The rushing solider went out of view within seconds as he entered the woods.

All the while the soldier with a green-themed name wondered what could be out here in the woods that could silence an entire unit just miles away from the village. The Grimm were cleared out just days ago, and Huntsmen specialists made consistent extermination runs each week. The last troublesome bunch were offed by Aurum's team.

" _Verde! Call for backup now!_ " Gris commanded on the comms link.

"What's going on?"

" _Beowulf horde!_ " Gris hissed. " _An alpha isn_ _'_ _t leading them!_ "

Verde kept a watchful eye of his surroundings. His gun was ready to fire in the direction he pointed it to. Though as tense as he was, he had the nerve to employ sass into his new words. "I'm guessing the abnormality in this is that something else is leading them?"

" _Verde! I_ _'_ _m looking at our dead friends being chomped on by a Garm!_ "

Verde, the Unit's communication officer, instantly understood the situation, and hastily made a direct call to the base outside the village. With restrained panic in his voice, he said, "This is Private Verde Micah of Unit Three. Dispatch Huntsmen specialists immediately to Point Alpha." As per protocol, the words and the preceding commands were meant to rouse allies into an emergency exterminating operation. "This is a Code Orange. I repeat Code Orange. Target is suspected to be a Garm and a horde of Beowolves. I need them at Point Alpha ASAP."

" _Private Verde Micah, extermination order received. Team ALBR (Alabaster) will convene at Point Alpha shortly._ "

"Right. Unit Three will do its best not to initiate combat, and maintain a perimeter around them. Just hurry!" The soldier said to the base operator. With a quick affirmation on a need of haste, the call ended just in time for the rest of Unit Three's members to arrive.

"Where's Gris, man?" Asked a short soldier that carried a gun bigger than he's supposed to have.

"Unit Six is out of commission. Grimm infestation." Verde gave the quick rundown. "Gris has his eyes on them." He turned and dashed for the woods that his colleague entered in.

* * *

He bounced from tree to tree as a means to get to the center of the forest quickly. His approach did not cause a sound nor did he disturb the scenery. Likewise, his landing was as silent as physically possible. The crunchy snow was no more in favor of a powdery consistency. Wisps of the icy particles floated in the air for a moment of time before succumbing to gravity's pull. As it is now, the blond thought it was a comfortable place to sit and gather natural energy. But before he could do that, Kurama interrupted him.

" _ **Naruto.**_ "

" _Hm? What is it?_ "

" _ **I**_ _ **…**_ _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m against this.**_ " Kurama told his partner.

" _After coming all the way here_ _…_ _you_ _'_ _re backing down, Kurama?_ " Naruto could hardly believe what he heard. The normally stubborn and snappy bijū was backpedalling on the idea.

" _ **To even achieve the form is to maintain a balance between your Chakra and the natural energy around you. And if that natural energy is flawed, don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t you think there**_ _ **'**_ _ **s some way it**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll backfire on you?!**_ " The biju's worry was evident in tone and haste when it delivered the line. " _ **Remember the consequences of a failed attempt!**_ "

Naruto kept silent. He knew very well just what those consequences were. And to be fair, his partner wasn't wrong. This world wasn't the one he knew. He couldn't assume to know that he knew how his attempt would end up. He looked to the broken moon as he asked his partner. " _Whaddaya suggest?_ "

" _ **If you want to know something, then why not ask an expert?**_ " Kurama suggested. " _ **How about you summon a toad?**_ "

He palmed his face at the oversight of such a simple solution to their current issue. " _Boy_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m sure going to miss your help, Kurama._ " The blond's reminiscing tone was easy to spot.

The bijū huffed. " _ **Just summon one already.**_ " There was a momentary pause. "… _ **What exactly are you trying to summon -just to be sure?**_ "

" _A Boss._ " Naruto said.

If Kurama had a glass of water or something to drink, it would've took a mouthful just to spit it out at the ridiculousness of the idea. " _ **Subtlety, Naruto -Do you know the word?!**_ " It shouted at the blond.

" _Yeah? I know what that word means._ " He answered. " _But as far as I can tell, there are no people around, there are no nearby settlements, and we_ _'_ _ve got quite a distance that doing this is fine to do._ " The points he gave were in his eyes a valid excuse to skip through an obnoxious identification process that would no doubt waste time.

Barring the example of the Nidaime Mizukage, and other reanimated Shinobi with summoning capabilities, who had ever heard of a revived summoner being able to summon their beasts again?

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. The way it sounded… death was not a factor into the contract being intact. In that case, it defied the whole purpose of a contract being there since it seems it stayed relevant even in death to the one who had a contract with a summon. Too bad he didn't have a summoning scroll on him to examine to understand the mechanics of the binding contract between summon and summoner.

With that knowledge in mind, and enough time wondering while ignoring Kurama's rant about his idiocy, he had to wonder if this was going to be a successful attempt.

After all… new world and such, yet with qualities that remind of home.

It hurt his brain quite a bit.

" _ **Are you even listening?! By the Old man Sage**_ _ **'**_ _ **s beard! You want to risk your already flimsy incognito status, and for what? A straight answer from a Boss summon, or a toad that is a master at Sage mode?**_ "

" _Not_ _…_ _the whole reason, but sure, let_ _'_ _s go with that._ "

" _ **I need a real answer. Not that cr-**_ "

Naruto proceeded to bite the inside of his left cheek with a canine tooth. He easily drew blood, though the wound wasn't a significant one. He slipped a thumb in to take out the blood that leaked out of the minuscule wound, and proceeded to do the necessary hand signs. With it ingrained into memory, the process was swift. All the while, the beast in his head steadily panicked for him like some worrywart of a mother. Naruto chose to block out the mental noise to continue on.

His reason to call a boss was call for a familiar face. That, and to figure out how much time had passed if possible. If he found a new Boss, then likely, quite a bit of time lapsed from his death and reincarnation. Reckless, sure. And like Kurama guessed, it eliminated the red tape of confirming his identity to the Toads if he summoned the boss.

He drifted off from the final sign. Right hand raised up high, he then slammed it down just short of touching the snow's surface. Black ink appeared instantly from the palm of his hand. Eight lines all equal in their angles flowed out alongside a circle that intersected those said lines. Though the overall outline was there, the ink itself was not uniformed to follow the lines. They had a design to them. Characters illegible to the common man of Remnant sprawled over to make those lines to form the sealing matrix that signified a summoning.

Naruto smiled at the familiar sight. Yet… upon closer inspection, the matrix was incomplete. Well it was complete at first, but it started to deconstruct itself. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He learned a little Fuinjutsu from the Perverted Sage. And one lesson was that an incomplete matrix meant…

" _ **Get back!**_ " Kurama shouted.

Naruto did not defy the order. He leapt back away from the epicenter. But for caution's sake, he took Kurama's Chakra and ran away from the forest interior much faster. The appearance of a certain summon needed a certain amount of Chakra. While a messenger toad took little to call, he chose to call in the Boss. In which case, the amount needed was equal to that amount needed to destroy at least twenty blocks at once! He hid behind a tree and far enough away from the spot, and braced himself for the incoming explosive collapse of the matrix.

Yet all he heard was a small poof. It wasn't even a worthy crackle like that of a firecracker. If anything, it was a half inflated balloon that popped.

Naruto stepped out of his cover, and looked at the summoning site. Empty. A disappointed frown came from him. " _If you were going to explode, then you should have made a giant one from the start_ _…_ _Stupid new world making things more confusing than it should be._ " He grumbled in his native language. With both Chakra hands on his head, he furiously scratched his scalp in frustration. " _ARGH! Dammit all!_ "

" _ **Well**_ _ **…**_ _ **there goes that option.**_ " Kurama sighed. Whether it was relief or defeat, the blond had no clue. " _ **Unless you want to summon a messenger?**_ "

Naruto shook his head. " _If a Boss didn_ _'_ _t come, then what will change calling for a messenger?_ "

" _ **Then what now? Will you go forth in attempting to activate Sage mode?**_ "

A contemplative look came from the blond. If he couldn't call a Toad, then he had to do the technique with no guidance at all. A great risk came with the attempt of it as Kurama so helpfully reminded him from the start of this endeavor. However, the fact remained that he needed to know the state of his abilities to get an idea of what other he options he had. There was no way around other than to try it out.

Consequences be damned, right?

He sat at the area cleared of snow from the summoning attempt. He stripped off his jacket and shirt for the sake of protecting it from any damage if he ended up failing; he didn't want to waste such gifts by destroying it within days of getting it. Even he could tell designer clothing -one can thank Ino for drilling that concept into him. Stuck in a meditative pose, he initiated the process of taking in nature energy. He took a slow pace with the intent of familiarizing himself to the changes of the energy. The act of siphoning that energy from whatever sapped its potency took strenuous care not to mess up. The essence of life, nature, yadayada flowed into him. However, the fact that it came in a trickle bothered him. Kurama was right in its dissolved potency. The blond dissected the energy, or what little he had invade his body. He could feel the lingering sensation of Dust alongside the natural energy he took.

It honestly felt quite similar to absorbing the crystals. So seeing as he was in familiar territory, he took on a little more to test his limits. The trickle of power became a steady flow as he mixed it with his physical and spiritual energies inside himself. Like some reactor, the reactions taking place inside his Chakra system powered him up. As he kept increasing his intake of natural energy, so did the intake of impurities he initially was careful to leave out.

And that's where it all came crashing down.

The proverbial gates were fully open to allow the flow of natural energy to increase to its maximum. The so-called impurities took its toll on Naruto's body. While parts of himself didn't turn into a toad -an early side effect to those who've yet to master the gathering of nature into his or her body- what replaced the unfortunate transformation was a trickle of the elements flowing through his body as a means to purge the accessory aspects or simply put, the impurities to the energy he absorbed lashed out. At one point, his hair lit aflame; his arms surged lightning; and his back ejected blades of wind like some personification of the elements.

Through his connection to nature, he understood what Dust was. And he wanted to purge the knowledge of it from his mind instantly for how repulsive it was. It wasn't just elementally-attuned natural energy crystallized. No. It was worse that what he thought. Dust was what left of the dead who had Chakra that intermingled with the planet's power -fossilized energy.

The thought of using the dead's power sickened him enough to break him out of concentration and gag. Shivers went down his spine as he shook in fear of what he found. Thankfully for him, he did not take in the amount necessary to go beyond the point of no return; his physical changes reverted to normal soon enough. Though had he lost control of the situation and took in too much of it alongside a lack of balance would have ended his life as a human. Or Faunus -he still needed an idea on how to approach that subject to anyone asking _what_ he is.

But onto more important matters. He wiped any lingering saliva from the time he gagged, and thought of his findings. How internal energies managed to collect itself and compact into crystalline form was confusing in of itself and did little to help him understand this world. For something as important to his home, Chakra didn't seem exclusive now that he learned of this… disgusting revelation.

And it led to more questions than answers. For one… what _is_ the world he was revived in? Is it his own world, but millennia into the future or past with far better technology? Or is it some other world blessed by forbidden fruit of a god tree? Either way… the images of his friends' essences being used in such a way was already imprinted, and left a horrid taste in his mouth.

He hunched over to brace himself from any impending accident his stomach may want to cause. " _I could have lived my entire life in this world without that knowledge in my head_ _…_ " He groaned as his right hand dug into the dry soil that cracked apart like eggshells.

To be fair, the two of them, Naruto and his trusty partner, had their hunches the first time the former touched a Dust crystal. Between the two however, Naruto didn't want to believe it. He thought it was best to fool himself into thinking it was just coincidentally similar. After being surrounded by walls of Dust earlier this day, he needed to lie to himself.

But doing this? Taking in both a mixture of the essence of nature and Chakra of the deceased after fully comprehending its composition was unacceptable. After seeing the dead being played with many times in his own world, he made it a silent goal for himself to not disturb the ones that have passed on. To toy with their essences like so just to fit into this world… It made him feel subhuman -someone on par with certain filth.

People die when they are killed. That's how it should be. The dead stay dead; they should not have a part in the realm of the living. Revival of the dead or even the exploitation of them should never occur out of respect.

He slowly stood up, and dusted off any dirt or snow that stuck to him. " _Can_ _'_ _t say I won_ _'_ _t use Sage mode when I need it. Still_ _…_ " A shiver lingered, and he instantly cupped his mouth to catch anything that may come from his throat.

" _ **You can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t avoid this, Naruto. Dust important here. You will be forced to use them someday, so you might as well change your way of thinking quickly.**_ " Kurama reasoned. " _ **I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t mean to sound mean -it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s just how it will likely end up for you.**_ "

" _I_ _'_ _ll live. I don_ _'_ _t need it. I have my own strength I can rely on._ " Naruto spoke resolutely.

" _ **Sounds to me like you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re selling yourself short.**_ " Kurama said. " _ **As strong as you are now. It would help you out in the long run to show you are just like them. You do wish to be inconspicuous, right?**_ " The blond kept silent. " _ **You may be disturbing the dead**_ _ **'**_ _ **s rest, but at least you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re disturbing them by using them to help the world be a slightly better place. If I guessed correctly, your summoner wants to be a Huntress. A defender of the people.**_ " Kurama reasoned with its partner. " _ **To them it is as important as a Kunai, Shuriken, and consumables. And if you are to be by her side, some usage will be inevitably unavoidable. And to the general populace of this world, it is fuel, a common commodity, and it is integral to their modern society. You**_ _ **'**_ _ **d look like a barbarian.**_ "

" _So what if I am? There are people that go against the norm, and I_ _'_ _m pretty sure I_ _'_ _ve done that all my life._ " Naruto said, adamant about refusing the use of Dust. " _Try to shower me with words that make it look like sunshine and rainbows, but it doesn_ _'_ _t change the fact that I_ _'_ _m no better than those two for using them._ " An image of a wretched snake and a roach entered into the forefront of his mind.

" _ **Then what of the people here? Are they scum now that you know what Dust is? What of your summoner for that matter, who uses Dust frequently? What of us?**_ " Kurama snarled at the blatant disregard for their circumstance. " _ **Both your body and soul have been toyed with too if you forgot. By your logic, Weiss is subhuman for disturbing your end in life just like the people of this world for using Dust on a daily basis.**_ "

Naruto stared at the sky in silence with a cringed expression. He knew the hypocrisy of his words, but could anyone blame him? The most notorious criminal in his home village used that damnable reanimation jutsu to toy with the dead and caused wanton destruction, and the loyal roach that refused to die like his master did the same. He didn't want that comparison to stain his consciousness.

He couldn't fault the people… Their ignorance stemmed from the lack of understanding. All they knew was that it was "nature's wrath in hand," and they weren't wrong with how the elements were tied to the crystals. And as a societal norm that was deeply ingrained in their lifestyle, to reveal a truth so outlandish and horrid would make him sound more like a raving lunatic.

Moving to the point of the Schnee who summoned him… while he couldn't leave her alone, she should have left him undisturbed and found another way to beat that giant. His service to her is important, sure, but it made for more complications for the both of them. He was an anomaly that everyone is equally afraid of or interested in. How did anyone expect him to do his job if everyone treated him like a threat?

Just then, Naruto fell to his knees and gagged. A familiar sensation invaded his body on a mental level. As a holder of Kurama's essence, he had a few gifts. Empathic ability was one alongside a dastardly powerful healing capability. His skin tingled, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Negativity. And it came in like a flood.

" _ **Naruto! End the Sage mode!**_ "

" _W-What?! I_ _…_ _already did!_ " He suppressed a gag. The intensity of the negativity was equal to that of a-

" _ **You ended the intake of natural energy. You didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t end the mode; you already achieved it seconds before you broke concentration! Whatever is doing this is clearly made by nature, and it isn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t happy!**_ " Kurama shouted in his head.

The blond gritted his teeth as he endured the desire to destroy invade his consciousness. Images of razed buildings, death of people, and constant chaos stabbed into his consciousness. It wasn't right, these thoughts. What creature of nature wanted to destroy that much? Unbridled rage was undoubted caused by a beast. But it seemed like a collection of them -some twisted hive mentality that wasn't the quite effective. A common goal really. And their signature… more than anything-

" _ **Dammit, Naruto end the damn thing already!**_ "

Too much to bear the rage of nature, Naruto conceded, and ended his Sage mode. The effect was instantaneous. Like a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders, he could stand up straight again. He panted heavily as he wiped off the saliva around his mouth.

"… _W-Where did that come from?_ "

" _ **Stop. You**_ _ **'**_ _ **re not going to find the thing or things behind that source.**_ " Kurama put its hand/paw down.

Naruto frowned. "… _Aren_ _'_ _t you the least bit curious? The signature it gave off-_ "

" _ **I know exactly what it was, and I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m in no mood of finding out why**_ **that** _ **exists in a foreign world!**_ " The bijū just watched as Naruto put on his shirt and jacket on before the latter walked out of the forest. In the wrong direction. It insisted on halting this stupid notion of sating curiosity. They had enough questions. No need to add another to the pile.

" _But someone is the target of that anger. Shouldn_ _'_ _t we stop it?_ " Naruto asked as he kept walking to the danger.

Kurama snarled. " _ **Damn your hero complex! Think for a moment, you idiot. We risked our location by you choosing to summon a Boss. You risked your humanity by taking on a form of nature that was unfamiliar to you. Now you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re risking yourself for others when it isn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t your fault, and for what?!**_ " Burning red eyes boiled in frustration. The beast wanted its partner to be selfish for once.

Naruto softly smiled. " _Can_ _'_ _t help it. I can do something about, y_ _'_ _know. That, and I gotta see my limits. You know, the kind that got me killed._ " He said cheekily before he sprinted to help out the unfortunate soul or souls under the eye of that destructive being.

" _ **Stupid blondie! Don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t die a second time, you hear?!**_ " It shouted uselessly as the two headed for danger.

* * *

The young maiden of the Schnee family found her dreams invaded by what she could tell were memories of Naruto's childhood. The misadventures he and his team went through were like a young adult cartoon: both lighthearted and heavy at times. The latter pertaining to the darker side of their occupation. Not surprisingly, her summon was an optimist despite what the world threw at him.

She knew how loyal he was to his home. She could feel his drive to protect. Heck, he was quite loyal to a girl -even if the feeling wasn't reciprocated properly. If she were to describe it, his devotion was similar to that of a puppy at that age. Sure it sounded mean, but from an orphan who knew little of love, anything counted as positive interaction.

She would have gone deeper into his memories, but…

Weiss abruptly awoke from her sleep. Pain seared her back; a thousand knives seemed to drive into her spine. A shriek of pain she released from her mouth as it escalated to near unbearable levels. Added to that were emotions that didn't belong to her frolicked in her mind like a plague. Distant screams were muddled under the roars of rage, and they battered against her skull incessantly. They wanted her to burn the world. To kill the worthless.

She refused to give in the the thoughts that weren't her own. And soon enough, the feeling dispersed like a switch was turned off. Gone was that mind-numbing event, but the pain in her back as still there -albeit to a lesser more tolerable degree. On her hands and knees, she panted heavily. Gulps of air were like water to her under that oppressive atmosphere. When she got herself under control, she looked at the sofa she was on in hopes of seeing her summon there.

He wasn't.

In a rush, she stood up only to fail. The lingering oppressive effects in her mind were still there, and interrupted her basic motor functions. Still, with the best she could muster, she looked for him in the poorly illuminated living room.

"W-Where did you go?" She asked in a whisper while she attempted to stand once again. After a few grunts of effort and a mental command to get over what just happened, she succeeded in getting herself up off the floor. She would have gone to look for Naruto, but a few pairs of rushed steps told her to focus on the incoming individual.

It was her sister, Carmine, and Felicia, who rushed in with a panicked and synchronized, "Weiss, are you alright?!" Though the maid ended hers with a tumble, evidently sounding like a wail at the end when she tripped at the steps.

The pain in Weiss' back subsided, but she reach out to it as if latching onto its last sensations. Her other hand nuzzled her forehead. "I-I'm not." She admitted. "My head… feels like it was split open."

Winter lowered the hand that was over her face, and pulled her sister into a hug. A hand caressed the back of the younger's head while the other clung around her back gently. "Does it still hurt?"

Weiss shook her head. "Just stopped." Her elder sister released the embrace, but not without a small head rub to calm her down before that. She looked at the three. "Have you seen Naruto on the way down?" She asked as she looked around her sister. "He wasn't there when I woke up."

Carmine shrugged his shoulders, Felicia was well on her way to search the house, and Winter shook her head. "Not at all. None of the lights in the other rooms were on, and I'm far too preoccupied with finding out what happened to you." She gestured to the couch, and said, "Sit back down. We'll go find him. It shouldn't be too difficult. Meanwhile, you try to understand what happened to you, understand?"

The younger of the two sisters relented to the other's suggestion. Weiss frowned, but she had no choice. Her sister's familiar stern gaze commanded her rather than follow through with the tone delivered by the elder sister's words. Thus, she was left sitting, and staring at a dying fire at the hearth.

She stared at the dwindling fire while her mind processed what she saw. More memories for sure. She wondered if this memory melding experience was through the connection of summoner and summon. With that vision of that older doppelgänger, she had given herself a forgone conclusion that whatever happened was truth to some sense.

She just wished she understood that gibberish. Her hands rested at her forehead, rubbing away the minuscule headache she received from the sudden awakening. She would have tried to decipher more about the latter half of the experience, but her vision altered significantly.

Her eyes strained to see. The field of vision of that dying fire transformed in a flicker, similar to that of some ancient television. However, what she could see was a forest and snowy hills adorned with spires of rock and boulders by the cliffsides being traversed at high speeds as suggested by the blurred trees that passed by. To the right, a clear view of the ocean was accented by light snowfall. Though the more she focused, the clearer the picture. Whomver's perspective she spectated performed a series of consecutive long jumps without fail and loss of momentum like a frog.

Her mind clicked together pieces of information. The view, the speed, and the trajectory of the leaps- they were the same type she saw from her own eyes. Naruto used has this same mobility when he carried her to Winter's suite! If that's the case, then was she watching Naruto's perspective right now? With intense focus, she gleamed more information to increase the clarity of the connection.

It cleared up just in time for her to see something rush to him from the summon's peripheral vision before it ended in a vicious clash.

She found herself being violently shaken by Carmine when she came back to her senses. The young man's worried shouts and incessant jostling of her shoulders caused some disorientation. Thankfully, her sister was able to notice her return to the land of consciousness, and told her friend to stop it.

"What happened?" Carmine asked worriedly. "You looked like a dead fish!"

"We were calling out to you for minutes, miss Weiss." Felicia added.

Her vision corrected, and soon she saw a new addition to the group. Her mother was at her side with a calm hand atop her left. "What did you see, dear?" She heard her mother say softly.

The younger Schnee looked at her mother and asked, "How would you know if I saw anything, mother?"

"With how disconnected you were, you must have seen something else entirely instead of this humble living room." Henrietta replied. Her grasping hand tightened around her daughter's own. "Your sister told me you knew of your summon's life as a child. It can only mean you've seen his memories since he's likely not the type to tell you with all the suspicion surrounding him."

"I did see memories. And just minutes ago, it happened again." Weiss admitted with a cringe. She looked down at her feet. "Though it was interrupted by a flood of negative emotions and unbearable pain that originated from my back. All I can say is that the former wasn't from me, and I certainly don't know why my back ached shortly after."

"And just now? What did you see?" Winter asked this time.

"…I think I saw from his own eyes." The second the final word to her sentence was uttered, she bolted into a panic. "I saw him get ambushed by something!" She turned to her sister, and pleaded for her help in finding him. The youngest Schnee in the room did her best to describe the place she last saw him in, but it really didn't help. A sea of pine trees and snow-coated rocky cliffsides were a dime a dozen in the wilderness of the continent of Solitas. Though it did help that the ocean was easily seen. It could only mean he was at the southwestern cliff wall.

Winter furrowed her eyebrows. "If you have this connection, do you have an idea of the general direction he's heading in? You may have said the area you last saw him at, but you've yet to see his destination." The little sister couldn't tell. The best thing to offer was that Naruto's mental state, or whatever she could gleam from the brief connection was to follow the last know location of a concentration of malice to the South -whatever that meant.

"Miss Winter! Your Scroll acting up." Felicia announced whilst holding onto the electronic device.

"Hm? What does it say?"

"Code Orange. North of Ferro village. Emotional climate rising. Need immediate backup."

The Schnees were accustomed to the code. It was the very same that sent Winter out of the house in the middle of dinners many times before. But to the maid and the young bodyguard, the content was barely understandable. The best they understood was tensions were rising and help needed.

Then it clicked. Emotional climate rising? Negativity. Ferro village? That's hundreds of feet below the rest of the continent. It was a fishing and mining village relatively close to the sea and southwest of the elder Schnee home. And a concentration of negativity was a concentration of Grimm! In other words, malice. Everyone in the living room caught on without fail. But then another thing was realized.

Was Naruto a Bloodhound for Grimm?

That thought aside, there was a need for haste. Winter Schnee needed to mobilize and be "combat ready" as a cheery android she personally knew would say.

* * *

Naruto tore through another Beowulf with but a simple punch. It was a sad sight to see, seeing the vast numbers die off one by one with but a single strike. A single kick was like a hammer. A punch a battering ram. Kurama's claws? He sliced the Grimm like they were paper with them. Heck, they even died to each other when he decided to grab one to smack all the others; it was a short-lived experience since by the end of it, he only held onto the leg he grabbed it by.

So fragile, these tiny monsters.

He was quite disappointed by this turn of events. Half of his mind wanted a challenge in the form of that Elder. At least it took hits like a champ. But the other half told him that was a no-no because that meant he was on every Grimm's shit list. Or did it?

" _ **You know they might have an instinctual fear of me.**_ " Kurama chipped in.

" _Possible. Nothing extra came over the peaks that one time, right?_ " Naruto chatted calmly as he bobbed and weaved under wild strikes from the Grimm surrounding him. " _Still, they aren_ _'_ _t afraid right now, and I_ _'_ _m using your Chakra. So if anything, they found my rage before ugly enough to stay away?_ "He wasn't really sure.

" _ **Could be. You were pretty pissed off that -watch up above.**_ "

Naruto blocked the aerial strike, and promptly countered it into oblivion. Still he made theories with his bijū partner amidst the battle taking place. At one point, he stuck to the side of the tree and beat them to the ground while he was oriented sideways. They got smarter at least when they chose to topple his tree instead of clawing at him. Though he didn't make it easy for them to catch him.

No, that would be foolish. In fact, it would have been downright crazy to stick in one place for the whole duration of this ambush. No normal person would subject themselves to one spot in a one versus many type of battle. It didn't work a majority of the time, and it led to death for that majority.

But Naruto wasn't normal. So he stood in that very spot so he could get caught surrounded from all sides. As he stood perfectly balanced on the toppled tree, he defended his spot. Well-placed and well-timed strikes obliterated his enemies. Wave after wave of Grimm lunged again ceaselessly with no plan in mind. He almost felt like he was on the receiving end of a Tajuu Kage Bunshin from the sheer numbers. Destroy one, disintegrate another, smash one into another. Like a cycle, it refused to end until their numbers dwindled to nine. One of the few remaining aimed for his feet, to which he responded by coating a concentrated patch of Chakra around his knee. He leaped up at the Grimm, smashing his kneecap at it with a blade-like tip formed out of Chakra.

Needless to say that poor creature died on impact. When he landed, he ran southbound with the remaining Grimm in tow. Try as they might, they wouldn't be able to catch his swift advance to his objective. His destination was the black smoke that was outlined by moonlight's glow and raging flames orange hue below.

The distance of his leaps grew, and it ended up leaving his pursuers in the dust. Soon, he ended up at a clearing that showed the earth miles below him. It felt like he was on top of a wall, watching over the rest of the landmass that he stood on. Still, from his vantage point, he could see he was still quite a distance away. That forest fire was surely too close to that village.

" _And would ya look at that. Giant birdies._ " He said halfheartedly. " _These monsters have an extreme variety to them, yeah?_ "

" _ **Quite a variety, but**_ _ **…**_ "

Naruto sensed the unease of his bijū partner, and decided to reassure it. " _Bah, forget about it, Kurama. I have all the time in the world to figure those things out. You just sit back and relax until your time is up. Now let_ _'_ _s beat up some Grimm!_ " He leapt off the cliff like a rocket to clear distances stunt vehicles would wish for in a leap at top speed.

He became an orange shooting star streaked across the sky at speeds an airship would be hard pressed to achieve. And his destination? The back of a circling Nevermore. With deadly precision equal to that of a lance and power rivaling that of a meteor his foot pierced through the thick plumage of the blackened avian creature for a moment before obliterating its form cleanly. Its demise alerted the others, and thus forced an altered flight path.

That didn't matter at all.

A golden arm stretched for a mile, and caught his target by the neck. Naruto reeled himself into effective range. Upon entering said range, he smashed his right fist into its head with a thunderous impact. Without fail, the Nevermore plummeted to the ground and dissolved in the air as it went down.

The final one's screech alerted the Naruto of its approach. He turned around to see its hungry mouth wide open to snatch him up from its hasty, yet graceful dive. Calling forth the wind, he maneuvered himself out of the way just a tad. As the Grimm made its way past him, his left clutched the inside of the upper beak. Surprised by the maneuver, the Nevermore thrashed wildly. Meanwhile, he took to standing atop its back, not bothered at all by the beast's violent flailing. His other hand took the other side -effectively making reigns from his Aura arms. A twist to the left, the Nevermore couldn't help but follow his command. A tug to the right caused the Grimm to veer to the affected side.

Satisfied by the results, he decided to end its brief humiliation by yanking both his arms back. With himself anchored securely, Naruto bent the beast's spine unnaturally to the point its snapped. Naruto promptly jumped soon after killing the monster just to head into the conflagration in the forest.

* * *

"The Nevermores have been slain!" Announced a soldier that observed the night sky as he reloaded his gun.

"By what?!" Cried out another who was in the middle of firing his weapon against the creatures of Grimm.

"I don't know! Something bright and tiny and packed a lot of power." Said the first soldier.

"By the gods, what's wrong with the past couple of days?! An Elder the day before, and an Apex Grimm now?!" Cried out one of the soldiers from a different in frustration. She overheard the conversation, and while she was happy for support, the ridiculousness of the situation earned her ire. The fire in sufficiently lit the battlefield behind her and her Unit, and with it, the black bodies in front of her were highlighted easily. She and the rest of her unit provided suppression fire at the small fry that attempted to aid the massive lupine beast causing mayhem in that inferno. Several magazines were wasted as countless bolts of of lightning infused bullets pierced through the black bodies of the numerous Beowolves charging at any target within their sights.

"Ease up on the whining, Marina!" Yelled another soldier. "Unit Seven, maintain suppressive fire! Keep the little ones off of the Huntsmen and Huntresses and Unit Three!"

"Yes, Captain!"

Behind them, the chaos ensued as two Huntsmen teams and one military unit held an Apex Grimm at bay. Said unit did their best to distract the beast by annoying it with bullets that seemed just as effective as a peashooter. Still, their efforts weren't wasted as at times, the giant wolf changed direction to chomp on the nearest soldier that annoyed it enough.

Just this time, it was much too close. Gris, the first one who found the Grimm that killed Unit Six as whole, ducked under the bite, and lunged forward as his best means of escape. But there was one problem with the approach. He stared at the abyss that was the lupine form's chest glow a melting orange. Heat surrounded him, but it sure didn't come from the beast's chest. No, the heat came from its front legs.

The forelegs of the Grimm were covered in bony plates that mimicked rock in how rough the shape of the pair were. And in a way, they also emulated gauntlets. Said pieces of armor opened up like doors to reveal the furnaces hidden within each. Like an unstable reaction, the flames hissed against the cold air, instantly making steam to cover the immediate area.

The soldier quickly retreated before he even saw the glowing sections of the Grimm grew hotter and brighter. Within seconds, the legs of the Grimm exploded. Snow blew away due to the shockwave. Flames dispersed, instantly scorching the grass underneath. The Grimm's left paw kept on solid ground while the other was off to the side. The other paw graved the snow and soil, and clawed the dirt it managed to scoop up as it made its way to the retreating soldier. Unfortunately, even if he was conditioned to run with all his equipment, Gris wasn't fast enough to get away from the swipe. Like a truck, the paw smashed against his right side, and tossed him over his comrades and into a tree.

The other soldiers in the unit saw this. Frenzied into a vengeful retaliation, few threw away the plan, and focused fire. The ones with the heavy munitions were given time to unload their explosives as the angered few took the Grimm's attention away. But the massive explosions that took a direct hit didn't bother the Apex Grimm. It plowed on through, and trampled over the soldiers with its explosive legs tossing them into the air both literally and figuratively.

The Huntsmen team wasn't better off either. The L and B of Team ALBR were out of commission. The former being knocked out of the air by Nevermores while the latter was slammed into the ground by the target after realizing her Burn Dust themed equipment had little effect on the Grimm. A and R in particular were taking their time figuring out weaknesses as they tried catching their second wind.

"Damn that thing!" Groaned out the R of team ALBR. "That hide is too thick. I'd seriously want a Deathstalker any day over this bastard! At least their armor is reasonable." She watched the armored wolf's forelegs, wishing that those damnable things were gone. At least the armor on the thighs of the hind legs were something not so outrageous as the front. The thing had shoulder guards for crying out loud!

"River, you know we can't choose what to kill during our deployment." The leader of the team said. He hissed in pain as he reached for his left shoulder. "But I will admit it's a pain to deal with. Our teammates are down, and they're the ones that usually deal the most damage. And now the burden is dumped on us to kill that thing before we lose any of our people to it." He stood up, ignoring the pain like a fighter should to move forward and defeat the enemy.

River likewise did the same, brandishing her "weapon" over her shoulder. "I don't see how much help I can be if my Freeze Dust does nothing to it, Al."

"You give me openings with it." The leader replied. "It doesn't completely render itself useless." Al cocked his pilebunkers into firing position in the vambraces of his gauntlets. The highly mechanized pneumatic system whirred to life once more eager to show off its power. A small smile came to his face. "Seeing how tough it is, I think it's safe to say using the maximum output is within reason now." He tapped on his earpiece. "Private Micah, have a soldier prep the Lancer, my teammate and I have a plan to immobilize it."

" _Understood, Lieutenant Tinsoldat!_ "

"We've wasted too much time catching our breath." River said, now hopped aboard her levitating surfboard. "I'll start. You catch up." With a press of her right leg behind her, wind disrupted the snow, bending it, compressing it, reforming it into what could be counted as a wave made of snow. With subtle positioning, the snow ebbed to and fro to steer her whichever way as she approached the hulking Grimm.

With a change of positioning on her board, she launched herself up over the thirty-foot lupine Grimm. Her wave of snow crested like a movie interpretation of a tsunami. The wall of white came closer and closer with the intent of overwhelming the beast. And she thought it would work too with how much of the Dust was used up for this one maneuver. It had to work.

But the Apex Grimm knew better than to ignore its main prey. It turned around, facing the wall of snow. Its massive black body shone silver from the light that bounced off the snow and moon. Not a second later, that color was replaced by oranges and reds. The stony bone plates opened up once more, and released the stored energy into spheres of flame that acted more like a bomb than it was meant to be a flame attack.

Said attack rippled the wave of snow down at the foundations below River. The Huntress astride her weapon shook as she tried to maintain her stability on the thing whilst her snow wave crumbled from the explosive force ejected. Her mind dredged up her next best option while she still had some semblance of control over her position. Her right foot rotated to the right, switching the Dust option to Freeze. Instantly, the snow underneath compacted together to form a wall of ice. With the foundation destabilized underneath, the weight of everything else above it would no doubt topple it towards the Grimm.

She pushed off of her perch. "Your turn, Al!" She shouted, and she circled around the enemy with her levitating surfboard. She stomped her left foot, and out came a pair of hand cannons. just off to the sides of her planted left foot. She caught it, and proceeded to fire every last piece of energy her Dust cartridges could muster into the Grimm's back. She had to catch its attention lest her effort to make that wall of ice to trap it become a useless decoration. With sufficient skills, she swerved around the Grimm to keep it confused and in place.

" _Keep it occupied!_ " The leader responded as he sprinted towards the ice construct with right arm cocked and weapon ready to release. He slammed his fist and nail into the ice. A massive burst of air caused the surrounding flames to blow away for a moment as the nail drove into the structure at maximum velocity. Jagged cracks formed from the point of impact, and steadily wrapped over to the other side as he pulled his glorified jackhammer out from it. He jumped onto the sloped base of the wall of ice to ascend higher and higher until he reached the structurally weak section. With each heavy step he could muster, he tried to hear for cracks as he neared the weak point. Unfortunately, the roars of the angered beast hindered any audio aid. That didn't stop the Hunstman in any way.

He skidded to a halt, and cocked his other arm with its nail pulled back as well. Certain that he had the structural weak point in front of him, he drove his fist down with all of his might and then some. His fist crashed the surface enough, but the nail broke its innards properly. A web of cracks emerged in the blink of an eye. Chunks of ice slid off on his side, but the rest crumbled the way he wanted. He pulled out his left fist, and ran up the slope with some difficulty until the whole thing toppled from the damage he caused.

He leaped off to the side, and reached the ground. He eyed the black beast cautiously as it chased after River's annoying pokes with her sidearms. Off to the side, the soldiers rallied, and got their act together. The unit spread out, and dumped their ammunition on the durable Grimm to drown out the noise of the falling wall.

"Get out of there River!" Al said with urgency through his communication piece.

" _On it!_ " She said while he watched her weave in between its legs just to escape. And as she got out, the wall came crashing down on the beast. The makeshift dome of ice dumped all its weight on the hellish creature's back. She stopped by her teammate's side. "That should be enough, right?"

"Is the Lancer ready?" Al asked in Unit Three's communications channel.

" _Locked and loaded!_ " A deep voice answered.

"Fire!" The leader of Team ALBR shouted.

Without warning something pierced the dome of ice before outright obliterating it into pieces. A sonic boom immediately followed, destroying any semblance of sound for that moment as everything showed displacement from the blast. Nearby trees were uprooted slightly. Snow was gone from the point of impact and thirty feet around it. Lingering streaks of lighting, light, and a deep trench was left behind, pointing the source of the powerful strike.

A one-use railgun.

Everyone in the immediate area fixed their bearings. When they did, they took to cautiously watching the unyielding Grimm. In the background gunfire ceased to stop. The other units were doing their best to hinder any support from coming. Glad that once aspect of the plan remained intact, Al and everyone else's tired eyes stared intently at the melted orange spots that once was the bony plate of its right foreleg and the right side of its face.

"Did we do it?" River asked her teammate in a hushed whisper.

Al took a step forward. "It's not disappearing yet." He said. "Safe to assume it's not dead." He readied his pilebunkers again. He looked at the others; they were ready to kill it again. If their brandished firearms weren't enough of a suggestion, their angered faces told their desires. He couldn't help but mirror their feelings. Two of his team were unconscious because of this thing's presence. He needed to end it for their sakes.

Without announcing his intent, the leader of the Huntsman team charged as he ignored worried cries to stop. He leaped into the air as he brought his hammering fist to the lifeless Grimm's head. He thought his aim would stay true when his fist neared his intended target. Glee was on his face at the fact that this troublesome enemy would finally die.

Then his fist and nail met something that gave off a metallic sound. Only then did he realize his folly. A lone red eye stared him down just above the strikingly white bony plates. His relief turned to fear in an instant; the thing had enough cognitive ability to block in such a disadvantageous position. ' _Bad idea._ ' He thought.

Bad enough his nail was _stuck_ inside the bony plate _._ He tried prying himself off, but he couldn't. He repeated the action again with double, triple, quadruple the effort. He didn't budge. Even worse, said plates, _opened up_. He closed his eyes, ready for the consequences because of his lapse of judgement.

He felt a hand on his breastplate. Instantly, he opened his eyes to see the idiot in front of him.

"Y-You!" He started to say, but could not finish out of shock. He recognized the blond spiky hair, the whisker marks on his helper's face, and the glowing arms made of Aura. Without a doubt, he was staring at the summon of Weiss Schnee.

The very same summon the General had ordered to keep a lookout for during their deployment to Ferro village.

The blond looked back at him, and gave a quick grin. Al didn't expect such an expression on the arrival's face. He, more than anything, wanted to tell the blond to stay out of this. It was his and his allies' fight. Before he could get a word in, he was pushed away with the force of a rocket. The effort exerted there was enough to pry him off his precarious position, but his butt dragged across the dry forest floor all the way to his teammate's side. With haste, he got his bearings together to watch the newcomer. He held his breath upon seeing the new arrival merely stare down the Grimm. That unwavering confidence and fearlessness was astounding to see.

The blond stepped back, inspecting the Grimm's entirety. Slow, cautious steps were performed as the blond examined the Grimm's exploitable weak points. At least that's what Al hypothesized as the best logical reason behind the amputee's actions. There was no way the individual his General ordered to take caution approaching _didn_ _'_ _t_ know what to do in this situation. The blond's pace slowed. The Grimm's posture became proper for a pounce. The two beasts in front of the spectators sized the other up with the former spew flames and scarring heat and the latter kept his Aura arms by his sides.

The Grimm growled at the defiance the blond displayed. The blond just scoffed at it. To further accentuate this, he twirled his right arm in a circle as if to get rid of any kinks in his nonexistent shoulder. A cocky display no doubt.

"Should we help, Al?" River asked in a hushed whisper.

He shook his head. "This guy killed an Elder on his lonesome. I want to see with my own eyes what he's capable of, and why the General is so fearful of a Schnee's summon." He stood up, and prepped his weapons. "If anything, we'll be here to help get him out of a bad spot —however unlikely that may be."

River found no need to argue over that logic, and decided to relay that reason to the Unit Three soldiers. "Unit Three on standby. Let the new guy handle this."

" _You serious? All alone? What makes this guy so special, huh?_ " Demanded a soldier; his pride clearly hurt.

Al chimed in. "That guy is the one the General is so afraid of."

No responses came after that was revealed. A small smile crept up his face at the idea of the rowdy unit being silenced by an individual's ability to instill fear into their stalwart and headstrong military leader.

His thoughts were broken when a deafening explosion rang out amongst the rain of gunfire in the background. Soil, smoke, and embers covered the area the blond once stood. The Grimm sounded happy squashing the daring blond. But Al picked up a growl coming from the giant creature.

From the cover of debris and smoke, something glowed brightly.

* * *

" _So, Kurama? What_ _'_ _s enough for this one?_ "

" _ **Nothing extra. Just fight it as you are now. Threatening it may look to the normal people here, compared to us bij**_ _ **ū…**_ "

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. " _That_ _'_ _s right. This puppy is_ nothing!" He pulled back his glowing right arm, and smashed it against the paw that tried to crush him. The offending limb fell away from him, and displaced the beast that owned it.

" _ **Ready for the slaughter?**_ "

Naruto's sky blue eyes bled red. " _You betcha!_ "

* * *

 _ **And done! How was this one. Sorry for the wait. College grades are more important than this. But yeah, what been shown here is it. Pardon any inconsistency with Sage mode. I went back and forth with the concept of its consequences of failing to take in natural energy appropriately, and yeah this is the best I've come up with. Other than that, everything else is as intended.  
**_

 _ **For the monster of the chapter, I took the design of the Garm from God Eater 2/Rage Burst.**_

 _ **So review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


	13. Friend or Foe

_**Merry Christmas or happy holidays!**_

Disclaimer: first chapter

Chapter 12: Friend or Foe

The beast roared indignantly at him with its ignited legs on display. Naruto grinned. " _Hoh? You think a few sparkles will be enough to impress me?_ " He returned the challenge with his ready stance. " _Bring it, mutt!_ " Somehow, the beast seemed to understand the jab by tone, and roared once again. Naruto let it come to him with jaws ready to tear him apart. He jumped back a few feet. Confidence exuded from him as he dodged the mouth inches from it. He would have had a hard time getting out from a bite that was as secure as a vault door.

The Grimm rose from its low profile pose, and followed up with a pair of explosions from its feet. The two limbs rocketed off the ground. Naruto carefully watched for its next move, but was pleasantly surprised when it let off another explosion. He didn't think it would waste an explosion that he wasn't in range for -seeing as it was an attacker, not a trickster. The pair of paws fell quicker than before. He was forced to step back when he noticed it planned to explode again.

With distance given, he watched the creature create a flaming crater where he once stood. " _Coming with the intent to kill? Perfect!_ " He grinned from ear to ear. He leaped over to its side, and pummeled it into the ground. The force behind the initial punch bounced it off the ground. He would have followed up, but the beast interrupted him by exploding and forcing the blond on the defensive. He smirked; it learned from the first blow to not let that happen again. His punches were a force to reckoned with after all.

" _ **That**_ _ **'**_ _ **s annoying to deal with. Any ideas to try and stop those explosions?**_ "

" _If you mean anything else but brute force, n_ _ot really no. But I can say that I_ _'_ _ll do my best to silence this thing._ " Naruto said.

" _ **Do your best? Please, I doubt you even need your best to kill this simpleton of a monster.**_ "

" _Now, now. Is that any way to insult a fellow monster?_ " Naruto happily questioned his partner's wording.

" _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **d appreciate it if you focused on the fight!**_ "

Naruto ducked under a swipe. It was surprisingly quick for something of its size. The breeze that came from the evaded attack was a refreshing one inside this oven of a battlefield. However, he had to get his mind back into the fight. As a counter, he rose to have his knee meet his enemy's chin. The beast ducked instantly, which made him soar just above its form. He grinned at the beast's grinding gears. It was perfectly calculated, that dodge. Still…

" _Who the hell do you think you_ _'_ _re dealing with?!_ " He shouted cockily. His left arm shot out and expanded to a size that could grab the Grimm up as if it were a toy. Kurama's orange Chakra worked well with his intentions and continued to follow it. He willed the arm to throw the Grimm like a ball. Except instead of throwing it away, he threw it into the ground.

He threw the thing hard enough that it failed to move out of the followup axe kick that came from a brightly glowing foot. Like a meteor, the heel of his foot made contact with the Grimm explosively. " _Heaven Kick of Pain!_ Snow erupted like a white pillar. The ground underneath deformed into a perfectly clean bowl-shaped crater. He kept his foot there for a moment to keep the pressure, but he soon leaped away when he saw it regained enough cognition to push him away via another wall of explosions.

" _ **You know, I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m surprised that you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re not all that bothered by the fact that this thing is interrupting your momentum.**_ "

Instead of answering his partner, Naruto showed his response. If fighting it head on was an annoyance (quite minor to be honest), then blitzing the sides was an option. He blurred out of existence only to reappear at the Grimm's right side with a punch in tow. A heavy impact shook the forest as the monster did its best not to topple over from the attack that pummeled its ribs. Somehow it managed to stay upright, though not for very long. He ran underneath the Grimm to reach around the other side. With the same power packed into his fist, he struck again. Destabilized and unable to brace for impact, the Grimm rolled over several times. Each time it made contact with the earth, a small tremor shook the battlefield. Dirt, snow, and embers kicked up into the air as it recovered from Naruto's blitz.

Naruto dashed at the Grimm, and jumped to dropkick it in the face. It blocked with its left foreleg. The beast did not buckle. It did not stagger. Unmoving, the Grimm immediately understood that there was a lack of power behind the attack. Naruto saw it stare at him curiously, and in response, he grinned at it. Tree bark crackled and snapped. Hidden behind his form, a tree emerged above his head before he hammered the uprooted tree at the Grimm's head with enough force to shatter it on impact. The Grimm recoiled from the blow, and Naruto took the chance to press the advantage he obtained. A barrage of bone-crushing blows forced the Grimm to kneel and the earth to falter with each strike.

" _It_ _'_ _s a shame to just beat it down, dontcha think, Kurama?_ " Asked Naruto as he pummeled the beast into the ground before he jumped away from a wall of explosions.

" _ **What do you suggest?**_ "

* * *

From the outside perspectives, every spectator watched with shock and awe that a young Faunus, barely passable as a freshman Huntsman-in-training, proceeded to beat the monster with raw power. His control of said power was just as dangerous alongside his exceptionally cunning mind to dominate this fight. His movements were just as equally awe-inspiring as he weaved himself around the beast, and struck true each time. If they were impressionable children, likely they'd see the blond as a superhero. But they weren't, and the few spectators in the crowd understood the General's fear.

The feints he deployed; the fact his situational awareness was so keen; the force of his hits were so far beyond the norm; the idea that his Aura could be manipulated so easily… These things did not make sense. Rather, simply put, this amount of experience did not make sense at all. Team ALBR was a newly graduated team -four years older than the blond, and likely had more missions that dealt in life or death situations. Yet the Aura master grinned madly at the monster many would run from.

A few of them asked themselves, ' _What hell did he come from?_ '

An Apex is categorized as such because its lived long enough to be a constant threat and because it was an aggressive sub-class to the many 'species' out there. It is a veteran beast capable of handling company after company of soldiers or squads of Hunters. While it sounds similar to an Elder, the disparity lies in the fact that an Elder has self-preservation instincts that most classes of Grimm don't have. It is that and its ability to lead a horde of similar 'species' that cements its threat. The Apex maximizes death and destruction exponentially because it takes a Grimm's basic function and drive to destroy all mankind, faunuskind, and all they make, and take it up to eleven.

To fight an Apex is to expect the end of your days. By itself, one would be hard pressed to slay it. But alongside its horde, the poor soul(s) were doomed from the start.

The squadrons deployed here were trained in handling Apexes and their entourage. The isolate and eliminate tactic in current use held strong; however, the lack of a full team of Hunters led to their current predicament. Without the unconscious Hunters to aid in the destruction of the Apex, the battle turned into one of attrition. It is a testament to their skill that they've entered into their second hour with minor injuries -not fatalities. While the same cannot be said for the devoured squad, the ones holding the perimeter around the Garm slew all and any that attempted to breach and assist the Apex.

With this spectacle of one young adult _toying_ a fearsome predator, all that's been said has been tossed out the proverbial window!

Al and River carefully watched the blond tiptoed around the Grimm's attacks as if this was second nature to him. He knew exactly when to jump away to avoid the explosions, and when he could stay in place to continue his staggering assault. His movements, while acrobatic and swift, had a pattern. It always ended in either dodging left or right. No matter what attack happened, it unfailingly resolved in committing to either of these two directions. And when he initiated, he ducked under, or charged just fast enough to be missed entirely. After a quick combo, he pushed himself off so as to not get caught in the explosive defense the Grimm deployed. If he did managed to get caught by an attack, he blocked the entirety of it through extensive use of his inexhaustible amounts of Aura. Afterwards, he'd make a quick riposte by an extension of his Aura arm.

And all throughout this one-sided battle, there was a small part of themselves that questioned if the predictability they saw was true.

"He looks out of it, Al." River muttered. "His eyes, they're not focused on the Garm."

"Only at times." Al replied. Analytically, the Huntsman gleamed further into the blond's battle expression, locked at a steady stern stare at the Grimm. Yet even from here, his trained eyes could see the gleam in the blond's blue orbs emerge for a fraction of a second. "Part of his mind wants him to go through the motions; we can see that from his consistent movements."

"And yet he has enough cognitive thought to fool a Grimm like that into a feint several times." River noted. She shook her head as she restocked her weapon with the Dust she needed if the fight came to them. "I don't know what's going on through that blondie's head, but he sure is making a spectacle of his fight."

Al inspected the fight further. This time, instead of analytically focusing on the blond, he turned his attention on the Garm. Its furious stomps and insistent use of explosive were lacking. Its flames seemed to flicker out like a dying candle. Before, it took any chance to obliterate the immediate vicinity in fire and brimstone. What had been forceful and broad strikes had become weak, specific, and hesitant. Thus, the Huntsman could only see that the lupine Grimm exhibited a new tactic unheard of in an Apex.

Caution.

An Elder made use of caution for it knew death was possible. An Apex did not; the latter would rather overpower than perform mental gymnastics. They favored that its prey died in glorious combat. Whereas an Elder was tactical, if not smarter in how it handles its upcoming fights. Clearly, the Grimm realized the pattern used (it's hard not to notice when one stares at that motion for the nth time) and acted accordingly. Though its efforts were in vain with each unsuccessful retaliation. It devolved into an unending cycle that lacked any retaliation from the Faunus, and even then the Grimm failed to strike true. Regardless of how many times an attack came that could disrupt the blond's pattern, it had no effect. Its aggressive fervor sank in favor of conserving and calculating as seen through the calming stare that locked onto the blond blur.

"Conditioning." He said, finally realizing what they were seeing. "Call me crazy, but I think he's conditioning the Grimm on a pattern."

River looked at him like he had grown two heads. "This is an Apex Grimm we're talking about. It may not be on an Elder's level, but it has enough experience to circumvent patterns by liberal use of brute force." Al nodded because it was true. Whatever weak point a normal Garm would have was protected from the start. His team capitalized on those vulnerabilities, but and even then they had failed to reach to pierce through its defenses. Furthermore, it's offensive capabilities were evident in the hellish landscape around them.

"Where's that brute force, River? All I see is a monster that can't swat a very annoying fly with a nasty bite." Al snickered at their expressions when they finally saw what he did. The thought would normally be most unbelievable, "By making it _think_ , he's making it _hesitate_ and _plan_. Normally an unbelievable idea…yes-"

"-He has that much of an effect on the Grimm?" River asked disbelievingly.

"I don't think it's specifically him. Well, not an effect like you said." Al proceeded to correct, "Normally, only a fool would maintain the same battle pattern. For any fight, patterns lead to death. But the blond is just so much faster and stronger; he's making the Grimm into an even bigger fool by just moving around in that suicidal pattern that he can easily modify to evade any attack. The validity of any action the Garm could take is pretty much nil until it figures out a way to catch him off guard." As Al continued his inspection, the newfound information gathered lent considerable support to the General's paranoia.

River smirked as she understood. The blond was a force that it hadn't anticipated in fighting. "I like him." She said. "Too bad that guy is our objective..."

"He has to face the music, River." Al reminded somberly. "As much as I am grateful for his help..."

"By General's orders, he has to be taken in." River supplied the reasoning in a mutter.

* * *

Naruto was content in delivering the pattern. He didn't think it was a mindless beast. After all, it did manage to defend itself against a heavily armed group without much punishment before it got caught in a trap. Which pointed to his belief that it was merely slow on the uptake at times. Not even two minutes into toying with the Grimm, it caught on, and tried to punish his telegraphed moves. Thankfully for him, he knew how to get around the broad attacks quickly. He had the experience to handle such attacks.

" _ **You**_ _ **'**_ _ **re welcome, partner.**_ " Kurama replied lowly. To this day, it was still bitter about the loss.

" _Hey, compared to you, this thing_ _'_ _s a turtle in both size and speed. It_ _'_ _s one heck of a downgrade._ " Naruto replied with mirth in his voice.

" _ **Yet you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re having fun.**_ " Kurama noted.

" _What else am I supposed to do about the situation?_ " Naruto fired back with a feigned pout on his face. " _Can't exactly go all out now could I?_ "

" _ **End it sometime soon?**_ "

Naruto blocked a paw without moving an inch out of place. The attacking limb exploded in his face, but he was prepared for it. Protected by Kurama's Chakra, he appeared unfazed by the point blank explosion. He threw the paw away from him, revealing his Chakra mode for that single moment before it receded, leaving the Chakra arms alone.

" _You want me to end it? Fine. Consider that wish granted, partner._ " He leaped towards the Garm in a telegraphed arc. His right fist glowed blindingly white, obscuring the opening act to his offensive from the spectators, who dared not to interfere, and the Grimm in front of him. Thus, the giant creature failed to react in any sort as he slammed his fist onto its skull with the force of a rocket-powered battering ram. The resulting punch drove the creature headfirst into the ground, caving in and conforming to the shape of the blond's fist like a crater far larger than the one formed by his kick. But moments before, just at the point of impact, everyone experienced a punch that stimulated the majority of the senses.

The explosive sound alone indicated just how violent the first strike of the blond's counterattack was. If eardrums could be blasted out like bottle caps, they should have at the concussive wave made upon impact. However, the bright burning orange blight that was his arm drove into the Grimm's head was just as unbearable to witness due to the intensity of the light that managed to seep through their eyelids. As and added bonus, like a hammered nail, the Chakra arm shot out from his torso, and dissolved into thin air from the impact. He drove the momentum and weight into the already bone-obliterating blow, and caused the very air to break apart at the singularity. A visible wall of air struck the spectators full force as if it were a solid object. And for the unfortunate few who had their mouths agape, they had the unfortunate experience of tasting the clumps and particles of dirt that flew away due to the forceful impact.

The blond stood in a crater wider and deeper than the one made by his kick. It was smoothed out; naught a single imperfection marred the surface of ground zero. Aside from him and the partially buried Grimm inches away from his feet. Satisfied by this result, he took advantage of his brief reprieve to scout his surroundings. All the snow was blown away, leaving behind muddy ground. Off in the distance, uprooted trees toppled over one another, which formed a crude fence-like perimeter. The barrier of flames were mere patches obscured by particulates of snow, dirt, and moist debris. He looked for his spectators as well, but found none. If the trees were an indication, then they must have been blown back too. He looked down, and waited for a reaction from the beast to see if he needed to continue his assault.

Naruto felt the ground tremble. A twitch of frustration showed in his left eye. He should have figured it wasn't dead because it failed to dematerialize, but... ' _That should have been more than enough_ _… Granny would have been proud of that punch! That_ _would have obliterated a mountain peak and transform it into something similar to a plateau…_ ' He thought vexedly. Nonetheless, he quickly dug a hand into the ground, and reached for the Grimm's head. As if pulling out a weed, he yanked it up to expose its underbelly. He threw his weight into the punch, and struck true. While not as devastating as the previous punch, the kick it had was more than enough to send the beast tumbling outside the revised boundary of trees that marked the area as its battlefield. From his back pouch, he pulled out a pair of kunai. He channeled wind all around the blades; however, his was more inconspicuously performed compared to the norm.

That, and he concentrated far too much on its manipulation. Instead of Chakra making both frame and base of the blade, he called upon the wind to be used as both with his Chakra to guide into the formation of blades. In doing so, he reminded himself of the chainsmoker jounin's teaching in the art of shaping the wind. When done with the recollecting, he held one of the shinobi tools in a reverse grip. The invisible blade of wind of that particular tool followed the direction the true steel pointed to. It dug deep into the depressed soil, and sliced a line that reached as far back as ten feet. The other spun by the handle in a loose grip as he refitted the wrapping around it. When done with the trivial details, he took a step, raised his right arm over his head, and threw the shinobi tool like a javelin.

It soared through the air without any resistance. The trees in its way were paper sheets. Gravity had yet to pull it to the ground. Moreover, the very air itself was pierced through to achieve maximum speed with minimum drag. The lance of wind and steel flew like an arrow as it neared the target.

* * *

The Grimm recovered from its series of tumbles. Its claws dug into the snow and soil to reduce its speed. Reeling in pain, the Garm shook its head to rid itself of the double vision it obtained from that punch. It thanked the Mother for her blessing upon it. Had it not obtained the protection that allowed it to endure fatal blows, that strike alone would have ended a century-long life. Sad to say that blessing had reached its limit, and it was left to fend for itself. Wrested from its thoughts, the Garm recovered from the flawed vision it had seconds ago just in time to see the tiny projectile headed for itself. Tiny the weapon may be, the Grimm chose to block it out of consideration that the one who threw it likely was the blond that harmed it to this point. With its left guard the only thing left standing for armor, it braced itself behind it. Surely, this was enough to stop it.

The sound of torn flesh begged to differ. Seconds later, the sense of ungodly pain registered in its head. Something stabbed into its leg -tore into its thick and well protected limb. Pierced it even! The idea that something that small could penetrate its armor was inconceivable. It took the might of supercharged lightning just to disintegrate a chunk of the armor on its right foreleg. But this? A measly knife was all it took to get through its defenses?

" _Oi. Get your head in the fight._ " It heard someone say. Quickly it looked down to see the blond at its left leg. Anger peaked at the sight of that insufferable being. But before it could move to attack at the one that harmed it, pain returned to chain it down.

* * *

Naruto never took its eyes off of the Grimm's face as he sliced the kunai out of its legs. To see it cringing in pain was a pleasant sight to see after it got up after a punch that should have _obliterated_ its head. As happy as he was to see such a resilient enemy, it was frustrating as well to have it shrug off that many head-on attacks. Ah, but he was thinking too much -wasting time. He took a step forward.

The Grimm's left leg exploded, and knocked the blond onto his side.

" _You can still use that?!_ " Naruto asked the monster uselessly after he jumped back in time to dodge a follow-up attack. The beast roared back, answering him with fury, flames. Despite the defiant roar, the Grimm was not unharmed by its retaliatory action. It shifted its weight to the right when it realized it took effort to maintain balance with the injured leg. Minute and staggered repositioning allowed the beast to stand on all fours. Upon closer inspection, the wound placed upon it bled a river of flames that leaked without end. Naruto smiled at the effect of the jutsu whereas his opponent snarled and endured the pain. Not before long, it lunged into the air to pounce on him. He shook his head. " _Eh_ _…_ _Doesn_ _'_ _t matter. At least it_ _'_ _s a good time to try out a new jutsu!_ " He smirked as he looked at his kunai. He pointed the pair of blades away from him, and altered his control of the wind around it. This time, Chakra took root alongside the natural wind, becoming turbulent yet restrained. With a little more focus, the winds took the shape of lances. However, their power was behind the rotations and rotations of wind, morphing the weaponized element into screeching drills.

His hair flung about. The two violent sources of wind scattered a paraphernalia of debris. Embers, insignificant as they were, flew for a short time before they were extinguished. Loose soil was shaven off. Snow flew up towards the pair of vortexes. Tree branches, encumbered by the weight of snow, snapped by the forceful tug of the winds, and the nearest trees were on the verge of being uprooted and fall victim to the gales. Naruto may not have known, but the speeds he used to make his technique were comparable to that of a category two tornado.

And without knowing this, he charged into the air with his bestial enemy prepared to meet him halfway. The vortexes disturbed the surrounding drastically as they moved. Uprooted trees toppled over. Visibility declined as his pair of storms roused the already airborne snow into a frenzy. Despite it all, he thrust the lances of spiraling wind at the Grimm's forelegs with the intent on obliterating the potentially explosive pair of extremities. But his expectations in a head-on clash was cast aside when the beast weaved around his lunge. It swerved to the right, performing multiple rotations through its use of its forelegs. The beast landed perfectly whilst it skidded across the battle torn ground. Naruto was quickly reminded of the Inuzuka clan's techniques, but he thought better than to get distracted by that minute detail. He landed at a tree trunk, and pushed himself off of it at superhuman speeds. Weaponized wind lead the charge, but once again the beast marginally evaded the attack by repeating the motion and direction. Quickly, Naruto reverted the drill-like wind into a blade, and swung at the Grimm's feet.

As if catching on, the Grimm dodged again, this time it performed a backflip, and landed perfectly once more. The hyperactive flames it ejected scattered to the wind, torching anything it touched despite snow scattered around were present to extinguish it.

Blood red eyes looked at the blond's blue pair in amusement before seemingly morphing into one that expressed challenge. Slowly, it stalked the blond by walking in circles to search for an opening.

" _What? You trying to make me the fool now? How cheeky_ _…_ " He said to the Garm.

" _ **Looks like it wants to pay you back for making a fool out of him.**_ " Kurama snickered. " _ **I'm all for it making you look dumb, but don't drag this out now, Naruto.**_ "

With a small frown, Naruto's focus returned to the battle. His lance of wind spun faster. Stationary air screeched against the wind that grated against them. Powdery snow launched up into the air with each slow and forceful step the lupine Grimm took. Those frigid particles obeyed the vortex, swirling towards the one eye still active, yet never reaching the source. Naruto turned the lone wind blade into a drill once more, and reenergized the second vortex as he prepared to drive the experimental techniques into the beast. This time, he chose to be patient. No point lunging when the Grimm could evade it. All the while, he tore the landscape apart by waiting for that opening.

He could go faster to solve this dilemma he had of missing his target. He could substitute with one of the fallen trees behind it. He could trap it with Kurama's Chakra. And he had plenty of other ways to go about this. But where was the fun in taking the easy way(s) out of things when it also meant he could be exposed for more of his capabilities?

The Garm growled lowly. A muffled clang reached both their ears, but only the beast knew where it came truly from amidst the echoing gunfire around them. It winced in pain, not that the blond could see that with the beast's snarling face on display. The mitigated sound persisted, increasing in both frequency and volume. When the Grimm got what it desired from its efforts, the damaged plates that formed its right leg's armor opened up to blast a pillar of flame. It scorched the immediate surrounding area; obliterated what it touched through propulsive force.

Uncontrolled, the fire that spewed in front of the Grimm lashed at the blond and the forest behind him. Snowy fields melted only to burn in hellfire, and the Grimm continued to blast the area with its flames to make sure anything in front of it was ash. When the Grimm ended the assault, an ignited trail showed the path of destruction. Flames defied death as it burned over nothing. It continued to burn the soil, drying it up to drought-like conditions. The crackles of the flames added to the disharmony of the howling winds and gunfire. Ash flew into the wind, decreasing the visibility alongside the thick black smoke that came from its rampant flames. Everything smelled burnt. The trees, grass, insects, and many others that were touched by its fire obtained a charcoal odor and hue.

Yet the beast could not smell charred flesh of a Human or Faunus. It should have been the first thing it smelled from the aftermath of the blast of artificial wildfire. Frantic, it searched for the blond with its lone left eye. Like some energetic puppy on the search of its toy, it pranced around the battlefield trying to sniff Naruto out. Soon enough, it realized its effort was wasted as it failed to find him. The Garm let off a frustrated growl at how it let prey flee its grasp so quickly. Though that line of thought died quickly at the realization it had something else to prey upon, and those were much easier to kill.

It started to saunter off in the direction battle was present when its instincts kicked into high gear. Killing intent targeted it fiercely. There was no contest in comparing this with the emotions it felt from the weak Humans and Faunus. The latter, no matter how much they hated the Grimm as a whole to death, could never match _this_ murderous atmosphere that only predators ever manage to exude. Proud at the effort, it looked for the challenger, what or whomever it may be.

Surely it would be a more satisfying prey compared to that coward blondie.

It turned to look deeper into the forest, untouched by its hellish firestorm. A small glint of light sparkled. A beacon of sorts from the way it pulsated stronger that before. The Garm immediately understood that the killing intent aimed at itself came from that tiny light. It growled at the daring challenger. With a clear destination, it proceeded to charge.

At least it should have; however, a cacophony of noise overpowered by screeching winds kept it in place. The overwhelming sound harmed the creatures ears enough to paralyze and disorient.

Soon enough, it felt ungodly pain gnaw at its right side. Two distinct punctures ripped into it. Not pierce as one would expect. Rip. Shear. Slice. Every other synonym were also very apt options to describe this pain and its point of entry to its side. The impact alone send it tumbling onto its left side, allowing the weight of gravity to drive the sources of the pain deeper into it. It roared deafeningly at its assailant as it thrashed to pry the attacker off. Each time it failed to eject its enemy, it bucked harder, frustrated that the maggot of an enemy gave it this much trouble.

And it couldn't even look at the sly bastard that managed to sneak past its senses! The idea only made the Grimm flail to its utmost. Unfortunately, all that movement allowed the pain to spread further, dig deeper into its torso. The monster could feel its insides being scraped out, dissolving into black and red mist should they fly away from its body. Its roars turned to wails of pain, and its jerking around devolved into twitches as the beast's strength and will slowly escaped its grasp.

Even if it had Mother's blessing, it knew that it would not be enough to counter an attack that was this sharp and continuous. Enduring did not mean it was impervious to the repeated and nigh unstoppable onslaught.

Not too soon, the drills that dug into its body expanded, tearing apart its torso, spine, and everything else around it. With the last of its energy, where desperation peaked, it thrashed with all of its lingering might. A futile attempt, but admirable nonetheless. Soon, the Grimm perished flailing about. The chaotic winds, reigned in by the caster, quelled and silenced peacefully. The attacker retracted his tools of death, and watched his work. What resembled a torso before was nothing more than two giant and crude holes piercing through it.

Naruto tilted his head left and right to rid himself of the kinks. " _That could have gone better._ "

" _ **Your experiment needs refining. It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a Chakra guzzler compared to your Rasengan because of your lack of experience with it. And with how long you held onto it, you**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve effectively taken a chunk off. It isn't a significant amount, but it is noticeable that you've used up more than what you usually dish out with that one jutsu alone.**_ " Kurama evaluated. " ** _And, you tore up the place..._** "

" _Maybe I should deploy it when I know I'll hit. The noise it makes sure isn't meant for assassination. But p_ _ractice makes perfect. Heck, I could make this a Chakra exercise. The more I use it, maybe I won_ _'_ _t need as much because I'd learn when to use it._ " He said, ending that conversation quickly to assess the situation in his surroundings. First things first, the orchestra of gunfire was long gone from the looks of things. Either the battle was won or they lost the defensive line. The soldiers did look worse for wear when he got there. Still, to make sure of his suspicions, he stretched the limits of his sensory range to feel countless retreating bodies headed his way.

No words were exchanged between him and his partner. The tools in his hands returned in his pouch; Kurama's Chakra alone was enough for this extermination job.

* * *

The sounds of battle died. The ambient noise of the wintry breeze and crackling flames were what was left to fill the ears of one Alabaster Tinsoldat. As he checked up on the soldiers he aided in suppressing the Grimm, he found himself wondering what had happened to the defensive line. The explosive battle between the blond amputee and the Garm ended not too long ago, but that didn't mean the Beowolves that the Garm brought with it could be dispatched that quickly.

An Apex Grimm ruled over more Grimm of its subtype compared to that of an Alpha.

"Al!" River called out.

He looked up to see his teammate rushing to his side. "What do you have to report, River?" He asked as he stood up to meet her at eye level. "Any more Grimm we need to eradicate?"

"The Grimm that the defensive line fought against retreated in the direction where the Schnee summon and the Garm fought last." River replied. "Should we pursue to accomplish the General's secondary mandate? I'm itching to get this over with."

The leader thought deeply in the matter while he mentally went down his checklist of priorities. The contents of the weapons cache brought in for the operation had yet to be investigated for its remaining inventory. It wouldn't be long, but there was no reason to check so quickly while the forest was still a potential battleground. Scouts were on patrol, but from what he was hearing, nothing dangerous so far. His teammates? Still unconscious but fine nonetheless. Lavendel will stay grounded for the time being, but Braende will return to active duty soon with how much her Aura defended her from the Garm's assault. Finally, the soldiers were mostly fine; few were severely injured and the rest were adorned with minor wounds. Someone had called for medical support already; lives will be saved, and that was a weight off of his shoulders. However, the weight of lives lost before he and the rest could eradicate the Grimm was heavy.

Not every life was saved, and that frustrated the Huntsman more. He was sure that more would have died had the blond not arrived. Al bore witness to that brutish strength, not limited by the body's shackles. The General was right to fear. But in the Team leader's eyes, that blond brought a flicker of hope. Deep in his mind, he thought of the guy as a superhero -free to roam and help because he can and willing to aid. After being saved not once indirectly but twice, with the second being of the direct kind, he was sure that the blond wasn't an immediate threat.

But that got his mind thinking. That power the blond possessed was feared. Rightfully so with how much damage was done just to the landscape alone. That power was _free_ as well. Free to or not to use at _his_ choice.

Perhaps… that's the root of the problem. Freedom of choice. The blond obtained a clean slate, being summoned by the younger Schnee sister. Nobody but the blond himself knows of his own origin, and what he's been through to obtain that power of his. And the fact that that summon has a _choice_ to call upon his own power, as fearsome as it is, it is scary in its own right because that choice can be influenced.

But there in lies the question: Was the blond an enemy?

Fact of the matter is, that blond wasn't spiteful when he ran into danger to take on the Grimm by himself. There was no disdain or hesitance to help. The blond just did it. Did General Ironwood see through the blond as some sort of bleeding heart that could be taken advantage of? Maybe he didn't want to be some asset to be abused? Al overheard many times from his superiors about how the General wanted to know the blond's allegiance. The blond's Faunus-like appearance did not do the summon any favors with the General especially when White Fang activities died down weeks ago. The inactivity unnerved everyone, but no more than General Ironwood. Now that the summon arrived... could it spur the Fang in Atlas to rise again?

To claim the summon as part of their organization?

Alabaster tried seeing further into the future with his growing questions. But with his lack of knowledge, all he could really do was speculate about the possibilities of the near future. Speculations aside, his unanswered questions needed closure. Deep inside however, he knew his superior's target was not an enemy of the state. He refused to apprehend a soul that helped others without incentive. With a nod, he said, "Let's find him."

All the while, River dwelled on the same topic her leader did. She was one that thought it was fine for the blond to be elusive. He had no ties to the military, so why should he bother? But with the way he fought -with those chronologically and impossibly tempered skills and strength out of nowhere... That summon had no reason to be that skilled or powerful at his age. Nobody had that kind of raw power. Nobody. There may be the occasional prodigy with a dastardly powerful Semblance, but the one she had in mind had yet to show a Semblance to begin with! While she wasn't one to be spiritually attuned with her soul like most Aura practitioners, even she knew that the best of the best couldn't even replicate what he did with his Aura.

Maybe there was an appropriate reason for the General's order; she could see where the man was coming from. This kind of strength had to be monitored, or even better, conscripted to help make the world a better place. With the younger Schnee's support, of course. And sure, he was a Faunus, but he's a good guy. In her eyes, that had to count for something. He saved Al, for crying out loud!

He couldn't be that bad.

It wasn't hard to find the final battlefield the Garm fought in; the pair of Hunters only needed to find the trail of fallen trees and unyielding flames. And the black wisps of defeated Beowolves strewn across the area as an added detail. As they approached the aftermath of what could have been a war zone, they presented themselves as easy targets. While they had their weapons with them, they were inactive and useless weights at the moment; moreover, neither of the two were in defensive stances. River's surfboard could have been held like a tower shield, but she held onto it with her side and her arm securing it in place. Alabaster's gauntlets didn't have the ability to compress into an inactive state, so the best he could do was to keep his arms down.

When they reached the epicenter of the field, they regained their sense of caution. Newly minted they might be as a professional team, their instincts, honed by multiple exercises and mission, told them that they were trapped.

"Come out!" Alabaster ordered. "We're not here to hurt you, just talk."

A voice echoed around them. "Hah! Talk? You want to talk, soldiya boy?" The voice asked mockingly. "Your General did not sound rike he wanted to talk when we met face to face." A dry cackle reverberated immediately after. It went on for a few more seconds, but the seriousness in his tone returned. "No. No. He wanted to ordah me. I can see it in his eyes. He wants to use me."

Al rebuked the statements, "He wants to know where you stand as a person, that's it."

"By forshing me to cooperate like a soldier? No, that is not how I work. I am no fool." The voice replied. "I know the power I hold is something he needs to conturol. Too viorent in my own hands. Too chaotic. Too ovahwhelming. But he cannot have it! He is not my leadah, he is yours. He cannot ordah me when I have a mastah of my own!" His words were better off being growls rather than be a sentence; the ferocity in his tone told the pair that he wanted to not be near the military or anything related to it. Both Hunters recoiled at the disdain, but nonetheless listened to the response. "My arrigyansu is to my my summonah and to my friends! I will fight for them to protect. And anyone that needs help, I will help."

River chose to speak up whilst she searched for the voice's location. "So if someone begs for your aid, you will help? Even if they are not on the side of good?!"

"…Are you speaking of the Whaito Fang?" The voice responded with some delay. The pair found the lack of anger in his response was a surprising change. The echo was lost too, giving away the speaker's position atop a tilted tree. The pair watched the blond stand perfectly balanced as he continued, "I will not help them. I am not dumb enough to help them terrorize innocents."

Al took his turn to speak up. He positioned himself ready for a fight, but his weapons were restrained. "Is that your trigger to act? Help friends and innocents when they are in danger?"

"Soldya boy." The blond said with amusement. He pointed to Alabaster. "You and anyone else is a friend. Easier to trust the good than to be afuraid of the evil in everyone." The blond said calmly, "I am not your enemy until you make me one."

The Huntsman's fighting form reverted to a relaxed posture. The blond's response was satisfactory, and there wasn't a need for violence at the moment. "So what will it take for you to meet the General in more amicable terms? To stop this manhunt on your person?" Alabaster questioned.

The blond crossed his glowing arms. "Nothing. My trust in that man is lost. He is no enemy, but he is not my friend eitha. He will gain nothing from pasuing me. Tell him that I am not his toy. And that I am not one he can mess with and come out fine." As a show of force, he flared his power for the pair. Simply being near his presence paralyzed the Hunters, but it was his glare that brought the two to their knees.

The anger in his eyes, restrained as it may be, was primal. Gone were those blue eyes. A pair of stark blood red eyes glowed. The blond leaped down from his perch and landed without ever making a sound. From his crouched position, the summon stood straight and proud. More of his "Aura" leaked out, forming a pair of ear-like structures on top of his head, and a tail emerged as if to further accentuate his animalistic traits.

"H-Hey, what's with the hostility?" River questioned. "We seriously just want you to talk to the General on equal footing." The blond frowned at the persistence. "Don't you see how much of an asset you can be to the benefit of the continent? With your power and skills, the army won't have such a hard time fighting the Grimm all around Solitas! You could end conflict with brute force!"

She pleaded even if she wasn't trying to. The summon recognized this as fast as she did. For a moment his eyes widened both in recognition and understanding. She hoped it got through to him, but she knew better. His dislike for General Ironwood was palpable.

"This is exactree why I will not talk." He spoke resolutely.

Both Hunters did not react to the answer. One suspected while the other was surprised.

He bared his teeth as he grimaced. Inhaling deeply, he appeared to prepare himself to shout. "Is that... all I am?" He asked softly, subverting expectations. "Am I just a sword to cut down anyone in your way?" Aura arms clenched their fists. "I am done being regarded as a weapon..." His hushed words seemed to boom in the pair's ears for it was his furious gaze that spoke volumes of his attitude on the matter. "Reave me arone!" He snarled at the Hunters. "What I do with my life is none of your General's business. If he hates my answer, tell him I do not care about what he thinks. I am my own person!" He declared proudly. "And I choose to provide my skills to my summonah! Nobody can have me but her!" He charged at them at blinding speeds that the pair braced for impact.

* * *

Winter's airship landed at a clearing a mile away from the edge of the main battlefield. As the military officer in the family, Winter left the vehicle first to meet up with allied forces. She had yet to step foot on the wet ground when she made contact with other soldiers.

"Lieutenant Schnee!"

Winter acknowledged her title, and looked at the tired soldier. A quick inspection of the officer's uniform indicated to her that the soldier was a commanding officer. "Captain, I am here to help. Where is the threat?"

The captain shook his head at the Atlesian Specialist. "You're a tad too late to help, I'm afraid. The hostiles have been dealt with. By your sister's summon in fact." A hint of gratitude leaked out of the man's words. "He was quite the help, taking on an Apex all by his lonesome. A Garm, to be more specific." Several soldiers murmured praise and gratitude for the blond's help.

A female soldier recollected her account of the battle before she said, "A maniac, I tell you, that summon. First an Elder, now this? I'd like to think that guy's Aura was down for the count with the amount he's been dishing out."

"He was a juggernaut!" Said one of the soldiers. "He fought that Grimm unarmed, and kicked its ass handily."

"Heck yeah! The dude was smiling the whole time." Gushed another. The soldier in question was one of the ones who faced the threat up close, if the mud and soot were any sort of indication. "Not even the most reckless of close-combat specialists we have can do that when face to face with one Apex!"

"Excuse me?" Weiss shrieked from the airship's ramp. "He fought a what now?! By the gods that _idiot!_ I should-WAH!" She stomped her heels with each hasty step as she headed to her sister's side. Sadly, she tripped midway only to be easily caught by her elder sister.

"Hm? Are you alright, little sister?" Winter questioned. "You're not the type to stumble so easily."

Recovering quickly from her clumsy step, Weiss answered, "I-I'm fine. Just a bit… tired I suppose."

The prominence in Weiss' voice waned, but only slightly. Not many could tell the change; only those close to her, like Winter, could understand the difference. It didn't make much sense, this state as Winter observed further. The younger of the two sisters was well rested. Abruptly awoken, sure, but rested nonetheless.

' _What could this mean?_ ' She thought as she felt her sister's weakened grasp and keenly observed her recovering balance.

Pried away from her observation, Winter heard her sister say, "Winter, let me find him, please. This independence is becoming cumbersome. I'll reign him in, and give him a stern talking to."

"Are you sure it's wise to do that, kid?" Asked the Captain. The sisters looked at the soldier curiously. "The bossman wants him, y'know. And I can tell you the ones not here are searching for him right now to fulfill the bossman's order."

Before Weiss could speak, Winter interrupted. "Speaking of, I expected summons from the General as soon as my sister's summon went into hiding. I haven't and surely should have received one by now with how connected I am to his current troubles. Do you have any idea why this has yet to happen?" She watched the commanding officer scratch his head, and patiently awaited an answer.

"I… may have overheard Colonel Mutsuki say that the General is avoiding your family for the sole reason that it's too obvious of a hiding spot. You could say it's almost a taunt to hide blondie by your side." The Captain answered honestly before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I see. It sounds reasonable enough from what you're hinting at, but it is quite sloppy of him to ignore all options." Winter said, neither hinting positivity nor negativity in her tone.

"Winter, That's asking for trouble." Weiss chastised her elder sister.

"But it's only right to suspect an audience with my superior officer in this situation." Winter said before she countered. "You are his summoner, and he's yet to disappear. In a way, as demeaning as it sounds, Naruto is akin to a runaway guard dog." Weiss frowned. With a cringed expression, Winter elaborated further to not gain the ire of her younger sibling. "Well… a rogue guard dog, but still loyal to you." That somewhat appeased the younger Schnee, but not by much. "Bottom line is that it's only natural that the General should come to us to find him even if he wasn't with us."

Weiss looked down, unable to say anything to that. Or rather she had to stop speaking to prevent herself from leaking out the truth that she hid Naruto in the most obvious hiding place. Such a script was needed to reduce Winter's professional backlash of hiding a person of interest from the General as well as claiming plausible deniability in said individual ever being in close proximity to either of the Schnee sisters.

"Lieutenant Tinsoldat and Marina are currently in pursuit of your "guard dog", but with how elusive he is, I doubt they'll even catch a glimpse of him again." The Captain spoke nonchalantly. "Even I would book it outta here after a major fight with an Apex."

Both sisters refused to relax their postures. Doing so meant giving even the slightest of suspicions a crack in their thinly veiled lie. Still, they were relieved that Naruto was quick to retreat when necessary.

With good news out of the way, Winter asked, "Are you sure that I cannot be of any service?" She prodded in hopes of staying in the vicinity longer without rousing suspicion. After all, the point of coming here was to prioritize finding the organic weapon of mass destruction before helping the soldiers. Well… that's what it was in Weiss' perspective. It was the reverse for the elder sister, obviously. Nonetheless, staying in the area longer was of the utmost importance, and Winter would help her sister in any way she could.

The Captain, not at all confused by the strange insistence of the usually reserved Schnee lieutenant, did not shy away from offered help. Even if the threat was gone, it didn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes looking for remnant Grimm in the woods. "The scouts from both the active units here are investigating the south and west of the battlefield. Sentries are gathered at the town's gates. If you don't mind investigating the north and east with Lieutenants Tinsoldat and Marina, then you can help out."

The sisters looked at each other, unsure of this option. It's a massive gambit for sure to perform a search with others nearby. They couldn't afford to have others trace Naruto back to their grandfather's home should the blond in question be found. But at the same time, the two needed to get him back.

"Very well… I shall aid." Winter responded neutrally. "But my sister comes with me." She added as a last note.

The Captain did not argue. Neither did his subordinates. They knew the ploy the Schnees made. The sisters could try their best to hide it, but their intentions were as clear as glass. Without a doubt, the Captain knew what the sisters were about to do, but he knew better than to send them into a panic. Besides, he owed the sisters the unintentional help. He and his men could let the blondie go. For now. Until the General had a better reason to go and perform a manhunt on a good samaritan (with overwhelming strength), he and his men would leave the family and the summon in question be.

"Of course, Lieutenant." The Captain nodded before turning around. "I'll be off now. You two take care of yourselves on the way. Blondie did a number on the place alongside the Garm." He and his Unit promptly left the two in peace.

The sisters looked at each other. And without a word, they proceeded to perform the task of finding Naruto amidst the torn and scorched forest beyond the operating base.

* * *

River grumbled at the fact she and her teammate were fooled so easily. She wasn't one that liked to be toyed with. "Can't believe we got tricked by something so obvious."

"Well… with his strengths, I guess both of us were stricken with fear. For… just that moment." Al said dejectedly. The Huntsman outwardly looked fine. Inwardly however, he was disappointed in himself. That confrontation could have gone better. Much better. But he couldn't do anything now. "Loathe I am to admit it, but we might be in over our heads trying to apprehend him by ourselves. We can count our blessings that he didn't want to fight us at all." His right hand cupped the back of his neck to massage any lingering pain he had from this arduous night of fighting.

River grumbled even further as she crossed her arms. "Guess so… But I don't like it one bit! Look at us two, scared by someone that's no older than any other freshman in the Academies. We're in our twenties, and we got spooked hard." Her grumbling turning into a frustrated whines and childish stomping. "Damn Fox making us look bad; I hate it! And what's with him being so selfish all of a sudden? Can't he see that he's someone the military can depend on for security?"

' _And out comes the Vacuo temper in her blood._ ' Al sighed, knowing full well the troublesome night became even worse if she started rambling. In order to put a stop to that, he said, "We should hurry back to the Units. We can do more there than standing around here."

River frowned. "And the blondie? You just going to ignore him?"

"Call it a failure." He answered promptly. "We can't persuade him; his loyalty is unbending. Sad to say that just us won't be enough to change his mind."

"Are you saying it's a numbers issue?" The Huntress questioned.

Al shook his head. "If it was, then he would have surrendered to the General right then and there in the middle of the Arena, stationed at the center of HQ. This is a trust issue, plain and simple. He admitted it to be so. And forcefully having him, an unnatural powerhouse, see the General's way is a bad idea in my honest opinion." Soon after, verbal silence occupied the space between the two. Only the sounds of soft footsteps, gentle whistling air, and the occasional crackle from smoldering wood graced their eardrums. The Hunters maintained silence as they rushed off towards the operating base, unaware that from above, a pair of eyes stalked the two retreating Hunters.

In silence, the answer left the Huntress disappointed, and all the more determined to uphold the General's order. She could not in good conscience allow a walking weapon of mass destruction alone.

Above them, a pair of eyes watched. A sigh of disappointment was released as the individual disappeared.

* * *

Snow gracefully fell from the silver clouds above. Moonlight pierced through the translucent silk, and bathed the area under it in shimmering white. The only thing marring this pristine setting was the black clouds that billowed from the aftermath of battle. Perched up a branch near the treetop, Naruto conversed with his supernatural partner.

" _Just soldiers following orders_ _…_ " He muttered as the memories of his clone enter his mind. _"_ _Typical. But not all that bad._ "

" _ **Indeed. It would have been worse to meet a far more forceful pair. Ending it**_ _ **'**_ _ **peacefully**_ _ **'**_ _ **was the best you could do for yourself.**_ "

Naruto nodded. He didn't need the consequences of killing soldiers in enemy territory coming back to harm him. The two waited in silence, letting the snow pile on top without disturbance. When the blond found a topic to initiate, he asked, " _Hey, Kurama, since I_ _'_ _m technically a summon, why don_ _'_ _t I go away?_ "

Kurama paused to think about the question. " _ **If you mean to return from where we came from? I honestly don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t know.**_ " The Bijū responded. " _ **I would assume it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s because of the Shinigami binding you here to this world. But binding alone is far too simple. Binding implies, your bond can break.**_ "

" _Then there_ _'_ _s something being used as payment to keep me here?_ " Naruto questioned.

" _ **In all likelihood, yes. Problem is, I think you haven**_ _ **'**_ _ **t paid anything. Not once did I feel anything being drained out of you.**_ "

Naruto hummed. " _Then Weiss is the one that pays? She_ _'_ _s the caster after all._ "

" _ **Probably. Problem is**_ _ **…**_ _ **it goes against our rules of summoning. It**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a one time thing, the act of summoning. Nothing is paid long after that; just blood and Chakra. To summon Gamabunta, you used my Chakra as supplement.**_ " The beast pointed out before moving onto the next point. " _ **You clearly have much more Chakra than that Toad now; to summon you is to summon all the Boss summons and then some! And I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m doubly sure she doesn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t have that kind of resource within her to keep you here for days.**_ "

The blond clicked his teeth as he walked to the end of the branch and back to the trunk of the tree. "' _Aura is the projection of one_ _'_ _s soul._ '" Naruto recited from one of the books he read earlier. "' _Finite, it can be used as a shield, or fuel for Semblances, individual-specific abilities reflecting oneself as one theory explains._ '" An unreadable expression formed on his face. " _She must have used her Semblance to call_ _me_."

" _ **If I'm getting what you're saying, t**_ _ **hen the Shinigami bound the contract, the summoning circle that brought you to this plane, and anchored you here. And if Aura is used, then that may be the substitute for the blood payment of our world**_ _ **'**_ _ **s summoning.**_

" _That has to be the case, right_ _?_ " Both heads scratched to answer the questions. " _Juuusst one thing though... Like Chakra, t_ _here_ _'_ _s a limited resource for it. Even I can tell that Aura is much more diluted compared to Chakra. But... we were summoned; we're something beyond a Boss summon now, and she called us. Has summoning cost less?_ "

" _ **I know for sure that summoning**_ **you _should have cost the majority of her Aura -if not all of it_** _ **.**_ " Kurama growled. " ** _I refuse to believe that calling us from the void has been trivialized and discounted!_** "

" _That's not your pride talking, right?_ " He heard a growl that explained the beast's point of view clearly. Naruto sat on the branch cross-legged perfectly balanced in the middle of it. In a grumble, he said, " _This_ _…_ _Aura_ has _to be the resource being used to pay to keep me here. But just how frequently is she paying for my presence_ _?_ "

" _ **I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m sure those answers will come someday. Just not tonight.**_ "

The blond crinkled his eyebrows as he sighed. " _Right_ _…_ _It_ _'_ _ll come one day._ " From his position, he stood up, and looked at his surroundings. With nothing interesting to inspect, he muttered in his native tongue. " _Might as well head back to Weiss now. Nothing to do here but kill time that I can spend figuring out this place in those stupid books._ " Knees bent, he prepared himself to jump.

"And where do you think you're going, child?" Whispered a curious and elderly voice.

Quickly, Naruto pulled out a kunai and poised himself to defend as he faced himself in the direction of the voice. "Who are you, orrud man?" He gripped the handle tight. Somehow, this man overcame his sensing abilities, and snuck up on him. He scanned quickly and formulated a plan of attack; several clones were already manufactured and ready to ambush if it escalated out of control.

The man scoffed as he balanced himself on the narrowest tree branch on his side. Shrouded in darkness by the shade of the tree and by his cloak, the man spoke gruffly. "How rude. I'd thought a fellow of the shadows would welcome a brother." Naruto retained his level of caution. Maybe, he went a little more on the curious and defensive side now that the man reveal he was a dweller of the dark as well. First meetings between assassins don't usually go well.

"Grandmaster." The old man replied as he pointed at the blond. "And you are Naruto."

The summon narrowed his eyes at the knowledge of his name that few knew."Your spies were watching at the home of my summonah's relativu." Naruto's grip on his weapon tightened.

"A dangerous stranger entered the home of my friend. That warrants some digging into." The assassin lord defended himself. "But at least I know how to back off unlike a certain General."

Hearing that, Naruto eased slightly. "Yes... that man is quite annoying." He shook his head. Bashing the General could be done some other time. "You said 'Furendo'. Does that mean the man of the house?"

"Who else, boy?" Grunted the elderly assassin.

"...Well it's just sturangee watching ova someone erusu's famiree." He shrugged. "I would help my furendo's, but only when they were in danja. You... act too much rike a stakah." He gave a slight pause notable enough to be picked up. "But I guess... that is what being an assassin really is. Hiding in shadow is what we usuaree do."

The man laughed lightly. "I suppose it does seem like that, but I assure you, it's a benefit I've personally offered to the family. No stalking, just cautious guarding on my part." Naruto refused to relax. "Though I must say that a soldier you are without a doubt. However, you are no assassin despite how you try to keep your secrets. You stand out far too much, and you painted quite a target on yourself for many factions -as I'm sure you're already aware. The moment you revealed the most outlandish of skills and tested them upon beasts many would flee from, you were thrust into the spotlight." He caught the look of disappointment in the blond's eyes, but he couldn't help but blurt it out.

"I am Weiss' samon. I take her ordahs as a means to resupecto tha contract I am bound to. But that monstah in the mountains was a danger to her and evureeone else. I am her guardian farsto before I am an assassin."

"And the beasts tonight?"

Naruto looked down, embarrassed and ashamed. "...I was curious about tha mareese I felto. And when I saw faiya, I could not ignore innocents."

The man sighed before he mumbled, "Heralded as honest, helpful, headstrong and heroic." He clicked his teeth soon after as he went through physical checks as he observed his spiky blond hair, his distinct whisker-like markings, and the penchant for wearing orange. "By far, you fit the criteria to a large degree."

Naruto tilted his head. "Hm? What are you talking about, orrud man?"

The assassin lord didn't answer the question. Instead, he gave a question of his own. "Are you one that upholds your oaths?"

"Oath keepah?" Naruto whispered. He let the words register before he smiled. "I always keep my word!" Naruto replied confidently with proud blue orbs that shimmered under the moonlight. "To keep that puramisu, I will do evureething I can, and never give up until I can furfirru it!"

The man smiled in return. "'Are you friend or foe?' That was a question I asked myself many times before I chose to meet you." His cloak billowed as a quick breeze picked up behind Naruto. "I thought it just might be coincidence that your name was the same as his -that you weren't him." He muttered just enough for Naruto to barely hear. "But I'm proven wrong tonight. You are the one -the Founder."

Naruto leaned forward. He tested the word in his mouth. "F-Founda?" He questioned the strange man's referral of him. After all, it sounded like he met the man before. Yet he was certain he never did. "I don't know who you are mistaking me fa, but I am not this Founda you are speaking of. I do not think I ave lived long enough to build a forrowing with a member as old as you." He bluntly spoke.

The assassin frowned. However, beneath his cloak, the blond could see a hint of shuddering; he didn't know what to make of it until he sensed the negative emotions that brewed. Disappointment. Silence brewed between the two before the elder of the pair bowed.

"...Regarding more important matters, I do not deem you a foe." He said monotonously as he turned around. "Forgive my mistake. It seems I had the wrong person in mind when I heard your name. But know this, endanger the world purposefully, and I will personally see to your demise." He leaped of the branch just as soon as a circle of void swallowed his form up.

The blond blinked his eyes rapidly to comprehend what he saw. " _Well... that's why he got past my senses. And also one faction not coming for our heads... I guess. Hooray?_ "

" ** _Better not question it. But do question why he seemed to recognize you even if he says it's mistaken identity._** " Kurama advised.

" _I already am..._ " He replied as he recalled an image stitched into the assassin lord's cloak.

Many could overlook the tiny detail. The material was worn for too long, and somehow still survived for as long as it did. Yet he recalled that image's details all the same. Without a doubt, he saw the ancient portrayal of clouds in paintings. More accurate to say was that he saw the small white emblem of Kumo, barely noticeable by trained eyes, settled nicely against the black material around it.

" _I... I am in another world, right? Right?!_ " His confidence in his earlier conclusion waned further with this piece of evidence alongside his earlier discovery that night.

* * *

Winter and Weiss met the two Hunters along the path directed by the other soldiers. The former pair questioned what they saw to return empty handed and bitter. Quickly, the Hunters explained what transpired deeper into the forest. Naruto's motives, alignment, and loyalty were discussed without fail.

Supplied with knowledge they already knew, the pair did not know how to act sincerely to the disclosure of information. Added to that, the problem after was what type of reaction was appropriate to convey. If the General was _that_ desperate to get his hands on Naruto, any dishonest response would lead to an interrogation. Likewise, confirming this 'newfound' knowledge would spur the pair of Hunters in front of them into engaging in more attempts to gleam information.

Winter thought of a response enough to appease both Hunters, and was about to speak. Her sister however, beat her to the punch. The youth revealed the truth that she knew of what the pair revealed. But in defense of the summon, Weiss spoke about his kind heart, his ideals, and his drive. And that to distrust his earnest acts was a slight to the person she knew him to be -even if it wasn't much to reveal.

The female of the pair persuaded Weiss into speaking further. "If you know him so well, then you can at least tell us how he is at his worst."

Weiss didn't know how to respond to that. She knew what he was capable of. He was a mobile cataclysm. Nature's wrath incarnate as she'd witnessed in those dreams; moreover, supported by the fact that he destroyed an Elder, she was sure he was leagues ahead of anyone in this world. But his worst? His most dangerous version? She had no idea. Maybe an inkling of it, but not a clear picture so to speak. "General Ironwood aggravated him to the point his negativity attracted an Elder." Weiss started off. River and her leader listened closely. "If that anger wasn't his peak, then I can only assume that the situation would be far more dire than what we've witnessed. Take it as you will..." Without letting another word go out of the pair of Hunters' mouths, she walked away in search of her summon.

"And where are you going?" Asked the Huntress. "Going to find your pet summon?"

Weiss stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't call him that within my hearing range." She snarled at the Huntress. "A summon he may be, but he isn't my lapdog; he's nowhere close to some pet that I can just order around!" Little did she know, the Huntress gave a little smirk at the hostile reaction she gave off.

"Oh? So I am right. We were hoping for some support to chain him down, but you're far better than any backup right now. Talk some sense into him would you? The General wants to make amends."

"Is that so?" She asked rhetorically. "You'd use me as your tool to achieve your own mission? How cheap." Weiss growled as she stared deeper into the forest. "My appearance here is not for your benefit, but for my own. It's true I'm in search of my wayward summon; it's clear as a sunny day that that's my agenda here. From then on, you should be smart enough to infer what my next steps are."

Disappointment marked the Huntress's face. She knew the answer, but she hoped for an illogical response. "...You've gotta be kidding me!" River shouted in anger as her weapon thrummed to life.

Weiss sighed before a bitter chuckle left the Heiress' mouth. "I'm here to take him back with me, and away from anyone who'd dare attack him for simply existing." She grasped her blade's handle firmly while slightly tugging at a button just behind the trigger to make her revolver spin. The revolving chamber whirled around slowly; clicks of metal signaled that it locked onto a chamber before it moved onto another one. With a sideways glance that telegraphed her retaliatory intention, she asked the pair, "Well? Will you stop me from my simple endeavor?"

The older Schnee didn't dare interrupt her sibling's conversation knowing full well how volatile she could be when rubbed the wrong way. However, the contradiction she saw in the self control displayed by her younger sibling was something to be proud of. To show her support, Winter stood beside Weiss with saber in hand ready to repel her sister's obstacles.

"We're leaving." Al spoke softly as he stared into the fiery gazes of the two Schnees.

Once she heard that, the young Schnee properly faced her supposed obstacles. Words failed to form in her mouth. Expectedly and alternatively, her eyes revealed the unlikely surprise she overheard. Despite the claim of halted pursuit, she refused to draw her hand off her blade's handle.

"What? You're not serious, Al!" River protested, and attempted to take a step forward towards Weiss.

Al's arm swung out in front of the Huntress' face. His eyes firmly locked onto hers. "This hunt is a farce. It's demeaning and a waste of our energy." He started. "General Ironwood is paranoid about our target's moral alignment and his extent of loyalty. He wants us to capture and interrogate him when I have little doubt we even have the ability to do that. Not to mention the fact that seeing someone who fought for us just to keep everyone safe about to be treated as a suspicious and threatening individual is baffling to me." He could see some agreement in his teammate's eyes as they opened up just a little bit to register and acknowledge his viewpoint. "I may understand the suspicion against him because of his never-before-seen unrivaled strength, but I don't like it one bit. We've seen firsthand where he stands. It's as he's said, he is loyal to Weiss Schnee, and will help the unfortunate in danger. This is his choice, River. And it's my choice to be chewed out for going against the order in favor of delivering that message to General Ironwood himself."

"And you want to trust the words of a _stranger_?" River growled frustratingly. "-Mind you, that's a stranger that can _obliterate_ the faction he's chosen to be his enemy at that point in time... Are you crazy?!"

"Listen to yourself! What we're doing is not going to work. Force won't bring him to our side. Fear won't bring him either. And as far as I can tell, he won't do anything until his summoner or the general populace is involved." Countered the leader.

"B-But our orders, Al!"

"Even I have a line I won't cross, River." Alabaster spoke neutrally. "I'm not going to let good deeds lead into some form of punishment."

River scoffed as she held her weapon firmly in her arms. Her knuckles turned white as she held herself back. Disappointment polluted her words. "So, the guy that told the team that he'd follow the orders of the General through thick and thin broke his word, eh? What happened to the earnest and brave leader I had earlier?"

"He's here telling you that we're lucky we left with our bodies whole. The guy let us off with a warning." Al defended the summon fervently. "I'm glad that's what was given to us. In comparison, we're so much better off than the General when he had to face him in his Aura cloak that was shaped into a giant nine-tailed fox." He grimaced as he said his next words. "It's that very confrontation brought an Elder to the northern peaks!" He shook his head, and continued on. Stoic and firm, he said, "Perhaps I'm acting cowardly, maybe a bit wishy-washy, but I don't mind at all not having to face the anger of a horde of Elders and that guy. Besides, I owe him my life for prying me away from the Garm. This is my payment."

River wanted to press forward in favor of following orders. Her face said it quite clearly. However, she restrained herself to at least respect the decision of her team captain. A lingering grimace remained as she thought of the consequences of this, but if she knew her leader, it was that he often shouldered the burden of the team when necessary without any hesitation. He wasn't the type to regret.

But she did. And to spit on the General's order was a punch in the gut for her. With a sigh, she reluctantly agreed. "Fine... go, you two. Find him, and keep him occupied, would ya? Don't let me find him, or I will do as ordered again but with bigger backup." Her stern tone and scowling face did little to intimidate the younger Schnee. She resisted the urge to wipe the smug look she knew was hidden beneath that trademark Schnee frigid stare.

"Don't try." Weiss said as she turned around to resume her search of Naruto. Brisk steps in slush and mud stained her boots and the edges of her skirt, but she cared little for her vanity compared to the safety of her guard. As she walked away from the pair, her final words to the pair were this, "Else you'd find the cavalry you'd bring defeated beneath his feet." Winter walked behind her defensively; however, she herself did not stray her own sword hand from the handle until she felt that she was far enough away from the pair.

Left alone, the pair of Hunters looked at each other. One remained neutral as the other scowled. The free spirit wished to obey the order, whereas the soldier gave away freedom. They knew their stances were reversed. Perhaps, had the blond not interfered they would be on the same page -even with the leader's hesitance. Maybe then, the order would be fulfilled as a team someday. But now? A crevice formed where it should not; they knew that clearly.

* * *

"I think the place is clear." Naruto muttered as he finished his final patrol outside the latest battlefield. After that short encounter with the elderly assassin, he thought it best to scour the area once more just in case. A healthy bit of caution -not unlike how a certain General escalates it to- is better than being absolutely careless.

" ** _I think so too. I don't feel them anymore._** "

The blond hummed. "... _Are we finally going to talk about the elephant in the room?_ "

" _ **Hmm?**_ "

" _You know... how those_ things _felt like?_ " Naruto hinted at. Kurama clamped its mouth shut. " _You and I both know we need to talk about it even if I don't want to just to keep my sanity intact._ "

" _ **No. We're not talking about this.**_ " It replied.

Naruto fought back the urge to slam his head against a tree. " _Are you kidding me?! Do those things not ring a bell? To this day, I still know how it feels to be-_ "

Kurama replied back, " _ **I**_ ** _t's been quite the night, Naruto. We'll talk about this some other time, okay?_** " The willful beast spoke softly.

" _If not now, then when?_ " He asked despite his friend's uncharacteristically soft response. " _Kurama, I-_ "

" ** _You think I don't know?!_** " Kurama boomed as it interjected against Naruto's persistent need to continue this conversation route. " _ **I would like nothing more than to make the obvious conclusion, but even I want my sanity to remain intact!**_ "

The blond took the response with silence. He combed his hair back with his false hands. Admittedly, he knew it was wrong to push the subject. He and his partner knew what they faced. It wasn't the monsters, but rather the essence they radiated at an near insignificant level. Even if it was insignificant, when Naruto activated Sage mode, he uncovered the basic composition of those things. This presence unnerved the pair to a degree for the fact that they knew. They _knew_ just what the people of this world faced every single day. Despite this knowledge, they desired a sample of blissful ignorance.

A temporary reprieve from haunting truths is all they asked for at this nightly hour.

Without a word, the blond glowed as he cloaked himself in Kurama's Chakra. If they can't talk about it, then it was time to go. However, he had a destination in mind much closer than home. The blond felt his summoner's presence nearing him for a while now. This... link he had with her, inconsistent but somewhat solidifying with time, told him of her arrival to the scene during his battle with the remaining monsters in the area. Though... he wondered how she knew he was away. He was confident he didn't wake her up when he left. Was there something else that tipped her off? With questions littering themselves in the back of his mind, Naruto bent his knees, and prepared himself to leap in the direction of his summoner. When ready, he became an orange blur as he traversed the trees to reach his summoner.

Not even a minute into his straightforward search, he found her and her sister treading the once scorched, hammered, and carved earth where he and the lupine Grimm fought. He landed in front of the two without warning. He stepped back instinctually. Good thing too for his arrival was met with a pair of steel that sliced the space he occupied.

"Why are you two here?" He asked before he gave a smile to show how happy he was to see the pair of sisters.

The response he received was a painful yank of his ear by none other than his summoner. "I should be asking you that, _Naruto_." Weiss growled. "I had a wonderful night's rest until you rudely woke me up with a nightmare of your making!" Sternly, she asked, "Would you kindly tell me why you left in the middle of the night, Naruto?" A sinister smile graced her face as she dug her nails into the tender skin that made Naruto's right ear. She heard sounds of discomfort that she reveled in for a time.

"Hey-eyeyeyeyeyeOW!" Naruto vocalized. "Excuse me for turaying to keep you safe!"

Weiss yanked harder. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Naruto answered Weiss with a, "You would not andastand." Her hold weakened, but not enough to let go. "I left because I wanted to ekusuperimeto. If I turaido and something went wrong, boom. You and evureeone erse will get hurt. Does that exuprain my motive?" The blond looked at his summoner with a look of concern.

"I...suppose." The younger Schnee palmed her face and sighed as she defeatedly asked, "But you couldn't do this in the morning? Why did you choose to leave the house so late into the night to just do this stunt of yours?"

"Who is awake to see me do what I do in the middle of the night?" He asked.

Weiss grabbed Naruto's ear once more, earning a quick yelp of pain. "So that's it? You're doing this because you're being cautious?! Is this because of your hate against the military? I swear-"

The words of the summoner sparked a swift significant memory in Naruto's mind.

 _"What did you say?" Asked an irate Naruto, who looked up to the face of his cringing master._

 _Ashamed but serious, his teacher responded with, "Like it or not, part of this training trip is meant to refine your control over the Kyuubi."_

 _"I don't need it!" The blond persisted as he swung his arm out as if the_ _idea was a fly in front of his face. "I'm going to be a Shinobi of my own merits, you damn perv!"_

 _The master lowered his head with a smile. "I'm happy to hear you say that, really, I am. To hear the same words... soothes my conscience." The mellow tone, rarely seen and heard was short-lived. The smile flattened. And his voice returned to a poignant and grave one instead. "But I'm afraid... that you don't have a say. As the holder, you are the village's ace. The one to turn the tide against unfavorable odds."_

 _"Do you think I'm dumb enough to not know my place?!" The blond shouted back as he scraped dirt in order to stand up. "Ever since I could use that Chakra, ever since I've felt that power... I knew the expectations. Kyuubi's power would be needed, and I had to provide." He looked away with a scowl. "There's a weapon of mass destruction inside me -what else is there for me but to be their dog?" A sideways glare froze the teacher in place._

 _Taken aback by the reveal of self-awareness, the master tried to appease the student, "Whoa, whoa dial it back, kid! I never knew you had a cynical side!"_

 _The glare intensified. The rims of his irises scorched a molten orange. He mustered his pent up frustrations, and aimed them at his master. He made the man feel the oppression he felt with but a simple, passionate gaze; imaginary chains choked the man and restrained his limbs. "Anyone in my shoes will always develop a cynical side! I just chose to ignore mine all the time -but not can think they can use me as they like, but I won't bend. I'll never be their pet monster!"_

"I do not hate them, Weiss." He interrupted firmly as he shook his mind out of the memory. "I...just do not want to be theirs to use like I ave said time and again."

Weiss looked at her summon for a while. She gauged his responses and motives with what she knew. Already, she understood that her summon was paranoid and one that valued freedom. "Then why allow me to make use of you?" She asked. "You have all this power... If you ever chose to disobey, I'm sure I can't regulate you. And if I am to guess, I can't order you around if it's beneficial to you."

Naruto straightened up. "Because I am your samon." He answered simply. A small smile framed the edges of his lips before he said something else. "To herup, to be used, and to forro the orders of my contractor -That is exupected of me. I should know, I used to be a samonah, y'know!" And with that, he broke into a wide grin. "Can we go home nao?"

 _ **And done. I'm very sorry for a year of drought. Got a PS4 last Christmas -led to wasting quite a bit of time. Clinical hours for my college is effectively work without pay, and takes quite a bit of my time. My summer was nothing but that essentially. And by then, I'm typing only bits and pieces of chapters per other day. I'm making excuses but what else can I say but I'm trying to get my life on track rather than focus on fanfiction. Again, apologies for the late submission.**_

 _ **Review, follow, favorite, I don't care.**_

 _ **This is Azure signing off.**_


End file.
